My Presidential Roommate
by Sovereign64
Summary: (AU Story) Izuku Midoriya thought he will get through high school normally, until his apartment receives a new roommate. And it is his school's student council president, Ochaco Uraraka! COMPLETE!
1. The New Roommate, Part 1

**Sovereign: This is my first My Hero Academia-based story and an idea that has been inside my head for a very long time, but I chose to finish writing **_**To Walk Again**_** first before I started working on this. I hope everyone will enjoy reading this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia, Kohei Horikoshi does.**

**Also, special thanks to Irene of **_**en papier**_** for drawing the cover artwork of my story! Check out their Facebook at **_**www dot facebook dot com/en dot papier/**_

* * *

_**The New Roommate, Part 1**_

A boy with messy dark green hair, freckles and dark green eyes trembled in fear as he steps into the main building of Nerima Academia alone. He swifts his eyes side to side while clinging onto the straps of his yellow schoolbag.

Today does not seem to be his lucky day, and it's only the second day of the school year! His best friend Shouto Todoroki is nowhere to be seen at the entrance, which means he would have to enter the school alone. And there's no doubt that Tomura Shigaraki and his cronies will be inside waiting for him. The boy sighed inwardly. What a way to start the new week. But who knows? He was lucky not to encounter them last Friday, and maybe he won't today as well. As long as he remains calm, act natural and casually makes his way to his classroom, Tomura will not find him and everything will be all-

"Izuku Midoriya."

Izuku Midoriya froze in horror upon hearing the dreadful voice. He cringes as he slowly turns around and finds four figures standing behind him with their hands in their pockets. The small group of four is led by a tall boy with messy light blue hair, red eyes and wears a white mask over his mouth.

As the only female member of the group grins and giggles maliciously at Izuku, the leader casually walks over to the poor boy. The bystanders shudder and remain silent as they helplessly watch what is about to happen to the poor victim.

"H-h-hey S-S-Shigaraki…" Izuku managed to say as he trembles in terror, fearing for his life. "H-h-h-how's your w-winter break and N-New Year celeb-ACK!" Izuku gets cut off when Tomura grabs his tie and pulls him over. The boy shook as he stares straight into Tomura's eyes.

"Oh never mind that. It's such a shame that I never met you during the first day of school, and that really annoys me because I wanted to welcome you back here personally." Tomura said icily to Izuku.

"Y-y-yeah, it's a real shame that you miss such an opportuni-ACK!" Izuku is interrupted again as Tomura pulls him up and tightens his grip on his tie.

"Shut your mouth, squealer!" Tomura snarled behind his mask. Izuku gulps as Tomura now clenches his other hand into a tight fist and pulls it back. "As I was saying, I'm still feeling pretty pissed over the misfortunate I had last week. So how about I make up for it by-"

_**FWEEEEEEEETTTTTTTT!**_

Tomura and Izuku widen their eyes in surprise by the loud sound of a whistle. They look to the direction of the sound to see a girl with large brown bowl cut hair and brown eyes standing before them.

The girl removes the whistle from her mouth and points her finger accusingly at Tomura. "What exactly are you planning to do to him, Tomura Shigaraki?! Trying to cause trouble on the second day of the school year?!" She shouted.

"Oh U-U-Uraraka-senpai!" Tomura replied nervously as he places Izuku down and releases his grip around his tie. Izuku quickly moves to the side and straightens his tie and collar while Tomura continues to babble as he scratches the back of his head. "G-Good morning to you! And no! Izuku and I are-"

Tomura's words fell into deaf ears as Uraraka walks over and stood in front of him. She places her hands at the sides of her hip and leans forward to examine his uniform. Despite being several inches shorter than him, Tomura froze in terror as he helplessly watches the girl perform an inspection on him. He flinched as Uraraka stood straight and looks up at him with a cold glare.

"And is this how you represent our school in public? Not only is your uniform unbuttoned as usual, but it's full of wrinkles! Do you even iron it at least once a week?!" Uraraka chided the taller student. She proceeds to point her finger at his tie. "And your tie is loose around the collar! Straighten and tighten it right now!"

As Tomura did what he was told, Uraraka tilts her head to the side, glaring at the three other students who stood behind him. Tomura's cronies cringed at her.

"And you three!" Uraraka walks over and stood in front of one of them, a boy with short dark brown hair, gold eyes and wears a red and gold mask. "Kai Chisaki, your uniform is unbuttoned!"

As Kai quickly buttons up his uniform, Uraraka walks over to the next person, a boy with messy black hair and blue eyes. "Dabi, your hair is untidy! Comb your hair right now!" Uraraka shouted at him. The black-haired boy obliged and quickly uses his fingers to straighten his hair.

Finally, Uraraka walks up to a girl who is about the same height as her and has gold eyes and dark blonde hair, tied to two messy pigtails. "And Himiko Toga, what is up with the stains on your sleeves?! Remember to clean your uniform tonight, will you?!" She yelled at her. Himiko nods her head frantically in response as she shakes uncontrollably in fear.

After stepping away from the four, Uraraka sighs heavily and shakes her head in disgust as she folds her arms. "Sheesh, you guys are in your third year now and you still couldn't follow our school's dress code! With such behavior, how are you guys going to survive when you graduate and enter society? You are not only embarrassing your families but also the students in this school who are younger than you!" She chided the four students.

Tomura, Kai, Dabi and Himiko look around sheepishly as the bystanders began laughing at them. Tomura grits his teeth underneath his mask, feeling a mixture of embarrassment and frustration before ordering his cronies, "Let's go."

Nearby, a blonde-haired boy with blue eyes chortled as he points his finger at Tomura and his gang as they walk past Uraraka and make their way to their classroom.

"Hahahahahahaha! How embarrassing! Aren't the third years supposed to be better than us?! That's so funny!" The blonde-haired boy laughed hysterically while standing next to three other students.

"Indeed, Neito-san. If these guys are so uncivilized at their age, they really need to go back to elementary school." A girl with short purple bowl cut hair and dark purple eyes commented with a smirk as she twirls a few strands of her hair. She also carries a black school bag and a teal guitar bag over each of her shoulders.

"Ahahaha, good one Jirou!" A boy with yellow eyes and messy blonde hair with a lightning bolt-shaped streak of black responded as he and another student with orange hair, tied to a long side ponytail, and teal eyes laughed.

Jirou chuckled for a moment, but her smile instantly disappears when a group of six girls walk past her and her friends.

"Hold this for me while I examine my nails, Momo." A girl with long bluish-lavender hair and bluish-lavender eyes said to the student beside her as she looks down at the fingernails on her right hand.

"Understood, Saiko-san." The student known as Momo responded as she takes the schoolbag from the girl's left hand. She has black eyes and black hair, tied to a large spiky ponytail. Jirou growls as she watched Momo walk past her without any care.

"Let's go, Denki." Jirou muttered to the boy with messy blonde hair as she grabs hold of the straps of her guitar and school bags and walks her way to her classroom.

"Oh, okay." The boy now known as Denki replied. He turns to Neito and the orange-haired girl and waves his hand at them. "See ya later, Neito, Itsuka."

"Bye." Neito and Itsuka said in unison before they turn and make their way to their own classroom while Denki follows Jirou from behind.

As they continue walking down the hallway, Kai walks up to Tomura's side and said reassuringly to his leader, "It's alright, Shigaraki-san. Don't let her bother ya too much."

"That damn girl…" Tomura muttered with his eyes narrowed and his fists clenched tightly. "She is always sticking her nose into our business when she was vice president last year, and now she has gotten worse after becoming president. But one of these days, I'll show her who's boss."

After watching Tomura and his gang leave for a few moments, Izuku lets out a heavy sigh of relief as he lowers his head.

"Are you okay?"

Izuku looks up and sees Uraraka smiling and standing in front of him. His cheeks immediately blush crimson as he had never stood so close to someone of the opposite gender before.

"Y-y-yes! I-I'm alright!" Izuku chuckled nervously for a moment before he bows down to the girl. "A-Arigatou! You saved me from those guys."

"You're welcome." Uraraka smiled cheerfully at him as she places her hands behind her back. "It's my job to make sure everybody in this school is fine. What's your name?"

Izuku stood up and remain silent for a moment before he managed to regain control of his vocal cords and reply, "M-M-Midoriya. Izuku Midoriya."

"Nice to meet you, Midoriya-san." Uraraka said. Izuku gave her a wan smile as the two silently stare at each other for a moment. Uraraka looks down at her watch and said, "Oh look at the time. I better get going." She looks back at Izuku and smiled again. "Take care of yourself, Midoriya-san. Have a good day!" Midoriya nods his head in response. Uraraka waves her hand at him as she turns and makes her departure. "See you around!"

"Yeah…see ya." Izuku replied softly, waving back at Uraraka as she walks over to a silver luggage which she left behind in the middle of the hallway. He watches her grab its handle and walks away. Izuku lets out another sigh as he thought somberly, _'I'm so scared to properly talk to a girl who is shorter than me. I really am hopeless.'_

"Hey Izuku."

Izuku yelps upon hearing the voice. But he soon realized that thankfully, it doesn't belong to Tomura, but someone familiar and close to him. He turns and sees a boy who is taller than him by four inches and a scar on the left side of his face. His hair is white on the right side and red on the left. Finally, his right eye is gray while the left is light blue.

"Shouto!" Izuku said, smiling at his friend in relief.

"Sorry I'm a little late. My father and I got caught in the traffic." Shouto explained. "So what were you doing with Uraraka-senpai?"

"Uraraka?" Izuku said in confusion.

"The girl standing in front of you earlier. I saw you two conversing with each other." Shouto pointed out.

"Oh, the girl's name is Uraraka." Midoriya realized aloud. "Who's she?"

Shouto laughed in response. "Seriously? You don't know? She's our student council president!"

"Eh?! She is?" Izuku responded in surprise. Shouto nods his head. "But she looks so young and shorter than me."

"But she's also very strict, disciplined and intelligent, which is why she was selected by the previous president to be his successor before his graduation last year, despite being a first-year student." Shouto said.

"She's at the same age as us too?!" Izuku cried.

"Yup." Shouto replied as he nods again.

"And she's strict too? But she seems very friendly to me." Izuku murmured. Suddenly, the school bell rang, causing him to yelp. "Class is about to start! Let's hurry!"

"Hai!" Shouto replied and the two boys quickly head to their classroom.

* * *

"Thanks for the help, Tenya." Uraraka said to a boy who unlocks the door to the student council room. He has short dark blue hair and wears glasses in front of his blue eyes.

"You're welcome, Uraraka-senpai." Tenya said as he opens the door. He turns on the lights as soon as he and Uraraka enter the room. The room itself is rather large and has a wide whiteboard hang on the wall. There is a rectangular-shaped wooden table at the center of the room with three chairs placed on each side and a single chair at the front end.

"So your parents are out of the country again?" Tenya asked Uraraka as she drags her luggage into the room.

"Hai. And this time, they may be away for more than half a year." Uraraka replied as she places her luggage beside her chair at the front end of the table.

"And they left within the first week of the New Year as well. Your parents really are workaholics." Tenya said, adjusting his glasses.

"Indeed." Uraraka said with her eyes softened. She pushes a strand of hair away from her eyes before turning to Tenya. "Alright, I'll be leaving my luggage here until the end of school today. Make sure nobody comes in here for the rest of the day."

"Understood, Uraraka-senpai." Tenya smiled and nods his head to her before the two make their way to the door. Tenya turns off the lights as he and Uraraka step out of the room, and he locks the door behind them.

* * *

The rest of the day in Nerima Academia is rather uneventful. Izuku, Shouto and their fellow students of class 2-B focus on their studies until the final school bell rang, signaling the end of school for today. The students stand up from their seats and bow down to their teacher.

"Arigatou, Shield-sensei." The students said in unison.

"Arigatou, minna-san! Make sure to do your homework and rest early tonight!" Their teacher said cheerfully to them. She is a woman with long wavy blonde hair, aqua blue eyes and wears glasses, a dark raspberry pink waistcoat with a white short-sleeved shirt underneath, a large bow around the collar of her shirt, pale gray capri pants, plaid pink socks and brown heeled boots.

A grin appears on Izuku's face as he and his classmates began packing their stuff into their schoolbags.

"You sure look excited over the end of school." Shouto said as he stood beside him.

"Hai!" Izuku said enthusiastically. "The latest issue of _The Amazing All Might_ should be released today! I can't wait to see what happens next when the last issue ended with such a huge cliffhanger! Want to come with me to the store?"

"Sorry Izuku. Not today. I promised my parents that I'll be home right after school today." Shouto replied.

"I see. That's okay." Izuku said. He closes his schoolbag after making sure his desk is completely empty.

"Say hello to Eliot for me." Shouto said as he finished packing his bag as well.

"I will. Goodbye Shouto!" Izuku said as he places the straps of his schoolbag over his shoulders and waves goodbye to his friend.

"Goodbye. See you tomorrow." Shouto replied as he waves back at him. Izuku hurriedly walks his way over to the teacher's desk.

"See you tomorrow, Shield-sensei!" Izuku bows his head to her before turning and making his way out of the classroom.

"Likewise, Midoriya!" Miss Shield said as she watches him leave with a warm smile on her face.

* * *

About fifteen minutes since he left the school, Izuku runs down the pavement until he arrives at a large store. He opens the door and enters the place. The store consists of several shelves, some filled with action figures sealed inside their packaging, while most of them are filled with over hundreds and thousands of American comic books, all neatly arranged in alphabetical order. The clothing racks are filled with t-shirts and jackets of various colors with superhero symbols plastered on them. Picture frames of iconic comic book covers signed with autographs of their respective artists are also hung on the walls and above the shelves and racks for everyone to marvel at.

Upon entering, Izuku immediately turns his head to the reception counter while a man is sitting behind it, leaning back on his chair as he plays whatever game he is busy with on his phone. The man has brown hair, brown eyes and wears a red headband, a dark gray long-sleeved jacket with red flames, an orange shirt underneath it, a necklace of shark teeth around his neck, a brown belt with a round silver buckle, dark green pants and white sport shoes with black trimmings. Behind him and displayed on the wall are four different sports jerseys of the San Francisco 49ers, the San Francisco Giants, the Golden State Warriors and the San Jose Sharks respectively.

"Eliot-san!" Izuku cried. The man looks up at the entrance of his store upon hearing his voice. He turns off his phone and places it into his pocket as he stood up from his chair.

"Izuku Midoriya!" Eliot greeted him with a wide smile. "Always a pleasure to see you here!"

"Eliot, Eliot, Eliot-san!" Izuku squealed as he rushes over to the counter and stood in front of the store owner.

"My, somebody's awfully cheerful today!" Eliot said as he leans over and places his arms on the counter.

"So are you, Eliot-san! Did something good happen to you over the weekend?" Izuku asked.

"Oh hell yeah!" Eliot cried enthusiastically with his eyes widened as he gave two horn hand gestures with both hands to Izuku. "The Golden State Warriors defeated the Sacramento Kings 127 to 123 yesterday! They may have the word 'Kings' in their name, but the Warriors are the real rulers of basketball!"

"That's awesome! At this rate, I can already tell they will reach the NBA final later this year!" Izuku said.

"Not just reach the final, but win as well! I mean who's going to take away their title? The Toronto Raptors?" Eliot snorted as he rolls his eyes back. He looks back at Izuku and smiled at him, "So anyways, what about you? Why is my favorite customer acting all excited today?"

"Well, has the latest issue of _The Amazing All Might_ arrived?" Izuku asked eagerly before he bows his head and places his hands together. "Please tell me it's here! Please!"

Izuku lowers his hands and looks back up at Eliot with anticipation. Eliot frowns and pouts at him, causing Izuku to look back at him in confusion. But a few seconds later, Eliot's lips curve upwards into a wide smile. His eyes widened and his teeth break out into a huge grin as he slowly lifts up the latest issue of _The Amazing All Might_ from behind the counter. A huge smile plasters across Izuku's face upon seeing the latest issue of his favorite comic book series. Eliot stood up and holds out the comic book in front of his customer.

"Here ya go, the latest issue of _The Amazing All Might_! That will be 450 yen as always." Eliot said. Izuku takes out the exact amount of money from his wallet and places them on the counter.

"Arigatou, Eliot-san!" Izuku said gratefully to Eliot as he takes the comic book and bows his head to him.

"No problem, Izuku. Have fun, but also study hard in school, alright?" Eliot asked as he places his hands on the sides of his hip.

"I will!" Izuku nods his head before making his departure. After Izuku leaves the store, Eliot lets out a blissful sigh.

"The spirit of youth." Eliot smiled as he takes out his phone and sat back down on his chair, going back to whatever he was playing earlier.

* * *

Nearly half an hour later, Izuku arrived at an apartment building. He casually walks up a small stairway and scans his card on the security panel at the side of the entrance before walking through the door. He steps into one of the elevators and makes his way up. When he arrived at the sixth floor, Izuku walks down to the end of the hallway and he soon finds himself standing in front of his home. After removing his shoes and placing them on the rack, he gets out his key and unlocks the door. He opens it and calls out as he steps inside, "Mom, I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Izuku!" A short and overweight woman replied as she steps out of the kitchen. She has long dark green hair with a short ponytail tied on its back, dark green eyes and currently dressed in a pink long-sleeved sweater with a white collar shirt underneath, a pale yellow apron, a blue skirt and white slippers. After closing the door behind him, Izuku turns around as his mother walks up to him. "How was school today?"

"It was alright." Izuku replied.

"You look sweaty. Did you run your way back home again?" His mother asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Y-yeah. Sorry mom." Izuku smiled sheepishly at her.

"Well, go and take a shower right away while I prepare dinner." His mother said.

"Okay." Izuku said as he goes into his room while his mother turns around and makes her way back to the kitchen.

But just before she was about to enter, a radio on the wall beside her suddenly rang. Inko came to a halt and presses a button on the radio before speaking into the speaker, "Hello?"

Meanwhile, Izuku goes over to his bed and places his schoolbag down on it. He goes over to the wardrobe and takes out a set of clothes. He closes the wardrobe afterwards and leaves his room to see his mother stepping out of their home.

"Mom?" He asked her in confusion.

"Oh Izuku, I'm going down for a moment. I'll be back soon." Inko informed her son.

"Okay, mom." Izuku replied before his mother closes the door and locks it.

Izuku goes into the bathroom which is located just opposite his bedroom. He enters the bathroom, places his clothes aside, undress himself and steps into the shower. As he turns on the water and bathes, Izuku lowers his head as he contemplates over what happened at school today. Although he was relieved to be rescued by the student council president in the nick of time, Izuku couldn't get over the brief encounter he had with Tomura. How helpless he was when being lifted in the air, and how horrified he was for his life when he stared straight into his tormentor's eyes. Izuku remembered there was a time he isn't afraid to stand up for himself and others, but it is clear that he has since lost it.

He could still vividly remember the incident two years ago that greatly affected his social life and self-confidence. He managed to finish his final year of junior high peacefully, but the incident had affected him so much that he was no longer the brave and confident boy that he used to be by the time he entered high school. Although he passed all his exams, his first year of high school in Nerima Academia felt like a nightmare to him. He instantly became a target of bullying from Tomura and his gang due to his silent and timid demeanor, and even in the classroom, his classmates would discuss among themselves how awfully quiet and maladjusted he is. Some even believe he has autism. The only person he managed to form a friendship with is Shouto, who often helps him with his studies and protects him from the other students of the school, especially Tomura.

Even though he passed his first year of high school with flying colors, Izuku still couldn't help but feel hopeless after realizing how much of a social outcast he has become. He eventually admits to his mother about his problems in school and how uncomfortable it is for him to live in Nerima anymore. Inko understood her son's feelings and they both ultimately decide to move out of Tokyo Metropolis by the end of this year.

While Izuku felt that moving out of Tokyo would be an opportunity for him to start over, he has no idea how Shouto and Eliot would react when he were to tell the news to them eventually. Both Shouto and Eliot have been extremely nice to him during his time in Nerima, and Izuku knew that they don't deserve to have their feelings hurt. It is obvious that telling them he will be moving out of the prefecture would disappoint them, and after the incident two years ago, Izuku does not want to see people feeling hurt anymore.

Izuku sighed inwardly as he wordlessly stares down at the floor tiles with a pensive scowl. He doesn't know how much longer he needs to bear the frustration that is lingering inside him every day.

'_If only life is ever easy for me…'_

* * *

While Izuku is still occupied inside the bathroom, Inko unlocks the door and opens it, allowing herself and another person to enter the apartment.

"Here it is. This is our apartment, and I hope you will enjoy your stay here." Inko said to the person behind her. The person steps into her apartment with her silver luggage, revealing to be a familiar girl with large brown bowl cut hair and brown eyes.

"Arigatou, Midoriya-san. Thank you so much for accepting my parents' request to allow me to live here at such a short notice." The girl said to Inko. "I'll explain to you what happen in full detail later."

"No problem, Uraraka-san." Inko replied.

"Oh no, please. You can refer me by my first name, Ochaco, since we are going to be living together for a while." Uraraka said as she closes the door behind her.

"Yes, indeed. Then you can start referring me by my first name as well, Inko." Inko smiled at her. "Why don't you take your time to familiarize the place while I prepare dinner?"

"Of course. Thank you for your hospitality, Inko." Ochaco said, bowing down to Inko with gratitude.

"You're welcome, Ochaco." Inko bows back to her before she turns and makes her way into the kitchen.

Ochaco began looking around the Midoriya household. As soon as she enters, there is a very short hallway with several picture frames hang on the left wall and a door next to it. The hallway leads to a wide open area on the left side of the apartment where there is the dining table and chairs placed at one end and a sofa and a flat-screen television at the other. Next to them is a large pair of sliding windows which leads to a small balcony with a wide laundry rack placed outside. On the right side of the home are two more doors, a radio hang on the wall and also an open doorway at the end of it which leads to the kitchen. The place is about the same size as the one Ochaco and her parents currently own for now, but she actually likes this one a lot more. Despite its simple design, it felt more comfortable and closer to the rest of the neighborhood.

Ochaco smiled blissfully at her surroundings for a moment before she turns to the picture frames beside her. The first picture she lands her eyes on is a simple portrait of Inko herself, smiling for the camera.

'_Aww, Inko looks so adorable in this picture. This must be her when she was younger.'_ Ochaco thought to herself. _'She looks so slim back then too.'_

She turns her vision to the next picture which consists of two people. One of them is Inko, who is smiling for the camera as she kneels down on a grassy field and places her hands on the shoulders of the other person, who is a young boy that has the same eye and hair color as his mother. The boy is dressed in a simple t-shirt, dark blue shorts, white socks and red shoes. Just like his mother, he is smiling for the camera with his eyes wide as he holds up a small gold medal in his left hand.

Ochaco momentarily smiles at the picture. But upon closer inspection of the child in the picture, the smile on her face quickly disappears. Her eyes widened when she felt that the child looks…very familiar. As if he looks like someone she had met before. As she digs herself deeper into her mind, a wave of memories came flooding over her.

"_Y-y-yes! I-I'm alright! A-Arigatou! You saved me from those guys."_

"_You're welcome. It's my job to make sure everybody in this school is fine. What's your name?"_

"_M-M-Midoriya."_

Ochaco's jaw plummeted upon realizing the true identity of the child in the picture. "Izuku Midoriya?!"

Suddenly, the door behind her opens up. Ochaco whirled about to see clouds of steam and water vapor coming out of the room, and when they are cleared, she gets a closer look at a familiar boy, who is almost completely naked if it weren't for the towel wrapped around his lower body.

Izuku sighed and murmured as he steps out of the bathroom, "I forgot to take my underwear again."

When Izuku lifts his head up, he didn't expect to see a girl just standing right in front of him and staring at his almost naked body with her eyes wide and mouth agape. Soon, Izuku's jaw plummeted and his eyes grew almost as wide as saucers as the two continue staring at each other in a brief moment of awkward silence.

Ochaco soon closes her eyelids, trying to suppress the up-close sight of an almost naked boy inside her mind, and screams in sheer terror at the top of her lungs as she throws her head back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Just a second later, Izuku also finds himself screaming in horror as he slouches over and hastily places his hands over the lower section of his body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What's going on?!" Inko cried as she steps out of the kitchen. She gasped in horror, appalled to see her son standing almost naked in front of Ochaco. "IZUKU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"W-what, no! Mom! It's not what you think!" Izuku cried to his mother as he frantically shakes his head. Meanwhile, Ochaco continues screaming as she places her hands over her eyes and turns away from Izuku.

"Don't just stand there! Get back inside the bathroom and change into a set of clothes right now!" Inko scolded her son.

"But I need to get my underwear from my room first!"

"Then do it now!"

"You didn't even tell me someone is coming into our home today!"

"JUST CHANGE INTO YOUR CLOTHES RIGHT NOW AND STOP EMBARRASSING YOURSELF!"

* * *

**Sovereign: I hope you all enjoy the first chapter! Please leave a review and tell me what you think of it! Stay tune for the next chapter!**

**Eliot is actually an OC of mine. I know some people have problems with seeing OCs in stories, but I hope you will give him a chance.**

**Also, Melissa Shield is in her late 20s in this story.**


	2. The New Roommate, Part 2

_**The New Roommate, Part 2**_

"Please forgive us, Ochaco. I actually forgot to tell my son about your arrival today." Inko said apologetically as she and Izuku bow down to Ochaco who is now sitting on the couch. Izuku is also now dressed in a simple black t-shirt and blue shorts, looking back at Ochaco with shame and regret as he and his mother stood up.

"And I'm sorry for what happened just now." Izuku added.

"It's okay." Ochaco nodded. "I'm actually more surprised that your son is actually a student in my school."

"Really?" Inko's eyes widened as she and her son turn to each other. "She studies in Nerima Academia as well?"

"Y-yeah." Izuku replied sheepishly. "She's my um, student council president."

"I thought it was a coincidence that you share the same last name as the one who accepts my parents' request to live here, but I didn't expect you are literally related to her!" Ochaco laughed at Izuku.

"Speaking of, why are you here, Uraraka-senpai? And did you say that you are living here?" Izuku asked Ochaco in bewilderment.

"Well, her parents did tell me that they are leaving the country for a while." Inko said to her son.

"Yes, and it's time I tell you both the full explanation why I'm staying here." Ochaco said. Izuku and Inko stare wordlessly at her as she takes a deep breath and explains to them, "While we were celebrating the third day of the New Year, my parents suddenly receive a call from their company that they want them to go to Boston as soon as possible because their American branch suddenly got into trouble with mismanagement. Since my parents are some of the top-ranking employees within their company, they decided to send them there to control things. Depending on how bad the situation is, it can take months, even a whole year for them to help the American branch settle down and return back to normal. So I'm being left here in Japan. Because we have no servants at home, we need to think of an alternative on how I'm going to get by while my parents are away. That is until they suggested why don't they move me to the apartment which they agree to buy from Miss Midoriya? So they call her up, your mother accepts their request to take care of me, and that's how I ended up here while my parents are halfway around the world right now."

Izuku and Inko continue staring at her for a moment before the former finally responded, "Okay."

"Anyways, now that you're here, you can have dinner with us and take the opportunity to get to know us better." Inko said to her.

'_Know us better?'_ Izuku thought as his cheeks blushed.

"I look forward to it!" Ochaco nodded to Inko with a wide smile. "I know I'm only here for less than an hour, but I already feel like I'm a part of this household."

* * *

Later that night, Ochaco, Izuku and Inko sat together at the dining table as they eat their dinner. The mother took a seat across Ochaco and Izuku who both sat beside each other. Both Ochaco and Inko chat with each other by sharing stories of their lives to one another. Izuku on the other hand remains silent and idly listens to them as he eats his food.

They eventually finish eating their food and everyone get up from their seats. As Inko collects the dishes, she asked her son, "Izuku, why don't you show Ochaco your room?"

"My room?" Izuku asked his mother nervously.

"I'd love to see your room, Izuku! Besides, you were awfully quiet throughout dinner. We can take this opportunity to get to know more about each other, right?" Ochaco asked smiling.

"Y-y-yeah. But can you give me a minute?" Izuku asked.

"Um okay." Ochaco replied in confusion. With that, Izuku whirled about and runs his way into his room. Upon entering, he quickly closes the door behind him and locks it. He presses his back against the door and trembled apprehensively as he looks around his room.

"I have to clear all this stuff right now! If she sees me how much of a geek I am, she will have an extremely low opinion of me!" Izuku said anxiously to himself. He quickly runs over to his bed, kneels down and takes out a few empty cardboard boxes from underneath. He grabs one of them and removes the lid, leaving the other boxes aside as he rushes over to one of the bookshelves. Suddenly, there is a knock on the door.

"Izuku, what's going on in there?" He could hear Ochaco calling out to him from outside.

"Oh, give me another minute! Just arranging some things to make your stay more comfortable!" Izuku replied as he removes the comic books and action figures of All Might from one of the shelves and places them neatly into the cardboard box before placing the lid on top of it. Izuku turns back to the bookshelf and sees that he had only cleared a quarter of it and the rest is still filled with comic books and toys he had bought over the years.

"I gotta make this quick. I don't want to keep her waiting." Izuku babbled, knowing that he still has a lot more work to do. After pushing the box aside, he stood up and grabs hold of more action figures of All Might from another shelf.

But just as Izuku turns around, he widens his eyes and drops his jaw, surprised to see Ochaco standing at the doorway to his room, holding a key in one hand while the other is placed on the handle of her luggage.

"U-U-Uraraka-senpai!" Izuku cried apprehensively.

"Sorry, your mother was wondering why I haven't entered your room yet. She was pretty annoyed that you locked the door so she lends me the key to your room." Ochaco said apologetically.

"Y-y-yeah…b-b-but…i-i-it's j-just-" Izuku tried to speak, trembling in fear as he is about to expect the worst from the student council president.

"Is that All Might?" Ochaco asked as she perks up upon seeing the action figures of All Might in Izuku's hands.

Izuku momentarily looks down at his toys before nervously lifting his head up and staring back at Ochaco. "Y-Yes." He stuttered.

Ochaco squealed in response. "I remember watching _All Might: The Animated Series_ on television when I was little!" She said jovially.

"Eh?" Izuku said in bewilderment as he stares blankly at her. A huge smile appears on Ochaco's face as she takes a moment to look around Izuku's room. At the left side of his room are two bookshelves. The right bookshelf contains normal books in the upper shelves while the bottom half is filled with light novels, video games and Blu-Ray disc cases. The left bookshelf which Izuku is standing in front of is entirely filled with manga, comic books and action figures, mostly of All Might, being posed for display. Hung on the wall beside the bookshelves on the left is a flat-screen television, and underneath it are a video game console and a Blu-ray player placed on a small wooden drawer.

At the center of the room is a small study desk with a black lamp and a laptop placed on it, and a black office chair with blue cushions underneath it. Also on the desk are a pencil holder of All Might's head, an All Might bobble head figure and a few smaller figurines of him. In front of the desk are the room's windows, with curtains decorated in red and white vertical stripes and a wider blue stripe with white stars which fits the motif of the character of All Might.

Finally on the right side of the room are the wardrobe and Izuku's bed, its pillow, blanket and mattress covered with blue sheets. Hang beside the bed and on the wall are several posters of All Might in various shots and action poses.

"This is amazing! It's like I'm in an otaku's sanctuary!" Ochaco remarked with her eyes wide in amazement.

Izuku chuckled sheepishly as his cheeks reddened. "I r-really look up to h-him after all…I'm so embarrassed."

"Aw come on. Don't be shy. Everybody has what they like." Ochaco said to him gently as she drags her luggage into the room and closes the door behind her. When she turns around, she looks down and sees the box which Izuku had filled up earlier. "What's that?"

"Oh um…more of my stuff." Izuku replied lamely.

"Can I see?" Ochaco asked.

Izuku remain silent for a moment before he turns around and places the figures back on the shelf. After doing so, he turns back to the box, kneels down and removes the lid. Ochaco gasps in awe as she kneels down and sees the contents stored inside it.

"Yeah, I have a lot of this stuff." Izuku said as he takes out one of his action figures and shows it to Ochaco. As Ochaco takes the figure and starts playing around with it, Izuku questioned her, "So anyways, Uraraka-senpai, where will you be sleeping?"

Ochaco looks up at Izuku and said, "Actually, I don't know yet. There doesn't seem to be a spare room in this apartment."

"You're right, and it would be disrespectful if we let you sleep on the couch." Izuku said, causing Ochaco to chuckle. "So it looks like you'll have to share the room with-"

* * *

"HUH?! Why can't she sleep in your room?!" Izuku asked his mother incredulously as he stood inside her room.

"Because the floor space in my room isn't big enough to place the futon on it." Inko said to him, combing her hair as she sat at the dressing table placed at the left corner of her room.

"B-b-but I can't share my room with someone of an opposite gender! I-I-It's crazy!" Izuku cried anxiously with his cheeks blushing.

"At least the both of you are sleeping on different beds, right?" Inko asked as she puts down her comb.

"Y-Y-Yeah, but…even still…it's so…" Izuku trails off as he lowers his head. When her son fell silent, Inko gets up from her chair and walks over to him.

"Izuku, I know you are having a hard time lately in coping with others. But why not take this opportunity to get to know someone better?" Inko asked gently before placing her hand on Izuku's shoulder. "Do it for me…and him."

Izuku turns to the king size bed placed in the middle of Inko's room. He wordlessly gazes at the right side of the bed for a few moments before turning back to his mother and giving her a nod.

* * *

Izuku later returned to his room while carrying a futon he had taken from his mother's room. Ochaco idly stood nearby and watched Izuku places the futon onto the floor, right next to his bookshelves and about six feet away from his bed.

"Sorry for the inconveniences, Izuku. But thank you for setting up my bed." Ochaco said as Izuku now neatly places the pillow and blanket onto the futon.

"Actually, this futon is mine to sleep on." Izuku said as he turns around and sits down on the futon with his legs folded. Ochaco stares at him in confusion as he gestures her to his bed. "You can sleep on my bed."

"Really?" Ochaco asked with her eyes widened.

"Yeah, because…well…you are both our guest and my student council president…so it would be disrespectful if I let you sleep on the floor." Izuku explained.

A huge smile immediately takes form on Ochaco's face. "Arigatou!" She said cheerfully as she bows down to Izuku. With a small smile, Izuku watches Ochaco goes over to his bed, sits down and slides her hands across the sheets.

"You know, I've always been helping others in school." Ochaco said as she turns to Izuku. "So it's nice to be the one who is being helped for once."

Izuku's cheeks blush as he turns his head away for a moment. "Anyways, my mother said that since we are staying in the same room together, we should get to know each other more." He said as he looks back at her.

"That's right." Ochaco said. "So tell me more about yourself, Izuku."

"Well, as you can see, I'm a huge fan of All Might." Izuku chuckled. "And I…um…" He paused for a minute, struggling to think of what to say next.

"Are you good at sports?" Ochaco asked. "I saw a younger version of yourself holding up a medal in a picture frame with your mother."

"Oh that. That was a long time ago, but I won a gold medal for track-and-field when I was in elementary school." Izuku replied.

"That's nice." Ochaco commented. "Did you continue running ever since?"

"Well, I did continue doing so during junior high. But then I stop after I've graduated. And I…currently don't do any sort of curriculum activity in Nerima Academia." Izuku said as he scratches his head.

"That's a shame. I think you could have contributed something great for our school." Ochaco said. Izuku sighed inwardly. "Anything else about yourself?"

"Well I…" Izuku said, stopping short again as he struggles to think of something to say to his roommate. Ochaco gave a wan smile as she wordlessly stares at him. It is obvious that Izuku is really lacking in social skills, so she immediately thought of a solution to resolve the issue.

"Well, since you are a fan of All Might, how about showing me some of your stuff?" Ochaco asked as she places her hands together.

"Huh? Oh okay." Izuku looked around until he spots his schoolbag placed on the floor and beside the bed which is now owned by Ochaco. He crawls over to it and unzips his bag, taking out the latest issue of _The Amazing All Might_ he had bought from Eliot's store earlier today. "How about this?" He asked Ochaco as he shows her the comic.

"Sure!" Ochaco responds with a nod. Izuku gets up and sat beside Ochaco on the bed. He hands her the comic and Ochaco places it on her lap before turning the page. Izuku noticed that she looks confused as she stares at the pictures and dialogue on the right page.

"You're supposed to read it from left to right." Izuku pointed out.

"Oooohhh, I see." Ochaco said. "I'm too used to reading our traditional way." Both of them laughed before the two began reading the comic together.

For the next thirty minutes, Izuku and Ochaco read the comic together. Izuku would explain to Ochaco about All Might, his powers and abilities and the supporting characters and villains that appear in the issue. Ochaco is amused that Izuku has so much knowledge of a character that she is a casual fan of.

When they finished reading the last panel, Ochaco closes the comic book and Izuku lets out a heavy sigh with his eyes wide. "That…was amazing. Just…wow. What a great conclusion! Even though Stain has escaped to fight another day, at least both All Might and Gran Torino are still able to deliver an ultimate beat down on that villain!" He said ecstatically with a satisfied grin. When he looks back at Ochaco, he sees her lips curved into a wide smile. "What is it?"

"You actually know how to talk a lot, Izuku!" Ochaco said in amusement.

"Y-yeah, I do!" Izuku chuckled as he rubs the back of his neck. "I guess I only do when I'm able to share my interests with others."

"Then surely you have friends who share the same interests as you, right?" Ochaco asked.

"Well, I do have one friend in school who shares the same love for comic books as me, named Shouto Todoroki." Izuku said. Ochaco nodded in response. "And…I also have a friend outside school who runs the local comic book store named Eliot Smith. He's an American, hence the name." Ochaco nodded again. Izuku's eyes softened as he continued, "And…I guess that's it. I actually do have plenty of friends back in junior high…but let's just say some things happened…and we ended our relationship before we graduate. And since then, not counting Eliot, I was only able to make one friend in high school…and nobody else."

Ochaco nods her head once more before saying gently to Izuku, "I'm glad you tell me all of that, Izuku. And I know how you feel. How uneasy it is to make new friends after some terrible events, especially when they affect your social skills. But you can't go on like this."

"Then what am I supposed to do, senpai?" Izuku asked. He watches Ochaco stand up from the bed and turns back to Izuku with a determined smile as she places her hands at the sides of her hip.

"Don't worry, Izuku. Starting from tomorrow, I'm going to help you open up to others again!" Ochaco proclaimed. "For as the student council president of Nerima Academia, it is my duty to make sure every student in my school is happy!"

* * *

When morning came, Izuku and Ochaco dress into their school uniforms and ate their breakfast. Inko also gave Ochaco a card to their apartment so that she can freely enter and leave her new home any time. When they finish eating their food, they grab their school bags, bid farewell to Inko and step out of their home. They take an elevator down and make their way out of the apartment. Upon leaving the boundaries of the apartment and stepping onto the pavement, Izuku turns to Ochaco and said nervously, "Uraraka-senpai."

"What is it?" Ochaco asked.

"No offense but…I think it's best if we arrive at school at later times from each other. I'll reach there earlier while you arrive there by a few minutes later." Izuku explained.

"Why's that?" Ochaco asked.

"Well…it's just…" Izuku tried to answer, but he couldn't bring himself to. He is completely unsure if his answer will satisfy or hurt Ochaco. Eventually, when he fails to bring himself to do it, Izuku whirled about and runs down the pavement, making his way to school. "Gotta go!"

"Wait!" Ochaco cried as she reaches her hand out to him. But Izuku is already several meters away and still distancing himself away from her. She lets out a sigh as she lowers her arm.

"Ochaco!" Inko cried as she steps out through the door of the apartment and spots Ochaco standing nearby.

"Inko?" Ochaco turns and stares at the mother in confusion.

"Ochaco! Have you seen Izuku?! He forgot his lunchbox!" Inko asked as she holds up a plastic bag which contains a box of food.

Ochaco gasped before narrowing her eyes at her. "Don't worry, I'm on it!"

* * *

Izuku arrived at the open gateway to Nerima Academia. He smiles in relief when he sees Shouto stepping out of a car and closing the door behind him.

"Don't come home later than usual, understand?" Izuku could see a man with spiky crimson hair and moustache speaking to Shouto from the driver's seat of his car.

"Understood, father." Shouto replied before his father closes the window of his car and drives off. Shouto turns and sees Izuku standing nearby. "Izuku."

"Shouto!" Izuku greeted as he rushes over to him.

"I came early this time. Come on, let's get inside." Shouto said, gesturing his friend to walk with him into the school.

Izuku took a moment to look around. After making sure Ochaco is nowhere in sight, he turns back to Shouto and replied, "Yeah, let's go."

"What was that about?" Shouto chuckled as the two friends pass through the gates and walk their way into the main building. As they stood in front of their shoe lockers, Izuku and Shouto proceed to remove their sneakers and replace them with the proper white shoes that are mandatory for all students to wear while entering the school's premises. After doing so, they close their lockers and casually walk their way down the hallway with several students chatting among themselves as they stood at the sides.

"So Izuku, how was the latest issue of _The Amazing All Might_?" Shouto asked his friend.

"Oh it was great!" Izuku perks up and he began explaining to him excitedly. "The issue continues where the story left off. Stain was about to deliver what seem like the final blow on All Might, when suddenly Gran Torino shows up and shout-"

"Izuku!"

Izuku, Shouto and every student around them whirl about and see Ochaco standing behind them at the other side of the hallway while holding up the plastic bag which contains her roommate's lunch box.

"You forgot your lunch!" Ochaco calls out to him. Izuku's jaw plummeted and his eyes grew as wide as saucers upon seeing her. The outburst had also cause Shouto and the other students to watch in confusion as Ochaco rushes over to Izuku and holds the bag in front of him. "Here you go." Izuku cringes and quickly takes the bag from her hands. Suddenly, Ochaco leans forward to take a closer look at his tie. "Izuku! Your tie isn't straightened and the knot is tied improperly!"

Much to the shock of Izuku, Shouto and the other students, Ochaco proceeds to grab his school tie and adjusts it, causing her roommate to freeze in horror and the students to murmur among themselves.

"I remember him now! He was the guy who was attacked by Tomura yesterday!"

"Oh right! And the president saved him!"

"Wait, does this mean the two are now in a relationship after what happened?!"

"Wow, I'm so jealous of him!"

"No, this can't be right! He looks too generic for her!"

"He's making her be his maid? How shameful!"

"He should be more respectful to her!"

Izuku looks around in terror with his mouth agape as he overheard the overwhelming amount of gossip and negativity towards him from the eyewitnesses. He couldn't believe this is happening to him right now.

"Izuku," Shouto tried to ask his friend. "What exactly is going-"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Izuku screamed as he throws his head back and pulls his hair. And to the surprise of Ochaco and Shouto, Izuku suddenly whirl about and runs off to the other side of the school, causing the students in the hallway to laugh gleefully.

"Izuku!" Ochaco cried out to him. "Where are you going?! Your classroom isn't that way!"

"What a way to start the day." Shouto commented with an arched eyebrow.

* * *

"Izuku!" Ochaco calls out as she runs out of the main building and enters the schoolyard, trying to search for her roommate. She enters the field which consists of a large rectangular-shaped patch of grass in the center of it, surrounded by four red oval-shaped running tracks. "Izuku, where are you?!"

She turns to her left and runs her way to the outdoor basketball courts which is separated from the field by metal fences. After passing through the fences, Ochaco found Izuku sitting at one of the wooden benches placed at the side of the courts, shaking uncontrollably as he bends forward and places his hands on top of his head.

"There you are." Ochaco said in relief as she rushes over to him. "Why do you have to run off like that?"

"U-U-Uraraka-senpai, w-why must you do that in front of e-everybody?" Izuku said as he trembled.

"Why shouldn't I? We are supposed to help each other, right?" Ochaco asked.

"But not in front of so many people!" Izuku cried as he momentarily looks up at her. He whimpered as he lowers his head and places his hands on top of it again. "If we keep appearing together, everyone in school will continue to make rumors about us! TheywillsayI'mtheschoolpresident'spetandeveryonewilleitherbejealousofmeormakefunofme, myimageinschoolwillberuinedandIwillneversurvivetherestofmytimeinhigh-OW!" Izuku's babblings came to a complete halt when Ochaco gave a gentle hit on Izuku's head with a school textbook.

"Come on Izuku, rumors that are never confirmed are just thin air and will be quickly forgotten." Ochaco said reassuringly as she holds her textbook behind her back.

"You sure?" Izuku asked worriedly as he sits straight up and looks back at her.

"Hai." Ochaco nodded. "But I do respect your opinion, so I'll try not to make any more incidents like that next time." Ochaco proceeds to bow down to Izuku. "So sorry about that!"

"There you are, Izuku." Shouto said as he walks through the courts and goes over to Izuku and Ochaco.

"Shouto!" Izuku cried as he sees his friend approaching them.

"Oh, I forgot to greet you back there. Good morning, Uraraka-senpai." Shouto greeted Ochaco as they bow their heads to each other.

"Good morning. I assume you must be Shouto Todoroki, right?" Ochaco inquired.

"You know my name?" Shouto asked in surprise.

"Yes, Izuku told me about you." Ochaco replied.

"Is that so? When did you two become so close to each other?" Shouto asked his friend.

Izuku flinched. "Well, you see…"

"I moved into Midoriya's apartment as his new roommate." Ochaco explained.

"Senpai!" Izuku cried at her in shock.

"Is that true?" Shouto asked Izuku.

"No!" Izuku cried to Shouto. "I mean yes! Well, it's just-"

"Don't be shy, Izuku!" Ochaco said to Izuku as she places her hand on his shoulder. "Just tell him. Didn't you say you and Shouto are close to each other?"

Izuku lets out a heavy sigh before he turns to Shouto and gave a full explanation to him, about how Ochaco recently moved into his apartment because of the absence of her parents, as well as telling him to remain secretive about this. Shouto nods his head after hearing all of this.

"I see. Don't worry, I won't tell the others." Shouto vowed as he holds up his hand to Izuku.

"Arigatou, Shouto." Izuku said softly. Shouto smiled as he curls his hand into a fist and holds it in front of Izuku. Izuku gets up from the bench and raises his own fist. The two friends bump them against each other right before the bell rings.

"Now then, you guys should get to class right now! See you later!" Ochaco said, smiling at the two boys.

"See you later, Uraraka-senpai." Shouto said as he and Izuku wave their hands at her while making their way to their classroom.

"Yeah, see ya." Izuku said softly. Ochaco winks an eye at Izuku as she waves her hand back at him. Izuku chuckled nervously before he turns and walks out of the courts with Shouto.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful for Izuku and Shouto, much to the former's relief. It seems that people in school are no longer talking about what happened between him and Ochaco this morning, so it is safe to assume that everything has gone back to normal. Izuku is glad that his roommate was right after all. The final school bell rang and everybody stood up from their seats.

"Arigatou, Aizawa-sensei." The students said in unison as they bow to their teacher.

"Arigatou. Remember to do your assignments and rest well at home." Mr. Aizawa said dully to them before the students began packing their bags. After Izuku finished packing his bag, he looks up when he overheard Denki apologizing to Jirou who sat at the left side of the second front row of the class.

"So sorry, Jirou!" Denki said apologetically as he bows his head and places his hands together to Jirou. "I promise my parents that I'll come home early tomorrow."

"It's alright, Denki. I understand. See you tomorrow." Jirou replied with a small smile. Denki stands up and gives a salute to his friend.

"Likewise, Jirou. See ya!" Denki said to her before he walks his way out of the classroom with his schoolbag. Jirou's lips flip downwards into a disappointed frown as she sat at her desk.

"Neito and Itsuka aren't free tomorrow either." Jirou said before she began packing her schoolbag. Izuku continues staring wordlessly at Jirou for a moment before he zips his schoolbag and leaves the classroom as well.

* * *

Ochaco holds onto two croquettes wrapped in paper as she waits patiently beside the entrance to a convenience store that is several miles away from the boundaries of Nerima Academia. She turns her head and smiles when she spots Izuku walking over to her.

"Izuku!" Ochaco greeted as she holds one of the croquettes to Izuku.

"Arigatou, Uraraka-senpai. Thanks for meeting me far away from the school." Izuku said as he takes the food from her.

"Had to respect your privacy, right?" Ochaco said, winking an eye at him. Izuku chuckled as the two walk down the pavement and make their way home.

After taking a bite of his croquette, Izuku turns to Ochaco and asked, "Uraraka-senpai?"

"What is it?" Ochaco asked Izuku.

"Well…I have a classmate who is feeling down. Her name is Jirou Kyouka and she doesn't have anyone to accompany her tomorrow after school." Izuku explained.

"I see." Ochaco replied.

"Come to think of it, she is always feeling down since the last month of our first year." Izuku said. "She has plans after school tomorrow but none of her friends are free. So…I was thinking-"

"You want to hang out with her?" Ochaco asked as her smile and eyes widen.

"Y-Y-Yes." Izuku replied nervously.

"That's great!" Ochaco said approvingly. "You're already taking the necessary steps to recover your social life. If you are willing to accompany your classmate tomorrow, then go right ahead. Have fun and try learning more about her as well."

"Okay." Izuku responded before he takes another bite of his food.

* * *

The next day, after the final school bell rings, the students pack their bags, leave their classrooms and make their way out of the school. Jirou kept her head down as she walks down the hallway while carrying her school and guitar bags behind her back. She sighed inwardly, knowing that she has no one to hang out with at the mall and cinema today. Even though she is looking forward to watching the latest movie, how can she enjoy herself when she has no one to share her joy and excitement with?

"Kyouka-san."

Jirou lifts her head up and came to a halt upon hearing a voice. She turns around and sees Izuku smiling sheepishly and holding up a hand at her.

"Midoriya? What's up?" Jirou asked in confusion.

"Um, now that school is over, do you have any plans today?" Izuku asked.

"Well, I'm going to the mall today to watch _Gang Orca_ in the cinema, as well as maybe doing some shopping and playing at the arcade." Jirou replied.

"Aaaaand you're all by yourself?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah." Jirou said sadly as she nods her head. "Why are you asking? You seem interested in what I'm planning to do."

"Well, if you have no one to hang out with…" Izuku paused for a moment before he finally gathered enough courage to ask his classmate, "Can I join you?"

Jirou stares wordlessly at Izuku for a few moments, feeling rather surprised that the most silent student in the class would want to hang out with her. Izuku began to panic, thinking that he had made a mistake.

"K-K-Kyouka?" Izuku asked nervously. But to his surprise and relief, a smile takes form on Jirou's face as she nods her head to him.

"Sure, why not?" Jirou replied and gestures her classmate to follow her.

Izuku smiled as he felt his demeanor being lifted. As Jirou turns around and continues walking down the hallway, Izuku whirled about for a moment to see Ochaco standing far away at the stairway and behind the wall, giving him a grin and a thumbs-up. Izuku smiled back and gave a thumbs-up to her before he turns back to Jirou and follows her from behind.

* * *

**Sovereign: I would like to thank LiannaAila, AquaBluey, N3m0, AshPli, Axlexington, ConfusedPharaoh, Dragon of the western winds, Kary Gomez, Maximum Rhapsody, TeraelinII, VanirNord, WarriorMan199456, ethan. gm. gauna., iamgoku, joae12, need-me-them-quality-fics, Bonzenz, Echo avenger316, Jason Amadeus Daemon, Johnny Spectre, LonelyRonin, Muffin-crumbs, Riizze, ScrambledScrambles, UR2L8, lackingadecentname, pedropedrin, thatoneclosetfan and zerozx21 for reviewing, favoriting and following this story. **

**Seriously, thank you all so much! Words cannot describe how happy I am with the amount of attention this story has received! Stay tune for the next chapter and thanks again for all the reviews, favorites and alerts!**

Chapter Revised on 27th June 2019


	3. The New Roommate, Part 3

_**The New Roommate, Part 3**_

Izuku and Jirou hang out together at the shopping mall for the next three hours. When they first arrive there, they head straight to the cinema to buy a pair of tickets to watch _Gang Orca_. During the screening, Izuku and Jirou watched the film with their eyes wide and huge smiles plastered across their faces.

When the film is over, Izuku and Jirou leave the cinema and head to a fast food restaurant to have dinner. The two enjoy discussing about the film as they eat their food together. Afterwards, they visit a clothing store where Izuku silently follow Jirou around the place as she examines the various jackets and jeans that are on sale. That was his intention at least. Instead, he finds himself being dragged around by Jirou as she asked him which clothes would suit her perfectly, as well as picking and recommending some shirts that would look good on Izuku. In the end, Jirou got herself a new jacket while Izuku also bought a new shirt for himself.

After they finish their shopping, Izuku and Jirou visit the arcade to play some games. Izuku watched Jirou plays a music machine in awe as she taps the buttons at rapid speed and precise timing. And later, the two laugh and hoot enthusiastically as they play a shooting game machine together.

By the time they finished playing, they realized that it's almost nine o' clock at night. Izuku and Jirou grab their bags, leave the shopping mall and make their way home.

As they walk together, Jirou sighs blissfully and turns to Izuku, "Thanks Midoriya for accompanying me tonight."

"No problem. It's really a pleasure to hang out with you." Izuku said.

Jirou smiled warmly at her classmate as her eyes softened. "You know…I never had so much fun hanging out with just a single person ever since…" She paused as she turns her head away and her lips curved into a frown. "Yaoyorozu and I got separated."

"Yaoyorozu?" Izuku said in confusion. "Who is she?"

"She was my friend during my first year of high school." Jirou explained. "Even though she is the smart one while I'm the wild gal, Yaoyorozu and I got along together just fine. Whenever I'm down or had trouble with my studies, she was always there for me. And for a while, I actually thought our friendship would last forever. But on the last month of our first year of high school, the day after we got the results for our second final exams, we were supposed to hang out together after school. But do you know what Yaoyorozu said to me, right into my face? She said that we shouldn't be friends anymore because her parents think that I'm a bad influence. She also quit the music club after that and blocked me on social media, and I felt really hurt what happened between us."

"Jirou…I'm so sorry." Izuku said softly with a sympathetic frown.

"It's okay. At least I'm slowly starting to get over it, because two days ago, I saw Yaoyorozu hanging out with another group of people. Clearly, she is moving on and forgetting all the times we had together. And if that is the case, I should be glad that we are no longer in the same class together!" Jirou bawled as she furiously kicks an empty can that was laying on the pavement into the air.

Izuku flinched for a moment before frowning at his classmate again. Jirou lets out a sigh as she strokes back her hair. She turns to Izuku and said, "Sorry for the ruckus, but I just need to let out my frustration."

"It's okay." Izuku replied.

The two continue walking down the pavement for the next twenty minutes before they finally arrived at Izuku's apartment. After walking up the small stairway and standing at the entrance, Izuku turns around and waves goodbye to Jirou who stood at the pavement.

"Goodbye, Jirou!" Izuku said to her.

"Bye! See you tomorrow, Izuku!" Jirou waves her hand back at him. Izuku quietly watched Jirou walks her way down the pavement before he turned and placed his security card on the panel. The door opens and Izuku makes his way up to his household.

* * *

After taking a shower and changing into a set of casual clothes, Izuku returns to his room to find Ochaco sitting on her bed reading a literature textbook. She turns to Izuku and closes her book.

"Hey there, how was your after-school hangout today?" Ochaco inquired.

"It was great. I enjoyed it." Izuku replied as he closes the door behind him. "Jirou admitted she never had so much fun hanging out with a single friend for a while." Izuku sighed inwardly with a wan smile. "So do I."

"How was she like? And do you know any information about her?" Ochaco asked.

"Oh, she is a comic book fan just like me! Why else would she be so excited to watch _Gang Orca_ at the cinema tonight?" Izuku said, causing him and Ochaco to chuckle. "And she is a music enthusiast too! She loves to play the guitar and is a member of the school's music club along with Kaminari!"

"That's nice to hear. What else?" Ochaco asked.

"Oh, and she revealed to me why she has been feeling down since the last month of the previous school year." Izuku said as his sense of enthusiasm dies down. "She used to be friends with someone whose last name is Yaoyorozu. But when her parents said that Jirou was a bad influence to her, she cut all ties with her and they haven't spoken to each other since. Jirou is clearly upset over what happened between them."

"I see." Ochaco said.

"I feel really bad for what happened between her and Yaoyorozu." Izuku said sadly. "And even though she said that she is slowly starting to get over with, I don't believe that she will move on entirely."

Ochaco remained silent for a moment before a small smile takes form on her face. "Why don't we help her out?" She asked.

"Huh? Seriously?" Izuku said incredulously. Ochaco nodded.

"Like I said, Izuku. It is my duty to make sure every student in my school is happy." Ochaco said. "So let's help Jirou and Yaoyorozu get back together!"

"Let's? Are you saying that you want me to assist you?" Izuku asked incredulously.

"Yup! I could use some assistance in getting two former friends to reconcile their relationship." Ochaco said.

"But why me of all people? Can't you get another member of the student council to help you? Someone who actually works along with you in school?" Izuku asked.

"If it's someone who isn't a member of the student council, they would be less suspicious of us." Ochaco replied.

"I guess so…but…am I really up for the task?" Izuku said nervously. Ochaco turns her head to Izuku's bookshelf for a moment before looking back at him with a smirk.

"Tell me, Izuku. What would All Might do when he sees someone in need of help?" Ochaco asked.

"Huh?" Izuku responded in surprise. He looks up at the ceiling as he answers her question, "Well…All Might will never back down and turn his back on someone who needs help. He will do whatever it takes to help innocent people out no matter how dangerous, and no matter the cost."

"Exactly." Ochaco said. "Surely All Might's courage and determination has left an impact within you over the years, right?"

Izuku frowns as he lowers his head. He can't deny that what Ochaco said is right. Since young, Izuku always held an emotional attachment to All Might. There is no other superhero that Izuku looks up to the most than him. He has always been an inspirational figure and the very embodiment of goodness and justice. And whenever there is trouble, he always has the will and courage to do the right thing. So if his idol is always willing to do whatever it takes to aid anyone in distress, why can't he do the same as well?

Izuku looks back at Ochaco and replied, "Very well then. I'll do what I can."

"Arigatou, Izuku!" Ochaco said gratefully. "Now then, we'll just have to find out which class Yaoyorozu studies in."

"But we still don't know her first name. How do we know who exactly Jirou is talking about?" Izuku asked.

"Don't worry. I'm the student council president, remember?" Ochaco winks an eye at him as she draws out her smartphone. She makes a call on her phone before placing it against her ear. "Hello, Tenya? I hope I'm not disturbing you in any way but, can you do me a favor?"

* * *

The next day at the beginning of recess, Izuku leaves his classroom and walks down the hallway to visit the next class besides his. Last night, thanks to the help of Tenya, he scoured through last year's list of names of every first year student in Nerima Academia to discover that there is only one student whose last name is Yaoyorozu. Momo Yaoyorozu, who shared the exact same class as Jirou Kyouka last year. Afterwards, Tenya searched for Momo again in this year's name list to discover that she is now a student of class 2-A. Ochaco thanked Tenya afterwards and pass the information to Izuku, telling him to see if he can learn anything about Momo.

When Izuku arrived near the doorway to class 2-A, he turns and looked through the window. He spotted a black-haired girl sitting in the middle row and at the far left side of the classroom, currently talking to two girls, one with blonde bowl cut hair and wears glasses, and another with short dark blue hair and light green eyes.

"According to the vice president, she is a girl with black hair, tied to a spiky ponytail. That has to be Momo." Izuku murmured to himself. Although he couldn't hear what Momo is discussing with the two girls from where he is standing, he could see a tired frown on her face. The two girls chat with Momo for another minute before they place five exercise books on her desk.

When Izuku sees the two girls turn and about to make their departure, he cringes and quickly ducks down below the windows. He stealthily crawls under the windows and makes his way over to the doorway of his own classroom. After reaching near the doorway to class 2-B, Izuku stands up, draws out his smartphone and stares at the screen, pretending to mind his own business as the two girls leave their classroom and walk down the hallway.

"Aaahh, it feels good to have Momo do all the work for us." The blonde haired girl said blissfully to the other as she stretches her arms.

"She may be a top student, but she still has the mind of a slave." The dark blue haired girl added with her hands stuffed in her pockets.

"The things you find in Tokyo." The blonde haired girl said before they both chortled. After the girls walk past him and class 2-B, Izuku lifts his head up and silently watched them walk down the staircase. He places his phone back into his pocket and walks back to the window of class 2-A, where he sees Momo taking out her lunchbox and places it on her desk before she picks up her pencil and begin working on one of the exercise books she had been given. Izuku frowned at Momo for a moment before he turns around and walks down the hallway. He gets out his phone and types a message to Ochaco, informing her on what he had learned about Momo.

* * *

When the final school bell rang later that day, all the students leave their respective classrooms and begin their journey home. After changing back into her normal shoes, Momo locks her shoe locker and makes her out of the school. But upon walking past the school gates, she didn't expect to see the student council president step out of the corner to confront her.

"Momo Yaoyorozu?" Ochaco asked. Momo immediately came to a halt and looked dumbfounded as she finds herself standing in front of her.

"President Uraraka?" Momo said incredulously.

"Would it be okay if I can have a chat with you?" Ochaco asked with a gentle smile. Momo responded with a slow nod and the two girls walk alongside together down the pavement.

Ochaco's lips curved into a solemn frown as she asked Momo flatly, "I've been informed that your classmates have been making use of you to do their assignments for them. Is that true?"

Momo widens her eyes worriedly. _'How does she know?'_

"N-n-no! Of course not." Momo chuckled nervously. "Why would Saiko Intelli, the most intelligent student in school, ever ask someone to do her assignments?"

"So that's the name of one of your classmates?" Ochaco arches an eyebrow as she folds her arms.

Momo gasped in horror as she realized her error. _'Oh no! What have I done?! If the student council president of all people finds out…' _

"Is there something wrong?" Ochaco asked as she noticed the horrified look on Momo's face.

"N-no! There's nothing wrong!" Momo replied worriedly as she frantically shakes her head. "Everything is fine! I just want to go ho-"

"Momo, please. Calm down. I won't tell anyone." Ochaco said soothingly as she holds up her hands. "Just tell me honestly. Is Saiko Intell-"

"No!" Momo cried out, causing some nearby students to stare at her and Ochaco in bewilderment. "There's nothing wrong with me and this has nothing to do with my classmates! Now I'm going home! Goodbye!" Momo gave a bow to Ochaco before she hastily walks past her and makes her way home.

* * *

Later at the Midoriya household, after finishing their dinner, Izuku and Ochaco return back to their room where the president makes a call to Tenya and asked him to search through the student name list again, this time for Saiko Intelli. A few minutes later, Ochaco thanked Tenya and hangs up her phone.

"Well? What did he find?" Izuku asked.

"Momo said that Saiko Intelli is her classmate. But Tenya discovered that Saiko is actually currently studying in class 2-D, although she was in the same class as Momo and Jirou last year." Ochaco replied as she cups her chin.

"That's odd." Izuku frowned as he places his hands on the sides of his hip.

"Indeed." Ochaco said, nodding her head in agreement.

* * *

The next day in school, Momo puts away her now emptied lunchbox after the bell rang, signaling the end of recess. After zipping her schoolbag, she looks up and places her arms on her desk. But when she heard giggling, she turns to the doorway and sees two of her classmates gazing at her in amusement as they enter the class. Momo looked confused for a moment but she turns her head back to her front as she shrugs it off.

However, when she heard more noises, Momo turns to the doorway again and sees more of her classmates laughing and chattering to each other as they look at her. Momo began to panic.

'_W-what is going on?'_ She thought worriedly.

Her question was answered when a classmate rushes up to Momo's side and asked her directly, "Momo, is it true that father actually committed fraud?"

As if those words had stabbed through heart, Momo's jaw dropped as her eyes widened in mortified horror. _'No! This can't be happening!'_

"Yes, it's true." Another student said as she rushes up to Momo and the classmate. "Apparently, her father had made some very questionable things within his company to gain extra money from his clients. His clients were obviously furious about it so they call the police and sued him and his company for fraud."

"That's horrible." The classmate responded.

"Makes you wonder if she and her family are rich in the first place because of her father's corruption?" Momo turns her head as she overheard another student saying to his friend as they stood in front of the chalkboard.

"That's so scary." His friend replied to him in fear.

_**BAM!**_

Everybody in the class fell silent and stare at Momo after she slammed her hands on her desk and jolt up from her chair. With an ugly scowl on her face, Momo hastily strides out of her classroom and down the hallway.

* * *

Momo stops in the middle of the hallway when she sees Saiko and her friends walking towards her. She grimaced and yells out to their leader, "Saiko-san!"

"Hmm?" Saiko responded in annoyance as she and her friends stare at her.

Momo strides over to Saiko and asked flatly, "You told my classmates about my father, didn't you?"

Saiko stares at her for a few seconds before a giggle manages to escape from her throat. A satisfied smirk now appears on her face as Saiko strokes back her hair and replied, "So what if I did?"

"Why?!" Momo bawled unhappily. "Why did you do it?!"

"Because we got into trouble this morning when our math teacher found out the handwriting and solutions in our exercise books look extremely similar to each other, which made her realize that we had someone doing our homework!" A girl with long light brown hair who stood behind Saiko replied.

"I thought my friends told you to differentiate your handwriting with each exercise book, but you didn't!" Saiko chided.

"Unless you purposely sabotaged us!" The blonde haired girl yelled as she jabs a finger accusingly at Momo.

"That's not true!" Momo yelled in protest as she stomps her foot. "I would nev-"

Saiko scoffed as she holds up her hand, cutting off Momo. "It doesn't matter what you're trying to say. At least now your whole class knows that your father is a criminal, and soon it will probably spread to the rest of the school too!"

"You hurt us, and you pay the price." A girl with long white hair said.

"Now don't ever bother me again or I'll also tell everyone that you have been doing our homework for us. Wouldn't want to bring more shame upon yourself now, would you?" Saiko asked as her lips form into a malicious smirk.

Momo growls angrily as she used every ounce of her strength she had to suppress the tears that are trying to escape from her eyes. She whirled about and runs down the hallway in frustration while Saiko and her friends laugh cruelly.

* * *

Momo sobbed uncontrollably as she sat at the corner of the school's auditorium. Her sobs echoed throughout the completely empty room. She couldn't believe what Saiko did to her. Despite her loyalty to her, Saiko still exposed her family's secret to the entire school over a simple mistake. And now, she can't imagine what her life in school will be like. Now that some people are starting to turn against her, how is she going to spend the rest of her life in high school now? Who can she possibly turn to for help? Her classmates? Teachers? Does she have anyone she can actually communicate with now? No. Momo buries her face into her knees and continues to weep. She has no friends left, and she probably won't have any again.

"Yaoyorozu?"

Momo manages to bring her weeping to a halt when she heard a gentle voice calling out to her. She slowly lifts her head up to see a certain brown-haired girl kneeling down in front of her with a concerned frown.

"Uraraka-senpai?" Momo asked with tearstained eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Ochaco asked.

"Have you heard what people are starting to talk about me?" Momo asked hoarsely.

"I've heard some students are talking about a girl in class 2-A whose father committed a criminal offense." Ochaco said. "It wouldn't happen to be you, is it?"

Momo wipes away her tears and lowers her head. "It's true. My father did committed fraud last year, and it happened before the second finals last year. Somehow, Saiko knew about it, and she threatened me when my mother and I are at the lowest point of our lives. When we were in the same class last year, she held a grudge on me because I've always scored better grades than her. So by using this information about my father, she forced me to do things for her against my will. If I don't obey her, she will reveal it to everyone in school. It was manipulative and I hate her. But at the same time, I was scared that people will look down at me, including Jirou. That is why I cut ties with the closest person I had in my life. But now that everyone in school knows about it, they probably never want to go near me ever again. My life is ruined and I have no one to turn to."

As Momo buries her face again and lets out a few more sobs, Ochaco places her hand gently on her shoulder. Momo looks back up at her again and Ochaco said reassuringly, "That's not true. You haven't lost everything yet. I'm sure there is still one person in this school who might still help you."

* * *

When school is over, Momo met up with Ochaco at her classroom, and the student council president notice the sense of sorrow and hopelessness in her eyes. She proceeds to escort Momo out of the main building and into the schoolyard. To Momo's surprise, she sees two people standing at the center of the grassy field. One of them is Izuku, but the other is someone she instantly recognized and hadn't seen in a while.

"Jirou!" Momo cried. Jirou frowned at Momo before turning to Izuku.

"Go on. She really needs you right now." Izuku said softly to Jirou as he gestures her to go over to Momo. Jirou looks back at Momo and takes a deep breath before walking over to her. Momo steps forward as well and the two find themselves standing in front of each other.

"Jirou…" Momo tried to speak. "I-"

"I know. Not just about what happen to your father, but Uraraka-senpai and Izuku also told me why you stop talking to me, and what Saiko and her friends force you to do." Jirou said.

"Which means…" Momo turns to Izuku.

"Yes. I was the one who informed Uraraka-senpai that your friends have been making you do their homework." Izuku replied to her.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner about Saiko?" Jirou asked as Momo looks back at her.

"Because I was afraid that you will look down at me if you learn that my father was a criminal." Momo said sadly.

"Momo, why would I ever look down at you? You were my friend!" Jirou chided.

"I'm sorry Jirou!" Momo cried in guilt and despair. "I was afraid! I gave into my fear…and I ended up losing the closest person to me in my life. But my apology doesn't seem to matter now. Saiko had told everybody in school about it, and no one is ever going to be my friend again." When she finished, Momo lowers her head and stares at the ground in sorrow. Jirou stares at her wordlessly for a few moments before much to Momo's surprise; she wraps her arms around her and pulls her into a tight embrace.

"You're wrong. You still have me." Jirou said into her ear.

"I don't understand. How can you accept me again so easily?" Momo said while staring blankly into space.

"I may never forget what happen between us, but I can't bear to watch you suffer on your own. And right now…" Jirou's lips curved into a wan smile as she tightens her embrace. "I'm the only person whom you can rely on."

Momo grits her teeth and closes her eyelids, finally letting her tears flow freely down her cheeks as she hugs Jirou back.

"Arigatou, Jirou." Momo manages to choke out. "You really are my friend."

"Whatever happens, always know that I'm here for you." Jirou said reassuringly to her.

Izuku and Ochaco smile as they quietly watch the sight before them. They turn to each other for a moment and Izuku sees Ochaco winking an eye at him. Izuku gave her a nod before the two look back at Momo and Jirou as the two friends stayed into their warm embrace.

* * *

The next day at school, the students step out of their classrooms when the final bell rings, signaling the end of the day. Izuku and Jirou step out of class 2-B together to find Neito, Itsuka and Momo standing before them.

"Hello Jirou!" Momo smiled at her as she, Neito and Itsuka wave their hands at her.

"Hey Momo." Jirou replied with a smirk as she holds up her hand. She turns to Izuku and said to him, "Well I gotta head to music club with these guys now. See ya."

"See you on Monday, Jirou." Izuku replied. Jirou's eyes softened as she gives Izuku a warm smile.

"Arigatou." Jirou said softly as she bows her head to Izuku. Izuku blushes and smiles sheepishly at her as Jirou turns back to Momo, Neito and Itsuka and walks over to them. Denki walks past Izuku and heads over to the four as well.

"Hey guys!" Denki greeted them and gave a high-five to Neito and Itsuka before turning to Momo. "Hello Momo Yaoyorozu. Are you ready to start your first day in the music club?"

"I look forward to it!" Momo said enthusiastically to him. Jirou grins as she wraps an arm around Momo and the five walk down the hallway.

Izuku smiled as he watches the five friends leaving together. After Jirou and Momo reconciled their relationship yesterday, they thank him and Ochaco for their help and promise to keep their secret that they are associated with each other. Momo also requested Jirou to readmit her into the music club which she agreed. As for how Jirou plans to help Momo with the fact about her father now being spread throughout the school, she had come up with a solution to it, but they will have to wait until the end of school today to find out, and Izuku is curious to know what it is.

"Izuku, are you ready?" Shouto asked Izuku as he walks over to him from behind.

"Hai." Izuku nods his head and the two boys walk down the hallway together.

When they arrived near the exit of the school's main building, they see Saiko and her friends standing in front of their shoe lockers, watching Momo, Jirou, Denki, Neito and Itsuka walking past them and making their way to the other side of the school.

Saiko laughed and commented, "How predictable. Momo's image in this school is so damaged at this point that she resorts to having peasants as her friends. Poor girl. But I guess that's what happens to people who are related to a criminal, right?"

Saiko and her friends laughed gleefully while Momo, Jirou and their friends remain silent and avoid making contact with them as they continue walking their way to their clubroom.

After stroking her hair, Saiko turns back to her shoe locker and unlocks it. But to her complete shock and horror, huge amounts of red ink suddenly squirt out from her locker and splashes onto her chin, neck and the top section of her school uniform. Saiko widens her eyes and lets out a scream of sheer terror as she looks down at her stained uniform while her friends stare at her incredulously.

"My uniform!" Saiko cried out. "It's ruined!"

When they heard laughter and several clicking sounds, Saiko and her friends turn their heads to the side and the leader drops her jaw when she sees many students standing before her, chortling as they quickly take multiple photos of her moment of embarrassment which they will treasure for probably the rest of their lives.

"Wow! She looks like she vomited blood onto her chest!" One of the girls laughed.

"Ew, gross!" Another girl cried out in disgust.

"Sheesh, what did she eat today?" One of the boys added.

"Be careful! She might turn into a zombie!" Another boy yelled.

"This is so going into my desktop!" Another girl proclaimed.

"STOP IT!" Saiko screamed and frantically waves her hands at them in a vain attempt to cover herself up. Her friends tried to stand in front of her, but the witnesses approach them and try to take a closer shot at Saiko and her uniform with their phones. "GET AWAY! DON'T LOOK AT ME! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Jirou, Momo, Denki, Neito and Itsuka laughed triumphantly as they overheard Saiko's cries of distress from a distance.

"Well, looks like everyone has already moved onto the next viral trend of this school." Jirou said to her friends.

"The headlines on everybody's posts online tonight will be _'Saiko's bloodbarf'_." Itsuka announced as she slowly swipes her hand through the air. The five friends laughed again in glee.

"Thank you so much, Jirou." Momo said to Jirou, smiling with deep satisfaction over the fact that the students won't be discussing about her and her family again anytime soon.

"Don't just thank me. Thank Neito and Itsuka as well. They're the ones who infiltrated her locker to install Neito's device during recess." Jirou smirked, gesturing to Neito and Itsuka.

"Thanks. I'll tell you all about how my greatest invention works when we arrive at the clubroom." Neito said proudly with his hand placed on his chest. Izuku chuckled as he watched Momo, Jirou and the others continue making their way to the music club from a distance.

"Judging by your face, I assume you had something to do with this?" Shouto whispered to Izuku.

"We'll tell you all about it." Izuku replied softly.

"We?" Shouto said in confusion. Izuku nods his head. While most of the students are still occupied with trying to take pictures and videos of Saiko and her 'bloodstained' uniform, Izuku and Shouto nonchalantly head to their lockers and change back into their casual shoes.

After the two leave the school, they make their way to the convenience store where they are greeted by Ochaco who stood at the entrance.

"Hello!" Ochaco greeted as she waves her hand at them.

"Hey senpai. Shouto and I are heading to the comic book store today. Want to come along with us? I'll introduce you to Eliot." Izuku said to Ochaco.

"Sure thing!" Ochaco said cheerfully as she nods her head.

The three friends walk down the pavement together and Shouto said to Izuku and Ochaco, "So, what happened back there?"

"Oh, I just did my part in helping two fellow students with their problems. That's all." Ochaco replied. "And I couldn't have done it without Izuku's assistance."

Izuku chuckled sheepishly as he scratches the back of his head. "It was nothing."

"Of course it wasn't, Izuku. Think about it. If you hadn't agreed to help Jirou, she and Momo would still be living in misery and never reconcile with each other, and we would never go out of our way to get them back together." Ochaco explained.

"That sounds true." Shouto said in agreement.

Izuku contemplate what Ochaco had said for a moment before giving her and Shouto a wan smile. "I guess so." He said.

"And how does it feel being able to help someone in need, Izuku?" Ochaco asked.

"It was alright." Izuku replied.

"That's it? Just alright? Does All Might ever think that helping someone is just alright?" Ochaco asked.

Izuku began blushing in embarrassment while Shouto slightly widens his eyes in amusement. "Oh, you know about All Might too?" He asked Ochaco.

"Yup!" Ochaco nods her head. "And it's Izuku who taught me more about him. He really sounded like an otaku when he explain-"

"Okay! I think you don't need to bring that up!" Izuku cried, waving his hand at Ochaco.

"What's wrong with that? I was only telling the truth." Ochaco said.

"But it's so weird for someone like you to be saying such things." Izuku said nervously.

Ochaco sighs heavily in disappointment. "You're still so shy even after being able to help someone. Guess I still have a long way to go in helping you. At the meantime, you should really stop acting scared all the time and always think about what All Might would do when he is in a bad situation himself! Understand?" She chided.

"There she goes again." Izuku murmured as he turns his head away for a moment. Shouto chuckled in amusement.

Izuku looks back at Ochaco and sees that her stern look is now replaced with an encouraging smile. He takes a minute to contemplate what has happened over the last week. It's been only two weeks into the New Year, and yet some interesting things have already happened in his life. He had a new roommate who happens to be the most important student in his school, more people he is able to open up to besides his mother, Shouto and Eliot, and even helped two fellow students in their time of distress. And none of this would have ever happen if Ochaco hadn't moved into his apartment.

Afterwards, Izuku's lips finally curved up into a warm smile. Shouto and Ochaco smiled back at him before the three friends turn back to their front and continue walking their way to Eliot's comic book store.

'_I guess for now…'_ Izuku thought to himself. _'I'm happy to have Uraraka-senpai as my roommate…and my friend.'_

* * *

**Song Suggestion:**

_Heroes by Brian The Sun_ **(After you finished reading the chapter) **

* * *

**Sovereign: I would like to thank Whitetiger789, pedropedrin, AshPli, VanirNord, Dragon of the western winds, AquaBluey, LordXG3, LionPlaysBR, Surfacing23, hoange, Taiski, Redwing6, El Diario del Tress, AnonymousWriter135, CheesyBlueberry, Kirbylover99, Shirou Kiyama, bigbadbinhead11, mintfox19, RussianAbdicator, jd3, Amelia Lynn Rose and crazycerys93 for reviewing, favoriting and following! Thanks everyone!**

**I hope you all enjoy reading the first story arc! I'm very happy with the overwhelming response the first two chapters have received! And yes, this story will continue. So if you haven't seen your favorite MHA character appearing in this story yet, don't worry. I'm sure they will in the future. Also, I know I'm a few days late but I still would like to wish all of my American readers a Happy 4th of July! **

**Thank you to everyone who read this story again and until the next chapter, read and review!**


	4. Do What You Do Best

_**Do What You Do Best**_

Izuku and Shouto enter their classroom while conversing with each other. There are only three minutes left before their break comes to an end, and the classroom is already filled with half of its students.

After Izuku and Shouto sat down at their desks, the former turns his head and spots Denki sitting at his own table, rubbing his temples while gazing down at his notebook.

'_He's been sitting there from the beginning of lunch until now.'_ Izuku thought. As his curiosity got the better of him, Izuku decides to get up from his seat and head over to Denki to see what he is doing.

"Hey Kaminari." Izuku greeted his classmate.

"Huh?" Denki snaps out of his thoughts and turns to the source of the voice. He leans back on his chair and replied, "Oh hey Izuku. What's up?"

"Oh." Izuku said as he places his hands behind his back. "I was just wondering…what are you doing? Ya know…since I've noticed you've been sitting at your desk throughout our break."

"Oh that." Denki glances at his notebook before looking back at Izuku. "You know that the club presentations are coming up on Monday next week, right?"

"Yes. The day when all the clubs give a presentation in the school hall to attract new members, right?" Izuku asked.

"Aye." Denki said. Izuku frowns a bit as he swore that he noticed a slight twitch on Denki's right eye. "And Jirou assigned me to write an original song for the club. Our plan is to make a musical performance as our presentation. But now I had this thing called…um…" Denki frantically taps the side of his head with his finger as he rolls his eyes up. "Something when you are stuck and have no idea what to write…"

"Writer's block?" Izuku responded.

"A-ah yes! That one!" Denki said as he looks back at Izuku and points his finger at him.

"Will you be able to recover from it?" Izuku asked in concern.

"Oh d-d-don't worry." Denki said with his eyes now clearly twitching. "I h-had written s-several songs for the club l-last year. A-And every time I had something l-like this, it only lasts for a day or two before I…" Denki paused for a moment to breathe in a few shallow gasps. "Before I…I…"

Much to Izuku's horror, Denki closes his eyelids and slumps his head onto his desk. Izuku lets out a terrified yell as he immediately places his hand on Denki's back.

"Kaminari! Are you alright?!"

* * *

When school is over later that day, Izuku and Jirou head to the school's sick bay to check on Denki's condition. Upon entering the room, they see an old woman sitting beside Denki who is lying on one of the beds, now with his eyes open and fiddling with his smartphone.

"Your classmate passed out due to a bad headache. But don't worry. It's a normal one and was easily cured with a couple of Paracetamols." Chiyo Shuzenji, the school's nurse, explained to Izuku and Jirou who both sigh in relief.

"I know you're busy writing our new song for the club but sheesh, don't overwork yourself. We still need you to perform with us next week." Jirou said to Denki.

"Yeah, I know." Denki replied while still staring at his phone.

"Alright, I better get going now. Bye guys." Jirou said to Denki and Izuku.

"Bye." Both boys responded as Izuku and Jirou wave goodbye to each other. After Jirou left, Denki lets out a heavy sigh while his arm drops limply at his side on the bed.

"I don't know if I can do this." Denki murmured worriedly as Izuku turns to him.

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked as he walks over to his bedside.

"I'll give you two some privacy." Chiyo said as she gets up from her chair.

"Thanks." Izuku said to her. Chiyo bows her head to him and walks out of the room.

After the school nurse left, Denki said to Izuku, "Midoriya…I don't want to say this in front of Jirou but…I've been working on our song since last week now. And I only have two days left to work on it."

"You mean seven days, right?" Izuku asked.

"No, two. We decide to have our club activities earlier this week so that we can rehearse our presentation for four days before then." Denki explained with his eyes filled with hopelessness. "And yet, I still haven't even finished writing what's considered the first half of our song. No matter how hard I try, I don't think I'll be able to escape from my block. Not this time."

"You can't give up, Kaminari." Izuku said.

"I know. I love to write songs and play music. It's what I do and yet…do you ever get the feeling that the more you keep doing the same thing over and over again…eventually you will reflect upon yourself if the people you entertain ever really like your content? I guess that's what's happening to me right now as well. We've made a quite a number of performances for our school last year, but usually the response from the crowd is just applause, but no hoots and whistles. Really makes me wonder if our audience ever thought our performances are anything spectacular. That's why I'm trying so hard to make my newest song even better than the previous ones I wrote before." Denki said.

"I see." Izuku said softly. The two stayed in a moment of awkward silence before Chiyo reenters the room.

"Kaminari, your parents are here to pick you up." Chiyo said as she stood at the doorway.

"Okay." Denki said as he sits up from his bed and puts his phone into his pocket. He looks up at Izuku and smiled at him. "Well, I better get going now, and you should too. See you tomorrow at class, Midoriya."

"Sure, you too. And take care of yourself." Izuku said to him.

"I will. And thanks for hearing me out. It's nice for me to be able to share what's in my mind with someone, ya know? Bye!" Denki picks up his schoolbag from the floor before he gets up from the bed and walks over to the doorway. Izuku turns and watches Denki leaves the sick bay before he departs and makes his way out of the school as well.

* * *

"Your classmate has writer's block, eh?" Eliot said to Izuku as he, Ochaco and Shouto stood before him at the counter in his comic book store. "Well, why not advise him to take a break,watch some television, go see a movie or…play video games…" Eliot trails off as he lets his arms hang limply at his sides when he came to sudden realization. "Until you actually forget about your work altogether. Huh." He finished by turning his head away and sheepishly rubs the back of his neck.

"Kaminari also said that he has been doing the same things over and over again for a while, to the point that you will start to reflect on what you have been doing all this time." Izuku said. "Have any of you ever experience that?"

"Not at all. I still like to do what I'm assigned to do at school. I always feel a sense of joy and accomplishment whenever I'm able to help somebody, and never once did I regret doing so." Ochaco replied.

"I don't either. With comic book superheroes now being a worldwide phenomenon and with artists and writers coming up with new ideas every day, my business is still booming and I never get tired learning what's happening in the comic industry." Eliot said with his hands at the sides of his hip.

"I ever reflect upon myself." Shouto said.

"Really?" Izuku said as he, Ochaco and Eliot stared at him intrigued.

"I've been achieving good grades in all of my subjects throughout my youth, from elementary school until now. And yet, sometimes I still think my life is meaningless." Shouto grimly said to Izuku with a pensive frown. Izuku and Ochaco stared wordlessly at him for a moment before the two turn to each other.

"Well, is there ever a time when All Might ever questioned himself why he ever became a superhero after doing the same thing over and over for a long time?" Ochaco asked as she places her hands behind her back.

"Hmm…" Izuku rubs his chin. "There actually was a story where All Might thought of retiring from the superhero stuff after doing it for so long."

"Oh right! The Mr. Compress story arc that ran during issues 57 to 59!" Eliot proclaimed.

"Of course!" Izuku responded to Eliot with his eyes wide as he places his hands on the counter and he began to gush enthusiastically. "I vividly remember what happened! All Might receive an emergency call from his good friend within the police force, Sergeant Tsukauchi, that there have been a string of robberies throughout Hosu City. Millions of dollars are stolen and the security guards were injured!"

"But they weren't just injured. They also had their sanity taken away!" Eliot added as he leans closer to Izuku.

"Exactly! Through the security footage, they found out the mastermind of the robberies is someone who dresses up in a trench coat, a top hat and wields a cane, like a magician!"

"One night, All Might found the criminal that fits the description but suddenly, he finds himself in his home dressed in his civilian clothes."

"And he also realized that he is now married to the woman of his life and they are both living together happily in Hosu City. But while he is enjoying his new peaceful life, he realized that Hosu City is still filled with crime and violence. And he even learns that his closest friend Tsukauchi died during a gunfight with a group of heavily armed robbers. That's when All Might realizes that his friend would have still been alive if there was someone who was stronger and more powerful to deal with the villains that the regular police can't handle."

"It is also when All Might finally sees the cracks in his so-called new life and tells his love interest that while he will always love her, he needs to return to being a hero so that he can protect other people who are closed to him and stop civilians from sharing the same tragic fate as him. That was how All Might was able to wake up and break free from the distorted reality Mr. Compress created inside his mind!"

"Mr. Compress then asked him why does he need to keep fighting for and explains that if he stops being a superhero which he had been doing his whole life, he can just finally settle down and have a peaceful life. But All Might retorts him by saying that while it is true that sometimes doing what we sworn to do is not easy, we must always do what we do best. And for All Might…"

"It's beating up supervillains and bringing them to justice!" Both Izuku and Eliot both yelled in unison and finished by cheering and giving each other a high-five.

Ochaco giggled as she watched them. "They really are meant for each other." She said to Shouto who responded to her with a nod.

When they turn back to their friends who are standing behind them, Izuku chuckled sheepishly as he scratches the back of his head while Eliot backs away from the counter and gave a cough.

"Yeah…All Might's answer to doing the same thing over again is that while sometimes, doing what you do don't always go your way, you can't stop doing what you do best." Izuku said to Ochaco.

"Right. Even though I'm comfortable with my job within the student council, there are things that had happened to me that didn't go so well. But I still had to continue doing my job because if I don't, who else will?" Ochaco said.

"You should tell Kaminari that, Izuku." Shouto said.

"Right." Izuku nods his head. "But," Within an instant, the solemn look on Izuku's face turns into a nervous frown. "Do I have to do it on my own?"

"Yes." Ochaco and Shouto both said flatly to him.

"Good luck, kiddo." Eliot added. Izuku sighs heavily in response.

* * *

The next day, the students place their books under their desks or inside their bags when the school bell rang, signaling the beginning of their break. As Jirou gets up from her seat, she turns around to Denki who sits behind her.

"How's your progress on our song?" Jirou inquired.

"It's going fine. Heh-eh." Denki replied with a nervous chuckle.

"Well, can I see it?" Jirou asked.

"Um, not yet. But it's okay!" Denki reassured his classmate quickly when he sees that Jirou is about to open her mouth and question him further. "It's almost done really, but I rather show it to you after I've actually completed writing the whole thing."

Jirou frowned at Denki questioningly for a moment before she shrugged. "Very well then. But remember, we are going to start practicing our presentation _tomorrow_." She cautioned.

"I will." Denki nods his head. After Jirou turns around and leaves the classroom, Denki lets out a hoarse sigh as he rests his chin on his desk. "I'm screwed."

"Hey Kaminari." Izuku greeted him as he walks over to him.

While still resting his head on the table, Denki turns to Izuku and replied somberly, "Hey Midoriya."

"So how is it? How is your progress in writing the song now?" Izuku asked. Denki moans as he is being asked the same question within the span of a minute.

"Is Jirou still here?" Denki asked.

"No, she has left the class." Izuku said, glancing at the doorway before looking back at his classmate. Denki gets himself up from the desk and gets his notebook out from underneath his desk. He opens the book and shows it to Izuku.

"I don't want to tell this to Jirou but honestly, still not much." Denki replied. Izuku takes a minute to read what Denki had wrote before looking back at him.

"I don't really know much about music composition, but I think what you wrote so far sounds pretty good." Izuku commented with a small smile.

"You may say so, but that's just an opinion from one person. I don't know what my club and the rest of the school will think." Denki said miserably as he places his arms on the desk and rests his chin on them.

"Are you…not confident in your abilities after doing this for so long?" Izuku asked with a worried frown.

"Perhaps." Denki mumbled.

Izuku places Denki's notebook back on his desk and asked, "Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

Denki moans again as he takes a moment to ponder on Izuku's request. He finally tilts his head to the side and simply replied, "Okay."

* * *

After arriving at the back of the school, Denki sat down on a nearby bench while Izuku bought two cans of drinks from the vending machine. Izuku picks up the cans and walks over to Denki.

"Arigatou." Denki said as Izuku passes him a can of cold green tea. Izuku sat beside him and they open up their cans.

"Why are you interested in music in the first place, Kaminari?" Izuku asked.

After taking a gulp of his drink, Denki lets out a sigh and replied with a sheepish smile, "Well, when I was in elementary school, I…had a hard time making friends in school. And being the naïve kid I was back then, my only idea to attract people's attention…is to act like a clown."

Izuku chuckled. "Really? You were that wild?"

"Yeah, I was." Denki laughed. "I was very hyperactive back then, and looking back now, it was very stupid and embarrassing of me to do that. Of course, I constantly got myself into trouble. My teachers told my parents about it, which they in turn scolded me when I get back home. And when my father tells me," Denki began talking in a deep voice to imitate his father. "_'Son, if you enjoy acting like an idiot in front of others so much, why don't you become an entertainer? But even that requires you to take things seriously.'_"

Izuku chortled as Denki goes back to speaking in his normal voice. "Funny thing is, because being a clown is what I'm good at, I actually took his advice and pursue in becoming an entertainer, though I didn't take that last sentence he said seriously back then. So when I entered junior high, I tried to join the drama club. During the auditions, we were all given a script to memorize, and when I tried to act in front of the club the following day…well…" Denki's smile disappeared as he felt his heart sank. "I screwed up pretty badly. Let's just say a lot of people laughed at me, and unlike at the times I act like an idiot to everybody in elementary, I didn't feel good about their reaction."

"I know how that feels." Izuku said softly.

"When I got back home, I actually cried when I finally realized how much of a fool I was. But my father was there to comfort me, telling me that now I've understood how hard it actually is to make people admire you, I just have to take things seriously from now on, and be better." Denki said. "I joined a different club for the rest of my junior high. But after I graduated, I realized that I still wanted to entertain people deep down my heart. Even though I failed to join the drama club, I never forget my desire to entertain people. So I ended up joining the music club when I entered here. As I said yesterday, we made a lot of performances for the school last year. But the reactions I see from the audience don't scream _'that was amazing'_ to me. That's what made me feel like history is repeating itself for me again."

Izuku nods his head before asking Denki, "If you can go back to the past, will you stop yourself from thinking about being an entertainer?"

Denki stares skyward for a moment before he shook his head with a smile on his face. "No. It was a decision I've made for myself, and I'll stick with it." He replied.

"I guess whatever decision you made in your life, you have to live with it." Izuku said.

"That's true." Denki said before turning to Izuku. "Have you ever come across a life-changing decision?"

"Back in junior high, I do." Izuku said grimly.

"Do you regret the decision you make?" Denki asked.

Izuku momentarily closed his eyelids before looking back at his classmate. "I…honestly still don't know."

"Well, I hope you'll find the right answer to that question one day." Denki said, giving him a wan smile.

Izuku smiled back at Denki and said, "Who would have thought that your journey in becoming a great entertainer began with a terrible incident during your first year of junior high?"

"I know, right?" Denki chuckled.

Izuku laughed as well. "But I guess a journey in life is like reading a book, don't you think? You gotta learn why our main hero is going on this big adventure for, and you follow them through from beginning to end."

"Our lives are like stories when you put it that way. An incident is like a chapter. When one incident has past, you begin the next part of your life." Denki said. The two sat together in silence for a brief moment when suddenly, Denki perks up as his eyes widened and a huge smile plastered itself across his face.

"THAT'S IT!" Denki cried out enthusiastically as he gets up from the bench.

"What?" Izuku asked in confusion.

Denki proceeds to finish drinking the rest of his tea before passing the empty can to his classmate. "I finally know what I want to write as our song for presentation day!" He exclaimed. "So can you throw this can away from me?"

"Okay." Izuku said as he takes the can from him.

"Alright! See ya later at class!" Denki shouted as he immediately ran off, leaving his classmate behind. Izuku watched him run back into the school's main building in silent confusion.

* * *

_**Two Days Later…**_

Izuku and Shouto walk down the hallway together as they make their way to their classroom and prepare to start another day of school. While Shouto didn't have a care in the world, Izuku frowns worriedly as he wondered if Denki was able to finish writing the song. Yesterday was the deadline and if he still suffers from writer's block back then, their club is doomed. He also wasn't able to talk to him yesterday as well.

Suddenly, Izuku snaps out of his thoughts when a voice calls out to him. Both Izuku and Shouto instantly recognize it to be Denki's.

"Izuku!" Denki cried. Izuku and Shouto stop and turn around to see their classmate running over to them.

"Hey Kaminari." Izuku greeted as Denki stops in front of him.

Denki bends over and takes a couple of deep breaths. He looks up and holds up a hand as he greets Shouto, "Hey Todoroki."

"Hello Kaminari." Shouto replied to him with a nod.

"Don't mind if I talk to Izuku alone?" Denki asked Shouto.

"Sure." Shouto responded to Denki before turning to Izuku. "See you later in class."

"Okay, see you." Izuku said to him. As Shouto walks away and heads to the classroom, Izuku turns back to Denki and asked, "So what is it?"

Denki stood up and places his hands firmly on Izuku's shoulders as he smiles at his classmate. "I did it. The club approved my song."

Izuku smiles back at him as he replied, "You finished it? That's great! You guys finally have something to perform on presentation day!"

"Yup! We finally started our rehearsal yesterday and Jirou and Itsuka will work out on the music for us. Other than that, I did it. I managed to finish writing my song for the club by the deadline and we're going to practice together daily before Monday. Now all that's left is to find out if the rest of the school will love it." Denki explained.

"Well done, Kaminari." Izuku said.

"Nah, call me Denki, will ya? You are now a true friend of mine." Denki said, winking an eye at him.

Izuku chuckled sheepishly as he momentarily turns his head away while Denki removes his hands from his shoulders. Izuku looks back at him as Denki stuffs his hands into his pockets.

"Really Izuku, thank you so much." Denki said softly.

"What for? All we did two days ago was just talk to each other." Izuku said.

"But talking to you not only help give me an idea for our song, but it also made me realize why I never gave up on being an entertainer, even if I have doubts with myself." Denki said. "You made me realize that…you do what you do not just because you're good at it, but also because you love it. And like any actual relationship, even though there will be obstacles and troubles along the way, as long as you still have a place for it inside your heart, it means you're still in love."

Izuku nods his head in agreement. As Denki extends a hand out to him, Izuku grabs it and they both shook.

"Arigatou, Izuku." Denki said.

"You're welcome. And good luck with your presentation next week." Izuku responded.

Denki grins cheerfully as he replied, "Watch me."

* * *

Later that night, as Izuku ate dinner with Ochaco and his mother in the Midoriya household, he explains to them what had happened between him and Denki and how he managed to finish the assignment given by his club.

"So Kaminari managed to finish working on his song because of you?" Ochaco asked before taking another bite of her food.

"Yes." Izuku nodded. "He learnt something very important from our conversation with each other. And honestly, I learnt something from him too."

"And what's that?" Ochaco asked.

"It's that…sometimes life will demoralize you. But you can choose to either give up or move forward. And usually, if you choose the latter, things will turn for the better later down the road. And I have to strongly believe that." Izuku said.

"That's right." Ochaco nodded before she and Izuku resume eating their dinner. Inko smiled blissfully at her son and his roommate before she continues having her dinner as well.

* * *

_**Four Days Later…**_

"Two, four, six, eight! Who do we appreciate?" Mirio Togota, the volleyball club's captain shouted as he stood at the center of the stage with his fists placed at the sides of his hip.

"NERIMA ACADEMIA, ALL THE WAY!" The other club members standing beside him responded passionately as they pump their fists into the air while holding a banner in front of them and their captain that says _'Join the Nerima Academia Volleyball Club today!'_

The students in the auditorium cheered and applauded after the school's volleyball team finished their performance. The volleyball players bowed their heads as the curtains close. A woman with long dark purple hair and sky blue eyes, dressed in oval-shaped glasses and a bluish gray suit, walks over to the middle of the stage.

"And that was our school's volleyball club, ladies and gentlemen. This year, they are aiming to pass through the qualifiers by beating Fuchu Technical High, Ome High and Shinjuku High. So if you want to help us fulfil our school's dream to qualify to the Tokyo Prefecturals, head over to the gymnasium after school and join their club!" Nemuri Kayama, the school's dean, speak to the students with a microphone in her hand. "And now, the next club to present themselves has proudly represented our school in several music competitions and school festivals. Please give a warm welcome to…the Nerima Academia music club!"

The students clap their hands in response. Nemuri walks out of the stage as the curtains open, revealing all five members of the music club.

At the back of the stage, Neito is sitting behind his drum set with his drumsticks in his hands and Itsuka is standing behind her keyboard. At the front, Jirou is standing on the left, adjusting the tuners of her electric guitar which is attached to a large speaker placed on the floor beside Neito's drum set with a long wire. Afterwards, she gave a slight tap on the microphone in front of her to make sure it is working.

On the right is Momo who kept a confident smile on her face as she holds onto her bass guitar, attached to a speaker that is placed beside Itsuka's keyboard with a long wire, and stands behind her own microphone.

Finally, Denki is standing at the center of the stage, carrying his own electric guitar, which is also attached to one of the speakers, and adjusting the level of the microphone placed in front of him. Denki looks up and immediately spots his class sitting at the center right side of the auditorium. He sees Izuku smiling and waving his hand at him. Denki flashes a smile and gave a nod to his classmate before looking back to his front.

"Greetings to all the new freshmen in our school." Denki introduced himself and his club. "We at the music club understand that even as we reach near the end of January, some of you are still unfamiliar with your new school and indecisive over which club you wish to join, and what you want to pursue as your future career. And you know what? That's okay. We know how you feel. Your seniors have also been through that. As you all enter our school and begin a new chapter in your lives, we seniors advise you to let go of whatever troubles and doubts you have inside you…and start making your story." He turns to Neito and proclaimed, "Hit it!"

Neito hits his drumstick together three times before Jirou, Momo and Itsuka began playing their own instruments. Denki turns back to the students as he began strumming his guitar and sing, with Jirou and Momo providing the backup vocals.

_I know what I have to do now _

_It's my life one and only _

Neito starts playing the drums while Denki and Jirou proceed to perform a brief guitar duo. Fourteen seconds later, Denki sings again.

_Nanzenkai mo namida fuitemo yamerenai shi _

_Kantan na hibi da to kitai wa shitenai _

_(Follow my way) Kuyashisa made tsurete _

_(Follow my way) Sara ni saki wo mezasu _

_Heibon yori kandou wo ouka shite yume mitai _

_I know what I have to do now _

_Konna ni takusan no jinsei ga aru naka de _

_Seikai wo mitsuketa _

As the music club sang and perform the chorus, the students in the auditorium began clapping along with the song. Most of them smile as they watch and listen to the performance. Izuku claps his hands as he watches Denki and the others perform on stage with his eyes wide and a huge smile on his face. Ochaco, who sat with the rest of her class at the back right side of the auditorium, also claps along as she watches the performance with awe and amusement.

_Make my story _

_Boku ga yuiitsu boku de aru tame no _

_Chikai no you na ketsui no you na omoi to itsumo ikiteitai _

_Kitto itsuka nakisou na hi wa kuru _

_Sonna toki ni furikaereba susumeru michi wo tsukutteitai _

Jirou performs a brief guitar solo before Denki continues singing.

_Nanzenkai mo nanimo shiranai aitsura ni _

_Sanzan na kotoba de hoho wo butarete kita _

_(Have it your way) koko made no kushin wa _

_(Have it your way) kimi ni wa wakaranai _

_Seikou yori jissai wa shippai wo tsurete kite _

_I know what I have to do now _

_Donna ni genkai wo oikosu to kimete mo _

_Dame datta hibi mo aru _

_Make my story _

_Kuchi ni dasezu kokoro de todometa _

_Kanashisa nante takusan atte jibun made utagaisou datta _

_Itsuka kitto nakisou ni naru kurai _

_Jinsei ni oite daiji na hi wo sore demo sagashite ikiteitai _

As Neito plays the drums slowly, Momo performs a bass solo before Jirou and Denki strum their guitars again. The band performed a 22-second interlude before Denki sings the next verse of the song.

_Hyaku atta kutsujoku wo itterya kaeru you na _

_Hibi ga matsu koto dake miteru _

_Konna ni takusan no jinsei ga aru naka de _

_Seikai wa jibun de mitsuketai _

_Make my story _

_Daiji na koto hodo tsutaeru no wa _

_Sukoshi kowai shi nigate da keredo wakatteite itsumo omotteita _

_Boku ga yuiitsu boku de aru tame no _

_Nanimokamo ga kokoro ni atte kiezu ni boku wo tsukutteita_

_I know what I have to do now_

_I know what I have to do now_

_I know what I have to do now_

After the music club finished their performance, the students get up from their seats and cheered and hooted loudly as they give a standing ovation.

A huge smile takes form on Denki's face as he sees the cheerful and excited looks on their faces. The freshmen also look back at him and his fellow club members with looks of wonder and hope. Denki grins cheerfully, feeling a strong sense of accomplishment inside of him, as it is the biggest reaction he and his club had ever received from their audience.

"Way a go, music club!" Ochaco shouted enthusiastically from where she stood before she claps her hands again.

Neito, Momo, Jirou and Itsuka go over to Denki's sides and they all wrap their arms around each other, sharing their moment of success together.

"We did it, Denki. We rocked this place!" Jirou said happily to him. Momo, Neito and Itsuka nod their heads in agreement.

Denki smiled at his friends before turning to Izuku in the audience, who smiled back at him as he continues clapping along with the rest of the school. Denki proceeds to shout ecstatically to everyone present in the auditorium.

"ARIGATOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

The music club members bow to the audience as the curtains close in front of them, marking the end of their presentation.

* * *

**Song Suggestion:**

_Make My Story by Lenny code fiction _**(The music club's performance.)**

* * *

**Sovereign: I would like to thank L1ghtsThe Way, AquaBluey, AshPli, LayLay lives, tcurey98, , Melody Rose Gold, Fox 1482, Uzumaki of authority, Wiechcheu1925 and StarSaber5 for reviewing, favoriting and following my story. Thanks everyone!**


	5. The Librarian, Part 1

_**The Librarian, Part 1**_

During a Sunday morning, Inko is in the kitchen, placing the dirty laundry into the washing machine. After closing the lid, she pours the right amount of bleach into the machine and presses the button to begin the washing process. When she is done, Inko steps out of the kitchen to not only find Ochaco humming merrily to herself as she cleans the floor of the living area with a vacuum cleaner, but also see a few piles of clothes, all folded neatly and placed gently on the top of the couch.

"Oh Inko-san," Ochaco paused for a moment to turn off the vacuum. "I've finished folding the clothes while you were cleaning the kitchen, just as you told me."

"Arigatou, Ochaco." Inko said. "Are you done cleaning the living area as well?"

"Just did, from the doorway to the dining area." Ochaco responded.

"You really are very helpful." Inko smiled at her.

Ochaco chuckled in response as she places her hands behind her back. "It was no problem at all."

"Where is Izuku? Is he still in his room?" Inko inquired.

"Hai. He's been in there since we started doing our chores." Ochaco replied.

Inko lets out a sigh before saying to Ochaco, "If he doesn't have a lot of stuff in his room, he would have finished cleaning it sooner. Why don't you check up on him while I do the mopping?"

"Okay." Ochaco replied as she turns and heads to Izuku's room. When she finds herself in front of his room, she knocks on the door and calls out, "Izuku? Are you in there?"

"Yeah, but watch your step." She could hear Izuku replying to her from the other side.

"Oh, alright. I'm coming in." Ochaco said to him before turning the doorknob. As she entered, Ochaco widens her eyes to find Izuku's room in a mess, or at least the floor. She sees that a few shelves on the left bookshelf are empty. That is because the action figures that were originally displayed on those shelves are now laid all over the floor. Izuku is currently sitting on the floor, dusting an action figure of All Might thoroughly with a small duster. He coughed as some specks of dust fly into his face. After closing the door behind her, Ochaco carefully walks her way over to Izuku, avoiding the action figures on the floor in the process and sits down on the floor beside him.

"You really care a lot about the stuff you bought, huh?" Ochaco asked.

"Yeah, that's the problem of being a collector, right?" Izuku chuckled. He examines his action figure and smiled in satisfaction when he sees that his toy looks clean and free of dust.

"So how much of the room has been cleaned?" Ochaco asked.

"Well, just the entertainment side of my room. I finished dusting the shelves, television and now my toys, but I haven't cleaned the bed, floor and work table yet." Izuku replied.

"Okay. Well, why don't you put back your toys while I help clean the right side of your room then?" Ochaco asked.

"Oh no, please don't work yourself. This is my room and you're my senpai." Izuku responded.

"But I'm also your roommate and this is my room too. So it's only fair for me to do my part in cleaning this place, right?" Ochaco said, flashing a smile at him. Izuku stares at her for a moment before his lips curved into a small smile.

"Alright then." Izuku simply replied.

For the next fifteen minutes, while Izuku is busy putting his action figures back on the shelf and putting them back into their right poses, Ochaco wipes off the dust from his table with a feather duster before cleaning it with a wet cloth. When they are done, Izuku proceeds to tidy the bed next while Ochaco cleans the floor with the vacuum. Finally, they finish it off by mopping the floor together.

* * *

After they finish cleaning the room and Inko is done mopping the living area, Izuku and Ochaco sighs heavily as they slump onto the couch, feeling relieved that they have finished their chores. While Inko is in the kitchen to prepare something for her son and Ochaco to eat, Izuku looks up at the clock above the television and is astounded when he sees the time.

"Wow! It's still ten-thirty in the morning!" Izuku said in surprise. "Usually, my mom and I would finish cleaning the house by eleven-thirty."

"The more the merrier, right?" Ochaco remarked.

"You really are a great helper, Ochaco. Arigatou." Izuku said to her.

"No problem." Ochaco smiled at him. "I really have fun cleaning with you and your mother, Izuku."

"How so?" Izuku asked.

Ochaco sighs as she leans back on the couch. "I told you before that we don't have any maids back at my home. And since my dad is always busy with work, my mother and I are the only ones who clean our home. But even then, my mother and I rarely speak to each other while we were doing the chores. Her responses are always terse every time I tell her I'm done with a task or try to strike a conversation with her. And by the time we finished cleaning our home, my mother heads to the kitchen straight away to prepare lunch for us. The mealtimes are the only times our family get together, and once we are done, my parents just go straight back to their work while I…just go back to my room and spend the rest of the weekend…all by myself." She paused for a moment to stroke her hair. "You think when you done so much for your family, like helping them at home and achieving so much in school, you would receive some attention and praise from your parents, but that's not usually the case for me. I get that they care a lot about their work, but don't you think everyone should just relax and think about the people who are close to them every once in a while?"

Izuku stares wordlessly at Ochaco, seeing that her face is filled with sorrow and contemplating what she had told him. Despite being the most admirable student in Nerima Academia, Ochaco's parents never had any time to deal with their daughter at all. As someone who is fortunate to not experience similar with his own family, Izuku couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Izuku said apologetically.

"It's okay." Ochaco replied to Izuku with a wan smile. "It's good to know that unlike me, you have such a kind and passionate parent whom you can get along with so well."

"My mom and I have always been very close…" Izuku's eyes softened. "Ever since my dad left."

Ochaco lets out a soft gasp. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." Izuku shakes his head. "My father died when I was very young. I never got to know much about him. But I do vividly remember that he was very kind to me and my mother. On my fifth birthday, he got me my very first All Might action figure as my present because he knew I enjoyed watching him on television. Then one year later, he passed away, and my mother and I were both devastated by his death."

"It's hard to live your life after losing someone you love." Ochaco said.

"Hai. My mother lost the man she loved. She had such a hard time being a single parent, having to focus on both her work and taking care of her son. As for me, I had to accept the fact that I'll live the rest of my life without a father. I do miss him, and because that All Might action figure was the last thing he ever bought for me, I cling onto it and the character ever since." Izuku explained.

Ochaco contemplated over what Izuku had said to her. As someone who felt ignored by her own parents, Ochaco could sympathize with Izuku over dealing with the absence of a relative. Despite being the student council president of Nerima Academia, she still feels no different than a normal student in some ways.

"Sometimes I wish how my life would be right now, if my father was still around." Izuku continued.

"I'm sure if he's still around; he would be teaching his hopeless son how to be stronger and stop acting like a wimp." Ochaco replied. Izuku responded by looking up at the ceiling with a sheepish pout, causing Ochaco to chortle. Izuku looked back at her as she continued, "We're still young, Izuku. We have to strive to become better than what we are now before reaching our adulthood. I promise you that I'll help you become a better man, just like your father was."

"I hope I can." Izuku replied softly.

"I'm sure you will." Ochaco said reassuringly. Izuku and Ochaco both smile at each other for a moment before Inko walks over to them while holding up a plate of mochis.

"Here you go, for your hard work." Inko said as she places the plate of food on the table in front of the two children.

"Arigatou, Inko-san." Ochaco said as she and Izuku each grab a mochi.

"Thanks mom." Izuku said.

"Enjoy the rest of your day." Inko said cheerfully to them. After Inko walked away, Izuku and Ochaco proceed to eat their food. They squeal as they felt the sweet and savory taste inside their mouths.

"So delicious…" Izuku moaned before he and Ochaco swallow their food.

"And it sure is nice to eat them on a peaceful Sunday morning too." Ochaco added.

"I wish I could eat them all day." Izuku commented before taking another bite of his mochi.

"Me too. But we shouldn't consume too much sugar or we may end up suffering from severe tooth decay like George Washington in the long run." Ochaco chuckled.

Izuku swallows his food and asked, "Wait, the first president of the United States had severe tooth decay?"

"Yup. He lost nearly all of his teeth except one." Ochaco said.

"Yikes." Izuku shivered. "Even the general who helped the Americans won many battles against the British Empire has one severe problem about his health."

"Actually, he had more defeats than victories during the American Revolution." Ochaco corrected him.

"Huh?" Izuku said, staring at her perplexed.

"Even though George Washington was a resilient leader of the American patriots, he lost more battles against the British than he actually won. But it was the help from France, Spain and the Netherlands that ultimately helped the Americans turn the tide and win the Revolutionary War against the British Empire." Ochaco replied.

"I…didn't know." Izuku murmured. Ochaco pouts as she narrows her eyes at him.

"What else do you know about George Washington?" Ochaco inquired.

"Umm, he once chopped down a cherry tree?" Izuku replied nervously.

"You do know that story is actually a myth, right?" Ochaco asked.

"It was?" Izuku responded incredulously.

"Anything else?" Ochaco asked again.

"Errr…his face is on the US dollar note?" Izuku said anxiously.

"You really don't know a lot about him, do you?" Ochaco asked Izuku in annoyance.

"Ummm…no?" Izuku replied with a sheepish grin. In response, Ochaco grabs a newspaper from the table, rolls it up and uses it to hit the top of Izuku's head.

As Izuku rubs his head, Ochaco chided her roommate, "Go to the school library tomorrow and learn more about him!"

* * *

The next day at school, Izuku and Shouto make their way to the library during their break. As they walk their way there, Izuku explains to Shouto what happen between him and Ochaco yesterday.

"And just like that, our conversation about George Washington led to her telling me to go to the school library to learn more about him. She gives me 2 days to learn about him before giving me a pop quiz by then." Izuku explained to his friend miserably.

Shouto chuckled with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "I guess having the student council president as your roommate really has its disadvantages."

"Do you know anything about George Washington anyway?" Izuku asked Shouto.

"No." Shouto shook his head. "I was never taught about colonial America back in middle school."

Izuku gave a heavy sigh and droops his arms at his sides before replying to him, "Me neither."

When they arrived at the entrance to the school's library, Izuku and Shouto gently push open the pair of doors and enter a large room. As Izuku and Shouto walk their way through the room, they could see that at the center of library are several tables where a few students are reading the library's books, doing their schoolwork, or looking at their smartphones.

'_Why do these guys need to go to the library of all places to look at their phones? Isn't this supposed to be a place where people read books?'_ Izuku thought to himself as he and Shouto walk through the tables.

At the left side of the room is the counter where a librarian is standing behind it and attending to a student who is borrowing a DVD. On the right side of the library are six desks, placed beside each other in a vertical row, and each of them has a computer placed on top of it. Izuku sees that the students are gazing at the computer screens and surfing the Internet while wearing headphones plugged to the CPUs.

Finally, at the back of the library are several metal bookcases, lined in vertical rows and filled with hundreds, possibly thousands of books. Izuku couldn't help but feel uncomfortable when he and Shouto arrived at the bookshelves. With the exception of a few students who are looking for a book to borrow, the entire back section of the library feels empty and deserted which gives an eerie feeling to the place. Izuku chuckled nervously as he turns to Shouto, who remains calm and quiet.

"Alright, so how are we going to find any books related to George Washington and the American Revolution?" Izuku asked his friend.

"There has to be a history section somewhere." Shouto said.

"U-um, do you guys need help?" A timid voice asked Izuku and Shouto. The two boys turn around to see a short girl standing behind them. Upon seeing the girl with black eyes and long dark green hair that flows down to her waist and tied to a bow at its end, Shouto widens his eyes and gave a soft gasp.

"Councilwoman Asui." Shouto said softly.

"Huh?" Izuku said in confusion.

"She's both the school's head librarian and a member of the student council." Shouto explained to him. The girl blushed as she turns her head away and places her hands behind her back.

"I see." Izuku replied before they look back at the girl.

"I-Is there a-any p-parti-" The head librarian suddenly lets out a terse sigh and turns around. Izuku and Shouto stare questioningly at each other as the girl closes her eyes and places her hands at the sides of her head.

'_Come on Tsuyu, get a hold of yourself! You can do this!'_ The head librarian murmured to herself before nodding her head. After removing her hands and taking a deep breath, the girl turns back to Izuku and Shouto.

"I-Is there any p-particular book you two a-are looking for?" Tsuyu asked nervously as she trembled, trying to maintain her composure.

"Oh yes, we are." Izuku said aloud. Tsuyu suddenly places her finger in front of her lips and hushed Izuku, making him realize his error. Izuku softened his tone as he whispered to Tsuyu, "Sorry. We are looking for books related to George Washington and the American Revolution."

"Understood. Follow me." Tsuyu replied. Izuku and Shouto stand aside, allowing Tsuyu to walk past them and make her way to a bookshelf at the end of the library. As Izuku and Shouto quietly follow her from behind, Tsuyu lets out a sigh of relief and murmured to herself, "So far so good."

When they arrived at the designated bookshelf, Tsuyu searched through the shelf and slowly slides her finger across the spines of the books. She soon found the appropriate book for Izuku and Shouto and gets it out of the shelf.

"Here it is." Tsuyu said as she turns to Izuku and Shouto and holds out the book. "_'Famous People of the Past Number 39, George Washington.' _This book details everything from his birth to death."

"Thanks Asui-san." Izuku said gratefully to Tsuyu with a wide smile as he takes the book from her.

"Y-you're welcome." Tsuyu replied nervously with her cheeks blushing. Izuku looks down at the book cover for a moment before he begins flicking through the pages with his hand, causing Tsuyu to flinch.

"N-no!" Tsuyu cried as she snatches the book from Izuku.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Izuku said as he and Shouto stare at the librarian in confusion.

"You're supposed to turn the book by grabbing the top corner of the page. Like this." Tsuyu explained. She demonstrates to Izuku and Shouto by gently picking up the top corner of the page and turning it. She looks back at the boys with a worried frown. "See? Just like that. It will lower the risk of damage to the book that way."

"I see." Izuku said before Tsuyu hands the book back to him. "I guess I've been reading so many comic books by flipping through the pages that way that I forgot that's the proper way to turn the page of a hardcover book. Sorry, Asui-san."

As Izuku bows his head apologetically to her, Tsuyu's cheeks blush again. "I-It's okay." She replied as she holds up her hands. "Will that be the only book you'll be borrowing?"

"Well…"

When Izuku tried to reply as he stood up, Shouto pulls out another book from the shelf and said to his friend, "Hey Izuku, maybe this book might interest you too."

"What is it?" Izuku asked as he turns to his friend. Shouto gave him a small smirk as he shows the front cover of the book he is holding to Izuku, causing his friend to gasp. "_'The Kent Rogers story?' _An actual biography of Kent Rogers?" Shouto nods his head before handing the book to Izuku.

"You seem interested. W-who is he?" Tsuyu asked Izuku.

"Kent Rogers is the creator of many comic book superheroes, including All Might!" Izuku replied to Tsuyu enthusiastically. "I didn't know the school library would have a book like that."

"I'm sure all libraries would have a book like that." Tsuyu responded.

"I guess so." Izuku said, smiling as he takes another look at the book cover.

"Izuku, I think we should get going. Our break doesn't last forever." Shouto reminded his friend.

"Oh right." Izuku replied before looking back at Tsuyu. "I think I'll be borrowing these two books, Asui-san."

"Then proceed to the counter and remember to return them at their due date." Tsuyu said to him.

"Thanks for your help, Asui-san." Izuku said to her as he and Shouto bow their heads.

"Arigatou." Shouto added as Tsuyu bows back to them.

"Y-you're welcome." Tsuyu nervously replied before she looked up to see Izuku and Shouto turning around and making their way to the counter. Tsuyu sighs and lowers her head a few moments later. "I manage to pull it off. And that was the longest I've ever converse with a total stranger too."

* * *

Later that night, Izuku sat at the table in his room, reading the book about George Washington that he borrowed from the school library earlier today. Ochaco enters the room after changing into a simple yellow t-shirt and light blue shorts. She widens her eyes upon seeing Izuku.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Are you reading something that isn't a comic book?" Ochaco asked with a playful smile as she walks over to Izuku from behind.

"Yup." Izuku replied as he turns his head to her. "I'm currently learning more about George Washington, just like you told me to." Ochaco gave Izuku an approving nod before he looks back at the book. "I didn't know that he had only ever visited one country outside America, which is Barbados. Even though the thirteen American colonies were under British Colonial rule, Washington never set foot on Britain throughout his life."

After Izuku carefully flips to the next page by doing the same way Tsuyu had taught him to, Ochaco sat on the bed and stares at the book as well.

"Can I take a look at the book with you?" Ochaco asked.

Izuku turns his head again and smiled at her. "Doesn't hurt at all."

Ochaco smiled back at him again as Izuku picks up the book from his table and gets up from his chair. He sat beside Ochaco on the bed and the girl moves closer to him. Izuku blushed a bit as the two spent the night reading the book together.

* * *

Two weeks later, Izuku returns to the school library, looking for a new book to borrow from the history section. As she is monitoring the library, Tsuyu happened to walk past the history section and spots Izuku examining the bookshelves. Her lips curved into a small smile as she stares at him for a moment. But as she is about to make a turn to her right and leave, Izuku spots her and asked, "Asui-san?"

Tsuyu flinched before turning to Izuku. "H-hello there." She replied to him. "N-nice to see you here again. Did you return the books you borrowed before?"

"Yup. Those two books are very interesting to read. I learn a lot more about George Washington and the American Revolution now." Izuku responded before he turns his head away for a moment and mentally said to himself,_ 'As well as passing Ochaco's pop quiz on them.'_

"And what about the book about…umm…" Tsuyu trails off as she struggles to remember the name of the creator of All Might.

"Kent Rogers?" Izuku replied as he looked back at her. "It was a blast to read too. I've learnt so many things that I didn't know about the man until now. Who knew that the first character he ever created was actually Kamui Woods. But sadly he couldn't keep the ownership of his own creation after leaving Dark Crow Comics. Anyways, now I'm thinking of borrowing another book. Since you're here, maybe you can help me search what I'm looking for again?"

"Sure." Tsuyu nods her head before going over to Izuku. "What would you be interested in?"

"Hmm, maybe anything related to the history of American comic books?" Izuku replied.

"Understood." Tsuyu said before turning to the bookshelf and slides her fingers across the spines of the neatly arranged books. Izuku looks around for a moment, realizing that he and Tsuyu are the only ones in the back section of the library right now. From a distance, he sees that the students who are sitting at the tables are busy looking at their smartphones.

Izuku looked back at the head librarian and said, "You know, I've noticed a lot of people in our school don't seem to be reading any books in this library."

"I know right?" Tsuyu replied as she turns to Izuku. "They usually come here to use our school's computers and borrow DVDs rather than actually reading the books. I remember the good old days when all the kids got all their general knowledge from looking at books in the library. But nowadays, everyone greatly prefers learning new things by looking at the Internet. But I still believe that reading books is the more effective way to learn new things because not everything you see on the Internet is entirely true."

"Especially social media." Izuku said.

Tsuyu nods her head in agreement. "In fact tomorrow, we are actually going to discuss on how to resolve the lack of attendance in our school library at the student council."

"Oh yes, you're a member of the student council, right?" Izuku asked. Tsuyu nodded again in response. "So that means you also know president Uraraka, right?"

"Yes, but we only ever see each other during our meetings." Tsuyu replied before looking back at the books on the shelf.

"What do you think of her? And how is she like?" Izuku inquired.

"She is a very strong and confident person who is dedicated to her work. That is why the last president admires her and appoints her to be his successor. Honestly, so do I." Tsuyu said. A smile briefly appears on Izuku's face. "But at the same time, I'm also a bit scared of her."

"Huh? Why?" Izuku asked as his smile vanished.

"Because she is also very strict and outspoken. I do feel scared having our discussions with her, especially with her position as president." Tsuyu said softly.

"Asui-san, I'm pretty sure Och-Uraraka-senpai isn't always like that." Izuku said, finding it incredulous to believe that his roommate is very authoritarian.

"Well…you just don't know how it's like sitting with her in our meeting room." Tsuyu said timidly. She soon found a book that is simply titled _'The History of Comics'_ and pulls it out of the shelf. She hands the book to Izuku and said, "Here. I think I found what you're looking for." Izuku takes the book from her and nods approvingly as he examines the front cover.

"Thanks for your help again, Asui-san." Izuku said as he looks back at Tsuyu.

"A-and it was really nice t-talking to you…" Tsuyu replied nervously. "Umm…"

"Midoriya." Izuku said.

"…Midoriya." Tsuyu said, nodding her head again. Izuku flashes a small smile at her before he turns around and makes his way to the counter.

After watching Izuku leave, Tsuyu looks around at the books in the shelves with a pensive frown. She sighs dishearteningly before murmuring to herself.

"All these books are precious. Why do we ever stop looking at them?"

* * *

The next day after school, Ochaco, Tenya, Tsuyu and the other members of the student council sat together around the table in their meeting room to have their discussion regarding the library's low attendance in recent months. An older girl with periwinkle hair and blue eyes, who sat beside Ochaco on the right, spoke confidently to everyone present in the room as she holds up her hand.

"Because many people around our age are more interested in learning information from today's technology rather than books, I suggest we should remove half of the number of books and shelves in the library and expand the computer section." The periwinkle-haired girl said. Tsuyu, who sat between her and a boy with short and messy brown hair, widens her eyes and gapes her mouth open in shock upon hearing her suggestion.

"I agree with Hado." Another council member, who is a boy with indigo hair and eyes and sat across the table between Tenya and a girl with long green hair, responded as he raised his hand. "I notice a lot of people in the library aren't reading books and greatly prefer borrowing DVDs and using the computers. So I'm sure the removal of half of the number of books in the library won't be a big loss among the students." Tsuyu stares at the boy in shock as she listened.

"Technology is evolving every day, so it's not surprising that youths aren't interested in learning new things from books anymore. So I agree with Hado as well." A green-haired girl said with a raised hand.

"So do I." The brown-haired boy said as he holds up his hand. Tsuyu quietly raised her hand as well, which got the attention of Ochaco and Tenya.

"Asui?" Ochaco asked as she and Tenya stare at her questioningly. "Would you like to say something as well?"

Tsuyu flinched as she sees the president, vice president and all the other council members staring back at her in confusion. A huge feeling of panic immediately stopped her from trying to speak out against Hado's suggestion to reconstruct the library.

"I…I…" Tsuyu struggled to speak. She didn't want the precious books in the library to be removed or thrown away, and it wouldn't be right to add more computers, which would destroy the tradition of it being a place filled with books of general knowledge and information. So she knew she had to speak up before it's too late. But how she wished she could gather enough courage right now to speak to everyone present in the council room. How she wished she isn't too shy and timid to speak up right now.

But…she can't. She just can't, especially in front of someone who has a lot of power and authority like Ochaco. Tsuyu ultimately lowers her hand and head, feeling ashamed of herself for her lack of courage and self-confidence.

"I take it that you have nothing to say then?" Ochaco asked. Tsuyu remained unresponsive for a moment before she closes her eyes and nods her head in defeat.

Hado lets out a sigh and murmured, "She is always like that."

"Very well then. We will meet again at the library after school hours tomorrow to clear the books. The library will then be temporarily closed to allow our non-teaching staff to remove the empty bookshelves and make way for the expansion of the computer section. Any objections?" Ochaco asked.

Everyone remain silent as they stay in their seats and stare wordlessly at Ochaco. Tsuyu frowned as she still doesn't have the bravery to speak up.

"Then this meeting is adjourned." Ochaco said firmly. "See you all tomorrow."

* * *

After the meeting is over, Hado and the other three council members bid farewell to Tsuyu, Ochaco and Tenya as they step out of the meeting room and walk down the dark hallway together.

"I'm glad that's over. Time for me to head home and have dinner." The brown-haired boy said to the others.

"Ugh, you shouldn't have mentioned that, Tsubaraba. Now you're gonna make me feel hungry during my journey home." The green-haired girl replied to him with a small smirk.

"Sorry, Shiozaki." Tsubaraba responded to her with a playful grin and a wink.

"I wonder what Tsuyu is trying to say though." The indigo-haired boy said with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Does it matter, Amajiki?" Shiozaki replied to him. "She never really talked much anyway."

"Shiozaki's right." Hado said firmly. "Tsuyu Asui has always been the quietest among us, which makes you wonder why she even volunteer to be a member of the student council in the first place. If she continues acting like this, she will never go far."

"Harsh but true." Tsubaraba added.

Unbeknownst to the four, Tsuyu overheard them as she stood at the doorway to the meeting room and watch them leave. Obviously, Tsuyu felt as if her heart had been stabbed upon hearing Hado's harsh words. And unfortunately, she cannot deny that she is telling the truth.

"Is there something wrong, Asui?" Ochaco asked in concern.

"O-oh nothing." Tsuyu replied as she turned to Ochaco and Tenya.

"Well then, see you tomorrow." Tenya said as he and Ochaco wave their hands at her. Tsuyu nods her head and waves back at them before stepping out of the meeting room. After closing the door, she lets out an unhappy moan as she lowers her head dejectedly and makes her way home.

* * *

Later that night, Tsuyu arrived home where she is greeted by her parents and younger siblings. She changed into her casual clothes before she and her family sat together at the dining table to have their dinner.

"So Tsuyu, how did the meeting go today?" Her mother asked as she and her younger brother sat across the table from Tsuyu and her younger sister.

"I-It was good, mom. Our discussion went pretty well." Tsuyu replied half-heartedly before she continued eating her rice.

"That's good to hear." Her father replied, oblivious to the tone of his older daughter's voice as he sat between his wife and Tsuyu.

"My friends told me that being a member of the student council is tough. But I'm glad that my older sister can handle the job just fine." Tsuyu's younger brother said as he smiled at his big sister.

"You're so awesome, sis." Her younger sister smiled at Tsuyu as she sat beside her. "I want to be just as smart and hardworking as you when I grow older."

Tsuyu smiled back at her younger sister as she replied, "Arigatou, Satsuki."

"What about you, Samidare? Anything interesting happened at your school today?" Tsuyu's father asked his only son.

"Well, Kota and I were playing football during recess today when suddenly…"

As the rest of the Asui family attentively listened to her younger brother, Tsuyu's smile distorts into a despondent frown as she continues eating her food quietly. She hates it when she lies to her family. But Tsuyu knew that if she didn't, what will her younger siblings think of their older sister?

* * *

Despite going to bed about thirty minutes ago, Tsuyu still couldn't find herself falling asleep as she lies on her bed under the blanket with her eyes still open.

Even till now, Tsuyu couldn't get over what Hado had said about her earlier today. She was right. While all the other members of the student council are confident and outspoken, Tsuyu is usually quiet and timid. When she first joined the student council, she thought to herself that she would eventually become just like them as time goes on. But after a year has passed, Tsuyu is starting to realize that she was wrong and naïve.

Tsuyu is always reminded that ever since her younger siblings were born, her parents told her that as the oldest child in the Asui family, she must strive to be a strong and hardworking person so she can serve as a perfect role model for Samidare and Satsuki. But although Tsuyu does perform well in her studies, she can never overcome her shyness in order to socialize with her fellow students in school. That is why during school breaks, she would usually go to the library which she felt is the safest and quietest part of the school, and where she also developed her love for books as well.

However, Tsuyu is self-aware that eventually, all children including her will grow up, and she knew that if she still can't get over her shyness before reaching adulthood, she will never have a bright future moving forward, and Samidare, Satsuki and her parents will begin to look down on her. So when she reached the age of 16 and arrived at Nerima Academia, Tsuyu swore to herself that she will become stronger than she was back in middle and elementary school. She volunteered to serve as a member of the student council, which in the process; she was appointed by the previous president as the head of the school's library. And for a while, Tsuyu did feel comfortable with her position as head librarian. But as time goes on, Tsuyu realized that despite her place within the student council, it did nothing to help her overcome her shyness, and she realized she still couldn't grow as confident and outspoken as Uraraka, Hado and the others.

And now, it is obvious that things are going to become worse for her as the student council has unanimously agreed to reconstruct the library and remove half of its books that Tsuyu grown to love and care. And she couldn't help but feel that it is partially her fault, for not being brave enough to object the council's decision to do so.

Tsuyu turns herself to the other side of the bed and look out the night sky through her window with a solemn frown. She hates herself for not being able to stop the rest of the student council. And if she doesn't do anything right now, the library that she is emotionally attached to will drastically change, and it will only further discourage the students of Nerima Academia to gain their knowledge and wisdom through their traditional ways. And also, she will still remain who she is right now, a shy and timid girl who fails to live up to her parents' expectations and serve as a perfect role model for Samidare and Satsuki.

Tsuyu closes her eyes with her brows furrowed. She swore that tomorrow will be the day she will finally take action. She will do whatever it takes to save the library and show everyone what she is truly capable of.

Even if it means stepping over the line.

* * *

**Sovereign: I would like to thank AquaBluey, LayLay lives, AshPli, King Meezy, RSmallz, Kurokiba Hyoudo, Nhealy, charliedovey22, Mewen2, J1A1L and Winter Kitsu for reviewing, favoriting and following my story! Thanks everyone! And it's great to be back!**

**Also, to all superhero comic fans, can you guess how I came up with the name Kent Rogers?**


	6. The Librarian, Part 2

_**The Librarian, Part 2**_

Tsuyu and her fellow librarians finished cleaning the library by 5 o'clock in the evening, when most of the students and teachers had left the school by then. When they are done with their chores, the three grab their bags and head over to the entrance.

"Thank you for your hard work today." Tsuyu said to her fellow librarians as they bow to each other.

"You're welcome, Asui-san." One of the librarians said.

"See you tomorrow." The other librarian added before they wave their hands to Tsuyu as they turn and walk over to the doors. Tsuyu smiled and waves her hand back at them until they step out of the library.

After the doors are shut, Tsuyu lowers her hand and her smile distorts into a pensive frown. Today is the day the student council would come to the library and prepare the renovations. She had informed Amajiki earlier today to tell the other council members that she will be waiting for them in the library after school hours. But truthfully, it was so that she can remain in the library to conduct her plan to protect the place at all cost. Tsuyu still blames herself for not being able to speak up and prevent the student council from renovating the library. And now, she is going to make up for it.

Tsuyu places her schoolbag aside on the floor and locks the library doors. For the next hour, she pushes the tables and chairs over to the doors, forming a barricade to block the entrance and preventing anyone from entering the library. When she is done, Tsuyu takes out her torchlight and a plastic cup of jelly from her schoolbag and turns off the lights. She turns on her torchlight and walks over to the only remaining chair at the center of the library, which she pulls over and takes a seat on it.

Tsuyu gazes at the blocked entrance with a serious glare, fully prepared to protect her territory no matter the consequences.

* * *

_**Two Hours Later…**_

Izuku sat quietly at his desk in his bedroom. After answering another question, he sighs in frustration as he places his pen down and closes his notebook. Until now, he is still unable to stop contemplating over what Tsuyu told him about Ochaco the other day. He still finds it hard to believe that Ochaco would be such an authoritarian person, and that she would be strict towards her fellow council members. Ever since she saved him from Shigaraki and his gang and becoming his roommate, Izuku thought that she was kind, gentle and caring. And yet when he mentioned her name to Tsuyu, she clearly looked and sounded frightened. Did something happen between them? Was there something Ochaco did to traumatize her? Was there something he really doesn't know about the student council president after all? Will it be like what happened to him back in junior high again?

Izuku wished he could personally ask Ochaco right now, but he didn't have the will to ask her for the last two days, and she is still currently at school at the moment. He returned home by himself today because she would be staying back at school to help out with the library's renovations today. He sighed inwardly at the thought of it. It is a shame that the school's library is going to be changed drastically just when he was finally starting to become familiar with the area. Ochaco told him this morning that they are going to renovate the library by expanding the computer section…and yet, Izuku couldn't help but find it strange that the student council would universally agree with that decision.

Suddenly, Izuku's eyes widened with his mouth agape when a memory suddenly came into his mind.

"_I remember the good old days when all the kids got all their general knowledge from looking at books in the library. But nowadays, everyone greatly prefers learning new things by looking at the Internet. But I still believe that reading books is the more effective way to learn new things because not everything you see on the Internet is entirely true."_

Izuku gasped as he stood up from the table. He remembered now. It didn't make any sense that the council would universally agree to expand the computer section when Tsuyu would be completely against such an idea. And Tsuyu did tell him that they are going to discuss about it, which means she was present in the student council room at the time. If that is the case, why would she agree to it? Did Ochaco do something to intimidate her?

Izuku shook his head. No. He refused to believe that Ochaco would do something abusive in her position as student council president. But Tsuyu is definitely with her in school at this very moment, and he has no idea what they could actually be doing during the library's renovations. He must be overthinking. He had to be. And yet…he still wants to know the truth.

With a frustrated groan, Izuku rushes over to his wardrobe and grabs his school uniform. He heads to the bathroom and quickly puts it on. When he walked out of the bathroom, his mother, who just stepped out of the kitchen carrying a plate of fried vegetables, noticed him and is incredulous to see her son back in his school uniform at this hour.

"Izuku?" Inko said as she watched her son straightening his school tie. "Why are you in uniform again?"

"Sorry mom! I just remembered um, I left some of my textbooks at the classroom! See you later!" Izuku replied hastily as he opens the main door.

"But what about dinner?!" Inko cried. Izuku completely ignores her as he steps out of his apartment and closes the door behind him.

* * *

"Alright everyone. Asui-san should be at the library this moment. After we cleared half of the shelves, we'll examine each book we've taken down with Asui and donate those that we deemed unnecessary or the least borrowed." Ochaco said to her fellow council members as they walk down the school hallway and make their way to the library.

"I can tell this is going to be a long night." Tsuburaba said as he rubs the back of his neck.

"And the sooner we get it done, the better." Hado replied strictly to him. Tsuburaba chuckled nervously in response.

When they arrived at the library, Ochaco knocks on the door and calls out, "Asui-san? Are you in there?"

When they didn't receive a response, everyone grew suspicious.

"That's strange." Amajiki remarked. Ochaco and Tenya place their hands on the handlebars and push the doors. To everyone's surprise, Ochaco and Tenya are unable to barge the doors open.

"What's going on?!" Shiozaki cried as she and Tsuburaba stares at the doors incredulously.

"Don't worry, Uraraka-senpai. I brought the spare key with us." Hado said to the president. Ochaco nods her head as she and Tenya step aside, allowing Hado to take her key out of her pocket and inserts it into the keyhole. When they heard a click, Hado pushes the handlebar down and tries to push the door open. But again, to their surprise, Hado is only able to push the door less than an inch before she felt that a heavy object in its way.

"What's wrong?" Tenya asked.

"It felt like something is blocking the back of these doors!" Hado replied dumbfounded. As Hado pushed again, she and Ochaco look through the extremely thin open gap that she is able to create between the doors.

"Asui! Are you in there?!" Ochaco cried. Suddenly, she and Hado widen their eyes when they barely noticed Tsuyu sitting at the center of the library through the open gap.

"Asui!" Hado calls out to Tsuyu, now sounding agitated. "What are you doing there?!"

"Asui, what's going on here?" Ochaco cried again. But much to their confusion, Tsuyu remained at her chair, staying silent and staring boldly at the two girls.

"Asui Tsuyu, you better come over here and let us in right now!" Hado yelled furiously as she pushed the door in vain again.

"Hado Nejire, calm down!" Tenya reprimanded her.

"But Vice President, she is preventing us from getting inside the library!" Hado cried. "This is clearly an act of defiance towards us!"

"There has to be a reason why she is doing this." Ochaco said to her.

"And we will get an answer as soon as we are able to burst through this entrance!" Hado turns back to the library doors and slams her hands on them. "Asui Tsuyu, open the doors right now!"

Suddenly, Ochaco felt her phone ringing inside the pocket of her skirt. She turns away for a moment to take her phone out and see the caller's name on the screen.

"What is it, Uraraka-senpai?" Tenya asked.

"Um, nothing." Ochaco said as she puts her phone back inside her pocket. "Look, I'll go check to see if there are still any teachers in the facility. Until then, try to persuade Asui to come out of the library."

"We'll try." Tenya said to her with a solemn nod. As Ochaco turns and runs down the hallway, Hado glares at Amajiki, Shiozaki and Tsuburaba who are standing behind her and Tenya dumbfounded.

"Do something!" Hado chided them. Amajiki, Shiozaki and Tsuburaba hastily go over to the doors and help Hado and Tenya push the doors open with all of their strength.

"Asui Tsuyu, do you hear me?!" Hado shouted again as she holds down on the handle and pushes against the blocked doors. "Asui! ASUI!"

* * *

After making sure that she is far away from the library and the other council members, Ochaco gets out her phone and dials the number of the caller who tries to contact her.

"Hello Izuku? Sorry I didn't answer earlier. What's up?" Ochaco asked.

"Ochaco, can you come to the school gate?" Izuku asked.

"What? Are you-"

"I'm actually outside the school right now. The security wouldn't let me in because it's after school hours and I forgot to wear my coat. But since you're here, can you help me talk to the security guard?"

"Why are you even here?" Ochaco asked, sounding both confused and annoyed.

"B-Because I need to ask you something." Izuku replied nervously. "Are you busy inside the library right now?"

"No, we're not. We try to get inside but one of our members is preventing us from entering." Ochaco replied. What follows is nearly half a minute of silence, causing Ochaco to ask in concern, "Izuku?"

"Is the person who is preventing you from entering the library Tsuyu Asui?" Izuku asked.

"Y-yes." Ochaco replied, taken by surprise. "How did you-"

"Ochaco please, let me inside the school now." Izuku said firmly to her before hanging up the phone.

* * *

When she arrived at the school gate, Ochaco managed to convince the security guard that Izuku is a 'special volunteer' who is assigned by the student council to help them out with the library's renovations. Shortly after the guard gave Izuku permission to enter the school premises, he and Ochaco hastily walk into the main building together. Izuku sighs in relief as he and Ochaco stop at the shoe locker area.

"Arigatou, Ocha…er…" Izuku trails off when he notices Ochaco's stern face. He gulped as the student council president folds her arms. "I um…"

"You better have a good explanation why you come all the way here." Ochaco said flatly.

"B-But Ochaco…um…" Izuku coughed for a moment as he regains his composure. "There's something I need to tell you!"

"What is it?" Ochaco inquired.

"I've been talking with Asui-san during my visits to the library, and she told me she is against the idea of the expansion of the computer section!" Izuku replied.

Ochaco lets out a soft gasp before she turns her head away with her brows furrowing. "Actually, now that you mention it, Tsuyu did try to say something during the meeting yesterday, but she was too scared to speak out." She said as she places her hands on the sides of her hip.

"I guess it makes sense that she would be scared because she is rather timid whenever we talked." Izuku said. "But has she always been like that?"

"She always has, ever since she joined the council last year." Ochaco said, frowning worriedly at Izuku as she lowers her arms. He gulped upon hearing this, and knowing that it is now the time for him to ask the hard question.

"Did you do-"

But before Izuku could speak, Ochaco quickly interrupted him with a panicked wail, "This is bad! Because she has always been unable to say anything, she now thinks action speaks louder than words! We have to do something about this!"

Izuku still struggled to ask, "But Ochaco-"

"We can't waste any time, let's go!" Ochaco shouted as she suddenly grabs Izuku's hand. The boy lets out a squeal as he finds himself being dragged by Ochaco through the school.

* * *

Ochaco uses a key to unlock the janitor's closet and immediately found a metal ladder at the back of the room. As Ochaco grabs the ladder, Izuku asked timidly, "D-Do we really have to do this?"

"Yes. There are no windows in the school library, and the main entrance is completely blocked. So the only way we can access into the area now is through the ventilation system." Ochaco explained, turning to Izuku and holding up the ladder. Izuku moves aside as Ochaco brings down the ladder and holds it horizontally. "Now help me!"

Izuku hurriedly grabs the other end of the ladder and the two carefully bring it out of the janitor's closet as they walk out. Ochaco and Izuku look up at the ceiling and they spotted the nearest vent cover.

"There, let's go!" Ochaco ordered and the two hastily go over and stand underneath it. They carefully open the ladder and placed it down on the floor. Izuku watched Ochaco climb up to the top of the ladder and slowly pushes the vent cover out of the way.

"D-do we really have to go inside there?" Izuku asked worriedly as he looked up.

"Yes we must." Ochaco replied firmly as she looked back at him.

"Why don't you go while I stay here?" Izuku asked with a nervous grin.

"No! You are coming along with me because if what you say is true, you are the closest person to Asui right now. Perhaps you will be able to get through her more than I do." Ochaco responded.

Izuku groans as he throws his head back. "If only there is some other way we can get inside that room."

"And that kind of attitude is why you only have one friend in this school! Now come on!" Ochaco chided.

Izuku reluctantly obliged and goes over to the ladder. As Ochaco gets inside the ventilation system, Izuku quickly turns his head away and closes his eyelids.

"Izuku, are you coming?" Ochaco calls out to him.

When Izuku looked back up, he noticed that Ochaco has now gone inside. He lets out a sigh and replied as he begins climbing up the ladder, "Right behind you!"

* * *

Ochaco turns on the light of her smartphone and uses it as a torch to shine some light inside the ventilation system. She turns her head around and said to Izuku who is behind her, "Stay close to me."

"Understood." Izuku nods his head. Ochaco turns back to the front and the two begin crawling forward. Izuku blushes as he turns his head to side, trying not to stare at the back of Ochaco's skirt as much as possible as they crawl through the vents.

When Ochaco spotted an opening on her right, she gestures Izuku to follow her as they are about to make a turn. Izuku nodded again and the two crawl to the right, making their way to the library. Ochaco is able to turn fine, but unfortunately for Izuku, he failed to notice the screws sticking out through the corners of a grille cover at the side. As his right arm made contact with the screw on the bottom right corner of the cover, Izuku felt it cutting through his skin.

"Agh!" Izuku cried in pain as he holds up his right arm to his face.

"What's wrong?" Ochaco asked in concern as she stops and turns her head to Izuku.

"It hurts." Izuku replied softly as a cut began to form on his right arm. Ochaco gasps as blood began to ooze out from it.

"Hold still!" She cried as she slowly turns herself around. She quickly gets out a pack of tissues from her pocket and opens it. She grabs a tissue and places her smartphone down at the side. As the light of her phone continued shining around them, Izuku watched Ochaco gently grabs his right arm and wipes off the blood from the cut with the tissue.

"Arigatou." Izuku said.

"You're welcome. But we need something to cover your wound to prevent further bleeding." Ochaco said.

Izuku looked around for a moment until his eyes landed on the school tie around his collar. He removes his tie and hands it to Ochaco.

"I guess we have no choice. This will do for now." Ochaco said before she proceeds to wrap the tie around Izuku's right arm. After tying it, she gave a pull to make sure it is secured. "There you go."

As the two look up at each other, a tender smile appears on Ochaco's face while Izuku simply stares wordlessly at her. After witnessing the student council president tending to his injury, there is simply no way Ochaco would do anything bad towards others after all, and he wants to believe that. Izuku knew it is time to know the truth.

"What is it?" Ochaco asked, wondering why her friend is awfully silent all of the sudden.

"Ochaco…I actually wanted to say something to you over the phone, until you mentioned about Asui blocking the library entrance which caused me to change the subject I had in mind. And then I tried to ask you the same thing again back at the lockers."

"And what is it about? You can tell me." Ochaco said.

"The other day, during my last visit to the library, Asui said that you were strict and outspoken, which really bothers me." Izuku said. "But after all the times we had together, and now this…I really find it hard to believe."

"That's what all the other council members except Tenya thought of me too." Ochaco replied.

"Huh?" Izuku said, staring at her in surprise.

"Everybody was blown away by how much I took my responsibilities as a member of the student council seriously that it just became the common opinion everyone has about me. And of course it got reinforced when I was chosen by my predecessor to be the next president. I guess it's also partially my fault that I brought this on myself since I never hung out with anybody outside the council and school. Ironic isn't it? I love helping people, yet I never really know much about the people I've helped and worked with." Ochaco explained.

Izuku noticed the pained expression on her face and quickly responded to her, "If that's the case, you really shouldn't focus on your job so much. Relax, let loose and actually hang out with the people around you. Then I'm sure they would accept you more."

Ochaco chuckled and nods her head in agreement. "Yeah, you're right. And honestly, living with you finally made me realize that. So in a way, the person I've helped before…is helping me back in return."

Izuku stares at Ochaco in awe as his cheeks blushed. He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly and said as he lowers his head, "I'm sorry Ochaco."

"What for?" Ochaco asked in confusion.

"I never should have doubted you. I guess I was just paranoid because…I still never got over what happened to me in the past." Izuku said as he removes his hand from the back of his neck and places it down on the metal floor. Ochaco places her hand above his, causing Izuku to look back at her.

"And I'll continue to do whatever I can to help you." Ochaco said reassuringly.

Izuku smiles back at Ochaco and said, "Come on. Let's go help Asui together."

Ochaco nods her head with a determined smile. "Let's keep moving."

* * *

_The nurse opened the door for Tsuyu, Samidare and their father, allowing the three to enter the small hospital room. As the nurse closes the door behind them, their father escorts Tsuyu and Samidare over to the side of their mother's bed. The two children widen their eyes in awe and surprise when they noticed a baby girl sleeping soundly in their mother's arms._

"_Tsuyu, Samidare, please come forward and welcome your younger sister…Satsuki." Their mother said warmly to them as she showed them the newest addition to the Asui family cradled in her arms._

_Their father pushed the fence down, allowing Tsuyu and Samidare to come closer to the side of the bed and get a clearer look at their baby sister. As they watch the baby slowly opening her eyes and gave a moan as she looks back at them, Tsuyu and Samidare both widen their eyes and smile._

_They felt their father placing her hands on their shoulders from behind, causing Tsuyu and Samidare to turn around and look up at him._

"_You two are older siblings now. Promise me and your mother that you will take good care of your younger sister and set yourselves to be good examples to her as you grow older." Their father said to them. Tsuyu and Samidare nod their heads before turning to their mother who smiled back at them._

"_Arigatou, Tsuyu, Samidare. Now, we have three wonderful children in our family." Their mother said, ending it with a chuckle._

* * *

"Asui! Open up right now or we will inform the principal about this!" Hado shouted furiously as she, Tenya, Tsuburaba, Shiozaki and Amajiki continue attempting to push the doors open in vain.

Tsuyu frowned as she stares down on the floor, vividly remembering the day her younger sister was born. She took another gulp of her jelly before looking back boldly at the blocked entrance to the library, even as her body trembled with every livid scream from Hado and the other council members. She feel a great sense of apprehension, knowing that she had angered her fellow council members and fearing what consequences she will face for her actions.

But Tsuyu vowed to herself that no matter what, she will protect what is precious to her. She is tired of being weak and looked down upon by the other council members, and she will prove to them and her family that she is a strong and competent girl as long as she stands her ground.

Tsuyu shuts her eyes tightly and lowers her head as her body continues to shake uncontrollably. _'I-I must stay strong. I m-must do it…for myself…and my siblings!'_

Suddenly, Tsuyu heard a loud thump, causing her to yelp. The sound was soon followed by some dragging, causing the head librarian to squeal and quiver in horror.

"I-I-Is someone there?" Tsuyu asked in terror.

"Asui!"

When she heard a voice calling out her name, Tsuyu squealed again as she drops her food and torchlight and holds up her hands in front of her face.

"P-P-Please! D-Don't hurt me!" Tsuyu cried.

"Asui!" The voice called her again.

"I-I'm sorry! W-Whoever you are, p-possibly some lost spirit who lives inside this very room at night, I-I'm sorry for waking you up from your slumber!"

Suddenly, Tsuyu snaps her eyes open, trying to figure out why the spirit sounded just like a certain member of the student council.

"Asui, look up! It's me!"

After picking up her torchlight, Tsuyu looks up and shines it at the ceiling. To her surprise, not only did she see a panel of the ceiling has been removed, but inside the school's ventilation system was Ochaco, looking down at her in concern.

"Uraraka-senpai?!" Tsuyu cried incredulously as she stood up from her chair.

"Yes Asui, it's me! Can you help us get down here?" Ochaco asked.

"Us?" Tsuyu replied in confusion.

"I'll explain later. Can you help out for now?" Ochaco asked again.

"I…I…" Tsuyu struggled to answer. What should she do? All of her resilience and determination she had displayed had vanished upon realizing Ochaco's presence inside the library. Somehow, the student council president managed to find an alternate way to get inside the area without needing to go through the main doors. And she can't defy the very person whom she is afraid to speak up against. Not student council president Ochaco Uraraka.

But she can't get down right now, which means her plan to prevent anyone from getting inside the library hasn't ultimately failed yet. And if Tsuyu were to help her get down now, she would be surrendering and giving herself up. Tsuyu shuts her eyes tightly again as she lowers her head and clenches her fist and grip around her torchlight. What should she do? Should she give up and help President Uraraka, or continue defying her and protecting the place she loved? And if she were to choose the former, what will she think of herself? Was her plan and determination to protect the school's library meant nothing all along? Is she truly a weakling after all? Tsuyu continued to remain silent for a few moments, completely unsure of what to do.

"Asui, please."

Tsuyu opens her eyes upon hearing Ochaco's calmed voice. She looks up, and her mouth gape open as she sees her soft and pleading eyes.

"I know you are afraid of me. I'm sorry that I never understood how you really felt about me. But I'm asking you this, not as your president, but a fellow student just like you. Please help me out, and I promise that everything will be alright." Ochaco said calmly.

Tsuyu's eyes widened as Ochaco's words managed to get inside her. Although she couldn't help but feel some doubt, Tsuyu decided that she can't let Ochaco remain up there and inside the ventilation system. She had to help her out, not just for being the president of the student council, but also a fellow student.

Tusyu turns to the tables and chairs she had placed at the library doors earlier. She hurriedly goes over, grabs the side of the nearest table and drags it over to the center of the library. After making sure the table is right below Ochaco's position, Tsuyu runs back to her makeshift barricade again and grabs some chairs.

Ochaco watched as Tsuyu places a chair on top of the table before stacking the other chairs she brought over on top of it. For the next fifteen minutes, Tsuyu continues grabbing some chairs from her makeshift barricade to form two piles of stacked chairs on top of the table. The pile that is directly underneath Ochaco nearly reaches the ceiling, while the other pile beside it is about half its height. Tsuyu places the final chair beside the table and looks back up at Ochaco.

"Alright, you can slowly come down now." Tsuyu said. Ochaco nods her head. She begins bringing her legs down through the opening and places her feet on the chair at the top of the highest pile. Tsuyu grabs hold of the chair legs at the bottom of the pile to keep it stable as Ochaco slowly makes her descent.

Ochaco kneels down and carefully places her feet onto the top of the shorter pile of chairs. As she does so, Izuku begins coming down through the opening and places his feet on top of the taller pile, causing Tsuyu to widen her eyes in surprise.

"Midoriya?!" Tsuyu said incredulously.

Izuku chuckled as he looks down and waves his hand at her. "Hello Asui-san."

"How come you're with her?" Tsuyu asked him.

"Like she said, she'll explain later." Izuku replied. Tsuyu turns back to Ochaco, who nods her head to her.

Ochaco looks down again and slowly places her feet on the chair beside the table. When she done so, she stood up and climbs down from the chair, successfully placing her feet on the library floor. She lets out a sigh of relief before turning to Tsuyu, who flinched as she stares back at her.

"Uraraka-senpai…" Tsuyu said nervously. "I'm sor-"

"It's alright, Asui." Ochaco interrupted. Tsuyu stares back at her in confusion as a tender smile takes form on Ochaco's face. "I'm the one who owes you an apology."

When Izuku climbs down to the bottom chair, Ochaco turns and grabs his hands, helping him descend from the chair and gently place his feet on the floor.

"Asui-san, come out now!" The three could hear Hado shouting as she slams her hands on the doors. Ochaco hastily runs over the entrance.

"Guys, it's me!" Ochaco calls out to them. The council members gasped upon seeing her through the thin opening between the doors.

"Uraraka-senpai?" Tenya said incredulously.

"Yes, I managed to get inside the library, and I'm talking to Asui right now. So just wait outside and leave this situation to me." Ochaco said. Everyone sighs in relief.

"Great job, Uraraka-senpai." Hado said, smiling at the student council president. Ochaco closes the doors and the other council members patiently wait outside.

Tsuyu trembled in fear as she watches Ochaco walking up to her. But Izuku goes over to her side and said gently to her, "It's alright. Calm down." Tsuyu could only respond to him with a slow nod.

As Ochaco places herself in front of Tsuyu, she asked her as she places her hands on the sides of her hip, "Asui-san, why didn't you just tell me that you are against the library's renovations?"

"I…I just…It's just…" Tsuyu struggled to reply to the student council president.

"And why do you have to go out of your way to do something like this? Barricading the library doors? What made you do something so rash?" Ochaco scolded.

"No!" Tsuyu cried hoarsely as tears well up in her eyes. She grabs her hair as she continued sputtering, "I'm sorry…I just…I…"

"Asui, just tell me!" Ochaco cried.

"You don't understand!" Tsuyu bawled unhappily as she threw her hands down and collapses on her knees. Izuku and Ochaco stare wordlessly at her as Tsuyu lets out a wail and began sobbing uncontrollably. "I…I loved this place so much! I love…all the books that are in here…and I don't want to see them go! And I did…I did try to speak up during the meeting…but I was scared…I was scared of you…and I also feel sad...and disappointed with myself…that I couldn't say a thing back then…so I ended up resorting to this!"

Ochaco frowned as Tsuyu wipes off the tears from her eyes and cheeks, but new ones immediately took their place.

"Senpai…I'm not worthy…of being a member of the council." Tsuyu struggled to speak between her sobs. "Because…I've not as outspoken as any of you! I've always been afraid…even before any of this! I only ever join the council…because I thought it would help me…prove to everyone and myself that I can be better! But I was wrong! I'll…I'll never be like you, or Hado, or anybody else in this school!"

"Asui…" Izuku said softly.

Tsuyu looked back at Ochaco with tearstained eyes as she whimpered, "Please Senpai…just remove me from the council. After what I've done here…I don't deserve be one of you."

As Tsuyu continued weeping in sorrow, Ochaco walks up to her and kneels down to her level. Tsuyu closes her eyes and lowers her head, preparing to face the inevitable punishment from the student council president. However, to her surprise, Tsuyu felt Ochaco placing her hand above her head. Tsuyu looks back up at her and sees Ochaco frowning back at her.

"Asui-san, please forgive me." Ochaco said softly. "I'm sorry that I failed to notice that you were actually against our decision to renovate the library, and that your feelings were hurt deep down inside you. I was so engrossed with my responsibility of being the student council president that I forgot you weren't as serious and outspoken as the rest of us. I've should done have better."

"Uraraka-senpai…" Tsuyu uttered.

"Asui-san…" Izuku said. Tsuyu turns her head to her left and sees him kneeling beside her. "I know how you feel, always thinking that you're weak and being afraid to do what you want to do. Honestly, I'm that kind of person too. But for me, I'm lucky to have some friends in school who I can share my thoughts and feelings with. And…" Izuku smiled sheepishly at her as he scratches his cheek. "I have fun talking to you as well, which is why I hope we can be friends too."

"Midoriya…" Tsuyu said as she stares at him.

"Asui-san, we can't keep them waiting any longer." Ochaco said as Tsuyu looked back at her. "Explain to the others why you are against the library's renovations."

"But S-Senpai…I'm still scared. S-so can you tell them for me?" Tsuyu replied nervously.

Ochaco shook her head and places her hand on Tsuyu's shoulder. "Tsuyu, it is you who is against the library's renovations, so if you want to convince the student council to change their minds, it is all up to you to do so." Her lips curved up into a warm smile. "And don't worry. Whatever happens, I'm on your side."

Tsuyu simply gazed at Ochaco, knowing that she is right. If she truly wants to save the library, she must tell the others why they should scrap the renovations by herself. And as long as she knows that the president is on her side, she shouldn't feel any doubts with her own self.

"I understand." Tsuyu replied with a nod. She turns to Izuku and said to him, "Izuku, you might want to hide at the back of the library for a while."

* * *

After waiting for twenty minutes, Tenya, Hado, Tsuburaba, Shiozaki and Amajiki are surprised to see the library doors finally open from behind.

Ochaco, Izuku and Tsuyu helped each other move the tables away from the library doors. And when they are done, Izuku quickly runs to the back of the library and hide under the shadows so that the other council members won't notice him as Ochaco and Tsuyu reopen the entrance.

"Uraraka-senpai!" Hado said in relief as she and the other council members smile at her. When Hado turns her head to Tsuyu, her smile quickly distorts into a furious scowl as she yells at her, "Asui! You better explain-"

Suddenly, Ochaco holds up her hand to her, causing Hado to stare back at the president in surprise.

"Everyone please. Listen to what Asui had to say." Ochaco said firmly to the council members. As they all stare at Tsuyu, Ochaco gestures her to speak up. Tsuyu nods her head to Ochaco before turning to the other members with a stern frown.

"E-Everyone…" Tsuyu takes a deep breath. "I want the library to stay as it is." The other council members stare at Tsuyu in bewilderment as she continued, "Even as times changed and the technology we use every day continues to evolve, we still must not abandon our traditional ways. There are some things that even technology can't teach us, which is why I still believe that reading books is the most effective way for everyone to learn new things and expand our views of the world. A library is supposed to be a place where students can improve their knowledge and wisdom, and I think the expansion of the computer section will not be able to accomplish that in the long run."

The other council members stare wordlessly at Tsuyu for a moment, contemplating what she had said. Eventually, Tenya adjusts his glasses and speaks up, "I agree with Asui. I remember the times when we all expand our knowledge and wisdom through reading books, and I believe we should keep that tradition alive." He raised his hand, causing Tsuyu to widen her eyes. "I'm against the library's renovations."

"A library is always supposed to be a place for books after all." Amajiki said before raising his hand. "I'm against as well."

"I agree with her too." Shiozaki said as she and Tsuburaba raise their hands.

"Me too." Tsuburaba nods his head.

Hado momentarily looked around, staring at her fellow council members in astonishment. She looked back at Ochaco and Tsuyu with a pensive frown and nods her head.

"If the majority of the council is against the renovations, I agree as well." Hado said, raising up her hand. Ochaco and Tsuyu smile at everyone before the latter bows down to them with relief and gratitude.

"Arigatou minna!" Tsuyu said. As she stood up, she turns to Ochaco who gave her a congratulatory nod. Tsuyu's smile widened as she felt her heart bursting with a sense of achievement.

As Tsuyu and Ochaco turn back to the other council members and began discussing what will they do now, Izuku, who is still hiding under the shadows at the back of the library, smiles as he watches the display from a distance.

"Well done, Asui-san." Izuku uttered.

* * *

The next day after school, Izuku shared with Shouto what happen last night as they walk down the hallway and make their way to the shoe lockers.

"And so in the end, Asui managed to convince the student council to scrap the renovations. Instead, she suggests that they can make more posters to encourage students to visit the library and read more books. She also made a few other recommendations like enforcing more discipline towards students who aren't making use of the library to do reading or studying, and reminding those who are using the computer sections what websites they are and aren't allowed to visit within the school." Izuku explained to Shouto.

"That's great. It seems like Asui-san is finally take the steps in improving herself and being a worthy member of the student council." Shouto said.

"She still has a long way to go, but at least I'm glad that Uraraka-senpai is also now being more mindful to the people around her. With that, I'm sure Asui-san will feel more comfortable being with the student council now." Izuku said.

After changing back into their normal shoes, both Izuku and Shouto walk out of the school together and make their way to the convenience store. The two not only spot Ochaco standing at the store's entrance, but Tsuyu as well.

"Hi guys!" Ochaco greeted them as she and Tsuyu wave their hands. Izuku and Shouto smile and wave back at the girls as they approach them.

"How are you feeling, Asui-san?" Izuku asked Tsuyu.

"You can call me Tsuyu. And honestly, better than ever before." Tsuyu replied, smiling cheerfully at Izuku as she places her hands behind her back.

"That's good to know." Izuku said.

"Izuku, Ochaco and I are thinking of going to the mall today. Want to come with us?" Shouto asked Tsuyu.

"It will be fun!" Ochaco smiled at Tsuyu as she places her hand on her shoulder.

"Of course!" Tsuyu replied with a nod. With that, the four students turn and walk down the pavement. Izuku, Shouto, Ochaco and Tsuyu all smile at each other as they make their way to the mall together. After making some new friends and feeling her self-confidence being built up, Tsuyu Asui couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Sovereign: I would like to thank LayLay lives, AshPli, AquaBluey, Achilles070755, cianomuir, IMTwitch3, Doomguy0723, Tmysterio, JustaNobody86, DonnyFire, Fearcubrick, animelover2177, Monsterblade401 and SamMason666 for reviewing, favoriting and following my story. Thanks everyone!**

Chapter Revised on 1st September 2019


	7. Training In The Mountain

_**Training In The Mountain**_

Izuku and Ochaco stood outside of Takaosanguchi Station, patiently waiting for Tsuyu to arrive. A few days ago, Ochaco informed Izuku that she and Tsuyu are planning to travel to Mount Takao on Saturday. Not wanting to let Tsuyu's objection towards the other council members that night be just a one-time show, Ochaco wants to train her to become tougher if she ever wants to be a strong and outspoken member within the student council for the foreseeable future, and they are going to do it at Mount Takao, a mountain located in the peaceful city of Hachioji in Western Tokyo. And because she believes this training will also help Izuku regain his self-confidence, Ochaco invited him to come along as well, which he obliged.

"Tsuyu says she will be reaching here within just two more minutes." Ochaco said to Izuku as she puts away her phone.

"Okay, that's good." Izuku said as he clings onto the straps of his yellow backpack. "So um, what exactly will this training of yours consists of?"

"Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough." Ochaco replied, winking an eye at him as she places her hands behind her back.

Izuku chuckled nervously before he and Ochaco turn around. They smile as they examine the beautiful surroundings beyond the boundaries of the train station. The place is surrounded by hills with large trees, and there are several, but not many, vehicles and people around the area. The buildings are a lot smaller and mainly consist of souvenir shops and restaurants. Izuku and Ochaco could see the huge difference between Hachioji and Nerima. While the eastern portion of Tokyo is compact of towering buildings built next to each other, and the roads and train stations are packed with millions of vehicles and people every day, the western parts are less crowded and more tranquil. Maybe it was just the fact that Izuku couldn't remember when was the last time he ever stepped outside the urban areas of Tokyo Metropolis, but he could not help but admire this area that he had never sat foot before.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Ochaco asked.

"It sure is." Izuku nods his head in response.

"I suggested coming here because I remember my parents bringing me here when I was only eight years old." Ochaco sighs inwardly as she pushes a few strands of hair away from her eyes. "Those were good times."

Izuku quietly stares at the painful frown on Ochaco's face before looking back to the front. Knowing he had to cheer her up, Izuku places his hands on the sides of his hip and said as a smile takes form on his face, "I sure am glad we are able to finish all our homework yesterday before coming here. This is what weekends should be all about, having fun with nothing to care about for the next two days."

"Yeah!" Ochaco said ecstatically as she smiles and raises her fist into the air. "Forget about my dumb old school president responsibility for a while and hang out with my friends!" She and Izuku laugh cheerfully for a moment before turning her head to him. "But since we are at a mountain several kilometres away from the city, don't expect to see any shopping malls where you can buy All Might merchandise for the rest of the day."

"And since we are planning to spend the entire day cherishing nature, I don't expect to see you watching and squealing over _Rilakkuma and Kaoru_ on your phone for a while too." Izuku said.

Ochaco gasped in shock. "How do you know about that?"

"We've been roommates for three months now. Obviously I would learn some other things about you during that time." Izuku said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Oh." Ochaco frowns in annoyance at Izuku. "I didn't know you're that kind of guy, spying on someone of the opposite gender when she is alone."

"Huh?!" Izuku cried incredulously as he took a step back from Ochaco. "Don't get any weird ideas! I never said it's like that!"

"Hey, I was just kidding. Although you are having funny thoughts yourself right now." Ochaco responded.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Izuku cried as he lowers his head and frantically waves his hands at Ochaco, causing her to laugh.

"Guys, I'm here!"

Izuku and Ochaco turn their heads to see Tsuyu rushing over to them as she leaves the foyer of the train station.

"Good morning, Tsuyu!" Ochaco greeted as she and Izuku smile at her.

"Nice seeing you again!" Izuku added. Tsuyu giggled as she stood in front of them.

"That's a nice jacket you have, Ochaco." Tsuyu commented as she stares at Ochaco's current clothes, which consists of a light pink long-sleeved jacket, black pants and white sport shoes.

"Arigatou, Tsuyu. Same goes to you." Ochaco smiled at her fellow council member, who is currently carrying a black bag and wearing a green long-sleeved jacket, light gray sweatpants and dark gray shoes.

"You two sure are fully prepared for the outdoors. This however is the best clothing I have for our trip today." Izuku said sheepishly as he looks down at his plain white t-shirt that literally says 'T-shirt' in kanji, blue Bermuda shorts and red shoes.

"Serves you right for not shopping for clothes more often." Ochaco teased with a playful grin, causing Izuku to moan and Tsuyu to laugh. "Anyways, now that all of us are here, are you ready to start your training?"

Izuku and Tsuyu frown solemnly at each other as they nod their heads. They turn back to Ochaco and nod again.

"We're ready." Izuku and Tsuyu both said.

* * *

Izuku, Ochaco and Tsuyu look around the scenery in awe as they hike up the mountain through the trail along the Biwa Waterfall. It was absolutely beautiful to look at, with lush undergrowth, long flowing rivers and the sounds of cicadas chirping in the distance.

"To think…there's such beautiful nature…at the outskirts of Tokyo…all this time." Izuku panted as he and the girls climb up the trail through the base of Mount Takao.

"If you think this is beautiful, try visiting the Mie Prefecture or the Shikoku region one day." Tsuyu responded to Izuku.

After hearing Izuku letting out another heavy sigh, Ochaco turns her head and advised him, "Don't focus so much on the walking, Izuku. Focus on the nature around you and you won't feel so exhausted."

Izuku takes a deep breath and looks around his surroundings. He began focusing on the tall trees and rivers instead of feeling the pain and exhaustion coming from his legs. To his surprise, he actually found his trip more relaxing as he does so. Every now and then, they would spot a bird perched on the branch of a tree or a spider resting on its cobweb on a shrub. Thanks to the knowledge she learnt from the books she read, Tsuyu is able to identify the species of each animal they spot during their hiking, which amazes Izuku and Ochaco.

After hiking for nearly an hour, Izuku, Ochaco and Tsuyu arrived at a wooden signpost. The arrow sign pointing left indicates that the summit of Mount Takao is 1.5 kilometers away from their current location while the other sign pointing right says that the train station and small town they were at earlier is 2.5 kilometers away.

"Let's take a break, shall we? I'm thirsty." Izuku said.

"Me too." Tsuyu said. The two turn around and walk over to two wooden benches placed at the other side of the footpath. They sit down and took out their canteens from their backpacks.

But just before they are about to open their canteens, Ochaco suddenly raises her voice as she walks over to them.

"Who told you two that you can rest?!" Ochaco shouted at Izuku and Tsuyu, causing them to yelp as they look up at her.

"Huh?" Izuku said dumbfounded. "Ochaco, what's going-"

"Did I give you permission to speak?!" Ochaco yelled, jabbing a finger at Izuku. There was a moment of awkward silence between the three before Ochaco shouted at him and Tsuyu again. "Why aren't you saying anything back to me?!"

"B-b-but what are we supposed to say?" Tsuyu asked in bewilderment.

"Unless…" Izuku murmured as he lowers his head for a moment. Suddenly, Izuku and Tsuyu gasp in realization before turning their heads to each other.

"This is our training?!" The two cried at the same time. After admiring the beautiful scenery of Mount Takao for nearly an hour, the two did forget that they are supposed to be training under Ochaco to boost their self-confidence.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Ochaco bellowed as she stomps her foot, causing Izuku and Tsuyu to look back at her in fear. "Now answer my question, Izuku! Who gave you permission to take a break?!"

"Um, I was er um…" Izuku felt lost for a moment as he struggled to think of a response. "I just wanted to-"

"That's unacceptable!" Ochaco snapped at him. "You sounded just like a coward quivering at a corner!" Suddenly, Ochaco points her finger at Tsuyu. "And you! Why did you do the same thing as Izuku without my permission?!"

"I…I-I-I-I…I-I…" Tsuyu stuttered as she trembled uncontrollably.

"Come on Tsuyu! Just say it! Nobody is around here!" Ochaco shouted as she turns and extends her arm out, gesturing Tsuyu and Izuku that there is clearly no one else around their current location right now.

"I-I-I…I w-was…" Tsuyu continued struggling to speak.

"You were what?!" Ochaco yelled, leaning herself towards Tsuyu's face.

"I WAS THIRSTY SO I JUST WANTED TO DRINK SOME WATER!" Tsuyu finally screamed in response before she opens her eyes and stares back at Ochaco in dumb terror.

Ochaco nods her head after backing away from Tsuyu. "Very well, permission granted." She said calmly. Tsuyu sighs in relief before Ochaco chided her, "But still, you're not going to be a good council member like the rest of us if you continue stuttering to others whenever you are given a hard question."

"Understood." Tsuyu responded before taking a sip of her water.

"As for you, Izuku, do you really want to spend the rest of high school as a sad, quiet boy?" Ochaco sternly asked Izuku with her fists placed at the sides of her hip.

"No." Izuku shakes his head.

"LOUDER!" Ochaco shouted, sending chills down Izuku's spine.

"No!" Izuku howled as he raised his voice.

"Does All Might ever stays quiet and does nothing when someone is in desperate need of help?" Ochaco asked.

"No!" Izuku yelled.

"Do you still want to remain a social outcast when you enter adulthood?!" Ochaco asked.

"No!" Izuku shouted.

"And do you want to be just like your father when you grow up?!" Ochaco inquired.

"No! I mean yes! YES!" Izuku shouted again with his eyes shut.

"Then why don't you give me 2000 yen right now?!" Ochaco yelled.

"Huh?! Okay!" Izuku obliged as he places his canteen aside and gets his wallet out of his pocket.

"Um, Izuku." Ochaco said calmly.

"Huh?" Izuku looks back up at her just as he opens his wallet.

"You were supposed to disobey and tell me no." Ochaco explained. "This act of cluelessness and immediate obligation is why you're so easily persuaded and can't stand up for yourself."

"Oh." Izuku said in realization as he looks down at his wallet. Ochaco and Tsuyu simply groan as they plant their hands on their foreheads.

"This is going to be a long day, isn't it?" Ochaco murmured.

* * *

After having their rest which only lasts for five minutes, Ochaco took Izuku and Tsuyu higher up the mountain and deeper into the forest. As Izuku idly stood nearby and watched with his canteen in his hand, Ochaco is currently training Tsuyu as the student council president points her finger at a tree and a shrub grown next to each other.

"Alright Tsuyu. You see two people at a table talking to each other loudly in a library. As a librarian, how do you respond to them?" Ochaco said sternly to Tsuyu.

"Um…" Tsuyu turns to the tree and shrub and calls out to them. "Hey. Not so loud."

"Louder!"

"Hey! Not so loud!" Tsuyu cried louder.

"And is that all you can say?" Ochaco asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Huh?" Tsuyu turns to her in confusion.

"Don't just tell them not to be so loud!" Ochaco yelled, causing Tsuyu to flinch. "Also remind them that they are in a library and what they are doing is inappropriate!"

"Y-y-yes!" Tsuyu frantically nods her head.

After Izuku took another sip of his water, Ochaco swiftly turns her head to him and yelled, causing him to yelp, "Izuku! Are you watching this?!"

"Yes! Yes I am!" Izuku hastily replied as he stood up straight.

After briefly giving a dark glare at Izuku, Ochaco turns back to Tsuyu and shouted, "Do it!"

"Yes!" Tsuyu nods her head again before turning back to the tree and shrub. "G-guys, not s-so loud! Y-you're in a library and y-you must follow the r-rules!"

"Again!" Ochaco ordered. "And this time, don't stutter!"

"Y-yes!" Tsuyu cried with her eyes shut.

* * *

Next is Izuku's turn. As Tsuyu stood nearby to take a breather after her training, Ochaco and Izuku stood in front of each other as the former explained to him, "Alright, I'm going to yell at you, and you must think of a rebuttal."

"Okay." Izuku nods his head.

Without warning, Ochaco shouted back at Izuku, "You are a worthless, pathetic, good-for-nothing who only reads comics and play video games every day!"

"N-no I'm not." Izuku responded.

Ochaco groans and rolls her eyes back. "That was lame! Louder!"

"No I'm not!" Izuku yelled. But when he sees Ochaco widening her eyes and gesturing him to say some more, Izuku turns his eyes away from her for a brief moment before he added, "Not a worthless piece of trash!" He paused. "Who only reads comics and play games…"

"Geez, you sound like someone waking up at the wrong side of the bed at that final part!" Ochaco cried in disgust. "And that wasn't a good comeback either! Don't just repeat what I just said earlier! Be creative!"

"Seriously?" Izuku responded incredulously.

"Come on Izuku!" Ochaco cried, clapping her hands a few times. "You got to show people that you are not a wimp whenever someone calls you out on something! So get louder and tougher!" Suddenly, she turns her head to Tsuyu, causing her to stand up straight with her eyes wide. "That applies to you too, Tsuyu!"

"Hai!" Tsuyu replied timidly as she nods her head.

"Izuku, you green-haired idiot!" Ochaco snapped back at Izuku as she swiftly turns her head back to him.

"Huh?!" Izuku startled. "Who are you calling idiot, idiot?!"

Ochaco gasps as she perked up. "You got it, Izuku!" She cried cheerfully.

"I did?" Izuku replied with his eyes widened and his lips curved up into a small grin.

"Shut up, you clown!" Ochaco shouted as her smile instantly disappeared.

"Yes!" Izuku cried timidly as he immediately reverts back to his cowardly self, causing Ochaco to hang her head and let out a disappointed sigh.

* * *

As Izuku leans against a nearby tree to regain his composure after his last training session, Ochaco goes back to training Tsuyu as the two girls are now standing in front of each other.

"Alright Tsuyu, I'm going to make some suggestions to you, and you must explain yourself why you object them. Understood?" Ochaco explained to Tsuyu, who responded to her with a nod. Suddenly, Ochaco said firmly to her, "I suggest we tell the principal to remove the basketball courts."

"I object!" Tsuyu cried back as she raises her hand.

"Why?" Ochaco asked.

"Because um…they are fine as they should be!" Tsuyu answered with a stern frown.

"But our school doesn't even have a basketball team for the last six years!" Ochaco responded.

"What? We don't?" Tsuyu uttered, widening her eyes in realization as she lowers her hand. Ochaco nods her head. Tsuyu looks down on the ground and said dishearteningly, "Then um…maybe we should tell him."

"Tsuyu, I was just kidding! This is just part of our training!" Ochaco cried.

"Oh, so we do have one?" Tsuyu looked back at Ochaco as she felt her demeanor sparkle once more. After Ochaco nods her head again, Tsuyu lets out a sigh of relief. "That's good."

"How many hours do you stay in the library every day?" Ochaco asked with an arched eyebrow.

* * *

"Say it like you mean it, Izuku!" Ochaco yelled at Izuku as they stood in the middle of the footpath and facing the direction to the bottom of the mountain.

"I'm not afraid of anybody!" Izuku shouted.

"I can't hear you!" Ochaco yelled at him again.

"I'm not afraid of anybody!" Izuku shouted again, this time with his hands at the sides of his mouth.

"You got to do better than that!" Ochaco bawled as she stomps her foot.

"I AM CERTAINLY NOT AFRAID OF ANYBODY!" Izuku bellowed.

"Ahem!"

Izuku cringed and immediately fell silent when he and Ochaco turn around and see a middle-aged couple glaring at them in annoyance as they stood behind them. Izuku trembled in fear and embarrassment while Ochaco bows down to them.

"I'm so sorry." Ochaco said apologetically. As the couple walks past them and continue making their way down the mountain, she turns back to Izuku and said, "Come on, Izuku. Let's try again-"

"No, I can't do this!" Izuku moaned as he turns to the trees and walks away with his hands planted on his face. Ochaco sighs disappointingly as she follows him from behind.

* * *

Izuku, Tsuyu and Ochaco sat on the benches again to rest and eat their food which they had packed inside their bags for the trip. As they rest, the three also take the opportunity to admire the view of the forest in front of them.

"This place is really beautiful." Izuku commented before he finished eating his onigiri.

After taking another bite of her sandwich, Ochaco replied to him, "Sometimes, I wish we can stay here all day."

"We can always come back here during a holiday." Tsuyu suggested before taking another bite of her jelly.

"Sounds like a great idea, Tsuyu." Izuku smiled. "I can even invite Todoroki and Eliot here next time. Maybe even Jirou and Denki too."

"Do you still talk with those two?" Ochaco asked.

"Of course I do, though Denki mostly talks about video games and anime. And every time Jirou and I talk to him about our studies, he just groans." Izuku shrugged. He and Ochaco both chuckled.

"Maybe during the summer, we can all come and have a nice trip together. Just us and our friends." Ochaco said to Izuku smiling.

"Yeah." Izuku simply said as his eyes softened.

"Now then," Ochaco finishes eating her sandwich and gets up from the bench. After taking a gulp to clear her throat, Ochaco turns back to Izuku and Tsuyu with a scowl and places her hands at the sides of her hip. "Let's back to our training!"

"Huh? Now?" Izuku said as he and Tsuyu stare back at her in fear.

"Yes." Ochaco said firmly. "Now finish eating your food and let's continue."

"Ummm…" Izuku shifts his eyes from side to side for a moment as he tries to think of a response. "Is there any toilets around here?"

"No. Why?" Ochaco asked. Izuku is about to speak, but Ochaco immediately holds up her hand with a look of disgust. "Actually, never mind. I know. Go somewhere far away to relief yourself, but of course not too far."

"Actually, I'm thinking of reliving myself as well." Tsuyu said to Ochaco as she raises her hand.

"You too?" Ochaco asked, staring at her questioningly. Tsuyu nods her head in response. "Fine. You follow Izuku, but do it far away from him."

"Arigatou!" Tsuyu bows her head to Ochaco before she and Izuku hastily put down their empty cup and plastic wrapper on the benches and run their way deep into the forest.

"Don't take too long! I'll be waiting for you guys here!" Ochaco calls out to them as they leave.

* * *

Izuku and Tsuyu bend over to catch their breath after making sure they are many kilometers away from the brown-haired drill sergeant from the underworld.

"I don't know if I can handle any more of that." Izuku said as he and Tsuyu stood up and turn to each other. "Now I know why Shigaraki and the others are scared of her."

"This is exactly why I was afraid of her in the first place!" Tsuyu said.

"I know she is doing this for our own good, but man does she act like a completely different person when she gets serious." Izuku said, shuddering in fear.

"I really wish we can go home right now." Tsuyu moaned.

"But I promised Ochaco that I'll make significant changes to myself by the end of this day." Izuku said as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Me too." Tsuyu said before she and Izuku finished by eliciting heavy sighs.

Suddenly, their moment of hopelessness was interrupted by the sounds of someone crying. Izuku and Tsuyu widen their eyes as they stare at each other.

"Did you hear that?" Izuku asked.

"Hai." Tsuyu replied as she nods her head. The two turn to the direction of the sounds and they cautiously make their way towards it.

After passing through some trees and shrubs, the two finally found the source of the crying. The sounds came from a woman, leaning against the tree. She sobbed and trembled as she weeps with a hand planted over her face.

"What should we do?" Tsuyu whispered to Izuku.

Izuku remained silent for a moment before replying to her, "We can't just leave her like this."

The two walk their way towards the woman and Izuku asked nervously, "H-hello?" The woman removes her hand from her face and turns to the two children.

"Are you alright?" Tsuyu asked the woman in concern.

"Not really." The woman replied with her voice croaked as she gets off from the tree trunk and strokes back her long black hair.

"What happened?" Izuku asked.

The woman took a gulp before replying to him, "Well…I just got into a fight with my friends. And…I lashed out at them. And I…I feel so bad about it. I didn't mean to do so."

"T-then you should tell that to them." Tsuyu said.

"What?" The woman asked her and Izuku as she wipes away her tears.

"Tell them that you didn't mean it and want to patch things up with them." Izuku said.

"You think that's easy?" The woman said in frustration, causing Izuku and Tsuyu to stare at her in shock. "I lost my temper back there. Our argument got really bad to the point that we raged upon each other. And I…I felt really hurt because…I didn't mean to say such bad things to my friend. But my friend got so angry with me and…it was the angriest I've ever seen of her. It was like…she actually hates me. Even if I give an apology…I don't…I'm scared that our relationship will never be the same again afterwards."

Izuku and Tsuyu stared at the woman in confusion for a moment before the former replied to her, "Excuse us for a while."

As the woman turns her head away from them to continue crying in sorrow, Izuku and Tsuyu turn around and took a few steps away from her before they huddle together.

"What should we do?" Tsuyu softly asked Izuku. "She has absolutely lost all hope, so I don't think a simple advice is going to help her easily."

"We can't just leave her like this." Izuku replied with a whisper.

"But do you think this is a situation that we can handle?" Tsuyu argued without raising her voice. "If only Ochaco was here."

Izuku looks down at the dead leaves on the ground for a moment before cupping his chin. "What would Ochaco do if she was here?" He murmured. Tsuyu cups her chin as well as the two began to ponder.

"If she sees someone in distress, she would never be afraid to approach them, asking them what's wrong and hearing them out." Tsuyu said.

"Right." Izuku said as he remembers the time he and Ochaco helped Jirou and Momo. "She would also try to learn more about them, investigate how it happened and what started it."

Tsuyu nods her head as she began remembering the night Ochaco and Izuku manage to sneak into the library to reason with her. "She would also calmly explain to them the solution to their problem."

"And what if they argue back?" Izuku asked.

"She will stay calm, explain to them what is wrong with their response, and assure them that everything will be alright." Tsuyu answered. Izuku's lips curved into a warm smile as he and Tsuyu remove their hands from their chins and look back at each other.

"Ochaco truly is dedicated in her role as student council president." Izuku said.

"And if she is helping us, we can't let her down either." Tsuyu said. The two nod to each other before they turn around and walk back to the woman.

"Ma'am, can you tell us what were you and your friends arguing? How did this fight of yours happen in the first place?" Izuku inquired.

After managing to bring her sobs to a halt, the woman takes a deep breath and turns her head back to Izuku and Tsuyu with tearstained eyes. "My friends and I brought me here to Mount Takao in hopes of cheering me up. They think I must have missed our times in the Gifu prefecture dearly. After all, we were originally from a small rural town over there before moving here to the big city. But when we arrived here, I still never found the happiness that I'm looking for. My friends tell me to stop thinking about the past and…" The woman paused momentarily as her eyes grew cold. "That's when I snapped. It's just…I can't stop thinking about the past because I kept longing for something. No…someone. My friends tried to calm me down, saying that they will help me find the perfect boyfriend someday. But I try to tell them that there is only one person who has a place in my heart. I don't know his name and how he looked like…but I know he's out there somewhere. And when my friends try to reason with me, thinking that I'm just acting strange again, I yelled back at them…and we just keep fighting each other until I snapped back, saying that they don't know anything about me at all." The woman paused again as tears freely roll down her cheeks. "That's when I realize I said something that I never should have. My words truly hurt their feelings, and when my friend yelled back at me, I was so ashamed that I just ran away from them. We have been friends ever since elementary school…and now I'm saying that our friendship over the years meant nothing? What is wrong with me?"

Izuku and Tsuyu stare wordlessly at the woman for a few moments as she continued sobbing and weeping over the incident again. Eventually, Tsuyu said soothingly to the woman, "Ma'am, you should tell them that you're truly sorry. Explain to them that you never meant what you said and reconcile with them."

"And what if they don't forgive me?" The woman argued as tears kept pouring out from her eyes.

"You said you guys have been friends since elementary school. So tell me, are your friends truly the type of people who will immediately turn their backs on you after an argument?" Izuku asked.

The woman stayed silent for a moment before shaking her head. "N-no."

"And why is that?"

"Because…when my mother died, I suffered from emotional stress, and I was only 11 at the time. But my friends were always there for me. They kept cheering me up until they were able to warm my heart again. And when my father served as the mayor of our former hometown, some people in high school bullied me. But again, my friends were there, protecting me and sharing the pain with me. And now, as we relocate to Tokyo, a strange place that none of us have ever visited before in our lives, they vow to me that whatever happens, they will always be there for me." The woman wipes away her tears and frowned at Izuku and Tsuyu with newfound determination. "So, no. I shouldn't believe that they will now turn their backs on me after all these years."

"Then go. Apologize to them, and don't ever make the same mistake again. Friends like them are to be treasured for the rest of your life." Izuku said firmly. The woman smiled tenderly at him and Tsuyu before giving them a solemn nod.

"Arigatou." She said softly. Izuku and Tsuyu smile and nod their heads back before the woman turns around and makes her way back to her friends. Tsuyu gestures Izuku to follow her from behind.

* * *

When she returned back to the exact location where she left them behind, the woman steps out of the forest and sees her friends sitting on the wooden benches at the other side of the footpath. She felt disheartened as she watched a woman with dark brown bowl cut hair, sobbing in distress as she plants her hands over her face. A man who wears a dark grey beanie hat over his head tries to comfort her by wrapping an arm around her back as they sat close to each other.

"Sayaka? Tessie?" The woman said. The couple looked back at her.

"Mitsuha?" Sayaka uttered as she and Tessie got up from the benches. Mitsuha immediately broke down into tears again before she rushes over to her friends and throw her arms around them.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Mitsuha cried in sorrow. Sayaka began weeping as well as she and Tessie hug her back and rest their heads on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry too, Mitsuha." Sayaka said as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"No." Mitsuha shook her head. "I should be the only one apologizing. I said such awful things to you two. I…I didn't mean what I said!"

"It's okay. We know you didn't." Tessie whispered into her ear.

Mitsuha sniffled before continuing, "Please forgive me. Please don't leave me. You two are the closest people I ever had in my life."

"Of course we won't leave you, Mitsuha." Sayaka reassured her. As the three friends pull away from their hug, Sayaka wipes away her tears before she continued, "Don't you remember what we said back in Itomori?"

Mitsuha nodded. "Whatever happens…you two are here for me."

"And we still mean it." Tessie said as he places his hand on Mitsuha's shoulder.

Mitsuha managed to give a wan smile at her friends before she proceeds to wipe away her tears. She grabs Sayaka's hand as she said to her and Tessie, "Come on, let's continue our trip."

Sayaka and Tessie smile back at her before the latter grabs Mitsuha's other hand and the three burst out laughing as they continue hiking up the mountain together. Izuku and Tsuyu, who have been standing behind a tree, couldn't help but smile as they quietly watch them leave.

"Good job, you two."

Izuku and Tsuyu yelp and whirled about to see Ochaco standing behind them with a wide smile on her face.

"Ochaco!" Izuku cried in fear. "W-w-we're sorry that we lied to you."

"Please forgive us!" Tsuyu added as she and Izuku bow to Ochaco.

"It's okay. I forgive you. Besides, at least you two did an admirable job helping that woman." Ochaco said.

"What?" Izuku said in confusion as he and Tsuyu stood up. "You have been watching us the whole time?"

"I was wondering why you guys are taking so long, so I searched for you. But then, I saw you two trying to comfort that woman on your own, and I couldn't help but watch." Ochaco explained. "And again, both of you resolved the situation admirably without my presence. I'm proud of you two."

The three friends smile at each other for a moment before Izuku looks back at Ochaco with a determined frown, "Ochaco, I would like to continue my training. After what we did for Mitsuha, I now wish to become braver and stronger so that I can continue to help people like her in the future."

Tsuyu stares wordlessly at Izuku for a moment before she looked back at Ochaco with her eyes narrowed, "Hai. I want to become a stronger person too, so that I can be a better librarian and prove that I'm worthy to have a place within the student council!"

Ochaco folds her arms and nods her head. "Then let's continue."

* * *

The three returned back to the same spot where they were training earlier. Ochaco executes the same training sessions she did with Tsuyu and Izuku earlier. But this time, her apprentices manage to perform with firm determination and resolve.

"I suggest we remove the basketball courts in our school." Ochaco said sternly to Tsuyu.

"I disagree!" Tsuyu objected.

"Why not?" Ochaco asked.

"Because it will discourage all the freshmen who are thinking of choosing the sport as their club activity and want to restart the basketball team!" Tsuyu explained.

"Excellent!" Ochaco cried ecstatically as her scowl turns into a huge smile.

As Izuku applauded while watching them nearby, Tsuyu squealed happily as she and Ochaco gave each other a high-five.

"Your turn!" Ochaco calls out to Izuku. As Tsuyu backs away, Izuku walks over to Ochaco and she suddenly jabs a finger on his chest.

"Izuku! You are ugly, worthless and pathetic!" Ochaco shouted.

"Well I preferred being called all of that than ever becoming a foul-mouthed jerk like you!" Izuku snapped back at Ochaco and glares at her with gritted teeth.

"Great job!" Ochaco exclaimed. Izuku smiled sheepishly at her as he rubs the back of his head while Tsuyu claps her hands.

* * *

The three continued spending the next two hours shouting and yelling at each other. Every now and then, passers-by would look at them in confusion and annoyance. But Ochaco does not mind them and Izuku and Tsuyu try their best to resist their embarrassment and continue on with their training.

After two hours have passed, Ochaco, Izuku and Tsuyu decide to continue their ascent to the summit of Mount Takao. For the next thirty minutes, they travel through the footpath and crossed a few small wooden bridges over the rivers. They ignore their exhaustion and admire the beautiful view of the forests and rivers, as well as feeling the cool winds breezing through their hair and clothes as they climb higher up the mountain.

Eventually, all their efforts were rewarded when they arrived at the entrance of the observation deck, located at the summit of Mount Takao. Izuku, Ochaco and Tsuyu sigh in relief before the student council president pump her fists into the air and yells out cheerfully, "We did it, guys! We reached the top!"

"Hai!" Izuku and Tsuyu responded as they raise their fists as well, but sound more exhausted than Ochaco.

After catching their breath, the three walk around the observation deck, which is filled with several visitors who are admiring the view of the forests from the summit of the mountain, as well as taking pictures of themselves and their surroundings. The deck has a few shops, an eatery and a cable car station that transports the visitors back to the base of the mountain.

Ochaco, Izuku and Tsuyu rush over to the railing of the observation deck when they see an open space. The three widen their eyes in awe as they take a good look at the sky, the other mountains in the distance and the forests below them.

"Look! Over there!" Tsuyu said as she points her finger at the tallest mountain in the distance. "There's Mount Fuji!"

Ochaco and Izuku squeal in excitement upon seeing the famous mountain. Ochaco proceeds to place her hands at the sides of her mouth and shout, "HELLO FUJISAN! HOW ARE YOU TODAY?!"

Her outburst caused some visitors to briefly stare at her in bewilderment before they go back to their business. Ochaco chuckled in amusement before turning to Izuku and Tsuyu.

"Go on, say something!" Ochaco encouraged them.

Tsuyu looked back at Mount Fuji and proceeds to shout, "I'M PROUD TO UP HERE!"

"Er…" Izuku takes a minute to think of something before he shuts his eyes and scream at the top of his lungs, "HEY EVERYONE! I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!"

He looked back at Ochaco and Tsuyu and the three erupt in cheerful laughter, not caring about the curious looks from the visitors who are standing nearby.

* * *

After buying three canned drinks from a vending machine, Ochaco grabs the cans and walks over to Izuku and Tsuyu who are resting on a nearby bench.

"Arigatou, Ochaco." Izuku responded as Ochaco passes him a can of soda.

"Arigatou." Tsuyu said as Ochaco hands her a can of green tea, and a can of iced coffee.

"You're welcome. Hold my drink for me while I go to see if the eatery sells any dangos." Ochaco said.

"Okay." Tsuyu replied before Ochaco walks off and makes her way to the eatery, leaving her friends behind.

Izuku and Tsuyu open up their cans of soda and green tea and take a few gulps of their drinks. The two sigh blissfully after quenching their thirst and for a few seconds, they quietly look around the observation deck.

"You like her, don't you?" Tsuyu asked as she turns her head to Izuku.

"Huh?" Izuku looked back at Tsuyu with his eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"The president. You like Ochaco, don't you?" Tsuyu asked Izuku.

"What-um-err-I-err-what makes you think of that?" Izuku stammered as his cheeks blushed.

"The way you and Ochaco talk so casually to each other during our break. How you look when you thought of how dedicated Ochaco is to her role as student council president. And you two talking to each other how beautiful the mountain is as we climb up. And of course, let's not forget how you two work together to sneak into the library to reason with me that night." Tsuyu said.

"Well-I-um-yeah-BUT!" Izuku cried quickly as he holds up his hand in front of Tsuyu. "We're just friends! You know, I'm just someone who admires her capabilities, but there's nothing intimate between us. You know what I mean?"

"I understand." Tsuyu smiled back at Izuku. "Though you really must be lucky to have someone like Ochaco as your friend. It's as if fate is on your side or something."

The two laughed for a moment, but Izuku soon trails off as he contemplates what Tsuyu had said. He couldn't help but think what she said is true. First Ochaco suddenly shows up to save him from Shigaraki and his gang that day, then she moves into his apartment and becomes his roommate when it just so happened that she and her family are the ones who would be buying and moving into their apartment when he and his mother leave by the end of the year. It felt as if the two truly are destined to have their paths intertwined with each other.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Ochaco said as she approached them. Izuku and Tsuyu turn their heads to her and see three sticks of dango dumplings in her hands. Izuku and Tsuyu each took a stick from her before Ochaco said cheerfully, "Bon appetite!"

The three take a bite of their food and Izuku nods his head in approval. "It's delicious!" He said enthusiastically.

"Indeed!" Ochaco agreed. "Food like this is what makes us want to travel around Tokyo more often."

"Say, maybe you can suggest the principal to serve these in our school cafeteria." Izuku said.

"You mean the fried bread and ramen noodles we served aren't good enough? And just because you're friends with me doesn't mean you can now take advantage of my position." Ochaco replied to him with a pout.

"What? No, I'm not!" Izuku cried.

"Oh sure." Ochaco shrugged with a playful grin. "Next, you will suggest replacing all the chairs in the classrooms with recliners."

"Come on! I would never do that!" Izuku protested. As he and Ochaco find themselves engaged in another conversation, Tsuyu chuckled and idly watches them argue while she continues eating her dango dumplings.

* * *

After spending another hour at the observation deck, Izuku, Ochaco and Tsuyu decide to return home. They took the cable car back down and they continue enjoying the beautiful sights of nature as they descend from the mountain. When they arrived at the base of Mount Takao, the three walk back to the train station and make their way to Nerima.

It took them nearly ninety minutes for them to return home by train, and by the time they arrived at Nerima Station, the sun is starting to set. After stepping out of the station, Tsuyu bids farewell to Ochaco and Izuku.

"Well, this is where we part ways. I certainly had fun with you two today. Arigatou." Tsuyu said, bowing down to Ochaco and Izuku.

"Likewise, Tsuyu-chan." Ochaco said as she and Izuku bow back to her. "Make your way home safely, okay?"

"Who do you think I am?! I'm 17 years old and I know every street and corner in this area!" Tsuyu shouted back in response, causing Izuku and Ochaco to flinch and stare back at her with their eyes wide. But a few seconds of awkward silence later, Tsuyu's scowl instantly transforms into a cheerful smile, revealing it to be a well-timed joke. "Of course I will!"

Izuku and Ochaco stare at each other for a moment before they and Tsuyu burst into laughter. Tsuyu waves her hand goodbye to them as she turns to the opposite direction of the pavement.

"See you!" Tsuyu said.

"Bye!" Ochaco and Izuku both said as they wave their hands and watch Tsuyu leave.

"I overdid my training on you two, didn't I?" Ochaco said sheepishly as she scratches her head.

"Kinda." Izuku shrugged. "Come on, my mother is already preparing dinner for us. So we can't keep her waiting."

As the two turned around and make their way back home, Ochaco asked, "So Izuku, did you and Tsuyu say anything to each other when I was out looking for food?"

"Huh?" Izuku said incredulously, caught off guard by her question. "Well um…stuff…about school, yeah."

"Really?" Ochaco asked as she leans closer to him.

"Y-y-yes!" Izuku protested as his cheeks turn red.

"Sorry. I stick my nose into your privacy again." Ochaco backs away from Izuku and giggled.

"It's okay." Izuku chuckled before the two turn their heads back to the front. But Izuku's eyes softened as he contemplates what he and Tsuyu were discussing at the summit of Mount Takao again.

'_Yeah, I do like her. But we aren't too close to each other. Because it wouldn't last forever.'_

* * *

**Sovereign: I would like to thank AquaBluey, AshPli, LayLay lives, , hackertracker, YukiNikki, FlashHeat3 and musicalwatcher99 for reviewing, favoriting and following my story. Thanks everyone!**

**Kudos to anyone who knows where Mitsuha, Sayaka and Tessie are from.**


	8. Old Wounds, Part 1

_**Old Wounds, Part 1**_

As they walk down the streets of Nerima on a sunny Saturday afternoon, Izuku and Ochaco happily eat their popsicles while they each carry a bag of groceries on one hand.

"Thanks for helping me with the groceries, Ochaco. Even though you seriously didn't have to." Izuku said to Ochaco.

"It's okay. We're roommates after all, so we are supposed to help each other." Ochaco replied, smiling back at him. Izuku chuckled in response before they continue eating their popsicles.

"You know, it would be nice if we can hang out together like this more often, right?" Ochaco said, looking back at Izuku with a blissful smile.

"Y-Yeah, sure is." He replied nervously as his cheeks blush.

"You…"

Izuku and Ochaco stop and look back to the front when they are rudely interrupted by a cold voice. As soon as they took a look at the person who is standing a few meters away from them, Izuku gave a soft gasp as his eyes widened in agonizing shock and horror.

It couldn't be. But it was. Standing right in front of him and Ochaco was a boy with spiky ash blonde hair, glaring back at him with those familiar red eyes, and his hands stuffed inside his pockets. Izuku remains silent as he gazed upon the boy whom he thought he would never see again.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" The boy barked at him.

Ochaco frowns at the boy in confusion before she turns to Izuku. "Um, do you know him?"

After finally regaining his composure, Izuku narrows his eyes at the boy for a few seconds before he turns to Ochaco and murmured, "Let's go."

As Izuku kept his head down and walks past him along with Ochaco, the boy roars at him in response, "Hey! Where are you going?! Answer me when I'm talking to you! You got some nerve to stay silent as if I meant nothing to you, Deku!"

"Deku?" Ochaco arches an eyebrow.

"Shut it, Bakugo!" Izuku suddenly shouted as he stops and turns to the boy. "What the hell are you doing back here in Tokyo?! I thought you moved to Chiba!"

"Yeah, for only a year, until my parents and I decide to move back to Tokyo after things have settled down." Bakugo muttered. "And we wouldn't have to go through such trouble in the first place if it wasn't for you!"

"What?" Ochaco said in bewilderment. "Izuku, what is he talking about?"

"And who are you anyway?!" Bakugo turns to Ochaco with his eyes narrowed, causing her to flinch. "His friend?!"

"Hey! You keep her out of this!" Izuku snapped back at Bakugo as he stood in front of Ochaco protectively. He looks back at Ochaco over his shoulder and said softly to her, "Ochaco, stand back."

"Hmph, so you made a new friend after everything that happened between us. I'm not surprised that you have since moved on and threw me away out of your life like a big piece of garbage!" Bakugo exclaimed angrily.

"Are you still hating me for everything that had happened?!" Izuku shouted back at him. "I told you before! I never meant to hurt your feelings! I was only doing what's right for everyone, including you!"

"Well you did still end up hurting me, dumbass!" Bakugo yelled back. "Because of what you did, I will never feel the same about you and myself ever again! And it's all your damn fault!"

Izuku grimaced at Bakugo as he stayed silent for a few seconds. He turns around and glances at Ochaco as he said flatly to her, "Come on, let's go."

"That's right! Walk away like heartless jerk you are, Deku! That's all you're good for, aren't ya?!" Bakugo called out to him before turning his attention to Ochaco. "And you! You better watch out! This guy is the most awful person you'll ever have the misfortune to know in your life!"

Ochaco looked back at Bakugo over her shoulder with her eyes wide before turning back to Izuku. Seeing the sullen glower plastered on his face, Ochaco pursed her lips and stays silent. She looks back to the front and she and Izuku continued walking their way home without saying another word to each other.

* * *

When they arrived back at the Midoriya Household, Izuku and Ochaco quietly place the groceries in the kitchen before the former rushes to his room and closed the door behind him. Ochaco thought of inquiring him what had happened earlier today, but knowing that now it is not the right time to get him to talk, she decides to leave him alone for the rest of the day.

Izuku didn't come out of his room until Ochaco and his mother call him out to have dinner later that night. As soon as they sat down at the dining table, Izuku went straight to eating his food, much to his mother's surprise. While Inko and Ochaco eat their food normally, Izuku eats his dinner at a fast pace, wanting to finish his meal as soon as possible before returning back to his room. He never spoke or made eye contact with Ochaco and Inko during their meal.

"My, you sure eat very quickly tonight. Would you like some more-" But before Inko could finished, Izuku places his empty bowl and chopsticks on the table before he gets up, bows to his mother and walks back to his room without saying a word.

After hearing Izuku closing the door to his room, Inko turns to Ochaco and asked in concern, "Ochaco, did something happen today?"

"Well…it's complicated." Ochaco replied, beset with confusion as well.

* * *

After they finished dinner, Inko took the bowls and plates to the kitchen to wash them while Ochaco walks over to the doorway of Izuku's room. She took a deep breath as she finds herself staring at the door. She knows that Izuku is extremely upset right now, especially after their encounter with Bakugo earlier today. But at the same time, she doesn't want him to go on like this. Izuku clearly needs someone to comfort him right now, and Ochaco knows she is the only one who can do it.

Ochaco gave a few knocks on the door and calls out to him. "Izuku? Are you okay?" She stood there for a few seconds until she received a response, much to her surprise and relief.

"Come in." Izuku said dully from the other side of the door. Ochaco turns the doorknob and walks into the room. Upon entering, she finds Izuku sitting down on his mattress, staring at the floor with the same scowl he kept on his face since their encounter with Bakugo. Ochaco closes the door behind her and walks over to Izuku.

"Do you want to talk about what happened today?" Ochaco asked with her hands placed her back.

"I…I just can't believe he's back." Izuku murmured. Ochaco sighs as she sat down on the mattress beside him.

"His name is Bakugo, isn't it? And if I were to guess, he had something to do with whatever happened to you in the past." Ochaco said, placing her hands on her thighs. Izuku simply nods his head in response. "Tell me what happened between the both of you."

Izuku's eyes grew cold as he curls his fingers into fists. "I rather not. You will never feel the same way about me again if you knew what I've done." He replied.

"Izuku, even as the student council president, I've made my share of mistakes as well. Like how I fail to realize what Tsuyu was going through at the time. Besides, you clearly need someone you can rely on right now." Ochaco said soothingly to him. "You can tell me anything, and I'll be here for you."

Izuku remained silent as he contemplates. He doesn't really want to talk about his past to Ochaco, especially since he has no idea how she will feel about him after learning the truth. But at the same time, she is right. After experiencing his traumatic encounter with Bakugo, he really needs someone whom he can talk to right now, and the only person who is currently at his side is Ochaco. Also, Ochaco promised him that as student council president, she will do whatever she can do help him get over his past, and it seems the only way he can help her plan to move forward is to tell her the truth between him and Bakugo.

Izuku closes his eyelids and inhales deeply. He still isn't sure how Ochaco will react to this, but as his friend and roommate, he trusts her enough to tell her the truth that has been stuck inside him for so long.

"Bakugo and I were friends since our first year in junior high." Izuku explained as he looked back at Ochaco. "Even back then, he was always very crude and aggressive towards others. Of course, almost everyone in school avoided him because of it. But for me, I actually feel sorry for him. Because of his explosive personality, he was always alone and had difficulty trying to communicate with others. I do feel sympathy for him because I know what it's like to be alone. I experienced that after my father's death. So I tried to befriend him. Of course at first, he was annoyed by my constant attempts to become his friend. I even got bullied by him because of it. But I never give up. I know that if my father was alive, if he wanted to accomplish something, he would never give up on it. So I tried to follow his example. And eventually, one day, when I saw Bakugo being ganged up by some bigger kids in school who were sick and tired of his explosive personality, I actually ran over to his side and protected him. Of course, I got beaten up by his aggressors, but at least I was able to protect Bakugo from them, and that's what matters to me."

"Did he thank you for doing that?" Ochaco asked.

"Well, I got yelled by him for being an idiot." Izuku scratches his head. "But yeah, he did thank me after that. And that's how Bakugo and I started hanging out with each other afterwards. Even though he was still crude towards me at times, at least now I'm allowed to follow him wherever he goes, and I'm happy with that."

"So how did you and Bakugo become enemies?" Ochaco inquired.

Izuku fell silent as he places his hand down on the mattress and stares at the floor again. Ochaco places her hand above his, causing Izuku to look back up at her and see the tender smile on her face.

"It's okay. Stop hurting yourself any longer and just tell me." Ochaco said calmly.

"Well…" Izuku paused for a moment before he finally managed to speak up again. "During my final year of junior high, I was appointed the representative of my class."

Ochaco's eyes widened as she removes her hand from Izuku's. "Izuku, you never told me that you were once a class representative!" She said in astonishment.

"Well, now you know." Izuku shrugged. "Being the class representative gave me a huge sense of accomplishment because I felt like I was starting to become someone admirable like my father. But one day, a student from our class showed the teacher a video he recorded of Bakugo beating up a student. Bakugo tried to defend himself, saying that it was the student who attacked him first. But because of his explosive personality which alienates everyone in school for the last three years, the majority of our class sided with the victim instead and they think Bakugo should be sent to the principal and be punished for his actions. Bakugo begged me to defend him because not only am I the class representative, but I'm also his friend." Izuku grimaced for a moment. "But I was conflicted. I know he was my friend, but at the same time, I know what he did to the victim was wrong regardless of who started the fight. And because I was bound to my role as class representative, to do the right thing, I chose to remain silent and agree with the rest of the class. In the end, I couldn't do the same thing I did for Bakugo two years ago and he felt betrayed by my actions. I tried to tell him why I did it, hoping that he will understand, but he wouldn't listen to me. And only a month after the incident, we received the news that Bakugo moved out of Tokyo with his parents, and I felt as if my heart was crushed. I tried to help someone, and I never thought things would turn out this way between the both of us. I became mostly silent for the rest of my final year in junior high afterwards, and I never emotionally recovered from the incident even after graduation."

Ochaco stared wordlessly at Izuku as he hangs his head down in shame. "And that was…how I became maladjusted from the rest of society, living in fear of making the same mistake again if I were to open up to others ever since." He finished as he clenches his fists.

There were a few moments of silence between the two, with both of them hoping that the other one will speak up first. But Izuku continued staring down at the mattress in sorrow, knowing that Ochaco is contemplating what he had said to her, and probably had no idea what to think after hearing the awful truth about what he did in the past. But he doesn't blame her. He knew he will never be sympathized after revealing such information. After a few more seconds have passed, Izuku decided not to let the forlorn silence between them go on any longer and looked back at her in despondency.

"Ochaco, I know you're-ow!" Izuku gets interrupted when Ochaco suddenly brings down her rolled-up textbook and hits the top of his head.

"Get a hold of yourself, Izuku." Ochaco said to him as she puts her textbook aside. "Stop lamenting over what you did in the past and become better."

"But I hurt the feelings of someone whom I cared for. I did the right thing, yet I also did something selfish. I can never forgive myself for it." Izuku replied disheartened.

"But at the same time, drowning yourself in guilt forever is never going to solve anything, right?" Ochaco quickly replied with a solemn frown. "I know you did something terrible and that you truly feel responsible for your actions. But you can't trap yourself in dogma. You should now focus on what you want to do to make up for it in the present."

"I do want to make up with Bakugo, but I wish I know how." Izuku said with a pensive frown.

"Well then here's my solution to the conflict." Ochaco said firmly. "You and Bakugo have to find a way to come to a mutual understanding. Both of you must also swallow your pride, and apologize to each other for what happened in the past. Can you do that?"

Izuku stares wordlessly at Ochaco for a few moments before he eventually responded to her with a slow nod.

"I'll try." He replied uneasily.

"It's okay, Izuku. Everything will be fine." Ochaco smiled at him reassuringly.

"But this is Bakugo we're talking about. He's the guy who gets easily annoyed when things don't go his way." Izuku said.

"Then I'll be by your side as you try to make amends with him." Ochaco said.

"You think you can handle it?" Izuku asked.

"Who do you think I am?" Ochaco folds her arms with a lopsided smirk. "I've dealt with many people like Bakugo throughout my time in the student council."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Izuku shrugged, remembering the day she saved him from Tomura and his gang.

"But now, we need to find a way to contact him and request him to meet up with us." Ochaco said. "Does he have any social media?"

"Well…I do still have his number on my phone." Izuku said, holding up his smartphone.

"You do?" Ochaco asked.

Izuku nodded. "Even after all this time, I never found the will to delete him completely out of my life."

"Let's call him up." Ochaco said.

"B-but-"

"Don't worry. I know you two aren't at good terms right now, so I'll do the talking."

Izuku sighed inwardly in relief as he places his phone down on the mattress. "Arigatou."

* * *

After much discussion between each other, Izuku and Ochaco agreed to go to Toshimaen as their meetup location with Bakugo. Izuku proceeds to tell Bakugo his phone number to Ochaco and she uses her own smartphone to call him up. Thanks to her skills in rhetoric and negotiations, Ochaco managed to convince Izuku's former friend to meetup with them at the amusement park after a lengthy fifteen minute conversation. Bakugo felt reluctant to meet up with them at first, but knowing that Ochaco had nothing to do with his feud with Izuku, he eventually agreed.

"Arigatou, Bakugo. We'll meet you tomorrow at Toshimaen. Bye!" Ochaco said to him before hanging up her phone.

"How was it?" Izuku asked nervously as he had been sitting on his mattress and watching Ochaco conversing with Bakugo the whole time.

"Well, he sounded very reluctant at first. But I managed to convince him to meetup with us." Ochaco replied as she puts her smartphone down on the study desk and gets up from the chair.

Izuku lets out a nervous sigh. "What if things don't turn out well?"

"Have faith, Izuku." Ochaco said reassuringly as she sat back down on the bed and in front of Izuku. There was another moment of silence between the two again as Izuku quietly stares down on the floor. Ochaco decides to change the topic to lighten up his mood.

"So, Deku huh?" Ochaco said in amusement. "That's an interesting nickname Bakugo gave you."

"Yeah." Izuku said, looking back up at Ochaco. "He called me that back when he was bullying me because I couldn't stop following him around. He gave me that nickname because the kanji for my first name also can be read as 'Deku', which he thinks it's appropriate because there's nothing I can do for him. But now, I guess that nickname sounds more harsh and true to me after what I did to him."

"Hmm, Deku." Ochaco cups her chin with a small smirk. "It kinda sounds like 'Dekiru' too, doesn't it?"

"Dekiru?" Izuku said in confusion.

"Yup, which means 'able to achieve anything'." Ochaco explained. "Instead of thinking negatively about yourself like the nickname Bakugo given you applies, why don't you clear your mind by thinking of things that you have been able to achieve since the incident? Like helping Jirou and Momo reconcile? Helping Denki conquer his writer's block? And improving Tsuyu's toughness and self-confidence? You may not know it, but you have already achieved so much during the last four months."

Izuku gazes at Ochaco, contemplating what she had just said to him. He couldn't help but feel that her words had helped lift his spirits up once more. It seems that even in his times of sorrow and depression, Ochaco always manages to find a way to bring warmth and happiness back into his life again.

Izuku chuckled as he smiled at Ochaco. "Thank you for understanding my situation." He said.

Ochaco smiled tenderly back at him. "You're welcome. What are roommates for?"

* * *

**Sovereign: I would like to thank WolfFaunas3, AquaBluey, AshPli, LayLay lives, BigFluff500, Cdotgg, ElecFlameFox and Kurayami No Kami for reviewing, favoriting and following this story.**

**I would also like to thank AquaBluey, SpartanGamer2013 and Shadow-DJ for helping me with advice and ideas for this chapter. Thank you!**


	9. Old Wounds, Part 2

_**Old Wounds, Part 2**_

The next morning, Bakugo finds Izuku and Ochaco standing in front of the entrance of Toshimaen amusement park. While Ochaco looked back at him with a wide smile on her face, Izuku however frowned at the floor with his head turned to the side. Bakugo narrows his eyes at the sight of his former friend.

"Nice to see you again, Bakugo-san. I know our last meeting was shaky, but let's get to know each other better for the rest of today, shall we?" Ochaco asked as she extends her hand out to Bakugo.

"Alright." Bakugo replied flatly as he shakes Ochaco's hand. "And um, I forgot to say this to you over the phone last night but, I'm sorry for the way I acted in front of you yesterday."

"It's okay." Ochaco said before turning to Izuku. "Izuku, would you like to say something?"

Izuku remained silent as he briefly glances at Bakugo before turning his head away from him again. Ochaco frowned at him and chided softly into his ear, "Izuku, I know you currently don't have the will to apologize to Bakugo, but right now, I want you two to at least get along and have fun today. Can you do that for me?"

Izuku lets out a heavy sigh before he and Ochaco turn back to Bakugo. With his brows still furrowed, Izuku extends his hand out to his former friend.

"Let's…have a good day today, shall we?" Izuku asked Bakugo uneasily.

"Tch." Bakugo snorted and reluctantly shakes Izuku's hand. "Fine. Only for the sake of your friend." He replied irritably.

"Alright!" Ochaco cried happily as she pumps her fist into the air, causing Izuku and Bakugo to look back at her. "Let's go and enjoy ourselves!"

* * *

After buying their tickets, Ochaco, Izuku and Bakugo entered the amusement park together. The place is especially crowded today with many visitors, most of them being children and their parents. Toshimaen itself is a wide open area located within the neighborhood, and while it is certainly not as big as other amusement parks in the country, it still has a large variety of rides and attractions for people to explore.

The first ride which the three go on is the carousel. Upon entering, they sit together in a vacant royal wagon-like seat. After the other visitors have occupied all the wagons and horses, the carousel starts spinning around.

Ochaco and Izuku laugh and converse with each other as they sat together on one side of the wagon. Bakugo however, remains silent as he leans back on the other side of the wagon, turns his head to the side and stares blankly into space with his arms folded. Neither he nor Izuku spoke a word to each other throughout the ride.

After leaving the carousel, the three walk further into the amusement park, just in time to see a roller coaster sliding down a tall metal slope in front of them. Izuku cringed as he heard the people screaming and watching how fast the roller coaster went down. As she stood between them, Ochaco grabs the arms of Izuku and Bakugo and encourages them to ride on the roller coaster. Bakugo shrugged in response while Izuku, not wanting to disappoint Ochaco despite his fear, nervously nods his head.

When they arrive at the station, Ochaco, Izuku and Bakugo join the queue and patiently wait to get on the ride. When their turn eventually arrived, Ochaco gets into the front row of the roller coaster. Izuku wanted to sit beside her, but Ochaco holds her hand up and gestures him to sit with Bakugo instead. Izuku sighs before he reluctantly sat beside him in the next train behind Ochaco. After a staff member pushes down the safety bar onto their lap, Izuku and Bakugo turn their heads away, not wanting to make eye contact with each other throughout the ride. After everyone had taken their seats, the roller coaster starts to move.

Izuku trembled and clings onto the handle bar in front of him as the roller coaster moves its way up to the top of the slope. On the other hand, Ochaco kept her eyes wide in anticipation, anxiously waiting for the big drop, while Bakugo's face remains expressionless. A few moments later, shortly after reaching the top, the roller coaster slides down the slope and everyone shrieked. Izuku screamed at the top of his lungs as fresh tears form in his eyes, while Ochaco squealed excitedly with a wide smile on her face. Bakugo remained calm and emotionless in his seat even as he feels the drop and the wind frantically blowing through his hair.

When the ride is over, everyone gets off the roller coaster and leaves the station. As they walk out of the station, Ochaco laughs cheerfully as she strokes her hair while Izuku takes a few deep breaths as he felt his legs trembling after the ride. Bakugo walks over to their side with his hands stuffed in his pockets a few seconds later.

"What do you think, Bakugo?" Izuku asked after regaining his composure. Bakugo simply shrugged in response before walking off. Izuku frowned at him in annoyance before he and Ochaco walk after him.

Later, the three visited the arcade and played a basketball machine. While Izuku and Ochaco had fun throwing the balls into the hoops together, Bakugo sat nearby on a metal chair at one of the arcade machines, silently watching the two. When Izuku and Ochaco finished playing, the former inserts more coins into the machine to start another game. Ochaco grabs one of the balls and walks over to Bakugo who looked back at her in awe. The girl smiles tenderly at him as she gestures him to play the machine. Bakugo reluctantly takes the ball from her and walks over to Izuku. The two boys frowned at each other before they start playing with the machine. Ochaco stood behind them and cheered as she watches the two boys playing together.

After leaving the arcade, Ochaco, Izuku and Bakugo now head over to the swing ride. Ochaco and Izuku squealed as they and Bakugo sat on separate swings and flew around in the circles. Again, Bakugo kept a blank face despite being flown around in the air at a great amount of speed.

Afterwards, the three go over to the pirate ship ride known as 'Flying Pirates'. Ochaco, Izuku and Bakugo sat together in the same row and cling onto the safety bar placed above their laps. As the ship swings up and down, Ochaco and Izuku screamed during every drop while Bakugo remained silent.

Finally, the three end their day at the amusement park by heading over to the eatery to have their lunch. Izuku bought a box of takoyaki balls and walks over to the table where Ochaco and Bakugo are sitting together. After placing the box on the center of the table, Izuku and Ochaco each grab a takoyaki ball and the former starts to eat. Ochaco holds her takoyaki ball in front of Bakugo and gave him a warm smile.

"Come on. You don't want to end our day here with an empty stomach, do you?" Ochaco coaxed him. Bakugo's eyes softened as he wordlessly takes the takoyaki ball from Ochaco's hand and eats it. Ochaco chuckled as she takes another takoyaki ball from the box and the three eat their food together.

* * *

After leaving the amusement park, Ochaco goes over to a vending machine to buy some canned drinks while Izuku and Bakugo sat together on a nearby bench, not making contact with each other. Ochaco walks over to them after buying their drinks and Bakugo moves to the side, allowing her to sit between the two boys.

"Here you go." Ochaco said to Izuku as she hands him a drink.

"Arigatou." Izuku murmured as he takes it. Ochaco turns to Bakugo, who simply nods his head as he takes his drink from her.

"So guys, what do you think of our trip to Toshimaen today?" Ochaco asked as she places her own canned drink on her lap.

"It was alright." Bakugo replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"I enjoyed the rides and the arcade but…it still feels so empty." Izuku said with a deep frown.

Bakugo snorted. "I'm surprised someone like you would know the feeling of emptiness." He said to Izuku in disgust.

"Um, what's that supposed to mean?" Izuku turns to Bakugo with an annoyed glare. Ochaco looked at the two boys worriedly.

"Oh you know. Something you clearly didn't feel when I needed you the most!" Bakugo yelled as he turns his head to Izuku.

"Ohohoho!" Izuku laughed sarcastically as he rolls his eyes back. "I did try to explain why I did it, but you were too stubborn to understand what I'm trying to say. Maybe if you weren't such a hothead, you wouldn't get into that fight in the first place!"

"Oh! So you still won't feel sorry for turning your back on someone who is supposed to be your friend?!" Bakugo yelled back as he gets up from the bench. "I guess that adorable face of yours was just a mask!"

Izuku stood up and shouts back at his former friend, "When are you going to get yourself out of that thick skull of yours and understand that it was a situation that neither of us can win?!"

"And when are you going to understand how much you hurt my feelings?!" Bakugo shouted furiously.

"I did understand, Bakugo! I felt sad and miserable after what happened too!" Izuku protested.

"Yeah right! But you don't seem to feel that way anymore after making a new friend!" Bakugo snapped as he jabs his finger at Ochaco.

"Why do you keep denying everything that I'm trying to tell you?!"

"Not until you apologize for what you did!"

"And you should apologize to me as well for not giving me a chance to fix our relationship!"

"Why you little-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ochaco shouted as she jolts up from the bench and stomps her foot. Her sudden outburst caused Izuku and Bakugo to go silent, both of them almost shocked beyond the ability to speak.

"W-what?" Bakugo replied, stunned.

"O-Ochaco?" Izuku said, terrified as all of his anger vanished instantly.

"You two should be ashamed of yourself!" Ochaco scolded, looking at Bakugo before turning to Izuku. "Izuku, you are supposed to get you and Bakugo into a mutual understanding. But instead, you chose to pour fuel into the fire and worsen things between the both of you!"

"But Ochaco-" Izuku tried to speak.

"Shut it!" Ochaco furiously cuts him off before she turns back to Bakugo, who continues staring at her, dumbfounded. "And you! I know you feel hurt over what Izuku did to you in the past. But can't you just control yourself and stop rejecting everyone around you?! Stop whining and believing that your problems are bigger and more important than others!"

"Hey look." Bakugo responded. "I was just-"

"Stop!" Ochaco shouted as she holds her hand up in front of Bakugo. She turns her head to both Izuku and Bakugo as she said flatly, "Now please, sit back down while I take a moment to have a breather. You can either choose to continue arguing, or reflect upon what you have done. I'll be back."

Izuku and Bakugo quietly watch Ochaco leave. As the two sat back down on the bench, Izuku pursed his lips and clenched his fists as he became overwhelmed with deep regret while Bakugo groans as he rubs the back of his neck.

As he sat there and contemplate what Ochaco had said to him, Izuku felt ashamed over what he had done. He swore to Ochaco that he would get him and Bakugo to come to a peaceful resolution, and yet he foolishly blew his opportunity to do so. And the worst thing is, he has undoubtedly hurt Ochaco's feelings in the process, and it was something that he never intended to do. Izuku sighs heavily, desperately clinging onto any hope left that things will get better from here on out. But it seems that with Bakugo's continued stubbornness, it is unlikely they ever will.

* * *

Ochaco sighs heavily as she leans back on a lamppost at the streets of Nerima. As she looked skyward, she couldn't help but feel guilty for yelling at Izuku and Bakugo despite being understandably frustrated with them. She wanted their trip to Toshimaen today to be enjoyable and memorable, and hoping that it will help Izuku and Bakugo get along and come to their senses. However, it didn't go as planned, and Ochaco couldn't stand seeing the two arguing with each other.

As she lowers her head, Ochaco closes her eyes as her brows furrowed. It may be hard to fix their relationship, but she must pull herself together. She has dealt with difficult situations like this before. And as the student council president, she must remained undeterred and do whatever it takes to resolve the conflict between them.

Ochaco pushes herself off the lamppost and turns to the direction of the amusement park as she prepares to walk back to where she left Izuku and Bakugo behind. However, her presence soon caught the attention of others.

"Oh? What is this?"

Ochaco whirls about as soon as she heard the voice. She widens her eyes upon seeing four familiar figures standing behind her.

"Well, if it ain't the stinking student council president!" Tomura Shigaraki said irritably with his hands stuffed inside his pockets.

Himiko Toga snorts in disgust as she, Dabi and Kai Chisaki stood behind their leader. "Thanks for ruining our Sunday by showing your face." Himiko added.

"What are you all doing here?" Ochaco asked with her eyes narrowed as she places her hands at the sides of her hip.

"Oh nothing." Tomura replied as he, Himiko, Dabi and Kai walk closer to Ochaco. "We are all just having our peaceful Sunday stroll until you happen to stand in the middle of our path."

"Well, I don't have any business with you all. But please don't disgrace our school by causing any trouble today." Ochaco said firmly to them. "Have a good day."

However, just as Ochaco turns around, Tomura suddenly stops her by grabbing her arm.

"What?" Ochaco said in surprise. Himiko, Dabi and Kai snickered as they place themselves in front of Ochaco and surround her. "What's going on?"

Tomura places his other hand on Ochaco's shoulder and turns her around. As Tomura clings onto her arms, Ochaco stares back at him in mortified horror as his teeth breaks out into a wicked grin.

"Oh, you ain't going anywhere, senpai." Tomura said with a grunting laugh. "Because we just so happen to have some 'very important things' to discuss with you!"

* * *

'_Sorry, the number you have reached is not available. Please try again later.'_

Izuku panicked after making his fifth unsuccessful attempt in a row to contact Ochaco. He wanted to call her up to apologize, ask her to come back and try to patch things up between him and Bakugo again. But it is awfully unusual for the student council president to not answer a call within an instant. That is when Izuku finally accept the horrible truth that something is terribly wrong. He whirls about to Bakugo who is still leaning back against the bench with his arms folded.

"Bakugo! I need your help!" Izuku cried.

"What for?" Bakugo asked in annoyance.

"I think something bad happen to Ochaco. We need to find her." Izuku said worriedly as he walks over to Bakugo from behind.

"Don't be such a worrywart. I'm sure a strong and confident girl like Ochaco can take care of herself." Bakugo replied nonchalantly as he tilts his head to the side.

"That may be true, but what if there's a chance that she is in trouble?" Izuku asked.

"Pffft. You're starting to piss me off, you know that?!" Bakugo raised his voice as he looked back at Izuku over his shoulder. "In fact, that kind of attitude is exactly why you were too chicken to stand up to the entire class and defend me back then! If you are so worried about her, why don't you just go off and search for her already?! I'm planning to go back home anyway! And when you do find your friend, tell her thank you and goodbye for me, will ya?"

Without saying another word, Bakugo gets up from the bench and begins his journey home. As Izuku watched his former friend walk away, his look of worry slowly distorts into one of rage and frustration. As he grits his teeth and clenches his fists, Izuku strides over to Bakugo and grabs him by his arm.

"I had it with you, Bakugo!" Izuku bellowed as he turns Bakugo around.

"What?" Bakugo replied, being stunned by someone's outburst for the second time of the day.

"You can whine and complain about the past all you want! But that doesn't give you the excuse to turn your back on the entire world!" Izuku shouted as he releases Bakugo's arm and jabs a finger at him. "And yes, what I did back then hurt your feelings and I'm sorry for doing so. But I never regret ever being your friend! I never regret helping you and following you around when you had no one else back in middle school! I never cared about the insults and hurtful nicknames you said to me because all I ever want is to be your friend! So wake up! Stop living in the past and become better! And even if you are not going to help me, that's fine. I can always do it myself, because I'm not going to make the same mistake by refusing to help someone in need ever again!"

Without saying another word, Izuku dashes off and begins his search for Ochaco. Instead of coming up with another snarky response, Bakugo merely stood there silently and watched him leave, stunned to the point of immobility as Izuku's words continue to linger inside his mind. With his teeth gritted, Bakugo lowers his head, furiously trying to understand what his former friend had just said.

* * *

"Ochaco? Ochaco?! OCHACO!"

Izuku calls out her name as he runs through the streets of Nerima, not caring about the puzzled looks he received from the passers-by. When he arrived at a crossroad, Izuku breathed heavily as he frantically turns his head side to side, desperately trying to find his friend and hoping that she couldn't have gone far away from the amusement park.

Without having any second thoughts, Izuku mindlessly made a sharp left turn and continues running down the pavement, hoping to find her soon.

"That's enough! Let me go!"

Izuku came to a dead halt as the unmistakable cry for help reached his ears.

"Ochaco?" Izuku uttered as he whirled about to the direction of her cry. His vision landed on an alleyway located between the two apartment buildings he had just passed by.

"Not until you do as we say!"

Izuku gasped and froze in place upon hearing the dreadful voice, praying desperately that it didn't belong to certain person whom he feared the most.

"N-no, it couldn't be!" Izuku whispered nervously before he quietly makes his way over to the alleyway.

As he hid behind the corner, Izuku gasped again and widens his eyes as heart began pounding madly in his chest. Sure enough, he found Ochaco standing in the middle of the alleyway. However, he never expected to see her being surrounded by Tomura and his cronies.

'_S-S-Shigaraki?! N-no!'_ Izuku watched in horror.

"What are you waiting for, senpai?!" Dabi sneered at Ochaco as he clings tightly onto her left arm. "Get on your knees and beg our leader for mercy! And make sure you show your face clearly in front of the camera too!" He points his finger at Himiko, who stood beside Tomura and laughs gleefully as she holds up her phone and records Ochaco with its camera.

"As if I will! I'll make sure all of you will be punished dearly for this!" Ochaco yelled defiantly back at her captors.

In response, Kai suddenly places his hand on Ochaco's right shoulder and roughly pushes her down, causing her to collapse on her knees. As Ochaco yelps in pain, Izuku trembled and gasped again upon seeing the horrific sight.

"And how exactly are you going to punish us?" Kai asked mockingly as he kneels down to Ochaco's level and smiles behind his mask. "Take us to the principal and send us to detention? Wake up, girl! We aren't in school right now!"

'_Dammit! They are too strong! I can't get myself out of here!'_ Ochaco thought to herself, cringing in pain as Dabi and Kai tighten their grips around her arm and shoulder.

As Tomura and his gang burst out into cruel laughter while watching Ochaco struggle in amusement, Izuku turns around and covers his mouth as he shook uncontrollably in sheer terror. What is he supposed to do? He wants to help Ochaco, but he can't. He is just too afraid to face Tomura and his gang. Is there any solution to this situation? Call for help? No. By the time he could finally find someone to provide him assistance, who knows what horrible and humiliating things Tomura and his gang would have done to Ochaco by then?

Izuku shuts his eyelids and clutches the sides of his head as cold sweat trickle down his face. There's no way he can stand up against Tomura and his gang by himself. He hates himself for being weak and cowardly. He wished he could help Ochaco. He really does. But he just couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry, Ochaco." Izuku whispered. "I'm so sorry…"

'_Hmm, Deku. It kinda sounds like 'Dekiru', doesn't it?'_

Izuku gasped and snaps his eyes open when he suddenly remembered the conversation he and Ochaco had last night.

'_Dekiru?'_

'_Yup, which means 'able to achieve anything'. You may not know it, but you have already achieved so much during the last four months.'_

Izuku removes his hands from his head and lets his arms hang limply at his sides for a few seconds. Suddenly, he curls his hands into tight fists as his look of shock turns into a pensive frown. Ochaco is right. Izuku has come a long way ever since he first met her. Back then, he is a coward who is unable to stand up for himself and open up to others. But after all the times he spent with her and the other students of Nerima Academia, he can't back down now and treat everything he had experienced is nothing but a hallucination. He can't disappoint Ochaco and himself right now. He has to face them.

"I can…" Izuku took a deep breath and announced with his newfound determination, "I can do this!"

As Ochaco continued squealing and struggling to break free from his cronies, Tomura bends down to speak to Ochaco face to face.

"Oh how I'm going to enjoy every second of this! After all the humiliation you put us through, you are finally going to get what you deserve!" Tomura exclaimed with a wide grin. "Because face it, senpai! You may be student council president within the school. But outside, you are nothing!"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Suddenly, to the shock of everyone, Izuku lets out a furious yell as he made a mad dash towards Dabi from behind and tackles him to the ground.

"Izuku!" Ochaco cried with her eyes widened. As Dabi lifts his head up, Izuku quickly throws his fist and punches him on his right cheek.

"What the-" That was all Kai could say before Izuku turns to him and swings his other fist across his face, punching him to the ground and releasing Ochaco's shoulder in the process. After Kai collapses onto the ground, Izuku turns to Ochaco and pulls her up by her arm.

"Come on Ochaco!" Izuku cried. "Let's get out of-"

"Look out!" Ochaco shouted in alarm.

As soon as Izuku turns around, Tomura swiftly throws his right fist across his left cheek, sending him falling to the ground on his face.

"No! Stop it!" Ochaco cried in horror as Tomura goes over to him from behind and pulls Izuku up by his hair, causing him to yell in pain. After getting him back up on his feet and turning him around, Tomura delivers a few more punches across his face before delivering an uppercut to the bottom of his jaw, sending Izuku stumbling backwards.

After getting up from the ground, Dabi goes behind Izuku and wraps his arm around his neck. As Himiko laughs gleefully while recording the fight with her phone, Tomura cracks his knuckles as he grins at Izuku.

"Izuku Midoriya! it's so good for you to join us!" Tomura sneered as he walks over to him. "I think this must be my lucky day today! I get to have my revenge…and my beating on the two people I absolutely despise in the entire world!"

As soon as he finished, Tomura throws an uppercut into Izuku's gut, causing him to gasp in pain.

"Izuku!" Ochaco cried in terror as Kai gets up and grabs hold of her arms.

"Hey Himiko! Take care of her while I go have some fun with them." Kai said to Himiko as he pushes Ochaco over to her.

"You got it!" Himiko winks an eye at him as she wraps an arm around Ochaco's neck. Tomura moves aside to allow Kai to walk over to Izuku.

"That's some punch you got there, kid." Kai said as he cracks his knuckles. "How's mine?!"

Kai proceeds to throw several punches across Izuku's face. As Izuku cries in pain with every punch he receives, Tomura, Dabi and Himiko laugh in amusement while Ochaco helplessly watches the display in horror.

"Stop! Stop it, please! Let him go!" Ochaco screamed, but her pleas fell into deaf ears.

"My turn." Dabi said as he removes his arm around Izuku's neck and gives a hard kick to his back. As Izuku staggers forward, Dabi throws a punch to the back of his head. As Izuku bends over, Tomura swings his leg up and delivers a horizontal kick to his stomach. Finally, Kai throws down his fist on top of Izuku's head, making him cry in pain as he collapses onto the ground on his face again.

"Seriously, Midoriya? What on Earth are you trying to prove? Do you really think a pathetic wimp like you can take on all of us at once?" Tomura said as he bends over and looks down at Izuku with a grin. Himiko, Dabi and Kai laughed in response before Tomura gets up and turns around.

"Come on guys." Tomura said, gesturing Dabi and Kai as he walks over to Ochaco. "Let's continue our torment on her."

Suddenly, Izuku lifts his head up and quickly gets himself up from the ground. Despite feeling dizzy and receiving many bruises after the merciless beating he gotten from Tomura and his cronies, Izuku staggers up to his feet, runs past Tomura, Dabi and Kai and places himself between them and Ochaco.

"Izuku!" Ochaco said in terror as she stares at the back of Izuku. "Please stop! You can't go on like this!"

"Yeah Midoriya. Listen to your dear old president." Tomura said mockingly.

"No." Izuku said flatly as he glares at Tomura. "I'm not going to run away, Shigaraki. Not this time."

"Izuku…" Ochaco uttered, fearing for Izuku's life, but astonished by his determination at the same time.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Tomura, Dabi, Kai and Himiko all throw their heads back and chortled.

"So…trying to prove that you're a man, huh? And who are you doing this for? The president?" Tomura asked.

"Eww, gross!" Himiko said in mock disgust as she stares at Ochaco. "Are you telling me this guy has feelings for this hag? What an idiot!"

"Well, don't worry." Dabi said as he cracks his knuckles. "We'll just have to keep beating him up until he finally comes to his senses."

"Come on, guys." Tomura said as he snaps his fingers. "Let's give him hell."

"Izuku…" Ochaco whimpered as Tomura, Dabi and Kai move closer to Izuku.

"It's okay, Ochaco." Izuku murmured as he turns his head and looked back at Ochaco over his shoulder. He manages to crack a small smile at her as he added, "I'm staying with you…until the end."

Tomura laughs viciously as he now finds himself standing near Izuku. As Izuku turns his head back to him and frown, Tomura pulls his fist back and…

"Hey assholes."

Tomura came to a halt during mid-punch when everyone present in the alleyway heard the menacing voice. Tomura, Dabi and Kai whirled about and everyone, including Ochaco, Izuku and Himiko are surprised to see a certain ash blonde haired boy standing at the end of the alleyway with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Bakugo!" Ochaco cried to him.

"It's you…" Izuku managed to say.

"Why don't you lowlifes pick on someone your own size?" Bakugo said icily as he narrows his eyes at Tomura and his gang.

After taking a moment to examine this mysterious person, realizing that he is slightly taller than Izuku but still shorter than him, Tomura's teeth breaks out into a wide grin as he mockingly responds to Bakugo, "Well, what do we have here? Another idiot who thinks he can take on all of us like the one we have here?"

As Himiko and Kai laughed in response, Dabi said to Tomura, "I think he is just as stupid as Midoriya."

"Well, in that case…" Tomura suddenly charges over to Bakugo and prepares to deliver a powerful punch to his face. "Get ready to have your ass kicked, boy!"

"No!" Ochaco shouted in horror. "STOP!"

As he ignores her pleas, Tomura throws his fist over to Bakugo's face when he got near him. However, to his surprise, Bakugo swiftly grabs his fist and shoves it aside.

"What the-" Tomura dumbly stares back at him for only a second before Bakugo delivers an uppercut to his gut. Tomura gasps in pain and had his eyes nearly bulge out from their sockets as he stumbles back from the powerful blow.

"What?!" Kai cried as he, Dabi, Himiko and Ochaco watch in astonishment. Dabi quickly goes over to Tomura and catches him from behind as his leader is about to fall backwards.

"No way!" Himiko added.

"Bakugo?" Ochaco uttered.

"I didn't tell you, huh?" Izuku said calmly to Ochaco, who looks back at him puzzled. "After the day I protected Bakugo from the bigger kids, he went on to join our middle school's karate club. And for two years in a row, he helped our school won the Prefecturals."

After cracking his knuckles and tilting his head side to side, Bakugo holds up his hand and mockingly gestures Tomura and his cronies to come over.

"So, who wants to tango?" Bakugo asked.

"Why you little…" Kai replied, quivering with rage by his insult. He charges over to Bakugo and swings his left fist at him. Bakugo quickly moves to his right to dodge his attack and swings the back of his right fist into his gut. As Kai stumbles back, Bakugo throws his other fist right into his face, sending him sprawling through the floor and stopping beside Tomura and Dabi.

"Don't just stand there!" Tomura shouted furiously at Dabi as he gets off of him and jabs his finger at Bakugo. "GET HIM!"

Dabi yells as he and Tomura run over to Bakugo. Meanwhile, as he lies on the ground, Kai turns his head and grabs a pipe that happens to be lying on the side of alleyway.

As Tomura swings his right fist at him, Bakugo quickly moves to his left and throws his left fist at the back of his head, punching him to the ground. Dabi swings his right fist at Bakugo, who quickly ducks down and jabs his left elbow into his gut. As Dabi gasped and bends over, Bakugo grabs his head and lifts his right knee as he gets up, kicking him at the bottom of his jaw. Dabi stumbles backwards and Bakugo finishes him by swinging his right fist directly to his face, sending him falling to the ground and doubled up in pain.

"Eat this, you punk!" Kai roared as he runs over to Bakugo and swings his pipe down for an overhead strike. However, much to his surprise, Bakugo swiftly lifts his left hand up and grabs the pipe. He kicks Kai in the stomach, snatches the pipe out from his hand and swings it horizontally into his gut, causing him to bend over. Bakugo swings the pipe down onto the back of Kai's head, knocking him unconscious as he falls onto the ground on his face.

As Bakugo tosses the pipe to the ground however, Tomura runs over to him and finally manages to punch him across his left cheek. Tomura smiles triumphantly for only a brief moment before he realized that Bakugo remains expressionless as he simply stood there.

"Hey bastard…" Bakugo said coldly as his fists shook uncontrollably. He turns his head and shot a raging, bloodthirsty look at Tomura, causing him to cringe and feel completely paralyzed with fright. "You just don't know when to STOP PISSING ME OFF!"

Before Tomura could even react, Bakugo swiftly goes over to him and delivers a powerful uppercut to the bottom of Tomura's jaw. As Tomura throws his head back, Bakugo proceeds to deliver several punches across his face, causing his victim to stumble back with every brutal blow he received from him.

Finally, after delivering one last punch across his right cheek, Bakugo swiftly grabs him by his collar and Tomura shook uncontrollably in fear.

"P-P-Please! Stop!" Tomura begged.

"Hey Deku!" Bakugo turns his head around to Izuku, who yelps as if his senses came back to him. "He's all yours!"

After Bakugo hurls Tomura over to Izuku, the boy suddenly regains control of his body and finds himself running over to the bully. And when they got near to each other, Izuku pulls his right fist back and with all of his strength, swings it over to him and delivers a powerful punch directly into his face, sending Tomura falling onto the ground on his back with a hard thud.

"Guys! NO!" Himiko shouted in horror as she removes her arm around Ochaco's neck and looks down at her friends who are all lying on the ground defeated. Ochaco takes the opportunity to run away from her.

Suddenly, Himiko froze in place when Bakugo dashes over to her and places himself right in front of her. As he gives a cold and dark glare straight into her frightened eyes, Bakugo cracks his knuckles, causing Himiko to squeal in horror upon hearing the sickening noise. The terrified girl wails and drops her phone as she runs past Bakugo and sped off, fleeing for her dear life as she wants nothing more than to get away from the vengeful demon with ash blonde hair. Bakugo snorted as he watches her leave the scene.

"Oooowwww…" Izuku whined as he rubs the knuckles of his right hand, still feeling the pain after delivering the punch to Tomura.

"Izuku!" Ochaco cried as she rushes over to him. As soon as Izuku turns around, his eyes widened in shock as Ochaco surprisingly wraps her arms around his body and gave him a tight embrace. "Oh, thank goodness you're alright!"

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah, I am." Izuku stammered as his cheeks blush crimson.

Ochaco pulls herself away from Izuku and strokes her hair. "Arigatou, Izuku. You saved me."

Izuku gulped and replied, "Y-Yeah. But we should thank Bakugo as well. He came to our rescue after all."

Ochaco and Izuku turn their heads to Bakugo who simply stares back at them with his hands stuffed inside his pockets.

"Arigatou, Bakugo." Ochaco said, smiling at him.

"Thank you for your help." Izuku said, bowing his head to him. Bakugo remains silent as he wordlessly nods his head back to him and Ochaco.

The three turn to Tomura who groans as he curls up on the ground in pain. They walk over to him and Tomura cringed as he looked back up at them.

"Oh God, no!" Tomura cried in horror as he holds his shaking arms up in front of his face. "I didn't know you two are friends with him! Please have mercy! I'll do anything, just don't punish me!"

"Well…" Ochaco cups her chin. "I'll let you guys go, if you can delete your video recording of us."

"Yes! Of course!" Tomura quickly replied as he hastily gets up from the ground, crawls over to Himiko's phone and picks it up.

"You better do it because I'm watching you!" Bakugo bellowed at Tomura as he stomps his foot.

"YES! I WILL!" Tomura shouted, shaking uncontrollably in fear as he proceeds to unlock Himiko's phone and hurriedly delete the video they have recorded. Izuku and Ochaco turn their heads to each other and smile, feeling relief that thanks to Bakugo's help, their ordeal with Tomura and his gang is over.

* * *

**Sovereign: I would like to thank The Winter Epsilon, AshPli, ElecFlameFox, AquaBluey, LayLay lives, GhostOnyx777, Tamimy, zombiesatejack, KampfdroidFraktion365, Roxoda, TheBantz and AnCearnaighMor for reviewing, favoriting and following my story. Thanks everyone!**

**Also, to john soeoo and The Winter Epsilon, yes. The story arc with Tsuyu Asui is inspired from **_**The World God Only Knows.**_


	10. Old Wounds, Part 3

_**Old Wounds, Part 3**_

After Tomura deleted the video recording in Himiko's phone, he, Dabi and Kai quickly fled the alleyway and run for their lives while Izuku, Ochaco and Bakugo head to the nearest convenience store to buy a few boxes of adhesive bandages. They later return back to the bench outside Toshimaen and Ochaco carefully pastes the bandages onto Izuku's bruises as they and Bakugo sat together.

"Arigatou, Ochaco." Izuku said softly after Ochaco pasted one last bandage over the bruise on his left cheek.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you were there for me when I needed you." Ochaco said gratefully to Izuku.

"Well, I couldn't let you suffer under the hands of Tomura and his gang. So I had to stand up to them." Izuku said, blushing as he rubs the back of his neck.

Bakugo stares wordlessly at Izuku for a few moments before he stands up from the bench and stuffs his hands into his pockets. Izuku and Ochaco turn their heads to him in confusion.

"Midoriya…" Bakugo paused as he lets out nervous sigh. "I…I'm sorry for the way I reacted towards you. You were right. I was too stubborn and arrogant to listen to anyone. Nobody in middle school wanted to be my friend because of the way I act towards everyone. But you were the only one who ever talk to me and follow me around. And when you helped me from those bigger kids back then, I thought you were an idiot for doing so. But now, after doing the same thing for Ochaco, I realized it is because you had compassion for others. And even now, it never left you." His eyes softened as he lowers his head in shame. "When I was alone, you were the only person who understands me and wanted to be my friend, and yet I am the real idiot for never knowing that you had feelings for me." He finished by giving a solemn bow to Izuku. "I'm sorry."

"Actually Bakugo, I should apologize to you as well." Izuku said. Bakugo looked back up at him as Izuku gets up from the bench and clenches his fists. "I'm sorry that I never defended you that day. As your friend, I should have done more for you. Instead, I was too scared to face everybody in school if I were to side with you. For the longest time, I thought I was doing the right thing, but now I realized that I not only ended up hurting your feelings, but I also ended up hurting myself. I'm truly sorry for what I've done, Bakugo."

Izuku bows down to Bakugo and stayed there for a few seconds. Bakugo later extends his hand out to Izuku, who lifts his head up and briefly stares at it before standing back up.

"I forgive you, Izuku." Bakugo said.

Izuku silently stares at him for a moment before grabbing his hand and shaking it. "I forgive you too, Bakugo." He responded.

Ochaco widens her eyes as a huge smile takes form on her face. She hastily stood up from the bench and grabs hold of Izuku and Bakugo's hands, causing the two boys to look back at her in confusion.

"Now that you two have forgiven each other, let this be the formation of a new pact of friendship between the both of you. It is finally time to move on from the past, start all over, and look forward to the future." Ochaco said, smiling tenderly at both boys.

Izuku and Bakugo's lips curved into wide smiles as they stare at Ochaco. They look back at each other and nod their heads, smiling as the three friends stood together in complete contentment.

* * *

The students leave the premises of Nerima Academia after another day of school had ended. Despite his face and the bottom of his jaw being plastered with several bandages, Izuku kept a wide smile as he and Shouto both walk through the school's open gateway and outside to the sidewalk. The two stood outside the boundaries of the school for a few minutes until a car pulls up to the curb and stops in front of them.

"See you tomorrow, Izuku. And watch yourself on the way home." Shouto said to Izuku, staring at his injuries as he opens the door to his car.

"I will. Goodbye, Shouto." Izuku bids farewell to Shouto as he gets inside the car and closes the door. The two friends wave their hands to each other as Izuku watches the car drives off.

"Izuku Midoriya."

As soon as he heard the diabolical voice, Izuku turns around to see Tomura walking up to him with several bandages plastered all over his face and the bottom of his jaw as well. The front of the school has quickly become nearly deserted of people at this time, so Tomura takes it as a good opportunity to have a 'little talk' with Izuku.

"Hello Shigaraki." Izuku greeted, still keeping his smile on his face.

"So, now that school is over, wanna have a nice chat with each other?" Tomura asked with a sneer.

"Sure, why not?" Izuku replied with no trace of fear inside him at all. Now feeling annoyed by his cheerful attitude, Tomura removes his hands from his pockets and cracks his knuckles.

"Well, in that case…" Tomura said coldly as he is about to reach out for Izuku's collar.

"Hey Izuku!"

Suddenly, Tomura froze in horror and his eyes grew as wide as saucers upon hearing the familiar voice. Izuku turns to his left and smiles at the ash blonde haired boy, dressed in a black school uniform, approaching towards him and Tomura while carrying his schoolbag over his shoulder.

"Hello Bakugo, nice to see you again." Izuku replied cheerfully.

"How are you today? Is everything okay at school?" Bakugo asked with a smirk.

"Oh, everything is fine. Not to worry." Izuku shrugged.

"That's good to know, because I'll be very disappointed if something bad happens to you today." Bakugo said before his smirk suddenly turns into a cunning grin. "Ain't that right, Shigaraki?"

"Oh, look at the time! My parents expect me to come home within an hour!" Tomura babbled out, glancing at his watch before looking back at Izuku. "Don't wanna be late! See you tomorrow, Midoriya!"

As soon as he finished, Tomura turned to his right and hastily runs past Bakugo and down the pavement. Bakugo chortled as he watches him fleeing in fear.

"That guy never fails to amuse me." Bakugo said before turning back to Izuku. "Come on. Let's go meet up with Ochaco." Izuku nods his head in response as the two walk their way to the convenience store.

* * *

As she stood outside the convenience store, Ochaco waves her hand at Izuku and Bakugo when she spotted them walking over to her.

"Izuku! Bakugo!" She calls out to them. The two boys wave their hands back at her as they approach her. Ochaco holds up a bag of croquettes in her other hand and smiles at them. "I bought plenty of them today. So let's eat!"

Izuku and Bakugo each took a croquette from the bag before the three walk down the pavement together.

"So how are you two getting along?" Ochaco inquired as she takes her own croquette from the bag.

"Oh, pretty good. Bakugo and I were talking about the latest issue of _The Amazing All Might_ during our walk here." Izuku replied before he takes a bite of his croquette.

"Oh! I didn't know you're a fan of All Might too!" Ochaco said to Bakugo in amusement.

"Yeah well, there are a lot of things Izuku hadn't told you about me yet." Bakugo said as he scratches his forehead.

"Like on his first karate Prefectural, he literally declares to everyone present in the arena that he will defeat every fighter in tournament." Izuku said to Ochaco.

"Seriously?! On his first ever tournament too?!" Ochaco said incredulously. "Your friend is wilder than I thought!"

"Yeah, but when he does end up winning the final, he throws himself into a temper tantrum while accepting first place." Izuku said.

"Hey, I didn't like that my final opponent went down so easily, that's all!" Bakugo yells in frustration before taking a big bite of his croquette.

"Heh. I guess you could say Bakugo got a…'real kicker' out of it?" Ochaco remarked, causing her and Izuku to burst out laughing while Bakugo grumbles as he munches his food.

After swallowing his food, Bakugo turns to Izuku and said, "You think that's funny, huh? How about all the times when you mumbled and recited every single word of dialogue from the latest issue of _The Amazing All Might_ you read while you followed me around in school?"

Izuku shook in horror as Ochaco looks back at Bakugo in bewilderment. "He did? I know he's a huge fan but I didn't know he was so obsessed to that point." She asked.

"Yup." Bakugo nods his head. "He even look at the mirror and practice his signature grin every time we go to the bathroom-"

"Alright Bakugo! That's enough! STOP IT!" Izuku cried with his cheeks blushing in embarrassment as he frantically waves his left hand at Bakugo. Ochaco laughed gleefully while a lopsided smirk appears on Bakugo's face as he stares back at Izuku in satisfaction.

"Oh by the way, how did your class react to your injuries today, Izuku?" Ochaco asked Izuku.

"Well, I told them the same explanation you gave to my mother, that I somehow knocked both sides of my face against a lamppost and a traffic light, and landed my lower jaw on the pavement when I tripped over an uneven tile yesterday. Of course, some of my classmates laughed while others including Aizawa-sensei gave me the same dumbfounded look my mother made last night." Izuku chuckled.

"Seriously guys, you should just tell everyone what Shigaraki and his gang did to the both of you." Bakugo said frowning.

"And they would have gotten suspended or even expelled by our principal for threatening the student council president." Ochaco said. "But even still, they are our schoolmates. No matter how bad they are, I don't take pleasure in seeing any of them getting their images destroyed any further."

"You truly are an admirable president." Izuku said to Ochaco with a warm smile. Ochaco giggled as she looked back at him for a moment.

"By the way, you said you and your family stayed in Chiba for nearly two years before moving back here. How is it like over there?" Ochaco asked Bakugo as she now turns to him.

"Meh, it feels similar to Tokyo, except it's more peaceful and less crowded." Bakugo said nonchalantly. "But honestly, I'm glad to be back here. Tokyo may be a chaotic city at times, but there's still no better place than where you originally belong."

Izuku sighs disappointingly as his lips flipped into a frown.

"What's wrong?" Bakugo asked Izuku.

"Remember when we used to leave the school together and have conversations like this during our middle school years? Of course you don't talk back to me much, but I still like following you around." Izuku murmured as he continues staring at his food.

"Yeah, that's true." Bakugo responded.

"Ever since you left, we never spoke and saw each other again for nearly two years. We missed out on so many things during that time. Things that we could have shared and talked about as friends…and I regret it." Izuku said dejectedly.

"Hey, I know how you feel. I regret being mad at you during that time too. But we promised Ochaco that we're going to forget about the past, didn't we?" Bakugo replied to Izuku.

"Yeah, that's right." Izuku said, nodding his head and turning back to Bakugo and Ochaco.

"Remember Izuku, whatever happens as we move forward, we are here for you." Ochaco said, smiling reassuringly at Izuku.

Izuku looks back to his front as he takes another bite of his croquette. While he is becoming a better person since the incident thanks to Ochaco's help, he still feels sad over the times he spent lamenting over the past. But at least he can now take comfort knowing that Bakugo is back in his life, and that they are ready to start all over. And this time, he is determined to make the right decisions moving forward, and Ochaco, Bakugo and the many friends he had made since will be by his side. As he had learnt from Denki, he must believe that things will turn for the better later down the road.

"By the way, I do have a question to ask you two." Bakugo said, momentarily turning his head away from them.

"What is it?" Izuku asked as he and Ochaco look back at him.

"You guys told me that you two are living together, right?" Bakugo asked.

"Uh-huh." Izuku responded as he and Ochaco nod their heads.

"But…you guys aren't…you know…" Bakugo shrugged and said bashfully, "Too close to each other?"

Izuku and Ochaco widen their eyes and gape their mouths open, taken completely off-guard by Bakugo's question. The two glance at each other before looking back at him and shaking their heads.

"No! Of course not!" Izuku protested loudly.

"Yeah, what gives you that idea?" Ochaco added.

"Well, in that case, may I ask…" Bakugo looked back at them and inquired, "Can I go out with only Ochaco sometime?"

"Huh?!" Ochaco and Izuku cried incredulously as the three came to a halt.

"I-I mean, our trip to Toshimaen yesterday was fun and all but…I still want to know more about you, Ochaco." Bakugo said, smiling sheepishly at Ochaco.

"W-W-W-What-HEY!" Izuku shouted at Bakugo. "You just met her and you're already thinking about going out with her?!"

"Yeah, why not?" Bakugo replied to Izuku.

"B-But we still haven't reach adulthood yet! So why do you want to take your relationship to the next level now?!" Izuku cried exasperatedly.

"What are you, a kid?! Isn't it better for someone to find a partner earlier in life?!" Bakugo yelled back, peeved at Izuku's response.

"B-But studies are more important to us right now!" Izuku whined as he and Bakugo continue walking down the pavement.

"Says the guy who had some time off to go to the amusement park yesterday!" Bakugo retorted.

"Hey, you came along with us too, didn't you?!" Izuku snapped.

Ochaco continued watching the two boys argue and ramble for a few more moments before she giggled as a wide smile takes form on her face. As she follows them from behind, Ochaco takes another bite of her croquette and thought to herself.

'_What an interesting pair they are.'_

* * *

**Sovereign: I would like to thank ElecFlameFox, Guest, LayLay lives, AquaBluey, AshPli, Grand Spirit Master and VorlianthX for reviewing, favoriting and following this story. Thanks guys!**

**I apologize if this chapter is shorter than the others but I ended up deciding to put their trip to the amusement park and the fight with Tomura and his gang in the same chapter, which resulted in the first and third parts of this story arc being shorter. But I hope you all still enjoy reading it and I'm glad to have finished it. Stay tune for the next story arc and read and review!**


	11. A Torn Heart, Part 1

_**A Torn Heart, Part 1**_

"Do you know why I call you up here?" Nemuri Kayama sternly asked Melissa Shield as she sat at her cubicle inside the school's staffroom.

"Y-yes, Kayama-san." Melissa murmured, nodding her head as she stood before Nemuri.

"I find it very worrisome that your performance as a teacher has been declining over the last three months." Nemuri reprimanded her. "You have been leaving school early, barely attending faculty meetings and some of our students are saying that your lessons are getting shorter. Even the principal and higher-ups are now mulling over keeping you around."

"I…I'm sorry…" Melissa said softly as she bows to her apologetically.

"Can you provide us a reason why is this happening?" Nemuri asked.

"I was sick." Melissa replied lamely as she stares down at the floor.

"Why didn't you provide us any medical certificates then?" Nemuri inquired. Unable to think of another response, Melissa remains silent for the next few seconds. When she realized she won't be getting an answer from her, Nemuri sighs and said flatly to her, "Let this be a warning to you, Shield-san. You are now at risk of losing your job here. Please improve yourself and reaffirm your commitment to this school. Understand?"

"Y-Yes. I will." Melissa replied uneasily.

"Go back to work now." Nemuri advised her. Melissa bows one more time before she turns and makes her way back to her work desk. She grabs her textbooks and leaves the staffroom.

After closing the door behind her, Melissa closes her eyes and lowers her head dejectedly. She silently stood there for a few moments before she lifts her head back up with a worried frown and makes her way to the classroom.

* * *

Shortly after the bell rings, Izuku and the rest of class 2-B stood up from their seats and bow down to their teacher.

"Arigatou, Shiretoko-sensei." The students said in unison before standing back up.

"Arigatou, minna. Prepare for your next lesson." Tomoko Shiretoko replied cheerfully to her students.

The students sit back down as Shiretoko grabs her books from the desk and leaves the classroom. Shortly afterwards, Melissa enters the classroom and the students stood up again. After Melissa placed her books down on the desk, she turns to her class and they bow solemnly to her.

"Good morning, Shield-sensei." The students greeted in unison.

"Good morning. Take your seats." Melissa replied flatly. After the students sit back down, Melissa took her English textbook from the desk and opens it. "Please turn to page 25 for Lesson 4, 'Thomas Alva Edison'." A student raised his arm up in the air, which got her attention. "Yes, Kirishima?"

"But Shield-sensei. I thought we were still only halfway through the previous lesson." Eijiro Kirishima said after lowering his arm.

Melissa looks down on her book and flips back a few pages. She widens her eyes and adjusts her glasses before looking back at the class. "Oh sorry, my bad. Turn back to page 19 for the second half of Lesson 3, 'The Archer and the Merchant'." She said apologetically. Izuku and Todoroki glance at each other before they join the rest of the class in flipping through their English textbooks to the exact page their teacher instructed them to turn to. "Kaminari Denki, please read the third paragraph of the story."

Denki stands up with his textbook in his hands and reads aloud, "After the applause from the crowd died down, the merchant said to the stunned archer, "Since I have spent the last twenty years of my life pouring oil into glass bottles, I have perfected the art of it to the point that I can literally do it with my eyes closed." Realizing that he had been humbled by the old merchant, the once arrogant archer swears to never show off his talents just for attention ever again."

When he finished reading the story, Denki lowers his textbook and looks up, only to see that Melissa is standing there, staring blankly at the floor with her arms hanging limply at her sides. As the class stare at her in confusion, Denki speaks up, "Sensei?"

Melissa finally snaps out of her thoughts and looks back up at Denki. She pushes her glasses up and looks down at her textbook. "Sorry. Arigatou Kaminari. Sit back down." She responded and Denki obliged.

"As you can see…um…within the first sentence, "Since I have spent the-"" Melissa cuts herself off as she narrows her eyes. "Oh, wait. I mean 'After the applause from the crowd died down,' Yeah, that's right. It's important to use 'die' in the past tense because it takes place before. Oh, I mean after. Sorry. I just…I…"

Melissa lowers her textbook again as she rubs her temple. Izuku and Shouto turn to their left to see two students beside them, murmuring to each other.

"What is wrong with Sensei lately?" A male student asked the female student sitting beside him. "It pains me to see her like this."

"I overheard from one of the teachers that she got some issues with her personal life." The female student replied to him.

"What do you mean? Family? Health?" The male student asked.

"Who knows?" The female student shrugged. "But whatever it is, they are hurting her pretty badly."

Izuku and Shouto turn to each other and frown in concern.

* * *

After leaving the school, Izuku and Shouto make their way to the convenience store where Ochaco, Tsuyu and Bakugo are waiting for them. While Izuku, Ochaco and Tsuyu are conversing with each other, Bakugo grumbles under his breath as he glares at Shouto, who calmly looks back at him.

"So, you're Izuku's new friend in high school, huh?" Bakugo asked questioningly. "Tell me, how long have you known him?"

"One year." Shouto replied nonchalantly.

"Ha!" Bakugo yelled as he jabs a finger at him. "Well, I've known him for three years! So always remember that I was Izuku's friend FIRST before you ever came into his life! Understand?!"

"Okay." Shouto responded with a shrug just as Izuku, Ochaco and Tsuyu walk over to them.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Ochaco asked.

"Nothing important." Shouto replied to her.

"I wanted to answer her first!" Bakugo yelled at Shouto in annoyance.

"Shall we have a walk together?" Ochaco asked. Bakugo and Shouto nod their heads to her before Ochaco holds up a bag of croquettes to them. The two boys each grab one as they all walk down the pavement together.

"So what were you three talking about?" Shouto asked Izuku, Ochaco and Tsuyu.

"Oh, I told them about Shield-sensei. Apparently, most of the school is aware of her declining performance as a teacher lately." Izuku said to Shouto.

"We can tell because her lessons are getting shorter." Shouto said. Izuku nods his head in agreement.

"Some of the teachers say that she is experiencing issues with her personal life, but Shield herself never says exactly what they are. Now, there are students who are making up rumors and gossip over what might be happening to her." Tsuyu said.

"That's awful." Shouto said frowning.

"If this keeps up, it will only hurt her feelings further and she may think of leaving the school." Ochaco said in worry. "But we can't let that happen. We need to know what exactly is wrong with her."

"What makes this one teacher so important?" Bakugo asked. "Teachers can always be replaced."

"But she is an English teacher!" Ochaco responded to Bakugo with a frown. "Do you know how hard it is to find foreign language teachers here in Japan?"

"Why is it so important to have English lessons in our schools?" Bakugo shrugged. "It's not like we are required to speak other languages besides Japanese every day. Heck, we aren't even speaking English right now."

Immediately caught off-guard by Bakugo's comments, everybody came to a halt as Izuku, Ochaco, Shouto and Tsuyu momentarily look around their surroundings in utter bewilderment. The four eventually snap out of their thoughts and Izuku chided him, "Bakugo, this is serious! Melissa could be in trouble and she needs help!"

"But what can we do? Children like us shouldn't pry into adults' affairs." Bakugo replied.

"But if we don't help her, who would?" Ochaco said sternly.

Bakugo groans as he scratches his head. "Fine, but how are we supposed to find out what her problem is? If you guys just directly ask her, she will probably tell us the same thing I just said."

For the next few moments, the five lower their heads and ponder over how they can get the information they want from Melissa. Eventually, Izuku lifts his head back up when an idea hatched inside his head.

"Actually, I do have one suggestion." Izuku said.

"You do?" Ochaco asked as she and the others look back at him.

"What is it?" Shouto added.

"Well…in issue 121 of _The Adventures of All Might_, All Might needed help in finding out the identity of a serial killer who has been going around killing reporters who are trying to get information on the city's corrupted mayor." Izuku explained as he holds up a finger. "A reporter named Taneo Tokuda, who wants to avenge his friend's death, approach All Might with information of the last person his friend suspects to be an associate of the serial killer. So Taneo planted hidden cameras of the suspect's favorite hangout to keep an eye out for him. He and All Might waited all day and night until they watch the suspect leave the hangout, and sure enough, the serial killer was there to meet-"

"Basically, you're suggesting we should spy on Shield-sensei." Tsuyu said to Izuku.

"What, No!" Izuku protested as he frantically waves his hand at Tsuyu. "Spying isn't the word to describe it! It's more like…you know…getting information…see what's going on…trying to find out um…" Izuku groans he hangs his head in defeat. "Yeah, it's spying."

"Seriously?!" Bakugo said to Izuku incredulously. "You want us to resort to planting a hidden camera in your teacher's household just to find out what is going on with her?!"

"Izuku and I once broke into our school's library by crawling through the ventilation system. So what else is new?" Ochaco said with a smirk.

"Huh." Bakugo said to Ochaco, looking perplexed. "So um, how exactly we are going to execute Izuku's plan?"

"Hmm…" Ochaco cups her chin and pondered.

* * *

On a Saturday afternoon, Melissa Shield knocks an egg against the edge of the kitchen counter, carefully trying to crack its shell without creating a mess. Unfortunately, she gave too much force on her last knock, causing much of the membrane to spill over the counter. Melissa gasps and backs away; briefly staring at the mess she created in bewilderment. After letting out a disheartened sigh, Melissa pours whatever is left inside the egg into the frying pan and begins cooking her breakfast. She might as well cook an omelette instead.

* * *

After she finished eating her lunch, Melissa dumps the cutlery and plates into the kitchen sink along with her still dirtied frying pan. She takes a can of soda from the fridge before walking out of the kitchen and into the living area. Melissa gave another heavy sigh as she sits down and leans back on the sofa. But just she is about to open the can, the doorbell rang, much to her surprise.

"Coming!" Melissa calls out to whomever maybe outside her apartment. She places her can down on the coffee table before getting up from the sofa and walking over to the main door. Melissa opens it to reveal two girls standing outside her home. One of them is someone whom Melissa immediately recognized is from her school.

"Good afternoon, Shield-sensei!" Ochaco and Tsuyu both greeted.

"Oh! Good afternoon!" Melissa responded in astonishment. "If I'm not mistaken, you're Uraraka Ochaco, the student council president, right?"

"Yes." Ochaco nods her head before gesturing to Tsuyu. "And this is Asui Tsuyu, a fellow council member."

"Nice to meet you, Asui Tsuyu." Melissa greeted as she and Tsuyu bow to each other. "So what brings you two here?"

"The principal sent us here to ask you some questions." Tsuyu said.

"You see, the school is extremely concern about your well-being after seeing your declining work performance and we just want to know if you're doing fine and all that." Ochaco added.

"Let me guess, Kayama-san sent you both here, didn't she?" Melissa said frowning.

"Yyyyeeeessss." Ochaco said as she places her hands behind her back and tilts her head to the side. "Would it be okay if we come inside?"

Melissa nods her head and moves aside. "Step right in."

After taking off their shoes, Ochaco and Tsuyu enter the apartment and look around the interior. As soon as they step into Melissa's home, they have entered the living area which only consists of a sofa, a coffee table and a television placed beside the main door. The only notable decoration is a large American flag hang onto the wall at the right side of the living area to remind Melissa of her native country. Just behind the living area are the dining table and chairs, as well as a large wooden shelf with books and a picture frame placed beside them and against the wall.

"Welcome to my home. It ain't much but make yourselves comfortable." Melissa said to the two girls with a wan smile.

"This place certainly looks neat." Tsuyu commented as she and Ochaco turn back to Melissa.

"So, may I ask, what's the door beside the living area on the left?" Ochaco inquired, pointing her thumb at the door beside her and Tsuyu.

"Oh that would be my work room while I do my assignments." Melissa replied.

"What about the room behind the dining area?" Ochaco asked as she now points at the wall behind the wooden shelf.

"That would be the kitchen." Melissa said. "Why are you ask-"

"I just want to know where the bathroom is, in case I ever need it." Ochaco chuckled as she sheepishly rubs the back of her head.

"That would be the door right across the kitchen." Melissa said, pointing at the said door.

"Then that means the last door at the very end is your bedroom." Tsuyu said, staring at the door at the end of the hallway.

"Correct." Melissa nods her head.

"Okay, enough about that. Let's take a seat, shall we?" Ochaco smiled at Melissa with her hands behind her back.

"Of course. Please excuse me while I go to the kitchen to prepare some tea." Melissa said.

"Arigatou." Ochaco replied before Melissa walks down the hallway and opens the sliding door to the kitchen. After the teacher enters the kitchen and closes the door behind her, Ochaco turns to Tsuyu who had just sent a message on her phone. "Have you told them?"

"Yes." Tsuyu said as she puts away her phone. The two girls turn around and Ochaco opens the main door, revealing Izuku and Bakugo standing outside the apartment.

"Okay guys. You know what to do. Go!" Ochaco whispered to them. Without saying a word, Izuku and Bakugo quickly step inside, rush past the girls and over to the end of the hallway. When they find themselves in front of the door, Izuku quietly turns the doorknob. Ochaco and Tsuyu hold their breath as they watch Izuku and Bakugo entering the room and gently closing the door behind them, just before Melissa opens the sliding door and steps out of the kitchen while carrying a tray with three cups of tea. Ochaco and Tsuyu sigh inwardly as they calmly walk over to the dining table.

* * *

Meanwhile, Izuku and Bakugo take a good look around Melissa's bedroom. It's a horizontal rectangular-sized room with a bed placed vertically and a drawer with a lamp on top of it at the right side and a window beside them. At the middle is a dresser with a large vertical rectangular mirror and several picture frames of Melissa posing with Japanese and American landmarks hanging on the wall. Finally, on the left side is a large wardrobe with two large plastic boxes placed above it. There are also an open suitcase placed on the floor and several folded cardboard boxes leaning against the wall which caught Izuku's curiosity. Inside the suitcase are several folded clothes, along with some equipment and devices.

"Is Shield-sensei going on a holiday?" Izuku murmured to himself in confusion.

"Hey! Stop staring into space!" Bakugo interrupted him. "Find a good place around here to place the camera that your friend had given you."

"Oh right." Izuku said as he takes a tiny round-shaped camera Shouto had given him out from his pocket. He turns to the wardrobe and points his finger at the top of it. "Why don't we place it above the wardrobe and between the boxes? We'll have a good view of the entire room while not getting exposed that way."

"Fine by me." Bakugo shrugged as the two boys walk over to it. Bakugo kneels down and holds out his hands, gesturing Izuku to step onto them. "I'll give you a lift."

Izuku nods his head and carefully places his foot onto Bakugo's hands. Bakugo moans as he gets up and lifts his friend up into the air. Izuku quickly places his other foot onto Bakugo's hands and puts the camera above the wardrobe and between the boxes. After briefly adjusting the camera to a straight position, Izuku looks back down at Bakugo.

"I'm done." He said before Bakugo carefully places him back down on the floor. Izuku takes out his phone from his pocket and calls Shouto. "Hey Shouto, I've placed the camera. How are things on your end?"

"Just a minute." Shouto replied softly from the other side of the line. Both Izuku and Bakugo could hear him through the speaker. After a moment of silence, Shouto responded, "Okay, we're live. I can see a clear view of Sensei's room. Now I want you and Bakugo to smile, speak and wave at the camera for me."

Izuku and Bakugo back away from the wardrobe and look up at the camera. As Izuku smiles and waves his hand at it, Bakugo abruptly wraps his arm around him and gave a sneering grin and a thumbs-up back at Shouto.

"What's up, Todoroki? Too bad you're forced to stay inside Izuku's room while I'm the one with him right now, eh?" Bakugo said to Shouto mockingly.

After staring at Bakugo in bewilderment, Izuku turns back to the camera and holds up his phone in front of his mouth again. "Um, can you see us?" He asked.

"Yup. Movements are smooth and voices are clear. Everything's working as planned." Shouto replied casually.

Instantly, Bakugo gave a ferocious scowl to the camera and cried furiously, "Hey! Were you ev-"

"Bakugo, please!" Izuku cried softly in panic. "Not so loud or you will jeopardize this entire mission!" Bakugo snarls through his gritted teeth before turning away from the camera. Izuku lets out an exasperated sigh before replying back to Shouto, "That's good to know, Shouto. We're on our way back."

"Be careful not to get caught. Especially Bakugo." Shouto said, causing Bakugo to grumble. After Shouto hangs up, Izuku puts away his phone and turns back to Bakugo as he removes his arm around him.

"Your friend must be very rich and intelligent to possess and operate such a powerful high-tech camera." Bakugo remarked as he stuffs his hands into his pockets.

"He is." Izuku replied. "Shouto is not only one of the best students in our school, but he is also the son of a National Diet member named Enji Todoroki."

"That's cool. You must be very lucky to be able to make friends with such a high-class citizen." Bakugo said.

"Actually, he is the one who approached me first in wanting to become my friend. We enjoy hanging out with each other, but he never reveals much about his personal life. The most he ever said about it is that things at home are…'complicated'." Izuku shrugged.

"How can your life be 'complicated' when you literally have everything?" Bakugo snorted. "Such a weirdo."

Izuku briefly stares at the floor before looking back up at Bakugo. "Come on, let's get outta here."

* * *

As Izuku quietly turns the knob and slowly opens the door, he and Bakugo could hear Ochaco, Tsuyu and Melissa conversing with each other at the dining area.

"Have you attended any medical appointments within the last three months?" Ochaco inquired as she and Tsuyu sat together at the side of the dining table facing the living area.

"Yes." Melissa nods her head as she sat on the other side. "I have…actually. One appointment was regarding a flu I have. It wasn't anything serious but…"

While Melissa and Ochaco are talking to each other, Tsuyu could feel her phone vibrating inside her pocket. She looks down and takes out her phone to see Izuku's message.

"_We are done. On our way out."_

Not making eye contact with Izuku and Bakugo at the end of the hallway, Tsuyu holds up her phone underneath the table and replies to his message.

"_Good. We'll keep her distracted."_

After sending her response, Tsuyu puts her phone back into her pocket and looks back at Melissa.

"Sorry. That was my mother." Tsuyu said to her as she strokes her hair. Knowing what her friend had said is the signal that Izuku and Bakugo are done setting up the camera; Ochaco calmly nods her head to Tsuyu and turns her head back to Melissa.

"Anyways, another concern that the higher-ups brought up is that you are barely attending faculty meetings." Ochaco said.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. You see…"

As Melissa explains to Ochaco and Tsuyu, Izuku and Bakugo slowly leave her bedroom and gently close the door behind them. The two boys crouch down and quietly creep their way over to the main door. A few moments later, Ochaco and Tsuyu shift their eyes to the side to see Izuku and Bakugo arriving at the dining area.

Melissa notices this and she frowns questioningly at them. "Why are you…?"

But just before Melissa was about to turn her head to the direction where Ochaco and Tsuyu are staring, causing Izuku and Bakugo to drop their jaws in horror, the student council president suddenly stands up from her seat and points her finger at the picture frame placed on the wooden shelf.

"What is that?" Ochaco cries out with her eyes wide. Melissa immediately turns her head to the opposite direction, looking at the wooden shelf beside her to see where Ochaco is pointing.

"Oh that?" Melissa gets up and walks over to the shelf. Izuku and Bakugo cover their mouths and sigh inwardly in relief.

"Yes! That's such a lovely picture." Ochaco said as she goes over to the teacher while Tsuyu stays at her seat and nervously gestures Izuku and Bakugo to the main door. Without saying a word, Izuku and Bakugo remove their hands from their mouths and continue creeping their way over to the main door while Melissa is distracted.

Melissa removes the picture frame from the shelf and looks down at it with a warm smile on her face. Inside the picture is a young girl who is being carried by the arms of a man with unruly honey brown hair and a short goatee on his chin. The two smile cheerfully at the camera while the man is standing at the deck of a tourist boat with the entire front view of the Statue of Liberty in the background.

"This is a picture of me and my father visiting New York for the first time in our lives. I was only ten years old back then." Melissa said as she and Ochaco stare at the picture.

"That is amazing!" Ochaco commented in astonishment while standing in front of Melissa. "You look very cute back then!"

"Thanks." Melissa chuckled as her eyes softened. "Those were really good days."

While Melissa kept her head down, Izuku and Bakugo successfully reach the main door. As Ochaco keeps the teacher occupied, Izuku slowly turns the knob and opens the door, allowing him and Bakugo to quietly step out of the apartment.

After doing so, Izuku closes the door behind them and turns back to Bakugo. The two boys sigh in relief before they stand up and rush their way out of the residential building.

* * *

Later that night, Izuku, Ochaco and Inko ate their dinner in the Midoriya household, along with Shouto, Tsuyu and Bakugo. While the others eat their food normally, Bakugo on the other hand consumes his bowl of rice at a rapid pace, much to Inko's amusement.

"My, somebody sure has a big appetite." Inko chuckled. "Would you like some more-"

Bakugo suddenly places his now empty bowl on the dining table and proclaimed with a triumphant grin, "I did it! I finished eating before all of you slowpokes!"

Everybody else at the dining table stare at Bakugo silently before Izuku said, "Um, that's good but the rest of us aren't done yet."

"Huh?" Bakugo said with an arched eyebrow as his grin vanished.

"Sorry but, let us finish eating our food first before we all go back inside Izuku's room. Alright?" Ochaco said.

Bakugo groans as he turns his head away and taps his fingers on the dining table. "Fine." He replied flatly.

He sat and waited for fifteen minutes until the others have finished eating their food. When they do, Izuku, Ochaco, Shouto and Tsuyu place their empty bowls down and bow to Inko.

"Arigatou, Midoriya-san." Shouto said to Inko.

"Thanks for the dinner. We appreciate it." Tsuyu added.

"You're welcome." Inko smiled as she bows her head back.

"Alright, now can we go to Izuku's room?" Bakugo asked, sounding peeved.

"Yes." Shouto nodded.

"Great!" Bakugo abruptly gets up from the chair and rushes over to Izuku's room.

"Hey! No running in the household!" Ochaco scolded as she, Izuku, Shouto and Tsuyu get up from their seats and follow Bakugo from behind. Inko smiled warmly as she watches them make their way into Izuku's room. She couldn't help but feel overjoyed to see her son now having so many friends.

* * *

Inside the room, everyone goes over to Izuku's study desk where Shouto had placed his laptop on. Shouto sits down on the office chair and opens up a screen that shows a visual of Melissa's room while Izuku, Ochaco, Bakugo and Tsuyu stand behind him and watch.

"Alright, here we go." Shouto said just before the door opens. Everybody fell silent and lean towards Shouto's laptop as they watch Melissa entering her room with her phone placed against her ear.

"The embassy said they will send me the papers to renounce my Japanese citizenship by next week." Melissa said. "After that, I'll submit my resignation papers to the school and leave the country within 72 hours."

Izuku, Ochaco, Tsuyu and Shouto widen their eyes in shock. Although Melissa is speaking English on her phone, they could understand what she is saying.

"She's leaving Japan _permanently_?" Izuku murmured incredulously. Ochaco nods her head and places her finger in front of her lips to hush Izuku.

"What is the problem now, Derek?" Melissa said, now sounding distressed. "I'm not lying! Why would I ever hide things from you even when I'm halfway around the world?"

A few seconds later, Melissa lets out a frustrated sigh and turns to her bed. "What do you want me to do? Of course I care about our relationship!" She yelled. Melissa lowers her head and sounded more morose. "Please don't bring up my father now. Just…please give me more time!"

Izuku, Ochaco, Shouto, Bakugo and Tsuyu glance worriedly at each other. They all turn back to the screen when Melissa spoke up again. They could hear her voice starting to choke.

"D-Derek please…" Melissa whimpered. "Of course I don't want to hurt your feelings. I-I just…I still care about you…and I know h-how much you miss me…but y-you have to-" Suddenly, Melissa cuts herself off and removes her phone from her ear. She stares at the screen for a moment before she walks over to the drawer and places her phone on top of it and beside the lamp. Melissa turns around, sits down on her bed and quietly stares at the floor for a few moments before she removes her glasses. Izuku and his friends could barely see tears rolling down her cheeks. And a few seconds later, Melissa places her glasses on top of the drawer and lies down on her bed. She briefly stares up at the ceiling before she turns around and delivers a few punches to her pillow out of frustration. When she is done, Melissa buries her face into her pillow and begins to sob.

Izuku, Ochaco, Shouto, Bakugo and Tsuyu could feel their hearts melt as they quietly watch Melissa bawl unhappily on her bed as her body trembles in despair.

* * *

**Sovereign: I would like to thank AquaBluey, Guest, AshPli, LayLay lives, JustOneOtaku, nvnightrider9, HyperionX, Eramis8, Sir Celery, crimsonskyfire, HardcoreMindset, Firelord331 and SkiesofPaint for reviewing, favoriting and following my story.**

**It's been a while but Melissa Shield is back, finally. Stay tune for the next chapter and read and review!**


	12. A Torn Heart, Part 2

_**A Torn Heart, Part 2**_

After Shouto turns off his laptop and the others explain to Bakugo what Melissa was saying, everyone present in Izuku's room gather around to contemplate what they had witnessed. Ochaco and Tsuyu sat beside each other on the bed, Izuku sat on his mattress, Shouto stayed on the office chair while Bakugo stood beside the work desk with his back facing everyone, tapping his foot on the floor in frustration.

"This is awful. To think, that Shield-sensei was pressured by her boyfriend to return to America." Izuku said morosely.

"She is literally giving up everything so that she can return to him." Shouto murmured.

"Seriously?!" Bakugo bellowed as he stomps his foot angrily. "What is wrong with that Derek guy?! If I ever see his jerk ass face, I will kick him all the way to Moscow!"

"I have to agree with Bakugo. Judging by their conversation, this Derek doesn't seem like a nice person." Tsuyu said.

"I don't believe Melissa will be happy staying with him either." Ochaco said with her arms folded. "Returning back to America isn't the right choice for her."

"Well," Bakugo turns around to face everyone. "Why don't we just tell your teacher to break up with that jerk and stay here in Japan then?"

"It's not that simple as you think." Shouto replied flatly to Bakugo.

"Right." Ochaco nods her head in agreement. "Not only do we currently have little knowledge about Derek, you also have to understand that these kinds of relationships are very complicated. When they first met, both partners do have feelings for each other. But eventually one of the partners would snap and use the idea of playing victim or hurling insults on the other to keep their relationship intact. Melissa is now at the point where she feels so guilty about her damaged relationship with Derek that she is going to give up everything for him."

"Basically, Derek has made Melissa believe that all of this is her fault." Izuku said. Ochaco nodded again.

"So you're saying that we can't just directly tell Melissa that her boyfriend is a jerk and she should just break up with him? Even though he is hurting her feelings?" Bakugo asked, looking appalled.

"Sadly, yes. If we were to do that, she will just deny everything we said. So we can't jump the gun, especially when we still don't know much about Derek." Izuku replied grimly. Bakugo growls in frustration before sitting down on the mattress beside Izuku.

"Even still, we have to find another way to convince your teacher to stay. If she were to return to America, her life will only get worse." Bakugo said.

"That's what we are currently trying to think of." Tsuyu said.

Everyone lower their heads and look down at the floor for a few moments. Eventually, Izuku looks up at everyone and said, "Instead of telling her to stay in Japan right away, we need to get her to open up first, tell us more about Derek and what happened between them."

"And how are we going to do that?" Shouto asked as he and the others look back at him.

"Shouto, do you still remember our first day in Nerima Academia, when Shield-sensei introduced herself to us and the class?" Izuku said.

Shouto nodded as he contemplates. "Yes, I do. She tells us why she is so passionate in becoming a teacher, why she loves Japan and why she chose to have her career in a different country."

"Right. So why must she change her mind about staying here now?" Izuku said. "If she truly loves being here and her job as a teacher, why should she let someone else decide what she wants to do?"

"That's right." Ochaco said. "Boyfriend or not, Derek has no right to take full control of her life."

"So I think the best way to get her to open up is to remind her why she came to Japan and became our teacher in the first place. Once we can gather information about her situation, then we can finally tell her what she can do to resolve it." Izuku said.

"But what if she is still too stubborn to understand?" Bakugo asked.

"We'll just knock some sense into her, just like what Ochaco would do." Tsuyu replied. Ochaco chuckled in response.

"I really taught you and Izuku well." Ochaco said as she and Tsuyu smile at each other. The student council president stands up from the bed and said to everyone present in the room encouragingly, "Come on. It's time for us students to help a teacher back in return."

* * *

After finished making her breakfast, Melissa places her plate of scrambled eggs and her cup of coffee on the dining table. She sat down and stares blankly at her food for a minute. Despite letting out her sorrows and frustration last night, Melissa still felt a huge sense of emptiness and despondency inside her heart. The constant thoughts of her declining relationship with Derek and having to leave the country she had yearn to live and work in have taken an emotional toll on her for the last three months. And very soon, she would have to accept the sad truth that there is nothing she can do but to give into his demands if she wish to fix their relationship. She loved living and working in Japan, but it seems in the end, she must give up what had been her goal throughout her entire life and face an uncertain future back in America.

Melissa eventually picks up her fork and spoon and begins eating her breakfast. But she soon frowns upon taking her first bite. Maybe she had forgotten to put the seasoning again, but Melissa couldn't help but feel that her taste for food is continuing to fade away.

After she is done eating he food, Melissa takes the plate and cup back into the kitchen and places them into the sink. Not having the urgency to clean them up right away, Melissa turns around and leaves the kitchen. Just as she closes the sliding door behind her, the doorbell rang. Melissa turns to the main door and stares at it in confusion.

"I'm coming!" Melissa calls out to whoever could be outside her apartment as she walks over to the door. After opening it, Melissa widens her eyes as she would never expect to run into the same visitor again for the second time of the weekend.

"Good morning, Shield-sensei!" Ochaco and Izuku greeted.

"U-Uraraka? Midoriya?" Melissa replied, surprised to not only see the student council president again but this time, with a student from her class. "What are you two doing here?"

"We are wondering if you have any plans today." Ochaco said.

"Well, no. I don't think I have any." Melissa said, scratching her head. "But why are you here, Uraraka? Did Kayama-san send you here again? And why is one of my own students with you?"

"We'll tell you why later." Izuku said. "But, since you are free, would you like to go out with us today?"

"Go out?" Melissa said incredulously. "Where?"

Ochaco and Izuku simply smile at the teacher for a moment before answering her question simultaneously, "Taito!"

* * *

After changing into her usual white shirt, dark raspberry waistcoat, gray pants and brown boots, Melissa steps out of her apartment and follows Ochaco and Izuku to the train station. As they walk, Melissa tries to inquire why they are taking her out and what they are planning to do over at Taito, but Ochaco and Izuku tell her that she will only know the answer when they reach their destination.

When they arrived at the station, they hop aboard a train and make their way to Asakusa Station. The ride was mostly uneventful as Ochaco and Izuku spend their time conversing with each other while Melissa remains quiet as she sat beside them, simply staring out the windows to watch the various buildings and landmarks they pass by.

An hour has passed and before Melissa even knew, she, Ochaco and Izuku arrived at Asakusa. They step out of the train and walk through the station as they make their way to one of the exits. While following them from behind, Melissa sighs in frustration as she is nearly losing her patience in wanting an answer from the two students.

"Can you two finally tell me why you brought me here?" Melissa asked Ochaco and Izuku.

"Nope." Ochaco replied cheerfully as she and Izuku kept walking.

"Not yet." Izuku added.

"If I was to hazard a guess, since we are in Asakusa, are we going to Sensoji?" Melissa said.

"Wrong." Ochaco said.

"Hanayashiki?"

"That's not right either." Izuku replied as he fails to suppress his smile.

"What is it?" Melissa asked exasperatedly.

"You'll see." Ochaco responded.

The three walk up a staircase and finally step out of the station through Exit 4. Upon leaving the station, the three widen their eyes as they see five people standing right before them. But while Ochaco and Izuku had huge smiles plastered across their faces, Melissa gave a stupefied expression instead.

"Good afternoon, Shield-sensei!" Tsuyu, Shouto, Denki and Jirou greeted in unison. Melissa is astonished to see Tsuyu and three of her students, all dressed in casual clothing, currently standing right in front of her. But she is having trouble in recognizing who the fifth person of this unexpected group is.

"Remind me why I'm coming along with you guys again when I could have spent the day in the arcade?" Bakugo muttered to Shouto.

"Because you played a part in uncovering her situation, and now you must work with us to resolve it. Not to mention, you must also apologize to her along with us for spying and entering her property without permission." Shouto casually replied to him, causing Bakugo to grumble under his breath.

"Asui? Todoroki? Kaminari? Kyouka?" Melissa said in confusion. "What is going on here?"

"Uraraka-senpai and Midoriya invited us to travel along with you." Jirou replied as she twirls the side of her hair.

"It will be nice if, you know, both the students and the teacher can hang out with each other outside school every once in a while." Denki added with his hands placed at the sides of his hip.

"What do you say, Sensei? Is that okay with you?" Izuku asked Melissa.

Melissa silently frowns at Izuku for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Alright, but-"

"Great! Let's go!" Ochaco replied cheerfully as she and Izuku grab Melissa's hands and escort her over to the others.

"Hey!" Melissa cried, taken off-guard by Ochaco's abrupt response. "Let's not hang out too long! Your exams are coming next month!"

* * *

It took about ten minutes for the group of eight to cross over the Azuma Bridge and arrive at the Sumida River Boat Terminal. Izuku, Ochaco, Melissa and the others go to the office and each bought a ticket to ride on a water bus. When it arrived, they walk down to the pier and hop aboard the wide and spacious boat.

Everyone look around the interior of the boat in awe. The floor is smooth and sleek, the seats are wide and comfortable and there are large glass windows on both sides and the top for all the visitors to have a good look around the Sumida River as they travel.

Izuku, Ochaco, Melissa and the others walk up the stairs and enter the viewing platform. When they arrive at the top, everyone except Bakugo widen their eyes upon seeing the beautiful view of the river, as well as the buildings located at both sides and the bridges built over the water.

"Hey Shouto! Take a picture of me and Denki with the Skytree for us, will ya?" Jirou asked Shouto as she hands her phone to him.

"Okay." Shouto said as he takes it. While he, Jirou, Denki, Bakugo and Tsuyu go over to the side of the viewing platform, Izuku, Ochaco and Melissa look up at the Skytree in awe and admiration.

"It looks amazing, isn't it?" Ochaco asked Izuku.

"Yeah." Izuku nodded. "Have you ever been to the Skytree?"

"No, I haven't." Ochaco replied.

"Me neither." Izuku shrugged.

"How often do you get out of your geek room?" Ochaco asked with a smirk, causing Izuku to chuckle.

"I did when I first came here." Melissa said with her voice filled with a bizarre mixture of joy and sadness. "You can literally see the entire city and Mount Fuji in the distance when you are at the top. The experience is even nicer if you have somebody accompanying you in there."

Izuku and Ochaco glance at each other before the latter takes out her phone. "Would you like to take a picture with us?" Ochaco asked Melissa.

"Yeah. Let's do it before the boat begins to move, right?" Melissa said softly to them with a wan smile before the three rejoin the rest of the group.

After Shouto finished taking another picture for Jirou and Denki with the Skytree, he lowers the phone and turn around to see Izuku, Ochaco and Melissa walking over to them.

"Shield-sensei, would you like to take a picture with us?" Shouto asked Melissa.

"Yeah, in fact, let's take a picture of all of us right now." Izuku suggested.

"Great idea!" Ochaco said enthusiastically before turning to Tsuyu and Bakugo who are leaning against the railing nearby. "Hey Tsuyu! Bakugo! Come join us!"

"Okay, Ochaco!" Tsuyu responded before she grabs Bakugo by his arm. "Let's go, Bakugo."

"Seriously? You want me to be in the picture when I'm not even in the same school as you guys?" Bakugo asked with an arched eyebrow.

"But you're a friend of Izuku and Ochaco, right? So come on!" Tsuyu coaxed. Bakugo reluctantly agreed as Tsuyu escorts him over to the rest of the group.

Meanwhile, Ochaco managed to ask a fellow tourist on board the viewing platform to take a picture of them with the Skytree in the background. After handing her phone over to him, Ochaco rushes over to the others and they all huddle together while looking at the camera. As Ochaco, Izuku, Shouto, Tsuyu, Denki, Jirou and Bakugo smile, Melissa, who stood in the middle of the group, glance at everyone around her before she looks up and manages to form a warm smile on her face right before the tourist takes a picture of them. When Ochaco got her phone back from the tourist, the boat begins to move.

Everyone continue to chat with each other as they stood at the viewing platform throughout their ride along the Sumida River. As they stood behind the railing at the left side of the viewing platform, Izuku, Ochaco and Tsuyu share stories of their lives to Shouto and Melissa, who both enjoy hearing as they listened attentively to them. Meanwhile at the other side, Denki and Jirou converse with Bakugo to learn more about him. Bakugo would usually respond to their questions with short or bland replies. However, when Denki continuously made several pointless questions and comments such as why his hair is so spiky, what do karate practitioners usually eat outside of training, does he watch _Super Sentai_ and that he never understood the final episode of _Lost_, Bakugo eventually loses his nerve and bellows at Denki to shut up. This emotional outburst causes Denki and Jirou to hastily flee from the now incredibly enraged boy, as well as several tourists to look at him in shock and bewilderment.

Izuku, Ochaco, Tsuyu, Shouto and Melissa also incredulously stare at Bakugo as well before the teacher laughed.

"You sure have a strange and interesting friend outside of school, Midoriya." Melissa said to Izuku.

"That's nothing." Izuku said, smiling sheepishly as he scratches the back of his head. "Wait until I tell you about his first karate Prefectural back when we study in the same junior high school together."

"Midoriya, I actually never knew much about you until now." Melissa said, amazed by Izuku's current demeanor as she strokes her hair away from her forehead. "I always thought you were the quietest student in class. But now, you are talking and sharing stories with me so much that…you feel like a completely different person."

"Yeah, I was pretty shy back then. Just like how the rest of the class was when we first met you." Izuku said to Melissa.

"That's true." Shouto said as Melissa chuckled. "Sensei, do you still remember what exactly happened on the day you first introduced yourself to the class?"

"I…" Melissa momentarily turns her head away to recollect her memories. "Yes, I do." She nods her head and turns to Shouto. "After I wrote my name on the chalkboard, I turn around to see all of you looking back at me in awe. That's because all of you are honestly surprised to see a foreigner as your English teacher."

"Right." Izuku said as Denki and Jirou walk over to Melissa. "And then, you laugh at us when we tried to pronounce your last name, but it sounded awful."

Denki and Jirou laugh before the latter said to Melissa, "But then you told us not to feel ashamed because you used to be just like us. Do you remember exactly what you told us?"

"Yes." Melissa nods her head again. "I explain to you all that when I was young, I got my love and fascination for Japanese culture and language through watching anime and Japanese movies on television."

"Moon prism power make up!" Denki suddenly exclaimed as he clenches his right hand into a tight fist. As everyone stare at him, Denki lowers his arm and shrugged. "What? Isn't that what you shouted at class back then, Sensei?"

Melissa laughed as Bakugo walks over to her and the others. "Yes, I did. Anyways, that is why when I was in the fourth grade; I told my class on presentation day that when I grow up, I want to work in Japan. They all laugh at me because I'm not Japanese and I know little about the country." She said.

"But you told me the other day that it was your father who made you what you are today. He encouraged you to follow your dreams of going to Japan and becoming a teacher over there." Ochaco said.

"That's right." Melissa smiled warmly. "My father is my idol, always cheering me up whenever I feel down and stuck. He told me that no matter what people say, you cannot give up on what you love. So I chose to stand by my desires. As I grew older, I took Japanese classes so that I could learn to speak and write the language. And while I had a rocky start in learning the language, I eventually master it. And after I graduated from university, I finally got my wish by moving to Japan and pursuing a teaching career."

"Right. And you told us that day you didn't take up teaching because it's the only job available. It's because you were inspired by the compassion your father and your own teachers had shown you as over the years." Izuku said.

"Yes. I never forget the love and care they showed me. And that is how I came to the decision in becoming a teacher, so that I can encourage people to follow their dreams and become better members of society when they grow older." She said.

Suddenly, Izuku's lips flip down into a frown as he sobered, "So why must you give up everything you had worked so hard to accomplish just to go back to your boyfriend?"

Melissa's jaw drop as she stares back at Izuku in astonishment. "W-what?" She said incredulously.

"Shield-sensei, I have a confession to make." Ochaco said as she and the other students frown as well. "Tsuyu and I didn't come to your home yesterday because of Kayama's orders. It was so that we can install a camera in your room to know what is happening to you."

"Y-y-you were w-watching me?" Melissa stuttered.

"We all know about your situation. And we told Denki and Jirou about it too." Shouto admitted.

"We're sorry that we spied on you, sensei." Izuku said as he, Ochaco, Tsuyu, Shouto and Bakugo bow to Melissa apologetically. "But we were really concerned about your well-being."

"Sensei, is it really true that you are planning to leave the country?" Jirou asked dishearteningly.

"Please tell us, Sensei." Denki said as he looked equally upset.

For a few moments, Melissa stared blankly at everyone standing around of her, unsure of how to respond. Not only was she horrified to learn that student council president and her students finally learn about her situation with Derek and her plans to leave the country, but she also couldn't help but feel guilty and ashamed for hiding all of this from her class and hurting their feelings in the process. Unable to look at her students any longer, Melissa hastily makes her way over to the stairs.

After watching her walk back down to the bottom of the boat, Ochaco calmly said to everyone, "I'll take care of this."

Only a few seconds after Ochaco takes her first steps towards the staircase, Izuku walks over to her side, causing the president to stop and turn her head to him.

"I'll go with you." Izuku said solemnly. Ochaco smiled back at him and nods her head.

* * *

Ochaco and Izuku walk down to the bottom floor of the boat to find Melissa sitting at the other end of the boat, staring blankly through the glass window behind her. The two walk over to her and sat on the other side of the table in front of the teacher.

"Are you alright, sensei?" Ochaco calmly asked Melissa. The teacher slowly turns around and looked back at the two students while breathing heavily.

"I…I'm so sorry…" Melissa managed to choke out. "It's...It's just…I'm scared…I'm scared of losing Derek."

"How much does Derek truly mean to you, Melissa?" Izuku asked.

"Derek became my boyfriend while I was in university." Melissa explained. "We fell in love with each other because we happen to share the same interests in Japanese culture and the same goal in pursuing careers in Japan. Two years ago, after graduation, he and I did move into Tokyo together, but while I continue to work steadily in Nerima Academia, Derek lost his job as a teacher after only one year over an incident that involves a student getting injured. The school fired him when the student's parents pressured them to do so. Because he is unable to find a new job in Tokyo for months, he decided to return back to America, promising me that he will return when he is financially stable again. We were still able to stay in contact with each other through the phone and computer, but two months ago…he…he…"

"He started acting aggressive towards you, does he?" Ochaco said.

"Y-yes." Melissa whimpered. "He said that his problems at home had only gotten worse and he demands me to return to America. And when I tried to tell him that I don't want to and how am I going to tell everyone who I have made connections with here in Tokyo, he yelled at me, blamed me for his current situation, and tell me to forget my job and my love for Japan. He even threatened to slander me to my father. And that's why…for the last two months…I was scared…I don't know what to do…I care for Derek…and yet…I had to give up everything that I've worked so hard to achieve all my life."

"Shield-sensei, you have to tell Derek how you feel. Tell him that he is only making things worse for you and why you just can't let go of your job as a teacher here." Ochaco said.

"But…I can't…" Melissa replied unhappily.

"Sensei, you may have feelings for Derek, but this man is now going too far. You can't put yourself in this awful situation where you are being controlled by someone who is hurting your feelings. Even if he is your boyfriend, you have to tell him that there has to be limits in what he is doing." Ochaco explained.

"But…I'm scared. I don't know how he will react...and what will happen to me if I were to reject him." Melissa said dishearteningly.

"Sensei? Can I say something?" Izuku asked. Melissa quietly takes a gulp and nods her head. "Back in junior high, I made a mistake that destroyed my friendship with Bakugo. I did it out of fear, and I regretted it ever since. Thankfully, our relationship has since been rebuilt and we are now starting over, but I will never forget the day that greatly affected my life. I don't want you and anybody else to walk down the same path I did."

Ochaco smiled at Izuku before looking back at Melissa. "We know you are afraid of not knowing what the outcome will be if you are to stand up to Derek. But your life and ambitions are your responsibility, and no one else. Don't let others judge your way of life."

After Melissa just stared at the two for a few moments, she looks down at the table and said dejectedly, "What if I can't?"

"Then how about something to remind you why you are here right now?" Ochaco said.

"What's that?" Melissa asked, lifting her head back up again.

"The second place we are taking you to." Izuku said.

* * *

When the boat arrived at its destination, everybody got off and entered the pier. As she steps into the pier, Melissa soon realized that she and the students arrived at Odaiba, a large artificial island located in Tokyo Bay and connected to the rest of the city by the iconic Rainbow Bridge. Upon stepping out of the boat, Ochaco and the others go over to Melissa from behind and the student council president asked the teacher, "Sensei, remove your glasses."

"What?" Melissa said as she turns around.

"Please?" Izuku asked as he, Denki and Jirou smile innocently at her. Melissa felt uneasy about this, but she sighs and reluctantly did what she was told. Afterwards, Ochaco sneakily goes around Melissa and wraps a cloth around the teacher's eyes from behind while Tsuyu snatches her glasses from her hand.

"H-hey!" Melissa cried.

"Relax Sensei. It's supposed to be surprise." Ochaco said as she ties a knot on the back of Melissa's head. "Now don't look until we take you there, okay?"

Melissa groans in response as Izuku and Shouto gently grabs her arms and escort her out of the pier along with Ochaco, Tsuyu, Denki, Jirou and Bakugo. "I don't even have good eyesight to begin with."

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, everyone arrived at a park and they carefully escort Melissa along a bridge. Melissa, growing increasingly frustrated and impatient, gave another groan and asked, "Are we there yet?"

"Almost." Shouto replied.

"I can't do this forever, you know?" Melissa said.

"Be patient, sensei. Isn't that what all teachers should be capable of?" Ochaco asked.

Finally, Melissa could feel Izuku and Shouto coming to a halt and turning her to the direction where they want her to face.

"Okay. Get ready." Ochaco said as she proceeds to untie the knot on the back of her head.

When the cloth is removed, Melissa widens her eyes and drops her jaw upon seeing what is in front of her while Ochaco, Izuku, Shouto, Denki and Jirou cheered in unison, "TA-DAH!"

Tsuyu hands Melissa back her glasses and the teacher places them in front of her eyes. As she stood behind the metal railing, Melissa stares wordlessly at the familiar gigantic statue in front of her and the others. It is the Statue of Liberty, and although it isn't the genuine article, it is still a perfect replica of the same iconic statue that she and her father visited and saw up close all those years ago.

"What do you think? Does this suffice?" Izuku said to her.

As Melissa remain silent with her eyes still fixated at the giant statue, Ochaco walks over to her side and places her hands on the railing.

"Sensei, you told me that it was your trip to New York with your father that got you your aspirations to move to Japan and become a teacher. Are you willing to let your father down after you have worked so hard to achieve what you want?" Ochaco said. "If you truly love living and working here, you shouldn't give up on what you desire throughout your life."

"She's right, sensei." Jirou said as she and Denki go over to the railing and stare at their teacher. "Denki and I love playing music together, and we still enjoy doing what we do to this day."

"Even though I experience a lot of hardships and obstacles throughout my life, I never give up wanting to entertain people. All I know is that I just love what I want to do." Denki said with a wide smile.

"I love fighting and training myself because I want to teach everybody that I dislike a lesson." Bakugo said with a grin.

"And I become the head of the school's library because books are a huge part of my life." Tsuyu added.

"It's all up to you to decide your future. But you cannot forget what got you here in the first place." Ochaco said to Melissa. After hearing them out, Melissa continue gazing at the Statue of Liberty, contemplating on what the students had said to her, until she eventually closes her eyelids and reminisced about her past.

* * *

_Melissa sobbed and wept in front of her father, who places his newspaper down on his lap and stares at his daughter questioningly while sitting on his armchair._

"_What's wrong, sweetie? Did something happen at school?" Her father asked Melissa in concern._

_Melissa manages to bring her sobs to a halt before replying to her father, "T-Today at presentation day…everyone laughed at me. I-I told them t-that I wanted t-to move to Japan. B-But they all think I'm stupid."_

_As Melissa continues weeping, her father stares at her for a few moments before he places his newspaper aside on the coffee table and places his hands on his thighs as he leans towards her._

"_Hey Melissa," He said to her, causing the disheartened girl to look up at him with tearstained eyes. His lips curved up into a cordial smile. "Spring break is coming. So how about we go someplace else during the holidays, huh?"_

* * *

_Unable to contain her excitement, Melissa ecstatically scurries towards the deck of a tourist boat that is approaching Liberty Island._

"_Wait up, sweetie!" Her father calls out as he walks over to her. When she finds herself standing behind the railing and wrapping her hands around it, Melissa lifts her head up and stands up on her toes, trying to get a better view of the gigantic statue in the distance. But when her father caught up to her from behind, Melissa squeals as he carefully picks her up and gets her sitting down on his arms._

_Melissa and her father smile at each other before turning their heads to the front. A huge smile appears on the girl's face as she sees the magnificent view of the Statue of Liberty in front of her, and she and her father gaze at it in awe for a few moments._

"_Melissa?" Her father asked._

"_Yes, daddy?" Melissa replied as they turn to each other._

"_New York sure is a beautiful place, isn't it?" Her father asked blissfully._

"_Yes it is!" Melissa said, eagerly nodding her head in agreement._

"_Well, this city wouldn't be what it is today because of the people living and working here." Her father explained. Melissa stares at him in curiosity as she listened. "The millions of people in New York? Most of them come from all over the country and the world. And they all come here so that they can work hard to fulfil their dreams. I believe you too can one day move to a city as big as New York and achieve your dreams as well. Can you do that?"_

_Melissa momentarily looked back at her father in surprise, not uttering a single word as she contemplates what he had said to her. Eventually, as her demeanor sparkled, a huge smile slowly takes form on her face and she responded to her father with an enthusiastic nod of her head._

"_Yes!"_

* * *

When Melissa is done recollecting her memories of the trip, tears began to brim through her closed eyelids. As she clenches her fists tightly, Melissa lowers her head and sniffles as tears start to cascade down her cheeks.

"Sensei?" Izuku said as he and the others looked at her in concern.

After Melissa lifts her head back up and turns around, the teacher breaks down in front of the students and sobs uncontrollably. She wraps her arms around Izuku and Shouto who are in front of her and pulls them into an embrace. As their teacher wept on their shoulders, Izuku and Shouto hug their teacher back to comfort her. Ochaco, Tsuyu, Bakugo, Denki and Jirou go over to them and embrace Melissa as well.

"I…I was so scared…" Melissa sobbed to them. "I kept t-thinking of my boyfriend s-so much that…I've completely forgotten what else is important to me! My job…my aspirations…my students…everything! But you guys…you cared about me…tell me h-how much you love what you do…making me remember w-what I live my whole life for…all of you have saved me! Arigatou…All of you…Thank you so much!"

Izuku, Ochaco and the other students close their eyes and remain in their embrace with Melissa as she continues crying her heart out.

"It's okay, Sensei." Ochaco said soothingly to Melissa. "Everything is going to be alright."

* * *

**Sovereign: I would like to thank AshPli, James Birdsong, Eramis8, LayLay lives, Ghostbell777, The GreatGodzilla, Ryuzaki Uchida, Morghlith and slightlytragic for reviewing, favoriting and following my story. Thanks everyone!**


	13. A Torn Heart, Part 3

_**A Torn Heart, Part 3**_

The students of 2-B stand up from their seats and bow to Aizawa shortly after the school bell rang.

"Arigatou, Aizawa-sensei." The students said in unison.

"Arigatou minna. Prepare for your next lesson." Aizawa responded before the students sit back down. After the teacher picks up his books and makes his way out of the classroom, Izuku somberly stares at the desk. The next lesson is English but everyone including Izuku is unsure if Melissa would come to teach them. It has been eight days since Izuku and his friends brought her to Odaiba. Shortly afterwards, Melissa told them that she will return home and talk things out with Derek. However, that was the last time they see her as the following day, he received news from Ochaco that Melissa has left the school for an unspecified period of time.

* * *

_**Seven days ago…**_

"What? Shield-sensei is on leave?" Izuku cried as he and Shouto look back at Ochaco and Tsuyu in shock.

"Yes." Ochaco said as they all stood outside the convenience school along with Bakugo. "I tried looking for her during lunch today but I couldn't find her in the staffroom. But Kayama-sensei was there and she told me that Shield submitted a leave of absence to the school."

"For how long?" Shouto asked.

"Don't know. Kayama said she didn't specify the amount of time she will be absent from school." Ochaco replied.

"It has to do with that jerk, Derek." Bakugo muttered, looking peeved just by the thought of Melissa's boyfriend.

"I believe so too. It's likely that she is taking some time off with deal with him. We may have lightened her spirits, but in the end, it's up to her to handle the situation by herself." Ochaco said to him. She turns back to Izuku and Shouto who both look equally disheartened by the absence of their teacher. Ochaco gave them a wan smile. "Don't be upset, guys. Keep your heads up no matter what happens. If she does end up leaving the country, at least we tried our best. At the meantime, we should all focus on our studies. Our first term finals are coming next month."

* * *

Izuku sighs heavily as an uneasy feeling rose within him. That conversation he and Shouto had with Ochaco, Tsuyu and Bakugo happened last week, and the supposed day Melissa would receive her papers from the American embassy to renounce her Japanese citizenship was yesterday. Who knows what has happened between her and Derek for the last eight days. He loves Melissa being their teacher, but unfortunately, all they can do is hope that she is able to stand up to Derek at this point.

Suddenly, the classroom door opens and the rest of the class look up. This is followed by a loud simultaneous gasp from the entire class. Izuku turns his head to the doorway and drops his jaw as he looked equally surprised as the rest of his classmates.

After entering the classroom, Melissa walks over to the desk and places her books down. When she lifts her head up, she pushes the strands of hair away from her glasses as a huge smile takes form on her face. When they are able to regain their composure a moment later, Izuku and the rest of the class stand up and bow down to their teacher.

"Good afternoon, Shield-sensei." Izuku and his classmates greeted in unison.

"Good afternoon, minna. Take your seats." Melissa replied cheerfully. After the students sit back down, Melissa places her hands in front of her and bows apologetically to her class. She stands back up a few seconds later and her eyes softened. "Everyone, I deeply apologize that I haven't been giving my all as a teacher lately. I'm sorry for making all of you worried and upset, as well as causing you to cast any doubts and uncertainty on me." Izuku, Shouto, Denki and Jirou all lower their heads upon hearing her statement. They look back at her when Melissa continued, "But after taking some time off to reflect upon myself, I am ready to put my full energy and determination in being your teacher again, as well as regaining and upholding your trust in me. So may I ask all of you, can we start all over?"

The entire class stares wordlessly at Melissa before a few moments before Kirishima gets up from his seat and nods his head.

"Yes, Shield-sensei!" Kirishima cried as he tries to fight back his tears. "Of course we can!"

Suddenly, Jirou stands up from her seat and tearfully added, "We are just so happy to see you again, Sensei!"

Soon after, Izuku, Shouto, Denki and the rest of the class stand up, walk over to Melissa and gather around her to express their praises and gratitude towards her. Melissa laughs cheerfully as her eyes are soon brimmed with tears of joy. One female student buries her face into her hands and sobbed as she stood in front of her. But Melissa quickly comforts her by placing her hand on her shoulder. Izuku laughs enthusiastically as well as he stood near Melissa and sees the joyful look on her face. His English teacher is finally putting her heart and soul into her job again, and Izuku and the rest of the class couldn't ask for more.

* * *

After school, Izuku, Shouto, Denki and Jirou meet up with Ochaco, Tsuyu and Bakugo at the convenience store to tell them the wonderful news. The three smile back at them, especially Bakugo who has a huge grin on his face.

"That's fantastic!" Ochaco said enthusiastically.

"It's good to have her back!" Tsuyu added happily.

"Ha! I'm glad she showed that jerk a lesson!" Bakugo yelled triumphantly as he pumps his fist into the air.

"Actually, we still don't know what happen between her and Derek." Izuku said to Bakugo.

"Right. She did say that she will talk things out with him, but how exactly did it go?" Jirou pondered.

Just then, Ochaco looks up and widens her eyes. To her surprise and their coincidence, she spotted Melissa walking across the road and making her way over to her and her friends.

"Shield-sensei!" Ochaco calls out as she waves her arm to her. Izuku and the others turn to Melissa and look equally surprised.

"Hello everyone!" Melissa greeted as she walks over to them.

"Shield-sensei, what are you doing here?" Izuku asked Melissa.

"Oh, I happen to notice you and your classmates leaving the school together and out of curiosity, I decided to follow and see where all of you were going. And what do you know? To think that despite coming to this part of Nerima every weekday to work, I never noticed that there is a convenience store miles away from the school until now." Melissa said smiling.

"I guess it's fair that you do the same to us after we spied on you." Ochaco said to Melissa, causing everyone to laugh.

"It's good to have you back in school. But what exactly happen between you and Derek?" Shouto inquired.

"Well, after returning home from our trip to Odaiba, I immediately call Derek up and try to tell him that I don't want to return to America right now." Melissa explained. "But he protested and once again demanded me to do so before hanging up on me. I expected something like this would happen, but I stayed strong and persevered. So I submitted a leave of absence to the school the following day so that I can take some time off to handle the situation. And for the rest of the week, I continued explaining to Derek why I don't wish to leave Japan and what I want to do with my life. I also told my father about this and he said he will do whatever he can to help me. Imagine Derek's surprise when every time he said something aggressive to me, I quickly think of something to counter what he said. Eventually, after several arguments and even receiving confrontation from my father, Derek finally let himself down and apologized to me. I did forgive him, and soon after he asked if we could make amends and restart our relationship. But I firmly told him no, because there is a difference between forgiveness and trust. And finally, Derek and I officially broke up, and I tore up my renouncement papers from the US embassy when it arrived at my doorstep."

"Tch, serves him right for throwing a temper tantrum." Bakugo scoffed with his eyes narrowed.

"Pot calls the kettle black." Denki whispered into Jirou's ear.

"I heard that!" Bakugo barked at Denki, causing him to yelp.

"I'm sorry that things between you and Derek had to happen like this." Ochaco said apologetically.

"And I believe we owe you another apology." Izuku added with guilt.

"What for?" Melissa asked questioningly.

"If you ever thought we were selfish for forcing you to stay." Izuku said before he and the others bow their heads to Melissa with remorse.

"It's alright." Melissa reassured them with a warm smile as Izuku and the others look back up at her. "There's no happiness to be found with someone who is controlling you and doesn't care about you want. That is why I'm going to move on with my life and focus on what I truly love. So thank you, all of you, for helping me."

Izuku, Ochaco and the others smile at Melissa again upon hearing this. Despite how painful and bitter the whole experience was for Melissa, it only made her a better and stronger person by the end of it. With the help of her students, Melissa finally realized that she must never be afraid to stand up to others and allow nobody to decide for her what she is obligated to do. And now that her former boyfriend is out of her life, she is finally going to start over and move forward with a renewed sense of confidence.

"Oh by the way, Uraraka, are those croquettes in the bag you are holding?" Melissa asked as she spotted the bag of food in Ochaco's hand.

"Oh yes." Ochaco replied, glancing at her bag of food before extending it to Melissa. "Do you want one?"

"Would I?" Melissa responded before taking a croquette from the bag. Izuku, Ochaco and the others intently watch as Melissa takes a bite of her food, and right after taking a gulp, her eyes widen and her lips curved up to a wide smile as her demeanor sparkle. "It's delicious!"

* * *

Izuku and Ochaco both arrive back at the Midoriya household later that evening. After taking off their shoes, they step into the apartment and look surprised to see Inko humming merrily to herself as she places the food onto the dining table.

"Hi mom, how are you today?" Izuku asked as he and Ochaco approached her.

"Oh hello, Izuku, Ochaco." Inko replied cheerfully. "I feel really good today!"

"We can see that." Ochaco chuckled. "Did something happen?"

"Well, I won a lottery at the supermarket today! And guess what the prize is?" Inko asked before digging her hands into her pockets.

"What is it?" Izuku asked.

"Ta-dah!" Inko cheered as she pulls out three tickets and holds them up in front of the two. "Three tickets to visit the Tokyo Skytree! So if you guys are free, why don't we go out together this weekend?"

Izuku and Ochaco look at each other and the student council president smiled. "Well, I guess we still have time for one more outing before the finals. So sure, why not?" Ochaco said.

* * *

Five days later on a Saturday morning, Izuku, Ochaco and Inko, all dress in their casual clothes, arrive at the Tokyo Skytree. As they join in the long queue outside the entrance, Izuku, Ochaco and Inko look up in awe as they marvel at the height and beauty of the observation tower.

When the entrance finally opened, Izuku, Ochaco, Inko and hundreds of people enter the tower. Most people had to join in another line to purchase their tickets to travel up to the first observation deck at the 350-meter level of the tower. Fortunately for Izuku, Ochaco and Inko, they can skip that entirely and head straight to the final line where they wait patiently to get inside the elevator.

After waiting for another ten minutes, Izuku, Ochaco and Inko get inside one of the elevators along with seventeen other people. When the doors closed, everyone present in the elevator could feel themselves being lifted up into the air at incredible speed. It took less than a minute for the elevator to arrive at the first observation deck and everyone step out shortly after the doors opened.

Izuku, Ochaco and Inko walk over to the edge of the deck and widen their eyes in awe again as they see a wide panoramic view of Tokyo's skyline through the large glass windows.

With a wide smile on his face, Izuku wraps right arm around his mother's shoulders and said to her, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It sure is." Inko replied as she affectionately places her hand above Izuku's.

"Shield-sensei is right. You can literally see the entire city and Mount Fuji from up here." Ochaco said to Izuku as she stood beside him on his left. Izuku nods his head in response.

As they continue taking a good look at Tokyo's skyline, Inko lets out a blissful sigh and turns her head to the two children. "Sometimes, I wish we can spend time together like this every day." She said to them. Both Izuku and Ochaco frown as they continue staring in space.

"I wish so too." Ochaco responded. "Being able to leave home and go out with someone to places such as this always makes me feel happy."

Izuku remains silent as he contemplates what his mother and Ochaco had said. He could still vividly remember how sad and heartbroken Inko was after his father's death. She had not only lost the man she loved, but also the only person she can rely on. Her life became tougher after becoming the only parent to raise him, and even now, Izuku still heavily relies on her to pay for his school fees and provide themselves food and a home to live in. Izuku couldn't help but feel ashamed of being responsible for making him and his mother miss all the times they could have spent together as a family.

The same goes for Ochaco. To think that if she hadn't moved into the Midoriya household, she would be spending her weekend alone at home right now while her parents are too busy to even care about her. And if he hadn't become a part of her life, Ochaco wouldn't have any friends to hang out with either because of her position within the student council. She would truly be all alone.

Izuku realized how important he is to both his mother and Ochaco. Throughout his life, from the death of his father to becoming a social outcast, he had relied so much on them for their help. But in return, they too rely on him to provide them happiness. Now knowing that he holds an important role in their lives, Izuku realizes that no longer must he continue to doubt himself and confine inside an icy shell where no one can reach him. For the sake of both Inko and Ochaco, he must never go back to his old self again, especially after everything they had done for him and what he had accomplish over the last four months. He must become better.

Izuku turns to Ochaco and said to her, "Ochaco, I promise I will continue to become better."

"I know you can." Ochaco replied to him with a warm smile.

Izuku now turns to his mother and tightens his embrace around her. "I will continue to become a better and stronger person, so that I'll make sure no one who is important in my life will ever have to worry about me or anything else again."

Inko smiled at her son for a moment before bowing her head to him. "Arigatou, Izuku." She said gratefully.

Izuku smiles back at his mother before the three turn back to their front and continue staring out at the skyline of Tokyo, not having a care in the world as they cherish every minute they spent inside the Skytree's observation deck.

* * *

Melissa walks through a supermarket while carrying a basket over her left arm. Although she does feel relieved to be free from someone's control, she does still have some mixed feelings. On one hand, she is happy to remain in Japan and continue working at Nerima Academia. In fact, over the last week, her performance as a teacher has greatly improved and she is receiving praise from both students and fellow teachers alike again. But on the other hand, after realizing how much her former boyfriend has changed within time, it may take a while before she can think of searching for a romantic partner again.

At one point in time, she and her former boyfriend do have feelings for each other, especially when they share the same aspirations. But as time goes on, after feeling frustrated over losing his career as a teacher, he grew aggressive towards others, including his own girlfriend. In a way, Melissa can empathize with him. She does understand the feeling of what it is like to feel humiliated and having your dreams crushed, but that does not excuse his hostile behavior afterwards. He should have stayed strong and moved on with his life rather than blaming others for his problems. She may have forgiven him, but she can never trust him again for the way he acted towards her.

But while she is glad to have broken up with him, she has since now grown wary of whom she makes relationships with. She still wants to find love and marriage. But after her experience with her former boyfriend, it's going to take a very special guy to make her realize how important it is to form a romantic relationship again.

When Melissa arrived at aisle 5, she walks over to the shelves that are filled with all sorts of breakfast cereal. After finding the exact brand she is looking for, Melissa extends her right arm and reaches out for it.

However, as soon as she grabs hold of it, another hand grasps onto the other side of the cereal box, much to Melissa's surprise. She turns her head and sees a taller man with brown hair, staring back at her with his eyes widened.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I was so busy looking at my phone that I fail to notice you." The man said apologetically as he puts his phone into his pocket.

"It's okay. I didn't see you either." Melissa chuckled. She glances at the box of cereal she and the man are still holding onto before looking back at him. "So, you like Frosted Flakes too?"

"Yeah!" The man replied enthusiastically. "Even as a grown up, I still believe eating Frosted Flakes helps bring the tiger out of you!" He flexed his right bicep as he said the last five words of his sentence.

Melissa laughed in response, causing the man to realize that he had done something embarrassing in front of her. He cringes as he lowers his right arm and turns his head away from Melissa with his eyes closed to berate himself inside his head. When the man looks back at her, Melissa examines his face, seeing his brown hair, brown eyes and the distinguishable red headband around his forehead.

"You're American, aren't you?" Melissa asked.

"Yes, I am." The man replied with his cheeks blushing. "You too?"

Melissa nods her head. "My name is Melissa Shield. What's yours?"

"Um, Eliot Smith?" The man responded with a sheepish grin.

A huge smile soon appears on Melissa's face as the two just stood in front of each other.

* * *

**Sovereign: I would like to thank LayLay lives, AquaBluey, AshPli, ElecFlameFox, LordGrims, RoitheOG, Carbon73, davidgarner099gmail com and jigsawisatit2011 for reviewing, favoriting and following my story. Thanks everybody!**


	14. The Idol Next Door, Part 1

_**The Idol Next Door, Part 1**_

It has been a month since the end of the first finals. And earlier today, the students of Nerima Academia received their report cards to learn of their performance by the end of the first term. Izuku, having passed his first finals with flying colors, is ecstatic to learn that he had finished fourth within his class. Many of his friends, including Ochaco, Shouto, Tsuyu, Jirou and Momo were able to finish the term with high positions as well. Unfortunately, things didn't go well for Denki, who not only fail to pass four subjects, but finished dead last in his class.

Izuku is excited to return home and show his report card to his mother later tonight. But first, he, Ochaco, Shouto and Bakugo had made plans to pay Eliot a visit today, and they all meet up after school and make their way to his comic book store together.

"Congratulations in finishing first in your class, Ochaco." Izuku said to Ochaco with a smile as they, Shouto and Bakugo walk down the pavement together.

"Arigatou Izuku!" Ochaco replied cheerfully. "And congratulations to you too for finishing fourth in your class. I'm really impressed by your performance."

"Well, I couldn't have done it if it weren't for your help." Izuku said, smiling sheepishly as his cheeks blushed. "Honestly, I'm surprised that I was able to pass Mathematics this time round."

"Well done, Izuku. So did I." Bakugo said to Izuku as he jabs his thumb onto his chest.

"What's your position at the end of the first term, Bakugo?" Ochaco inquired.

"Third place." Bakugo responded with his lips curved up into a proud smirk.

"Really? That's fantastic!" Ochaco cried with her eyes widened. "I'm amazed that despite your appearance, you are able to achieve such a high position! What subjects did you pass in your finals anyway?"

"Mathematics, Japanese, social studies, science and history." Bakugo answered while holding up his fingers one by one.

"Wow. Five subjects? You really are good in your studies." Ochaco said in awe.

"Because I refuse to be a loser! If I don't want to lose to anybody, I'm not going to lose to the education system as well!" Bakugo yelled and clenched his fist before turning to Shouto. "What about you, huh?! How many subjects did you pass?!"

"All of them." Shouto replied nonchalantly.

"Huh?!" Bakugo yelled incredulously, dropping his jaw.

"He's right, and he finished first in our class. He always does." Izuku said.

Bakugo grumbles under his breath before yelling back and jabbing a finger at Shouto, "Just you wait! Next time, I'll be first just like you!"

"Sure." Shouto responded calmly as he nods his head.

The four continue conversing with each other until they arrive at the entrance to the comic book store. Izuku opens the door and they all step inside.

"Hey Eliot-san! We're here!" Izuku greeted. However, the smile on his face disappeared when he and the others notice Eliot sitting behind the reception counter with his head down and his back facing them. They grow confused when they could hear a mixture of moaning and munching coming from him.

"Eliot-san?" Izuku asked in concern as he and his friends approach him. When they find themselves standing in front of the counter, Eliot slowly gets up from his chair and turns himself around to face them. Izuku, Ochaco, Shouto and Bakugo all flinch upon coming face to face to the owner of the comic book store. While holding onto an open bag of potato chips in his hands, Eliot stares back at the four with baggy eyes and his lips curved downwards into a wide, sullen frown.

"E-Eliot-san?" Izuku asked nervously as he and Ochaco shudder. "W-w-what happened?"

"I was a fool." Eliot replied morosely. "The Golden State Warriors lost the NBA final to the Toronto Raptors."

* * *

As Shouto walked off to the store room to get a bottle of orange soda from the fridge, Izuku and Ochaco continue standing in front of the counter, trying to cheer Eliot up, who sat back down on his chair and stares back at the two with the same ill-tempered look on his face. Bakugo on the other hand stood at a nearby clothing rack, looking through and examining the various shirts and jackets on sale.

"Cheer up, Eliot-san. There's always next time." Izuku said encouragingly to Eliot who just ate another few potato chips.

"How long is next time?" Eliot replied grimly. "The Warriors could have make history in being the fourth NBA team to ever perform a three-peat, and they failed! What if they will face another championship drought after this? Just like the one from 1976 to 2014?! Heck, the Los Angeles Lakers used to be one of the most successful basketball teams in the world. But how long has it been since they won the championship? 9 years ago!"

"9 years huh? Wow. I have gotten so old." Bakugo deadpanned while staring at a T-shirt.

"You're not helping, Bakugo!" Izuku chided as he and Ochaco turn to him.

"Ugh! How can I sympathize with him?!" Bakugo whirls about and yells back in annoyance. "I don't even follow basketball!"

"At least be an optimist." Ochaco replied before she and Izuku look back at Eliot. "Anyways, you shouldn't dwell on it too much, Eliot. It's not good for you to indulge yourself in negative thoughts. Our school's sports clubs do lose in competitions all the time, but we always treat failure as an experience and encourage them to do better afterwards."

"Easy for you to say." Eliot muttered. "But we're not talking about the youth level of sporting competitions right here. We're talking about the national stage. Making history!" He raises his voice and throws his arms up in the air as he said the last sentence before delivering a pitiful tirade to them. "The Warriors is the only basketball team that represents my hometown in the major leagues, and seeing them coming so close to becoming champions for the third time in a row, and then failing, would easily crush the hearts of every San Franciscan, especially mine! This will now be recorded as one of the most devastating moments in American sporting history! This generation may never even see them go this far ever again!"

"Here you go, Eliot." Shouto suddenly said as he approaches the reception counter and places the bottle of orange soda down in front of Eliot. After calming down and blowing out a heavy sigh, Eliot slumps back on his chair and his face reverts back into a dull, glazed look of hopelessness.

"Thanks." Eliot said wearily to Shouto as he grabs the bottle and removes the cap.

"Come on, Eliot-san." Izuku said to him with a warm smile as Eliot takes a sip of his drink. "How about we talk about the latest issue of _The Amazing All Might _to cheer you up, huh?"

"No thanks." Eliot mumbled, fidgeting with his bottle of orange soda.

"What about our favorite story arcs then? Such as the Mr. Compress story arc?" Izuku suggested.

"Nope." Eliot replied dully.

"The Toxic Chainsaw Massacre story arc?"

"No."

"The Meta Liberation Front story arc?"

"No."

"All Might VS Teenage Mutant-"

"N, o, no!" Eliot replied stubbornly, placing his bottle down on the counter in frustration. Izuku sighs sadly in response.

"Let me handle this." Ochaco said to Izuku as she holds up her arm in front of him. As Izuku backs away, Ochaco places herself before Eliot and folds her arms. "Tell me, Eliot. Does your favorite basketball team mean everything to you?"

"Yes." Eliot said with a curt nod. "It is a symbol of pride for my hometown, and watching them winning the championship again in 2015 after a 40-year long drought was a watershed moment in our lives. Sure we had the 49ers winning the Super Bowl in 1994, and the Giants winning the World Series in 2014, but the Warriors winning the NBA championship shows that our city can dominate in basketball as well. We then went on to win again in 2017, and again in 2018, but losing the 2019 final crushed our dreams in being the next team after the Lakers to win the NBA three years in a row."

"But even if they never win, at least you guys still support them all the way during their ups and downs, right?" Ochaco asked.

"Yes, we do." Eliot replied.

"Then you must never give up hope on them." Ochaco said. "Even in their hardest of times, they need your support to keep them going."

"But what if they will never win another championship ever again afterwards? What if they end up failing to recapture their former glory like the Lakers in the following decade?" Eliot asked dishearteningly.

"And are you really so demoralized to the point that they will never win another game again?" Ochaco asked firmly.

"Well…I…" For a brief moment, Eliot lowers his head to contemplate, causing Ochaco to give him a gentle smile at first. But suddenly, when he lifts his head back up, he responded to Ochaco with a defiant cry, "The Lakers hadn't qualify to the playoffs since 2013 and the Warriors couldn't win the sixth and final game against the Raptors despite having Kevin Durant, Draymond Green and Stephen Curry, so YES!"

As Ochaco lets her arms hang limply at her sides, she, Izuku, Shouto and Bakugo simply throw their heads back and groan.

"You're kidding me." Bakugo grumbled.

* * *

About half an hour after leaving Eliot's comic book store and parting ways with Shouto and Bakugo, Izuku and Ochaco arrive at their apartment building. After scanning their cards on the security panel, Izuku lets out another sigh as he and Ochaco enter the building.

"It's a shame we are unable to cheer Eliot up today." Izuku said.

"Indeed. Not even my talking could get him back into high spirits." Ochaco replied as they walk over to one of the elevators. Izuku presses the button and turns his head to Ochaco.

"Oh well, let's just give him some time. I'm sure he'll be back to his normal self soon. For now though, I can't wait to show my report card to my mom." Izuku said, smiling gleefully.

"I would love to see how she reacts." Ochaco smiled back at him. But as the two look back at the elevator doors, her face soon distorts into a despondent frown. While she had always passed her exams with flying colors, she feels disheartened that her own parents are too busy to shower her with admiration aside from some terse comments of praise. It is good that they at least still acknowledge her hard work, but it felt like it is just an expectation to them at this point.

Ochaco still remembers how her parents would react when they learn she had passed her exams back in elementary school. They would not only feel overwhelm with joy and congratulate their daughter, but also take her out on a celebratory dinner and even go on a vacation to commemorate her hard work.

But as she grows older and their parents have since been promoted to higher positions within their company, such occasions like these grew less and less until they no longer happen anymore, and she grew more despondent every year that she will have to live with the fact that they don't care enough to acknowledge her hard work like they used to.

When the doors open, Izuku and Ochaco step inside the elevator and make their way up to the Midoriya household. The two soon arrive at the sixth floor and they walk over to their home. They both take off their shoes and step into the household where they see Inko walking out of the kitchen as she carries what appears to be a box covered in dark purple wrapping and has a lighter purple ribbon tied on the top. The mother came to a halt upon seeing the two entering her home.

"Oh hello Izuku, Ochaco." Inko greeted them.

"Hi mom!" Izuku replied as he and Ochaco walk over to her. "What do you have right there?"

"Is it someone's birthday today?" Ochaco asked curiously.

"No." Inko chuckled. "It's actually a gift for the new neighbor."

"Oh, you mean the one who moved into the apartment that is just next to ours a few days ago?" Izuku asked.

"Yes, that one." Inko said. "I was actually about to make my way over until you two show up. Would you like to do the honors for me instead?"

"Sure! Of course!" Ochaco replied as she and Izuku nod their heads.

"Yes we will. You do need to prepare dinner for us after all." Izuku said to Inko as she handed the gift over to him. "What did you come up with as our gift to the new neighbor anyway?"

"My special meal which I've always made for you for lunch every day." Inko whispered to her son with a smirk. Izuku chuckled uneasily as memories of that awkward day he and Ochaco caused at the school hallway immediately came into his mind. Inko's smile widens as she holds up her hand to Izuku and Ochaco. "Anyways, say hello to the new neighbor for me!"

"We will!" Izuku and Ochaco replied in unison. As Inko walks back into the kitchen, Izuku and Ochaco turn around and place their schoolbags down on the sofa before walking out of the apartment. They put on their sandals and walk over to a door located just a few meters from the Midoriya household on the right.

After pressing the doorbell, Izuku and Ochaco waited patiently as they stood in front of the door. The two wonder how their new neighbor would look like. Despite living just next door to them, they never got a chance to take a glimpse at their face for the last few days since Izuku and Ochaco left the apartment by early morning. Even Inko has no idea how they look like when she leaves the apartment in the afternoon to buy groceries. She did see the movers coming into the building to bring their furniture up and into their household, but the new neighbor stayed inside so they can instruct them where to put them.

As soon as the door opens, Ochaco and Izuku close their eyes and bow solemnly to their new neighbor, with the latter holding up their gift to them.

"Nice to meet you! I hope we can be good neighbors!" Izuku and Ochaco greeted with their heads down.

"Yes, I hope we can too." A dull voice replied.

Izuku's eyes snap open as he failed to stifle a surprised gasp. That voice. He couldn't help but feel that it sounded so familiar. A voice that had rang inside his head ever since he was just a little boy. And now, he is actually hearing it right in front of him? When he and Ochaco stood back up to finally take a good look at the new neighbor, his eyes grew as big as saucers and his jaw plummeted as if it could have hit the floor. It couldn't be. It is just too good to be true.

But it was.

Standing before them was a skinny man with sharp and angular facial features, light blue eyes, messy swept back blonde hair and wears a simple white t-shirt, a black belt with a silver buckle, dark green baggy pants and dark grey shoes. The sight of man sends Izuku into a state of shock which felt so strong that for a brief moment, he thought he was going to faint and fall into a comatose state. Unaware of her roommate's current state, Ochaco casually introduces herself to the man.

"My name is Ochaco Uraraka." Ochaco said before gesturing the man to her trembling roommate. "This is my roommate, Izuku Midoriya."

"Hello Uraraka, Midoriya." The man responded with a nod. "My name is-"

"Y-Y-Yagi…" Izuku managed to choke out when he finally regain enough control of his vocal cords.

"Huh?" Ochaco said as she and the man stare at Izuku in confusion. The girl gasps and widens her eyes in shock upon seeing him looking like he is on the verge of a breakdown. "Izuku?!"

"How do you know my-" But as soon as the man try to question the boy, Izuku suddenly screams at the top of his lungs while saying the name of his newest neighbor once more.

"YAGI TOSHINORI!"

Instantly, Yagi and Ochaco went silent, almost shocked beyond the ability to speak.

"W-what?" Ochaco replied, stunned. Unable to control the overwhelming sense of joy and excitement currently inside him, Izuku suddenly goes on a continuous rambling as he introduces himself to Yagi.

"I-I-I can't believe it! It's you! It's really you! The first and most iconic actor who ever played the role of ALL MIGHT!" Izuku yelled ecstatically.

"All Might?!" Ochaco glanced at Yagi in astonishment before looking back at Izuku.

"You are actually standing right in front of me! You even look so much different in person! And I am completely blown away by your appearance!" Izuku paused for a brief moment to make several frantic bows to Yagi. "It's awfully nice to meet you, Yagi-san! My name is Izuku Midoriya a-a-a-and I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN! Ever since I saw you on television as All Might, I was HOOKED! I instantly became a huge fan of the character and I now have a gigantic collection of memorabilia dedicated to him because of you! Sure there are other actors who played the character over the years, but YOU! You, Yagi Toshinori, the main star of the first ever live action All Might TV series and feature length films, are what introduce me to the character in the first place! You are my idol, Yagi Toshinori! And it is such an honor for me TO BE YOUR NEIGHBOR!" Izuku finally ended his rambling by giving one big final bow to Yagi while holding up his gift to him.

For a few moments, there was silence between the three as Yagi and Ochaco continue standing still and staring at Izuku in bewilderment. Never did the two thought they would witness such a bizarre display of passion and enthusiasm from the boy. But eventually, Yagi's look of shock distorts into a miserable frown as he responded to Izuku with a heavy sigh.

As soon as he takes the gift from his hands, Izuku stands up and looks back at Yagi in confusion.

"Yagi-san?" Izuku said, puzzled.

"Nice knowing you, Midoriya." Yagi replied as he bows back to him. "But please don't mention anything about All Might to me again in the future. Thanks for the gift though."

With that, Yagi turns around and closes the door right in front of Izuku and Ochaco. Ochaco turns her head to Izuku, who just stood there; looking dumbfounded as he stares at the door to Yagi's household and trying to comprehend what he had just heard. And all Izuku could say from his response was an incredulous…

"What?"

* * *

**Sovereign: I would like to thank Eramis8, AquaBluey, AshPli, LayLay lives and Shonaku for reviewing, favoriting and following this story. It certainly has been a while, but I hope I can post one more chapter before the end of the year. I hope everyone is enjoying the holiday season so far!**

Chapter Revised on 25th December 2019


	15. The Idol Next Door, Part 2

_**The Idol Next Door, Part 2**_

Shortly after returning inside the Midoriya household, Izuku and Ochaco walk over to the dining area where Inko had finished placing the food onto the table. The three sat down, clap their hands and bow their heads.

"Itadakimasu!" The three cheered together before they begin eating their dinner. But before she could take a bite of her food, Inko noticed the troubled frown on her son's face.

"Izuku? What's wrong? Have you met the new neighbor?" Inko asked worriedly.

"Yeah." Izuku said wearily while eating his bowl of rice.

"What is his name? And how does he look like?" Inko inquired.

Izuku places his bowl of rice down on the table before responding to his mother, "Well…you wouldn't believe it if I tell you."

"Try me." Inko said flatly after placing her bowl down as well. Izuku looked surprised at his mother's reaction for a moment. But shortly after, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before looking back at his mother. "It's Yagi Toshinori."

Inko gazes at her son for a moment before she burst out chortling. "Seriously? It is so coincidental that our new neighbor shares the same name as the actor you looked up to." She chuckled.

"No, Inko. It's true." Ochaco said. As soon as Inko heard her, her laughs quickly came to a stop and she stares blankly at the two children in the dining area again.

"HUUUUHHHH?! Seriously?!" Inko shouted incredulously.

"Yes. Light blue eyes, blonde swept back hair. It is him, my childhood idol." Izuku said. With her eyes still wide in astonishment, Inko lowers her head and scratches her hair.

"I never would have thought. No wonder why I could hear you shouting outside." Inko said, causing her son to chuckle in embarrassment for a brief moment. Her smile widens as she leans towards to Izuku. "So anyways, how was he like? Did you get an autograph from him?"

"No mom. And actually, he wasn't in a good mood after the way I acted in front of him." Izuku muttered as his heart sank.

"Oh? What happened?" Inko asked concernedly.

"As soon as Izuku mention All Might to Yagi, he fell into a bad mood and just walks back into his apartment after taking our gift." Ochaco explained.

"I see." Inko said.

"I never would have expected that from him. Judging from all the pictures and interviews I've seen and read of him, he seems like a nice person who is very passionate about his role as All Might. But now when I actually meet him, he doesn't seem like the type of person I believed him to be." Izuku said dishearteningly. Ochaco stares at him in concern. She knows that Izuku looks up to Yagi, but after seeing the way he behaved in front of them, he now feels very conflicted about him. But despite witnessing what had happened, a part of Izuku still hope that there is a small bit of goodness inside Yagi. Something that made him admired the actor so much in the first place. Eventually, a smile appears on Ochaco's face as she places her hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"Cheer up, Izuku. Why don't we try talking to him again tomorrow?" Ochaco coaxed.

"What?" Izuku stares at Ochaco in surprise.

"I'm sure he was passionate about his role as All Might when he first acted as the character. So let's try to understand why he now shows resentment towards his most iconic role over the years." Ochaco said.

"B-B-B-But this is my childhood idol we're talking about!" Izuku protested as he trembled in fear. "Jirou and Shield-sensei are easy because I know them personally in school, but Yagi-san is someone who doesn't know I exist until now, and we only just met each other today!"

"Unless you want to resort to what we did with Shield-sensei again, I don't see any other way to get to understand him." Ochaco said with her eyes narrowed. Izuku simply stares back at his roommate for a moment, unsure of how to respond to her.

"Izuku?" Inko asked, causing her son to turn his head to her. She places her arms on the table and clasps her hands together. "How about I tell you a story of how your father and I fell in love with each other?"

"Umm, okay." Izuku said puzzled, unsure how the story would be related to his current situation.

"Do you remember that I told you I was a goalkeeper of my high school's girls' football team back in my day?" Inko asked. Izuku nods his head in response. "We manage to play all the way to the championship final during my first year of high school. And at that point, I was so overconfident that we would win, seeing how I was able to save every shot from our opponents throughout the competition. But sadly, on the day of the final, I ended up hurting my arm, and my team was forced to replace me with a substitute. The other goalkeeper didn't perform as well as me, and as a result, we ended up losing the final. I couldn't help but blame myself for causing my school to lose their chance in winning the championship, because I cared so much about the final that I've completely forgotten to take care of myself."

"What happen to you after that?" Ochaco asked.

"I quit the team, because I was so heartbroken over what happened. It was to the point that I completely hated football, and I feel bitter just thinking about the sport. But one day, during the second year of high school, your father approached me. He said that he admired me after watching me play in the final that day. I told him that I don't ever want to be reminded of football again ever since then and you know what your father said to me?" Inko asked.

"Never give up?" Izuku replied.

"Kind of." Inko chuckled. "Well, specifically, he responded by saying that it is a shame that I quit playing football, because it was me that inspired him to be a goalkeeper in our school's men's football team in the first place. I was surprised by what he said to me, and that is when I realized that just because I felt like a failure doesn't mean I never inspire anybody. So, after listening to your father, we quickly became friends. He helped me slowly regain my interest in football again, and eventually, I rejoined the team in my senior year. And throughout all of it, your father and I also realize we have developed feelings for each other. And that's how we ended up dating afterwards."

"That's very nice to hear." Ochaco commented, smiling at Inko.

"Izuku, my point is everybody has a reason why they lost their enthusiasm in doing something over time. So I suggest you follow Ochaco's advice in trying to understand what is wrong with Yagi-san. And who knows? You may end up cheering someone up like your father did." Inko said, ending her encouragement towards her son with a warm smile. Izuku smiled back at his mother before bowing his head to her.

"Thank you, mom." Izuku said.

"You're welcome." Inko chuckled. "Just thought I could help my child in return for everything he has done for me."

* * *

The next morning, after putting on his usual white shirt and green pants, Yagi makes his way over to the main door of his apartment, ready to go out to have breakfast and buy some groceries on the way back. But when he opens the main door, he was surprised to see two familiar figures standing outside of his home.

"Good morning, Yagi-san!" Ochaco and Izuku both greeted.

"You two again." Yagi muttered with his eyes narrowed. "What are you both doing here? And shouldn't you be in school?"

"Today is a Saturday, Yagi-san." Ochaco pointed out.

Yago looks down at his watch around his left wrist and nods his head. "Oh right."

"Anyways, Yagi-san. My roommate has something to tell you." Ochaco said, gesturing him to Izuku, who stares boldly back at his idol. Yagi groans and rolls his eyes back in response.

"What is it?" Yagi said as he looks back at Izuku.

"I was wondering if I can have a talk with you." Izuku said. "I want to-"

"Oh no!" Yagi snapped as he holds up his hand in front of the two. "Not at all. Not to anybody. Ever!"

"But Ochaco and I just want to know why you have become who you are now." Izuku said as he watches Yagi stepping out of his home and putting on his shoes. "I look up to you ever since I was just a small boy, Yagi-san."

"Look up to me because of who I am, or because of All Might?" Yagi asked irritably, not looking back at the boy.

"Both! I love the character of All Might, and I equally love the actors who play as him, especially you!" Izuku cried. "Don't you care about the fans who admire you?"

"Sorry kid, but I don't care about anybody these days." Yagi scoffed.

"Can you at least tell us-"

"No!" Yagi barked furiously at Izuku as he turns his head back to him. "You can keep trying to ask me all you want, but I will never to talk to anyone, and especially to fans like you who don't know when to stop obsessing over something stupid!" With that, Yagi turns away from Izuku and Ochaco and walks over to the elevator.

"I have never done anything wrong to you, Yagi-san!" Izuku cried to Yagi as he presses the button.

"If you really are my biggest fan, why don't you just stand there and wait for me all day?" Yagi yelled back at Izuku. "But I will _never_ talk to you or anybody at all!" As soon as the elevator doors open, Yagi turns his head away from Izuku and Ochaco again as he steps inside. The two could hear Yagi grumble in annoyance before the doors closed, "Sheesh! I should have never moved into this apartment!"

Izuku narrows his eyes and clutches his fists. As Ochaco places her hand on his right shoulder, Izuku muttered under his breath, "Maybe I will."

* * *

A few hours later, Yagi returns back to the apartment building while carrying a bag of groceries he bought from the supermarket and makes his way up to the sixth floor. When he steps out of the elevator, Yagi widens his eyes and gapes his mouth open when he is surprised to see Izuku and Ochaco still standing outside his apartment. A few seconds later, Yagi's face distorts into an ugly scowl as he walks over to them and his apartment.

"Can't you two leave me alone?" Yagi said irritably.

"And can we at least talk to each other for a few minutes?" Izuku asked Yagi as he approaches them.

"No." Yagi said flatly as he turns himself away from the two and inserts his key into the main door of his apartment.

"Can you at least answer some of my questions?" Izuku asked, growing frustrated.

"Why don't you answer my question? How long are you going to keep this up?" Yagi asked as he opens the main door and takes off his shoes.

"For as long as I can." Izuku quickly replied.

"Then don't blame me for you dying from starvation!" Yagi snapped as he hastily gets inside his apartment and shuts the door in front of Izuku and Ochaco, who both sigh angrily afterwards.

* * *

Another two hours later, Yagi walks over to the main door of his apartment and looked through the peephole. He snarls through his gritted teeth as he sees Izuku and Ochaco still standing outside his apartment with their arms folded.

"These two are so persistent." Yagi murmured in frustration before turning around and walking back to his room.

Suddenly, Inko steps out of the Midoriya household and informed Izuku and Ochaco, "Lunch is ready."

Izuku and Ochaco both look at each other and nod their heads before walking back into their home.

* * *

Shortly after finishing their lunch, Izuku and Ochaco return back outside Yagi's household. They would continue waiting for an hour before Inko steps out of the Midoriya household and locks the door behind her.

"I believe you two should call it a day. I'm thinking of having our dinner outside tonight." Inko said to Izuku and Ochaco. The two turn their heads to each other and Ochaco nods her head in agreement.

"Your mother is right. We're getting tired anyway. Besides, there's always tomorrow." Ochaco said to Izuku encouragingly. Izuku responded with a disappointed sigh, but he obliged as the two follow Inko down to the bottom of the apartment.

Unbeknownst to them, Yagi stood behind the main door of the apartment and watched Izuku, Ochaco and Inko leave through the peephole. After backing away from the door, Yagi lowers his head and rubs his chin as he contemplates.

* * *

Later that night, Izuku, Ochaco and Inko return back to their apartment and make their way up to their household. When they arrived at the sixth floor, they step out of the elevator and both Ochaco and Inko walk over to their home. Izuku however stops for a moment and sees the door to Yagi's household still being closed. Izuku silently stares at it for a few moments before walking over to Ochaco and Inko who just unlocked the door to their household. Suddenly, they could hear the door to Yagi's household opened. The three turn their heads and see Yagi stepping out of his home and looking right back at them.

"Are you two seriously planning on doing this charade of yours again tomorrow? Are you really desperate in wanting to have a conversation with me?" Yagi asked Izuku and Ochaco in annoyance. The two frown and clench their fists as they look back at him.

"You don't know us at all. But we have dealt with a lot of tough situations before. So this is nothing new to us." Ochaco replied flatly.

"Like I said, Yagi-san. I am your biggest fan. So I'm never going to give up on you." Izuku said firmly. Yagi narrows his eyes at him and Ochaco.

"If I accept your request to have a conversation with you, will you two finally leave me alone after this?" Yagi asked.

"We will." Izuku replied as he and Ochaco nod their heads.

"Good. You may come inside." Yagi said, gesturing Izuku to step into his home.

"Can my roommate come into your apartment as well?" Izuku asked.

"Whatever." Yagi replied exasperatedly, rolling his eyes back as he goes back inside his apartment.

"Good luck, you two." Inko said quietly to Izuku and Ochaco. As they look over their shoulders, Izuku and Ochaco smile at Inko and nod their heads before they turn and make their way over to Yagi's household.

* * *

After Ochaco closes the door behind her, she and Izuku walk through a short hallway and step into the living area where Yagi is sitting on his sofa. As soon as he took one look at the area, Izuku's eyes bugged almost right out from his skull, his hands placed above his head and a huge smile takes form on his face as his inner fan erupted inside him.

In front of Yagi and placed against the wall is a large wooden cupboard that has a flat screen television placed in the center and a wide drawer at the bottom. Beside the television on the right are three selves that are filled with every DVD and VHS release of the very first All Might live action television series and movies which Yagi starred in and made Izuku a huge fan of the character. On the left side are three more shelves containing vintage action figures of All Might, his enemies, vehicles and other merchandise related to the show.

Finally, hanging on the wall beside the sofa and cupboard are two tapestries of All Might. One is them is a horizontal picture of Yagi as All Might, giving his signature grin, with two small blue horizontal stripes at the top and bottom, and a wide red horizontal stripe in the middle. There are also a large white text that reads 'All Might' written diagonally, and a smaller black and white text that reads '10th Anniversary' placed at the top. The other tapestry is another picture of Yagi as All Might, except it is vertical and shows the back of his muscular body while the character looks over his right shoulder and again, giving his signature grin. The background is a black and dark grey gradient with a wide white text that also reads 'All Might' written vertically.

"This…is…INCREDIBLE!" Izuku cried as he goes over to the left side of the cupboard and takes a good look at the collection of action figures and other toys. "These figures were first distributed all the way back in the early 90s, and they are now only sold in the aftermarket in insanely high prices! Especially these two All Might figures! One in his iconic blue, red and white suit and yellow boots which the character now currently wears, and the other being him in his alternate outfit which resembles his Silver Age outfit in the earlier comics, consisting of his red suit, blue pants, yellow boots and blue cape! Both figures are now being sold in conventions and the Internet for nearly 3,000 US dollars, and I'm actually staring at them in person!" He hastily goes over to the other side of the cupboard and examines the VHS tapes. "Holy cow! This is such an ancient format now, and you actually kept all of them in such good condition! Who knows how much this entire collection of VHS tapes is worth that way?!" Finally, Izuku goes over to the wall and gushed even harder as he gazed upon the tapestries. "And goodness gracious! The tapestry on the right is the teaser picture for the first live action series before it premiered on television, and the one on the left is the limited run picture to commemorate the 10th anniversary of the show, and it was only ever distributed in a convention that year and never sold to the public since!"

When he finally finished his gushing, Izuku places a hand on his chest and takes a deep breath as he continued staring dreamily at the tapestries in front of him. "I truly am in heaven right now…" He said wearily.

"Are you finished?" Yagi asked Izuku flatly. "If so, can we finally have a conversation and just get this over with?"

"Right." Izuku nods his head and lowers his hand as he regains his composure. Izuku turns to Yagi and stared boldly at his idol. "Yagi-san, I don't understand at all. All Might is only one of the greatest superheroes ever created. He isn't just a superhero, but also the symbol of peace, hope and true justice. And you are the very first actor to ever portray All Might, and help bring the character into mainstream media and attention, and made him the idol loved by millions, no, billions of people around the world today!" Izuku paused as his lips curved downwards into a frown. "So why? Why do you now show resentment towards your most iconic role? And why do you even put up this collection in your home then?"

Yagi grumbles under his breath as he narrows his eyes. "It's because playing as All Might cost me the rest of the acting career." He replied grimly. Izuku and Ochaco widen their eyes as they stare wordlessly at him. "Before the show existed, I was a struggling actor who does a series of odd jobs outside my career so that I make ends meet."

"That's right. Back then, you were only able to play minor roles in drama and comedy shows." Izuku said.

"Then, one day, while I was doing carpentry at a set, a producer walk up to me and say that I actually look familiar to the comic book character known as All Might. He told me that the studio is planning to produce a live action series based on the character and suggest that I should audition for the role. Being the young and naïve actor that I was back then, I took his advice. But looking back now, I should have thrown my hammer back at his face!" Yagi snarled.

Ochaco and Izuku flinched before the latter asked, "What happened afterwards?"

"Well, I did my research by reading several issues of _The Amazing All Might_ before I went back to the studio and participate in the auditions. Surprisingly, of all the hundreds of actors who auditioned the role, I was chosen. And after the show aired, my career as an actor skyrocketed. I went on to play the character for five more seasons and I see my face plastered everywhere in posters, advertisements and merchandise. For a while, I was very happy with myself and I thought nothing can go wrong. Boy, was I sorely mistaken! After the show ended with its sixth season because the ratings and critical reception declined as it went on, I was forced to hang up my suit as well. After that, I tried to audition for other shows and films, but I couldn't find any work after that because I was too recognizable as All Might."

"I see. You are a victim of typecasting." Izuku said.

"Typecasting?" Ochaco asked.

"It's what happens to an actor who became so identifiable to their iconic role that it makes them difficult to find any work playing other characters." Izuku explained to her.

"That's right." Yagi muttered. "One time, I tried to played for a role in a drama series based on the Edo period, and the director told me directly in my face, "Why would anybody want to see All Might play as Date Masamune or Tokugawa Ieyasu?" I honestly felt hurt. And for many years, I kept trying to find new opportunities to play in big budget movies and TV shows, hoping that one day, I could recapture my former glory and success as an actor. But in the end, all of my attempts were in vain. I spent the final years of my career only managing to act in low budget movies that were only released in video before I finally give up and retire. I regretted being All Might ever since, and I set up this collection here as to remind me what led to my downfall in the first place."

There was a moment of awkward silence between the three as Yagi just sat there on his sofa with his head turned away and Izuku and Ochaco simply staring back at him. Eventually, Izuku takes a step forward and breaks the silence.

"Yagi-san, I'm sorry that you couldn't find any work after the show." Izuku said apologetically. "But I still-"

"You already had your answer to your question!" Yagi furiously interrupted him as he looks back at him and points his finger at the main door. "Now go!"

"But I still-"

"What now?!" Yagi shouted as he puts down his arm.

"I still believe in you!" Izuku yelled back.

"Believe in me, or in All Might?" Yagi asked irritably.

"What?" Izuku said incredulously.

"All Might is just a character I've played! He's not real, and I'm not him! I only took up the role of All Might because I was desperate! So why don't you stop dreaming and wake up to reality already?!" Yagi scolded, finishing it by slamming his left fist on the armrest of his sofa.

Izuku stood petrified in place as if Yagi's words had struck his heart with great force. To think the actor who played his favorite character of all time would say the complete opposite All Might would say to inspire others. He lowered his head in despair, trying his best to fight back the urge to cry and break down in front of Yagi.

"IF THAT IS THE CASE, WHY DON'T YOU JUST GIVE UP ON LIFE AS WELL?!" Ochaco suddenly bellowed and stomp her foot in front of Yagi. Izuku and Yagi look back at her, completely shocked by her outburst.

"W-what?" Yagi uttered, dumbfounded.

"Sir, you may think All Might is just a fictional character, but the people who watch your show and read his comics still love him! And if it wasn't for you, they wouldn't have someone to look up to and aspire to become better members of society today!" Ochaco yelled angrily at Yagi.

"And why would they worship someone who doesn't even exist?" Yagi argued.

"Because they can't relate themselves to any real-life person whom they don't even know personally!" Ochaco replied. "But they know who All Might is! Someone who not only has the courage to help others no matter the danger, but also has a kind heart despite his intimidating appearance! Surely you too also found some inspiration in him. Otherwise, why did you even play the character in the first place? I believe back then, you took on the role because you were a struggling actor. So what you needed is someone who can inspire you to work harder so that you can achieve fame and success! Not everyone who has seen your show might like it, but I'm sure they still enjoy seeing All Might saving the day and doing the right thing. And the right thing you should have done is taking pride in what you did and knowing that you brought happiness to billions of people around the world! But what do I know? I'm just a casual fan of All Might." Ochaco shrugged and gestures Yagi to Izuku, who had been staring at his roommate in awe. "But I do know my friend here still admires everything the character of All Might stood for, even though he's aware that he is a complete work of fiction. He has become a better person today because he looks up to him every day. So why can't you be like him as well?"

Yagi fell silent as he stares dumbly at Ochaco. Normally he would snap bitterly and aggressively if someone were to talk him down. But in this case, Yagi suddenly lost his ability to yell back at them as Ochaco's words are now racing freely inside his mind.

"Yagi-san, you said that you are not All Might." Izuku said flatly. When Yagi turns his vision to him, his eyes widen and his jaw drops in horror upon seeing the scowl on Izuku's face. "I can see that now."

"Let's go." Ochaco said to Izuku as she places her hand on his shoulder. Izuku nods his head before the two turn around and make their way out of Yagi's household, leaving the former actor looking stunned as he watches the two children step out of his home and close the door behind them.

Yagi grumbled to himself as he lowers his head and contemplates over what the two had said to him.

* * *

Later that night, Ochaco lies herself on the bed and places the blanket above her as she gets ready to go to sleep. But when she turns herself to the side and about to ask Izuku to turn off the lights, she sees her roommate sitting down on his mattress with his arms folded and his head lowered.

"Are you okay?" Ochaco asked concernedly.

"I…I don't know, Ochaco." Izuku replied dejectedly.

"I'm sorry that your idol didn't turn out to be the person you believed he is." Ochaco said apologetically. "But in life, you can't expect everything to go the way you want."

"You're right, Ochaco." Izuku said with a sniffle. "But I still wish things had turned out differently between me and Yagi. I…I seriously don't know what I would do…if you weren't there with me." As soon as she noticed tears welling up in his eyes, Ochaco immediately gets the blanket off of her blanket and sits up from the bed.

"Izuku." Ochaco uttered.

"I just…I can't believe…" Izuku said with a rough edge to his voice, furiously trying to fight back his tears. But he failed as they began rolling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry Ochaco. I know I shouldn't-"

"No." Ochaco interrupted. "It's alright. Just let them out."

With that, Izuku broke down and sobbed as he finally allows his tears to pour out from his eyes and flow down his cheeks. As he cried, Ochaco gets off from the bed and kneels in front of Izuku. With her eyes closed, Ochaco wraps her arms around her roommate and rests her chin above his shoulder.

"It's okay, Izuku. Everything is going to be fine." Ochaco whispered into Izuku's ear. When he managed to bring his sobs to a temporary halt, Izuku finds himself hugging Ochaco back as he slightly turns his head to her.

"I'm glad you're here with me, Ochaco." Izuku managed to choke out before he closes his eyes and continues crying.

"Like I said, Izuku. I'm here to help you." Ochaco replied softly to him as she rubs his back to comfort him, and the two clung onto each other tightly as they stayed inside their embrace for most of the night.

* * *

_**Two days later…**_

Izuku and Ochaco return back to their apartment after another day of school had come to an end. Although Izuku felt a little better, he still struggled to get over what happened between him and Yagi. But Ochaco is determined to cheer him up until he fully recovers from the emotional experience.

When they arrived at the sixth floor of their apartment, Izuku and Ochaco step out of the elevator and walk their way over to the main door of their home. But just as they are about to enter, they heard another door being opened. Izuku and Ochaco turn to their right, and to their surprise, they see Yagi stepping out of his household, now dressed in a yellow pinstripe suit with a white buttoned shirt and a dark blue tie around its collar underneath, yellow pants and black socks. After putting on his brown shoes, Yagi turns his head to Izuku and Ochaco.

"Oh, hello you two." Yagi greeted, holding up a hand to them.

"Yagi-san?" Ochaco said as she and Izuku turn themselves to him. "Where are you going?"

"Oh well…" Yagi momentarily turns his head away and rubs the back of his neck. "I have an appointment with a TV studio."

"What? How did that happened?" Izuku asked curiously.

Yagi lets out a deep sigh before turning himself to the two. "Let's just say that, two nights ago, I thought about my last meeting with a fan of mine. He was very passionate about my work, but I acted like a jerk like him." Yagi said remorsefully.

"That's horrible." Izuku said, frowning at him.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have done that. I felt really awful looking back at it now. Fortunately for him though, he had a friend who yelled back at me, making me realize how much a worthless, good-for-nothing idiot I truly am." Yagi said.

"Harsh." Ochaco rolls her eyes with a small smirk on her face.

"Sure was." Yagi nodded. "So after the meeting was over, I spent the entire night thinking about what his friend said and…that's when I realized that being an actor isn't about fame and success. It's about making people happy. Just like when I played as All Might, I should be honored that I was able to help inspire so many people who dream of becoming heroes themselves one day." Yagi's teeth soon broke out into a huge grin. "I know that now, thanks to them. So I spent the whole of yesterday, contacting every studio in Tokyo to see if they have any job opportunities for someone like me. And I was surprised that one of them called me back to inform me that they are working on a new All Might TV show, and they are wondering if I can drop by the studio to serve as a creative consultant to them."

Izuku gasped. "Is it _All Might: The Symbol of Peace_, the rumored show that is coming in the second half of next year?!" He asked with anticipation.

"That's right." Yagi nods his head again. "And without hesitation, I accepted their offer. I guess miracles really do happen after all."

"Congratulations, Yagi-san!" Izuku said cheerfully as he and Ochaco smiled back at him.

"We wish you good luck in your future endeavors!" Ochaco said as they both bow down to Yagi.

"Arigatou." Yagi said as he happily bows back to them. "I never would have gotten back my spirit if it wasn't for that meeting with my biggest fan and his friend. I guess you could say…that they are now my idols." Izuku and Ochaco simply smile as they looked back at Yagi. As Yagi places his fists at the sides of his hip, he gave Izuku the same grin that All Might would make; causing the boy to widen his eyes and titter. "Remember kid, if you have any problems or know anyone who has them, you can always look for me."

"Actually," Izuku holds up a finger. "There is someone I know who might need your help."

* * *

The next day after school, Izuku, Ochaco, Shouto and Bakugo paid a visit to Eliot's comic book store where the owner is still depressed over the Warriors' loss to the Raptors. But his face quickly turned from a sullen look into one of shock and astonishment when Izuku hands him a letter, claiming it was written directly to him from the original live action All Might. Eliot takes the letter and reads it thoroughly. And by the time he reached the end of the message, a huge smile takes form on his face as he says the closing statement out loud and sees Yagi's signature at the bottom of it, "Always keep your head up and have faith in the Warriors no matter what, Eliot Smith! Go beyond! Plus Ultra! YAGI TOSHINORI!"

Eliot squealed joyously as he stands up from his seat and stares up at the ceiling with his eyes wide, while Izuku, Ochaco and Shouto watch him in amusement. Bakugo on the other hand arches an eyebrow as he watches a grown adult acting like a ten year old child in front of him. Eliot places his letter down on the counter as he looks back at Izuku.

"Oh my goodness, Izuku! How on Earth did you get the one and only, _the_ legend himself, Yagi Toshinori, to write this personal letter to me?!" Eliot asked excitedly.

Wanting to respect Yagi's privacy, Izuku shifts his eyes to the side for a brief moment before looking back at Eliot and answering his question, "I…wrote a letter to him, asking for his help to cheer you up, and he actually replied back to me."

"That's awesome!" Eliot whooped. "Totally what I expected from a truly great guy like Yagi! Now if you guys can give me a minute…" Eliot takes out an electronic shaver from underneath his counter and turns around. Izuku, Ochaco, Shouto and Bakugo watched Eliot bewilderedly as he proceeds to shave off his depression beard which he had been growing for the last four days. When he is done, Eliot turns off his shaver and turns back to them. The four widen their eyes as they see him back to his normal and cheerful self with his chin and lower cheeks now completely clean.

"Yagi-san is right. There is always next time for the Warriors. I mean, if the Chicago Cubs can finally win another World Series after 108 years, anything is possible!" Eliot grins gleefully as he holds up a clenched fist.

"That's the spirit, Eliot-san!" Izuku cried enthusiastically as he, Ochaco and Shouto smile back at him.

"It's about time." Bakugo murmured as he stuffs his hands into his pockets.

"Let's cheer for the Warriors all the way next season!" Ochaco cheered as she claps her hands.

"We got your back, Warriors." Shouto added with a nod, and everyone in the comic book store except Bakugo dissolved into laughter.

* * *

After leaving the comic book store, the four friends bid farewell to each other before Shouto and Bakugo separate from Izuku and Ochaco and make their way back to their own homes. As they watch them leave, they could hear Bakugo telling Shouto that Izuku bids farewell to him first. Shouto replied to him with a terse 'okay', which angers Bakugo, causing him to yell back at him and once again remind him that he had known Izuku longer than he ever had. Shouto again calmly responded to Bakugo with a casual 'alright'. Izuku and Ochaco chuckle at them before they turn around. They walk down the pavement and head back to their apartment.

"You know, it was really scary at first, even heartbreaking. But I'm glad at the end of the day; we are able to help Yagi-san out." Izuku said to Ochaco.

"So am I." Ochaco replied. "It is painful to learn that the person you look up to isn't who you imagined. But it is interesting to get to know who that person really is. And sometimes, it gets even better when you gradually understand them."

Izuku smiled at Ochaco as he completely agrees what she said to him. However, because his eyes were fixated on her, he failed to realize that he had stepped onto a rock on the pavement, causing him to lose balance and fall over.

"Woah!" Izuku cried out.

"Izuku!" Ochaco quickly reached out to Izuku, scared that he would hurt himself. Luckily, she managed to catch Izuku in time and carefully gets him back up on his feet.

"Arigatou, Ochaco." Izuku said, staring down at the pavement.

"You're welcome." Ochaco replied. "It's a good thing I'm just right beside you, huh?"

Izuku turns his head and sees the warm and gentle smile on Ochaco's face. For a few moments, he just stared silently at Ochaco, unable to speak and respond as he contemplates what she had just said to him.

'_Right beside me…'_

Izuku's brain rewound quickly as he began recalling all the moments he and Ochaco had been through together ever since she moved into his home. There were the times when Ochaco and Izuku worked together to lend a helping hand to others such as bringing Jirou and Momo back together and breaking into the school library to help Tsuyu stand up to the other council members by herself. The most notable moments for him was when he and Bakugo save Ochaco from Shigaraki and his gang, as well as Ochaco helping them reconcile their friendship. And now more recently, there are even times when they actually help people who are much older than them, like when they and their friends gather together to convince Melissa to break up with her abusive boyfriend and stay in Japan, and he and Ochaco making Yagi realize what it truly meant to play as an iconic character like All Might.

But that wasn't all. There were also all the times when they clean their home with Inko together, sharing meals together, study together, and going on outings together. And whenever Izuku felt down and dejected, she was always there for him to cheer him up and lift his spirits again.

Ochaco truly is someone special to him.

"What's wrong?" Ochaco asked with a chuckle as she noticed the blank expression on his face.

Izuku momentarily snaps out of his thoughts as he shook his head and smiled back at Ochaco. "Nothing."

As the two turn back to the front and continue walking their way home, Izuku's smile vanished as he once again dwells into deep thought.

No longer is Ochaco Uraraka just a roommate to him, nor is she just the president of the student council. Izuku is finally starting to realize that he didn't just like and respect her anymore. His feelings towards her are now something different. Something deep down that he didn't wish to happen and want to acknowledge…until now.

'_I…I think I'm in love with her.'_

* * *

**Sovereign: I would like to thank Shonaku, AshPli, LayLay lives, JustOneOtaku, Eramis8, AquaBluey, pedropedrin, TrimusicaDrag00n90, Trigunner, Fouzy, bernadotte, Blue-Dragon-570, Jeremyk1, victorrangel95 and Jordan4600 for reviewing, favoriting and following my story! Thanks everyone!**

**I hope everybody had a great Christmas! I sure had. This will be my final story update of 2019. So to all of my readers, I wish you all a Happy New Year and I hope to see you all again in 2020. Stay tune for the next chapter and read and review!**


	16. Vacation, Part 1

_**Vacation, Part 1**_

Shouto Todoroki opens his eyes as the sun shines through the window of his room. He removes the sheets off of him and rose up from his bed. As he sits down at the side of his bed, Shouto looks down at the floor and laments that another day of his life is about to begin.

It has been eighteen days since the start of summer break, and usually during this time of the year, every student would be taking the opportunity to wind down, relax and simply having fun by themselves or with their friends before the next term of school begins. But not for Shouto. Instead, almost every day of his life since childhood, even during school breaks, he is mostly studying and trying to live up to his father's expectations so that one day, he too can become a politician like him.

But today is a rare opportunity for him to step out of his home and spend the weekend with his friends in Izu Oshima, which is a trip that they had planned since the final day of school. When Shouto told his parents about it, his father wasn't thrilled to learn that his son is planning to take some time off to slack rather than committing himself to anything important. He only reluctantly allowed his son to do so after his mother and sister managed to convince him to give him a break, but he tells him that he will get back to work once he return home.

Shouto closes his eyes and sigh. Even during opportunities for him to relax and spend his life freely like everybody else, he is still being reminded that he must cherish his break as much as he can before he returns back to the painful reality of having his freedom taken away by his father who wants nothing more but to see his son carry on his family's legacy. And sadly for Shouto, he painfully reminds himself every day that there is nothing he can do about it.

Shouto lifts his head back up and turns to the door to his room. Right now, he shouldn't be thinking so negatively about his situation. At least for today and tomorrow, he gets to relax and hang out with his friends on an island far away from home, and that is something that he yearns for a while now. He goes over to his wardrobe and grabs himself a nice set of clothes that he plans to wear to the ferry terminal today. After doing so, he picks up his sports bag from the floor and goes over to the door. He takes a deep breath and tries to reassure himself inside his head before turning the doorknob.

'_Everything will be fine.'_

* * *

When Shouto finished brushing his teeth, he changed into a white t-shirt and black pants, puts on a light blue long-sleeved jacket and steps out of the bathroom. He picks up his sports bag from the floor and walks down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he places his bag down on the floor again before he walks through the foyer and makes his way to the back of his home where the kitchen and dining area are. Upon entering, he sees a woman with glasses and shoulder-length white hair, flecked with some strands of red, standing behind the stove and cooking some sunny-side up eggs on a frying pan. When the woman heard his footsteps, she turns around for a brief moment.

"Good morning, Shouto." The woman greeted her younger brother.

"Good morning, Fuyumi." Shouto responded as he walks over to the dining table in front of him. He pulls out a chair and sat beside another woman with long white hair and brown-gray eyes. "Good morning, mother."

"Good morning." His mother said wearily as she nods her head to her son. "So, are you done packing for the trip?"

"Yes." Shouto nods back to his mother. "I've already prepared for it since yesterday morning."

Fuyumi sighs blissfully as she turns off the stove. "I'm so jealous. You get to go out with your friends and spend the weekend at Izu Oshima while you're still young. I on the other hand had to focus on my assignments before my job resumes on Tuesday."

"I'm glad you're spending some time to hang out with your friends. Have fun while you can." His mother said to Shouto with a weak smile.

"Thanks mother. Where is father anyway?" Shouto inquired. Just then, a tall man with short, spiked up crimson hair, a moustache and a chinstrap beard walks into the dining area while dressed in a black long-sleeved shirt and white pants. Shouto frowns as he watched him. "Speak of the devil."

"What type of coffee do you want today, father?" Fuyumi asked as her cheerful personality vanished in an instant.

"Espresso." Enji Todoroki replied flatly as he grabs his chair at the right end of the table. Shouto and his mother remain silent as Enji sits down and reads the newspaper. When Fuyumi finished making breakfast, she places the food and coffee onto the dining table and the family of four ate their breakfast together.

"Arigatou Fuyumi." Shouto thanked his older sister after he finished his meal. He gets up and tries to make his way back to the foyer, hoping that he can quietly leave his home without any unnecessary commotions. But unfortunately, today isn't his lucky day.

"Hold on." Enji said. Shouto sighed inwardly before sitting back down on his chair.

"What is it?" Shouto asked, looking back at his father.

"How do you usually study in school, Shouto?" Enji asked.

"I would either study at the library or with my friends." Shouto replied.

"No wonder." Enji said, shaking his head disappointingly.

"What's wrong?" Shouto asked frowning.

"You have been hanging out with your friends too much, Shouto. They are distracting you from what is more important to you. It's no wonder why your scores for history and social studies are lower than the ones you got in your first midterm." Enji said.

"It was only a few marks less and I still pass them anyway." Shouto replied irritably.

"That's not good enough!" Enji scolded. "I've worked so hard in getting you into that school and yet you still take one step forward and two steps back in your studies! How can you possibly become better than me in the future when your performance in school isn't consistent?!"

"I came in first in class every term since the first grade! How is that not consistent?!" Shouto suddenly yelled back at Enji. His mother and Fuyumi silently watch in concern while his father sighs heavily in frustration.

"You're still young and naïve, Shouto. Sure right now as a student, you can achieve whatever you want as long as you pass your exams. But in politics, when you make even the tiniest misstep, there is no turning back! That is why a politician needs to maintain an excellent reputation no matter what! Otherwise, people like that no-good Toshiki Miyamizu end up being a disgrace to Japan!" Enji explained. "So when you get back from your vacation, stop thinking about playing with your friends anymore and-"

Shouto suddenly gets up from his chair and turns around, causing his father to flare up.

"Shouto, I'm not done yet!" Enji yelled furiously. In response, Shouto turns back to his father and shouted in uncontrollable anger.

"At least Miyamizu cares about the people of Itomori enough to evacuate all of them in time before the comet struck! You on the other hand completely distance yourself from everybody because you lost two elections in a row and fail to make grandpa proud before he died!"

"Shouto!" His mother cried to her son in horror. Enji momentarily stares at his son in shock before he narrows his eyes and bares his teeth in pure rage.

"How dare you…" Enji muttered. Without saying another word, Shouto hurriedly walks out of the dining area and into the foyer. Enji jabs a finger at him as he bawled, "GET OUT OF HERE! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY!"

"Enji!" Shouto's mother yelled at her husband.

"Don't lecture me, Rei! Our son needs to know what's good for him!" Enji shouted back at his wife.

"Please stop!" Fuyumi added concernedly as she stands up and tries to console her parents. After picking up his sports bag from the floor, Shouto quickly head for the main doors and makes his way out of his home, leaving his parents and sister behind to argue among themselves.

* * *

Inko follow Izuku and Ochaco from behind as the two children carried their sports bags over their shoulders and step out of the Midoriya household. After putting on their shoes, Izuku and Ochaco turn around and bow down to Inko.

"Goodbye, mom." Izuku said.

"Goodbye, Inko." Ochaco said as the two stand back up.

"Take care of yourselves, you two." Inko bows down before looking back at them with a worried frown. "Remember to give me a call when you guys arrive safely at Oshima. Don't go out late at night, watch how much you spend, beware of strangers and-"

"We get it, mom." Izuku chuckled. "We are staying with our friends anyway, so everything will be fine."

"I know." Inko said as small tears well up in her eyes. "It's just that aside from your school camping trips, this is the first time you are going out on your own and-"

"Relax, Inko. I'll be at his side at all times." Ochaco said, smiling reassuringly at Inko. Izuku's cheeks blush as he smiles back at Ochaco for a moment. He looks back at his mother and places his hand on her shoulder.

"She's right, mom. So don't worry about us." Izuku said to her.

"Alright then." Inko replied as she wipes off her tears. "Have fun, you two."

"Arigatou! Bye!" Izuku and Ochaco replied, waving goodbye to Inko as they make their departure. As they make their way to the elevators, they see Yagi standing at the doorway to his apartment. "Goodbye, Yagi-san!"

"Bye you two! Enjoy yourselves!" Yagi grins as he waves his hand back at them.

"Take care of my mother for me." Izuku said to Yagi.

"I will." Yagi replied as he nods his head. He and Inko watch Izuku press the button and enter the elevator with Ochaco. He sighs heavily after the elevator doors closed and the two make their way down. "Watching them makes me miss being a kid."

"Well, you only think you're old when you're not having fun." Inko said as she walks over to him. The two turn their heads to each other and simply laugh.

* * *

After Izuku and Ochaco step out of Hamamatsucho Station, they make a seven-minute walk to Takeshiba Ferry Terminal. They enter the building and to their delight, they already see Tsuyu, Momo, Jirou and Denki standing in the center of the waiting area in the Passenger Terminal. Denki smiles as he spots Izuku and Ochaco walking over to them with their sports bags.

"Hey Izuku! Uraraka-senpai!" Denki greeted as he waves his hand at them. Tsuyu, Jirou and Momo stop their conversation and turn their heads to Izuku and Ochaco.

"Hi there, you two!" Jirou cried to them excitedly as she, Tsuyu and Momo smile as well.

"Hello everyone!" Ochaco responded cheerfully as she and Izuku wave back at them.

When they are near each other, Ochaco and Tsuyu clasp their hands together and giggle while Denki squealed excitedly to Izuku as he held onto the straps of his backpack tightly, "Izuku! Are you excited to go to Izu Oshima? I sure am!"

"Me too!" Izuku replied enthusiastically with his eyes wide. "And I see you and Momo brought along your guitars too, Jirou."

"Yup! Denki, Momo and I are hoping to find some inspiration to create new songs for our club when we're there." Jirou grins as she does a brief display of air-guitaring in front of Izuku.

"Calm down, you two. We'll be there soon enough." Momo smiled at Jirou and Denki as Ochaco goes over to her. Momo turns her head to her and Izuku. "It's good to see the both of you here."

"Likewise, Momo." Ochaco said. "I hope you are feeling better ever since what happened to you and your family."

"I am." Momo nodded before taking out two tickets from the pocket of her skirt and holds them out to Ochaco and Izuku. "Here are your tickets to the ferry."

"Thank you so much again for paying and organizing this trip for us, Momo." Izuku said as he and Ochaco take their tickets from her.

"You're welcome." Momo smiled at him. "It's the least I can do after what you and Uraraka-senpai had done for me and Jirou. So, where are your friends whom you invite to come along with us?"

"Hello everyone!" A voice suddenly calls out to Izuku and his friends. Izuku smiles as he immediately recognizes the voice belonging to Eliot.

"Eliot-san! Bakugo!" Izuku cried as he and his friends turn their heads to see Eliot and Bakugo walking over to them with their sports bags. Tsuyu, Denki, Jirou and Momo widen their eyes in awe to see a tall American man approaching them.

"Hi guys." Bakugo said as he and Eliot stood in front of Izuku and Ochaco. "Are you ready for our trip?"

"Yup!" Ochaco nodded as Izuku and Eliot bump their fists together. "I hope we'll have lots of fun together."

"I hope so too." Bakugo smiled at Ochaco before looking over her shoulder to see Denki cowering behind Jirou and Momo in fear. "What's wrong with your friend, Izuku?"

Izuku glances at Denki for a brief moment before looking back at Bakugo with a sheepish smile. "I guess he still hasn't gotten used to your explosive behavior yet." He said.

"I see. Anyways, we'll be at your friend's summer house before noon, right?" Bakugo inquired.

"Yes, and we'll be staying there until Monday evening." Ochaco replied.

"Thank goodness Monday happens to be Marine Day." Eliot smiled as he places his hands on the sides of his hip. "I love living and working in Tokyo. But it's still nice to leave the city once in a while to relax on a nice, sunny island without a care in the world."

"I agree." Izuku replied to him as Momo walks up to Eliot.

"Hi, you must be Eliot Smith. Izuku told me about you." Momo said to him as she hands him a ferry ticket. "I'm Momo Yaoyorozu."

"Nice to meet ya, Yaoyorozu." Eliot said as he takes the ticket from her. "You guys must be Izuku's schoolmates."

"Yes. I'm Tsuyu Asui." Tsuyu responded as she bows down to him.

"My name is Jirou Kyouka." Jirou said, giving Eliot a salute.

"And you can call me Denki Kaminari." Denki said, jabbing his thumb onto his own chest.

"Pleasure to be your acquaintances." Eliot smiled at them as he extends a hand to Denki.

"Wow Eliot, you're so tall and muscular! You should play basketball!" Denki said to him as he shakes his hand. Eliot laughed in response as he scratches the back of his head.

"I get that a lot." Eliot said as Denki releases his hand.

"Are you an American?" Jirou asked Eliot.

"I come from the Golden state of California. Which is part of America, so yes!" Eliot replied with a grin.

"That's awesome! Our English teacher is an American too!" Denki said.

"That's interesting to know." Eliot said as Jirou turns her head to her left.

"And there she is right now!" Jirou said, holding up her arm and waving her hand. "Hi Shield-sensei!"

Eliot widens his eyes and gasped upon hearing the name. _'S-S-Shield?!'_

"Good morning everyone!" Melissa greeted as she walks over to them while carrying a backpack. As soon as Eliot turns his head to her, he immediately lost his ability to speak. His cheeks blushed crimson as he sees her currently dressed in a light pink t-shirt, blue jeans, brown boots and a plain sun hat over her head. When she notices Eliot standing along with her students, Melissa stares at him in astonishment and asked, "Eliot? Is that you?"

"What?" Ochaco said as she and Izuku look surprised.

"She knows who he is?" Izuku said before turning to Eliot.

"I…I-I-um…I-um-I…." Eliot mumbled as he remains awed by her beauty. Melissa laughed joyfully as she walks over to Eliot.

"What a small world we live in! I never expect to see you again!" Melissa said cheerfully as she looks up at him.

"Shield-sensei, you know who he is?" Izuku asked his teacher.

"Yes I do. We met each other a couple of times in a supermarket." Melissa replied to her student. "Is he your friend?"

"Yes! He runs my favorite comic book store in our area." Izuku said, giving Eliot a pat on his back as the man continues staring at Melissa dumbfounded.

"I see." Melissa said to Izuku. She looks back at Eliot and smiles as she extends a hand to him. "I look forward in getting to know a lot more about you over the weekend."

"Y-Y-Yeah." Eliot manages to reply as he gently grabs her hand. After shaking his hand, Melissa walks over to Momo, who hands a ferry ticket to her. When she is out of his sight, Eliot finally regains full control of himself and swiftly turns to Izuku.

"Izuku! You never told me that the woman I regularly meet at the supermarket also happens to be your English teacher!" Eliot whispered anxiously to Izuku.

"You never asked." Izuku shrugged.

"It's so nice of you to join us in our trip, sensei." Jirou said to Melissa.

"Even though it's obvious she just wanted an excuse to take leave from work and have a three-day holiday weekend." Denki whispered to Tsuyu with a small grin as the two stood far away from Melissa and the others.

"What about you, Kaminari?!" Melissa scolded Denki, causing him to yelp and realize his cover has been blown. "Don't think I didn't hear from the other teachers that you finished dead last in class! I hope you have been making use of your summer vacation to reflect upon your past performances in school! You better work harder in the next term or you will never be a respectable member of society after graduation!"

"Y-Y-Yes Sensei, yes!" Denki cried as he continuously bows down to his teacher. Izuku and Ochaco chuckled as they are happy to see Melissa putting in her heart and soul into her career as a teacher again.

"Hey guys, Shouto is here." Bakugo informed Izuku and Ochaco. He gestures them over his shoulder to see Shouto approaching them in the distance.

"Shouto!" Izuku cried happily to him. But soon his smile disappeared as Shouto kept his head down and remained silent. When Shouto stood in front of him and Ochaco, Izuku asked in concern, "Shouto, are you okay?"

Shouto rubs his eyes for a moment before looking up at Izuku and Ochaco with a weak smile.

"Yeah, I am." Shouto said with his voice mildly distorted. Izuku and Ochaco manage to resist the urge to gasp upon seeing Shouto's tearstained eyes. It is obvious that something happened before he arrived here. But not wanting to hurt his feelings any further, both Izuku and Ochaco choose not to ask any questions and simply smile back at him.

"Come on, Shouto. We were all waiting for you." Izuku said as he places his hand on his shoulder.

"Let's relax and have fun for the rest of the weekend." Ochaco added.

Shouto's smile widened as he nods his head in agreement. "Yeah. Let's enjoy ourselves."

* * *

After passing through the security check, Izuku and his friends boarded a jet ferry that would take them to the island of Izu Oshima. Everybody head to the side of the jet ferry and take their seats next to the windows. About twenty minutes later, after all the passengers aboard the ferry have sat down, the jet ferry begins to move and leave the pier, making its way to their next destination.

Jirou, Momo and Denki sat together in the same row. Denki took out his handheld gaming device and began playing with it while Jirou and Momo converse with each other. Sitting in the row of seats behind them were Melissa, Tsuyu and Ochaco, who also spend the rest of the journey talking to each other. Eliot sat all by himself in the row behind them, staring at Melissa in both embarrassment and admiration throughout the ride. Finally, sitting in the row in front of Jirou, Momo and Denki were Shouto, Izuku and Bakugo. Earlier, Bakugo raced to grab a seat next to the window before the others do, much to his satisfaction. But only a few minutes after the ferry had left the pier, Bakugo closes his eyes and falls asleep rather than wanting to take a look at the ocean as he originally planned to. Meanwhile, Shouto and Izuku also spend the rest of the journey chatting with each other. Shouto would occasionally laugh along with Izuku after sharing a funny story, while also wishing that times like this could last forever.

Two hours later, Izuku and his friends look through the windows and see the island where they would be staying in over the weekend. Izu Oshima is a small volcanic island located miles away from the mainland. Its remote location out in the ocean obviously helped the island serve as a popular destination for tourists. Izuku and his friends could see the island's large volcano and lush greenery in the distance. Just viewing the island itself already fill Izuku and his friends with interest and excitement.

After the ferry pulled up to the pier, everyone proceed to step out with their bags. As they set foot on the pier, Bakugo lets out a heavy yawn. Ochaco playfully nudges him on his left arm.

"Stay awake, sleepyhead. Don't go falling asleep on us again." Ochaco said with a smirk.

"Fine." Bakugo replied as he rubs his eyes. As Izuku and his friends turn to their left, they could see a small town in the distance, along with a beautiful view of some mountains behind it. Eliot and Melissa sigh blissfully as they admire the view before them.

"This place is gorgeous." Melissa said.

"It's like an Asian version of Catalina Island." Eliot commented.

"I really am glad to be here." Shouto murmured with a wan smile.

"We all are." Izuku said to him before Momo turns around to face everyone. She claps her hands to get their attention.

"Okay everyone." Momo said to all of her friends. "Let's hop on a bus and make our way there."

* * *

After going through another security check, everyone leave the ferry terminal and walk their way to the bus terminal. They board into a passenger bus and place their bags into the overhead compartments before taking their seats. As Izuku sat beside Ochaco, he proceeds to take out his phone and inform his mother that they have arrived safely on the island along with their friends. As soon as he finished talking to his mother, the bus began to move and they travel through the small town of Oshima.

As he looks through the window, Shouto also couldn't help but smile as he examines how beautiful and soothing both the island and its town are. The buildings and its population are definitely a lot smaller than the busy and crowded streets of Tokyo. The sounds of the vehicles are much quieter compare to the rumble of cars and trains they would hear in the city every day. The people on the island live simpler lives too as they spend their days fishing and working in small stores. With no sign of his father and talks about politics around, Shouto could already feel that he is in a state of peace and tranquility just being here.

Sometime after leaving the town, the bus drives on a road alongside a hill. Izuku and his friends look out the windows and widen their eyes in awe as they see the wide and beautiful view of the ocean. After more time had passed, they now travel on a road that goes through a small forest. And a few more minutes later, they arrived at a small village located miles away from the town of Oshima and surrounded by tall trees.

When they pulled up to a bus stop, Momo tells everyone to leave. They grab their bags from the compartments and step out of the bus. As the bus departs, Momo instructs her friends to follow her as she escorts them to her summer house located at the other side the village. As they walk through the village together, Izuku and the others see that the houses in this area are more spread apart from each other by several hundred feet, and their exteriors are made of wood instead of bricks and concrete like the buildings back in town.

They arrive at a lone pathway that goes through the trees surrounding the village. Momo advises everyone to stay close to each other as they walk on the pathway together. Finally, after ten minutes of walking, everyone except Momo widen their eyes in awe as they arrive at the house where they will be residing in over the weekend.

Momo's summer home is a large and wide Western style wooden house that is separated from the rest of the village by the forest. It has two floors and is built at the edge of a small cliff facing the ocean. Its walls are made of reddish-brown weathered wood and its triangular shaped roof is made of red tiles. The entrance is located at the right side of the house, with a small porch outside that has a small round table and two wooden chairs. At the second floor is a pair of sliding doors with large glass windows that leads to a balcony above the porch. Finally, beside the house is a garage that remains closed for the time being.

"Here it is! My family's summer home." Momo said to everyone.

"It's so beautiful, Momo!" Ochaco said enthusiastically as she and the others continue staring at the house.

"And it's built in front of the ocean too!" Tsuyu added.

"Well, just wait until you see the interior of the house then." Momo takes out a key from her pocket as she makes her way over to the entrance. But she came to a halt when she sees Denki walking over to her.

"Hey Momo, can I have the key please?" Denki asked, extending his hand out to her.

"Um, okay." Momo said in confusion as she places the key onto Denki's hand.

"Arigatou." Denki grins as he clutches onto the key. Suddenly, he whirls about and throws the key high into the air. Momo and the others watch the key flying through the air for a moment before it plummets and lands into a field of tall grass in the distance. Everybody momentarily stays dead silent.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone except Denki suddenly scream at the top of the lungs. Jirou rushes over to Denki and grabs him by the collar of his jacket as she yells furiously at his face, "WHY ON EARTH DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"Come on Jirou! It just felt like a lot of fun to do so!" Denki replied with a goofy smile as Jirou violently shakes him in rage.

* * *

Fifteen minutes have passed and Izuku, Ochaco and the others are still searching for Momo's key throughout the grassy field under the hot sun. Ochaco wipes off the sweat from her forehead as she said wearily, "It's so hot out of here."

"I wish we are inside right now." Izuku groans in agreement.

"If I had attended the same school as you guys, I would be strangling Denki to death right now." Bakugo muttered through his gritted teeth.

"Stop talking and just find the key already." Eliot said flatly as he looks through the area of grassy field he is in.

Suddenly, Tsuyu cried as she stands up and holds Momo's key in the air, "I found it!"

"RESTRAIN HIM!" Melissa shouted as she jabs a finger at Denki. Shouto and Jirou obliged as they held onto Denki's arms and pin him onto the ground.

"Hurry Tsuyu! Let's head to the door!" Momo said urgently. Tsuyu nods her head as she and Momo rush towards the door to the summer house.

"Lemme go! You can't do this to me! Just lemme go!" Denki begged as he squirms and tries to get himself free. But Shouto and Jirou firmly kept him on the ground while Izuku, Ochaco, Bakugo, Eliot and Melissa surround him.

Momo inserts the key into the knob and opens the door, much to her relief. She turns around and waves her hands to the others as she calls out to them, "Come inside, everyone!"

* * *

As Momo steps aside to allow everyone in, Izuku, Ochaco, Shouto and the others are awestruck once again as they enter the summer house. The interior is fairly large and wide and its flooring is made of plywood tiles. In front of them is a kitchen complete with a sink, stove, dish washer and a large refrigerator. There are also counters in front of the kitchen to form its boundaries. Next to the kitchen on the right is a door that leads to the garage. On the left of the kitchen is a sliding glass door that leads to the back of the house. Beside the sliding glass door is a dining table with six chairs.

Besides the entrance on the left is the living area that has a large three-seat sofa and a reclining chair. Placed in front of them are a coffee table and a wide flat screen television hanging on the wall. Next to the living area on the left is a bathroom. Finally, next to the dining area on the left are two stairways, one that leads up to the second floor and another that goes down to the basement.

"Amazing." Izuku uttered as he and the others look around.

"You actually own this place?" Eliot asked Momo incredulously.

"Yes I do." Momo nods her head as Jirou places her hand on her shoulder.

"Her family is very rich." Jirou said to Eliot as Melissa slides her finger across the kitchen counters. Izuku, Ochaco, Shouto, Tsuyu, Bakugo and Denki walk over to the sliding doors. As they look through the glass, they widen their eyes with their mouths agape as they see a wooden staircase outside the house that leads down to the bottom of the cliff. At the bottom is a beach, which is a fairly wide stretch of coast with lots of sand and has a wide view of the ocean.

"This place is better than I expected." Bakugo said, looking impressed. Izuku, Ochaco, Shouto and Tsuyu pursed their lips and silently nod their heads in agreement.

"Alright! I can't wait to get into the water right now!" Denki cried excitedly.

"Save it for later, Denki. Right now, we have to unpack our stuff first." Jirou reminded as Denki and the others turn to her and Momo in the kitchen.

"Not to mention, this place looks kind of dusty, don't you think?" Melissa asked as she brushes off the dust on her finger which she gathered from the counters earlier.

"And the refrigerator is empty too." Eliot said after closing the fridge.

"My family and I always clean this place up first before settling down here." Momo said. "After that, we'll go to town to buy groceries and other supplies."

"So let's do just that." Ochaco said. "Let's put down our stuff, clean this place up and buy our food for dinner tonight."

"Seriously? We had to do chores as soon as we come here?" Denki whined as his arms hang limply at his sides.

"The sooner we get it done, the more time we have for relaxation later." Shouto said to him.

"And since there's ten of us here, I suggest half of us will remain here to clean the house while the other half will go to town." Tsuyu said.

"Great idea!" Ochaco smiled at Tsuyu before asking everyone. "Who wants to volunteer cleaning the house?" Denki involuntarily flinched when he heard that.

"I do." Shouto said, holding up his hand.

"I don't mind." Jirou added as she gave a thumbs-up to Ochaco.

"You guys need to be familiar with the place, so I'll stay." Momo said.

"I'll remain too since I'm sure you guys need an adult to supervise all of you." Melissa said, placing her hands on her hips.

Momo turns her head to Denki and asked, "What about you, Den-"

"I want to go to town, please!" Denki pleaded as he holds up his hand. Jirou grumbled under her breath.

"I knew you would say that." Jirou muttered as she glares at Denki.

Momo sighs heavily and said, "Fine. Denki will volunteer going to town to buy groceries."

"Yes!" Denki whooped happily, pumping his fists into the air.

"Is there any other way to go to town? I don't wish to walk all the way back to the bus stop from here." Eliot said to Momo wearily.

"My family car is in the garage." Momo said, pointing her finger at the door beside the kitchen. "If any of you have a driver's license, you can go ahead and use that to drive yourselves to town."

"Awesome! I'll drive!" Eliot perked up as he raises his hand.

"I want to go to the town too." Bakugo said.

"Me too!" Ochaco said as she holds up her hand. Izuku lets out a soft gasp, quickly realizing that if he wishes to spend more time with Ochaco, he would have to go out with her to town as well.

"I'll go to town as well." Izuku said firmly, holding up his hand.

"Then I guess I'll stay with Shouto, Momo, Jirou and Shield-sensei to clean the house." Tsuyu said.

"Is everybody okay with the task they are given then?" Ochaco asked. Everyone present in the house nod their heads in response. "Good! Let's get started!"

* * *

Everybody go over to the left side of the house and carefully place their bags down on the floor. After doing so, Momo tells Eliot that he will find the car keys on one of the shelves in the garage. As Eliot, Izuku, Ochaco, Bakugo and Denki head to the garage, Momo instructs Shouto, Tsuyu, Jirou and Melissa to follow her to the basement to grab their cleaning equipment.

When they entered the garage, Eliot, Izuku, Ochaco, Bakugo and Denki see a car parked in the center and covered under a waterproof sheet. Beside the car is a tool rack hung onto the wall and several shelves filled with toolboxes, gas canisters and containers of screws and bolts. Eliot spots the car keys laying on one of the shelves and grabs it while Izuku, Ochaco, Bakugo and Denki removes the sheet, revealing a shiny dark blue car with five seats inside. As soon as Eliot unlocks the car, Denki quickly gets into the passenger seat. Eliot goes over to the right side of the car to get inside the driver's seat while Izuku, Ochaco and Bakugo sit together in the back. Izuku smiles and blushes as he gets to sit beside Ochaco, who sits in the center between him and Bakugo. Everybody put on their seat belts before Eliot presses a button in the car to open the garage door. When the door is fully open, Eliot drives the car out of the garage and they make their way to the town of Oshima.

Meanwhile, back inside the house, Momo, Shouto, Tsuyu, Jirou and Melissa walk up the stairs and return back into the first floor as each of them now carry a mop, a cloth and a bucket in their hands. Momo instructs Melissa, Jirou and Tsuyu to clean the kitchen and living area while she and Shouto clean the first floor bathroom. When they enter the bathroom, Momo instructs Shouto to clean the toilet and the sliding glass door that separates the shower from the rest of the room while she cleans the sink and mirror. The two remain silent for a minute as they perform their tasks, until Momo decides to start a conversation.

"So, you must be the son of a National Diet member that I've heard." Momo asked with her eyes still fixated on the sink as she cleans it.

"Yes. And you must be the same Momo Yaoyorozu I've heard who is one of the top students in our school." Shouto asked as he cleans and stands behind the shower door.

"That's right." Momo replied. "So what do you think of this house so far?"

"Well, we haven't explored the second floor yet, but I already think that this is a very nice place built on a perfect location that anybody could dream to own." Shouto said with a small smile. Momo chuckled in response. Shouto stops cleaning the door and looks back at the Momo through it as his smile disappears. "To tell you the truth, I'm just glad to be here…with all of my friends…all of you."

Momo turns her head to him and nodded. "So am I. I'm sure you already know by now what had happened to my father, right?" She said.

"Yeah." Shouto said.

"My heart ached when the truth about my father spread throughout the school. And for a while, I thought I had no one to turn to. I was all alone, and it scares me. But the student council president and your friend Izuku helped me. If it wasn't for them, I would have never reconciled with the closest person in my life. And since then, I cherish every single moment I had with her." Momo said.

"It really is good to have friends, isn't it?" Shouto said.

"It sure is." Momo said as her lips curved up into a warm smile. Shouto smiled back at her as the two simply stare at each other for a few moments.

But eventually, Shouto is able to snap out of his thoughts and said to Momo, "We better get back to cleaning now."

"Oh right." Momo laughed as she strokes her hair. "I'm sure you'll become a hypocrite if we don't finish our chores in time, huh?"

"You got that right." Shouto laughed as well before the two quickly get back to cleaning the bathroom.

* * *

**Sovereign: I would like to thank ElecFlameFox, KahunaLagoona, LayLay lives, AquaBluey, AshPli and Eramis8 for reviewing my story! And special thanks to Conceptual for being the 100****th**** follower of this story! Thanks everyone!**

**This is the first update to this story in 2020. So to all of my readers, I hope everyone is having a great year so far!**


	17. Vacation, Part 2

_**Vacation, Part 2**_

Eliot, Izuku, Ochaco, Bakugo and Denki converse with each other and sang along to whatever song that was playing on the radio during their journey to town. This allows Denki an opportunity to learn more about Eliot as well.

Some time has passed and before they knew it, they arrived back at the peaceful town of Oshima. As they drive through the small town, Izuku, Bakugo and Denki look through the windows and see the various buildings around them while Ochaco uses the map on her smartphone to tell Eliot the directions to the nearest supermarket. As they travel deeper into the town however, the smile of Denki's face slowly disappears as his heart sank further.

A few minutes later, they arrived at their destination. Eliot makes a turn into the parking lot located just outside the supermarket, which is a fairly large and wide rectangular-shaped building with bland beige-coloured walls. The entrance is located at the left side of the building and has a simple red signboard with white text placed above the automatic sliding doors.

Eliot parks the car in one of the lots and everybody get out of the vehicle. After stretching his arms, Izuku turns his head to Denki, who has a dull, glazed look on his face as he stares stupidly into space.

"Denki? What's wrong?" Izuku asked his friend concernedly.

"What's wrong?" Denki responded woefully as he turned to Izuku. "This town doesn't seem to have any shopping centres at all! All we ever see here are small diners, grocery stores and second-hand shops!"

"Well, what do you expect? It's supposed to be a small town far away from civilization." Eliot said as he presses a button on the car keys to lock the vehicle. "Now come on. Let's go buy our groceries."

"W-w-what?" Denki said incredulously as he turned to Eliot. "Eliot, you're not bothered by this?"

"What do you mean?" Eliot asked.

"I mean I thought you're the guy who loves to have fun by reading comics and watching sports all day, but when it comes to doing chores, you seem so serious about it." Denki said.

"Well, how do you think I'm able to live and adapt in Tokyo despite being a foreigner?" Eliot replied.

"You know Denki; you could just stay inside the car if you want." Bakugo suggested.

"No! I don't want to spend my time in town just staying inside the car! I'll come with you guys!" Denki cried anxiously as he rushes over to the entrance of the supermarket. Izuku, Ochaco, Bakugo and Eliot sigh as they make their way to the supermarket as well.

Upon entering the supermarket, they go over to the baskets and trolley located at the side of the sliding doors. Izuku and Eliot each pick up a basket while Bakugo grabs a trolley. After passing through the gates and into the supermarket, Bakugo picks up a bag of rice and two packets of curry from the shelves just next to them on the left and place them into the trolley. Eliot inserts his hand into his pocket and takes out the shopping list that Momo had given him beforehand.

"Do you guys each have a copy of the list?" Eliot asked the others. Izuku, Ochaco, Bakugo and Denki nod their heads as they show Eliot a photo of Momo's shopping list in their smartphones. "Good. We'll split into different groups. We already got the rice and curry so we can check those off the list. Ochaco and Bakugo will handle the drinks and charcoal. Denki and Izuku will get the fruits and veggies while I deal with the meat and fish. We'll save the ice for the last." Eliot said. Izuku frowned upon hearing this arrangement.

"Um, Eliot." Izuku said as he raised his hand. "How about I go with Ochaco instead, while Denki go with-"

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no!" Denki cried frantically as he waves his hands at Izuku. He firmly places his hands on his shoulders and whispered into his ear pleadingly while staring at Bakugo in fear. "Izuku, please! I'm totally fine being with you instead!"

"But Denki…" Izuku tried to reason with him.

"It's alright, Izuku." Ochaco chuckled as she gives Izuku a reassuring smile. "I do need someone strong enough to carry the drinks and charcoal for us. So it makes sense for Bakugo to go with me."

"Don't worry, Izuku. You can count on us." Bakugo said as he jabs his thumb at himself. Izuku manages to crack a weak smile at them, but he honestly felt a sense of disappointment.

"Okay then." Izuku simply said to Ochaco and Bakugo.

"Alright! Let's go shopping!" Eliot grins as he pumps his fist up.

"Yeah!" Ochaco, Bakugo, Izuku and Denki responded as they throw their fists into the air as well. The smile on Izuku's face soon faded as they go their separate ways. Bakugo drags the trolley with him as he and Ochaco head to the aisles at the right side of the supermarket. Izuku and Denki make their way over to the back of the building where the fruits and vegetables section is while Eliot goes over to the upper right corner of the supermarket where the meat and fish are located. Izuku briefly watch Bakugo and Ochaco make their way to the aisles before turning his head back to the front. Hopefully, some grocery shopping with Denki will help get his mind off things.

When Izuku and Denki arrive at the fruits and vegetables section, they take out their phones and see their photos of Momo's shopping list.

"Okay, so we'll need to buy at least ten oranges." Izuku said as he places the basket down on the floor. After Denki grabs a plastic bag from the roll placed at the front of the fruit boxes, he simply dumps whatever oranges he took into it.

"Hey! Not like that!" Izuku chided as he grabs Denki's wrist, stopping him from dumping another orange into his bag. He takes the orange from Denki's hand and shows him that there is a small mould on it. "You should always try to pick the freshest oranges from the box."

"What? I have to examine them too?" Denki asked in annoyance.

"Unless you want diarrhoea, yes you must." Izuku said flatly. Denki groans as Izuku takes the bag of oranges from him. He removes the ones that have moulds on their skins and place them back into the box. Izuku later picks up seven fresh and clean oranges from the box, put them into the plastic bag and place it into the shopping basket. "Okay Denki. Next let's buy-"

Izuku cuts himself off as he turned to Denki. He sees him holding up two mushrooms at his ears and rolls his eyes back.

"Look at me…I'm Frankenstein's monster." Denki moaned.

"Denki!" Izuku cried in frustration.

"What else am I supposed to do?!" Denki whined as he lowers the mushrooms and lets his arms hang limply at his sides. "I thought since we are now on an island far away from the city, we're supposed to be having fun already!"

"Well if you keep acting like this, how are you going to survive on your own in the future?! And what will your family think of you?!" Izuku yelled furiously. In an instant, all of Denki's desires of wanting to have fun and excitement were gone as he felt as if Izuku's words had stab through his heart. He stared at Izuku in shock for a moment before he frowned and pursed his lips, as he felt a sense of guilt and regret over the way he behaved earlier.

"Gee Izuku, you actually sound like Uraraka-senpai when she is on duty." Denki said dejectedly.

Izuku widens his eyes when he realized what he had done, as well as the thought of Ochaco coming back into his mind. He frowned and sadly lowers his head as he too felt guilty for his outburst towards his friend. "Yeah…I guess I do." He murmured.

Denki places the mushrooms back into where he took them from and said to Izuku apologetically, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Izuku looks back up at him and places his hand on Denki's shoulder. "It's alright." He said softly. Denki gave a quick smirk at Izuku before looking at his photo of the shopping list in his phone.

"Alright so, the next item to buy after oranges is leeks, right?" Denki said.

"Yup, that's right." Izuku said as he looks at his own photo in his phone. He and Denki spent the next few minutes picking the fruits and vegetables that they are assigned to buy and put them into their shopping basket. Using the knowledge he got from all the grocery shopping trips he went with his mother back in Tokyo, Izuku teaches Denki how to examine and pick the right fruits and vegetables as they do so.

When they are done, Izuku picks up the basket from the floor. He and Denki head over to the right side corner of the supermarket to regroup with Eliot. As they approach him, they see the staff member behind the counter of the meat and fish section handing Eliot a raw chicken wrapped with paper.

"Hey guys." Eliot said as he turns his head and sees Izuku and Denki walking over to him. "I see you're done with the fruits and veggies."

"Yup. And we also double check to make sure we didn't miss out a single one on the list." Denki said.

"That's good. I just finished my part of the job too." Eliot said as he places the chicken into his basket filled with some salmon and beef steaks. "Izuku, would you mind calling Ochaco and Bakugo to come over if they are done with the drinks and charcoal?"

"Sure thing, Eliot-san." Izuku replied as he places his basket of fruits and vegetables down on the floor. He turns around, walks through the supermarket and looks up at the signs. He sees the drinks and barbeque supplies are located at aisle 7, so he makes his way over there. When he arrived at the aisle, Izuku turns to his left and spots Ochaco and Bakugo standing beside each other. Behind them is their trolley which contains the bag of rice, packets of curry, several boxes of canned drinks and a bag of charcoal. Izuku quietly backs away and hides behind the side of the shelf as he secretly watched Ochaco and Bakugo happily conversing with each other. As he sees the smiles on their faces and Ochaco laughing to one of Bakugo's stories, it is obvious that the two are enjoying their time together. Izuku sighs inwardly as he glumly turned his head away from the two. Ochaco and Bakugo's conversation became nothing more than background noise to him as he stares down at the floor and contemplate.

Ever since the day they make their way home after cheering Eliot up with Yagi's words of encouragement, Izuku couldn't stop thinking of all the times he and Ochaco spent together, as well as finally accepting the fact that he has feelings for her. But despite staying in the same room and apartment together, Izuku couldn't find the courage to open up to Ochaco how he really feels towards her now. Maybe it is the fact that it is wrong to have a relationship with someone who is temporarily staying in his apartment. His mother definitely wouldn't like it if she finds out about it. Maybe he stands by his opinion that people shouldn't think of romance until they have reached adulthood. Or maybe it is also because he and his mother will be moving out of the apartment and leaving Tokyo by the end of year anyway. So what is the point of confessing his true feelings towards her now?

Whenever he sees Ochaco and Bakugo together, the more he think to himself that maybe it makes more sense for her to be with him. After all, he will eventually leave Tokyo with his mother, and at least Bakugo will be there to replace his role in keeping Ochaco happy. And yet, the thought of it makes him feel sad and dejected that his role in her life would be diminished. He had grown to love her, but he cannot be by her side forever.

Speaking of moving out, Izuku realized that he still hadn't told Shouto, Eliot and all the other friends he had made over the last seven months about it. Despite being able to become more open and social towards others thanks to Ochaco's help, he still doesn't have the bravery to tell them about it. And after what happened between him and Bakugo, as well as the effort they went through to get back together, Izuku still has the fear of making others upset. And yet, it is inevitable that he and his mother would have to move out by the end of the year. He is simply trapped inside a no-win situation, that regardless whether if he tells them or not, they will all have their feelings hurt no matter what.

"Izuku?" Ochaco asked concernedly, causing Izuku to look up and snap out of his thoughts. "What are you doing there?"

"Oh!" Izuku chuckled as he steps out from behind the shelf and rubs the back of his head. "Denki, Eliot and I are wondering if you and Bakugo are done getting the drinks and charcoal for us."

"Yes we are!" Ochaco replied with a smile as Bakugo grabs the handlebar of the trolley. "Sorry that we kept you guys waiting. Bakugo and I were occupied with getting to know more about each other."

"I see." Izuku said with a fake smile.

"If you guys are done too, we should grab the ice and make our way back to the summer house already. I look forward to our barbeque!" Bakugo said with a wide grin as he and Ochaco go over to Izuku.

"Yeah, me too." Izuku laughed half-heartedly in response as the three walk together and regroup with Eliot and Denki.

* * *

As they arrive back at Momo's summer home, they spot Melissa and Shouto coming out of the house while carrying a barbeque grill and a folded table. Eliot slows the car down as he drives into the garage. When it came to a complete halt, Eliot, Izuku, Ochaco, Bakugo and Denki step out of the car and walk over to the trunk. As they open the trunk and grab the grocery bags, Shouto had unfolded the table and placed it on the ground.

"You guys came back just in time." Shouto said as he turns his head to them.

"Did you guys finish cleaning the house?" Ochaco asked Shouto and Melissa as she turned around.

"We just did a few minutes ago." Melissa replied after placing down the grill. "Shouto and I are now setting up the tables and chairs. Jirou, Momo and Tsuyu are in the kitchen cleaning the plates and cutlery."

"Great. We'll give you guys a hand in a minute." Ochaco said. After taking every grocery bag out from the car, Eliot closes the trunk and he, Izuku, Ochaco, Bakugo and Denki walk into the summer home through the garage door. Upon entering, they see Tsuyu, Jirou and Momo cleaning the dishes and cutlery at the kitchen sink.

"Welcome back." Momo greeted as she, Tsuyu and Jirou turn their heads to them.

"Did you guys enjoy seeing what the town is like?" Tsuyu asked as Eliot, Izuku, Ochaco, Bakugo and Denki place the grocery bags down on the counter.

"Momo told me that the island has no shopping malls. I bet you must be feeling very disappointed about it, right Denki?" Jirou asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, she's right." Denki said nonchalantly. "But that's okay. We can always think of shopping when we return back to Tokyo."

"That's right. We're supposed to be relaxing and enjoying the great outdoors while we're here." Izuku said as he and Denki smile at each other. Jirou drops her jaw and arches an eyebrow at them.

"Guys, we need to bring out another table and ten chairs." Shouto said to everyone present in the house when he and Melissa step back inside.

"Okay. Bakugo, Eliot, Denki, you three help Shouto and Melissa with the table and chairs." Ochaco instruct them.

"They are all in the basement." Momo added.

"And we can bring out some of the food while we're at it." Eliot said. Bakugo and Denki nod their heads.

"Izuku and I will prepare the chicken." Ochaco said as she turns her head to Izuku. Izuku perked up as he felt a sense of joy and relief upon hearing what she said.

"Of course." Izuku said softly.

"Momo, Jirou and I will help you two out when we are done washing." Tsuyu said.

"Okay. Let's get to work." Denki said before everyone go to perform their assigned duties. Jirou stares dumbfounded as she watches Denki, Bakugo, Shouto, Eliot and Melissa head to the stairway and make their way down to the basement.

"What's wrong, Jirou?" Izuku asked as he and Ochaco enter the kitchen.

Jirou turns her head to them and inquired, "Did Denki got his mind possessed?"

* * *

Everyone spent the next few hours helping each other and setting up tonight's barbeque dinner. Eliot, Bakugo and Denki bring the table and chairs out of the house and place them on the field outside. After arranging the tables neatly, they step aside to allow Shouto and Melissa to walk over and place the empty trays, plates and bags of corn, fruits, raw meat and fish on top of them. Shouto inserts some charcoal into the grill and lit them on fire with a kitchen lighter. As they wait for the charcoal to fire up to the right temperature, Eliot uses a wet brush to clean the grill at the meantime. Melissa, Denki, Bakugo and Shouto help cut the corn, apples, watermelon and meat and place them into the trays as they wait.

Back in the house, Tsuyu and Jirou open up the bags of ice and pour them into a freezer box while Momo, Ochaco and Izuku are cutting several carrots and onions into multiple slices on the counter. Izuku stops for a moment to wipe away the tears in his eyes which he gotten while cutting the onions. Ochaco took a tissue paper from the tissue box beside her and gave it to Izuku. Izuku smiled at her as he uses it to clean his eyes.

Tsuyu and Jirou place as much canned drinks into the freezer box as they can before they put the remaining ones into the refrigerator. When they are done, the two girls grab the handles of the freezer box and leave the house to place it outside. Izuku, Ochaco and Momo finished cutting the vegetables and pour all the slices of carrots and onions onto a metal tray. When Tsuyu and Jirou return back into the kitchen, they begin working on their roast chicken.

While holding up a cookbook in front of her, Momo instructs Izuku, Ochaco, Tsuyu and Jirou on how to prepare the roast chicken. Izuku placed the chicken onto the tray of sliced vegetables and he, Ochaco, Tsuyu and Jirou carefully did what Momo told them to put onto it. When they are done, Izuku and Ochaco slowly insert the chicken into the oven and Momo sets it to the right time and temperature. The four sigh in relief and leave the house to regroup with the others. As they step outside, they see Eliot beginning to place the fish and corn onto the grill while Melissa, Bakugo, Denki and Shouto pierce the cubes of meat through the skewers. Izuku, Ochaco, Tsuyu, Jirou and Momo help them out as well and everyone enjoy chatting with each other as they make the meat skewers and wait for their fish and corn to be cooked.

About twenty minutes later, Eliot finished cooking the first batch of fish and sweet corn. Shouto helped Eliot by holding out two plates and allow him to place the food on top of them. After Shouto put the plates of food down onto the tables, he and the others pass some meat skewers to Eliot who places them onto the grill.

Another thirty minutes later, the alarm on Momo's phone rang and she, Izuku, Ochaco, Tsuyu and Jirou hastily run back into the house and head to the kitchen to open the oven. Momo puts on her kitchen gloves and opens the oven. Momo kneels down and slowly pulls the roast chicken out of the oven. She carefully stands up, turns around and places the roast chicken down on the counter. Momo removes her gloves and she, Izuku, Ochaco, Tsuyu and Jirou proceed to add the sauce and parsley onto the chicken. When they finished adding the final touches onto the food, Momo picks up the roast chicken again and they walk their way out of the house to place it onto the table.

After Eliot finished grilling a few more corn, fish and meat skewers, everyone gather around the tables and widen their eyes in awe as they stare at the food that they have made by themselves.

"All of this food looks delicious!" Denki remarked with a grin.

"To think we actually made all of this by ourselves." Jirou said with a satisfied smirk.

"And that's what happens when we all work together." Ochaco said cheerfully.

"Let's chow down!" Bakugo said excitedly as he clasps his hands together, but Shouto stops him by holding up his arm in front of him.

"Wait." Shouto said, gesturing Bakugo to Momo. Everyone turn to Momo who nods her head to Shouto.

"Arigatou, Shouto." Momo said to him before she looked at everyone around the tables. "Everyone, before we eat, I just want to say…thank you all so much for joining me in my summer trip to Oshima, as well as helping to clean up my summer home and prepare this dinner for us."

"You're welcome, Momo." Izuku said, bowing his head to her.

"But now, it is time for me to reveal the real reason why I invited all of you to come here." Momo took a gulp before she continued, "The truth is…every year during this time, my parents and I would come to Oshima to spend our summer vacation. But I'm sure you all know what happened to my father. He committed fraud and is currently serving his time in prison, and my mother and I are still heartbroken over what happened. And that is why I invited all of you to take my parents' place this year…" She paused for a moment as tears began to form in her eyes. "And sadly, this will also be the last time I'll ever spend my summer vacation here as my parents and I have decided to sell this house to make up for the money we have spent to pay for my father's fines."

Izuku, Ochaco and the others stare wordlessly at Momo as she wipes away her tears, but new ones quickly take their place. "I urge my mother to allow me…to have one last trip here on Oshima…because this island…and our summer house…hold so many wonderful memories for me and my family before the incident." Momo tried to continue speaking between her sobs. "And I just wanted…to have one last stay in this house...before I may never set foot here ever again. So thank you…all of you…While my heart still aches over what happened…after all this time…all of you are here…to help make my final vacation here…the most memorable and meaningful day of my life."

As Momo now buries her face into her hands and sob uncontrollably, Izuku, Ochaco, Jirou, Denki, Tsuyu and Melissa felt tears pooled in their eyes as well as they stare at her. Eliot, Bakugo and Shouto frown as they also felt their hearts ache after hearing what Momo said. Ochaco wipes away her tears, walks over to Momo and places her hand on her back.

"You're right, Momo. Happiness doesn't last forever, but memories do." Ochaco said as she rubs Momo's back to comfort her. "And it's not just you, Momo. I'm sure all of us here have also gone through hardships and painful experiences, which makes us long for the days when we were truly happy. Whenever we lost something dear to us, it takes time for us to accept what had happened and try to make our lives go back to normal. That is why it is so important for us to help each other overcome our pain and cherish the bonds and memories we made together." Suddenly, a cheerful grin appears on Ochaco's face as she throws her fist up into the air and shouts enthusiastically, "So let's all work hard and laugh together again!"

The others nod their heads in agreement. Jirou, Denki, Tsuyu, Melissa, Eliot and Bakugo walk over to Momo to cheer the grieving girl up while Izuku and Shouto stood where they are.

"Ochaco is right. Happiness doesn't last forever." Shouto said softly to Izuku, knowing that he would soon have to return back to the tragic reality of his life once their vacation is over.

"Indeed." Izuku replied grimly, knowing that eventually, everyone around him will learn the sad truth that he will be leaving Tokyo by the end of the year. The two friends stare at each other for a few seconds before they join the others in comforting Momo. Momo wails in a mixture of sorrow and joy as Jirou wraps her arms around her and rests her head on her right shoulder.

"It's okay, Momo. We are all here for you." Jirou said to her as tears brim through her closed eyelids.

"Don't be sad anymore, Momo." Tsuyu said as she places her hand on Momo's left shoulder.

"I promise I'll never be immature again." Denki vowed to Momo as he struggles to fight back his tears.

"No matter what happens, you can always rely on us." Melissa said calmly to Momo as her tears freely roll down her cheeks.

"You can count on us." Eliot said as he gently places his hand on Momo's head.

Everyone continue to comfort Momo until she is finally able to bring her sobs to a halt a few minutes later. As everyone back away from her, Momo wipes away her tears and looks back at them with puffy red eyes. Izuku, Ochaco, Bakugo, Shouto, Denki, Jirou, Tsuyu, Eliot and Melissa all smile back at Momo as they stood near her, reassuring her that everything will be alright. Momo's lips curved up into a wide smile and she bows her head to everyone with gratitude.

"Arigatou, minna." Momo said to them with a sniff. Everybody look back at their food and they all clasp their hands together as they cheer in unison.

"Itadakimasu!"

* * *

**Sovereign: I would like to thank Shonaku, AquaBluey, Axlexington, AshPli, LiannaAila, behjtir. chk, AmiriteMyBoi, action. 1. 9. 1999, NkaujHnub321, Emiya-rd, PrecedingClover and GameQ for reviewing, favoriting and following my story!**

**By the time I've posted this chapter, it will be the Year of the Rat. So to all of my Asian readers, Happy Lunar New Year!**


	18. Vacation, Part 3

_**Vacation, Part 3**_

After finishing their barbeque dinner, everyone helped each other clean the dishes and cutlery and store the grill, tables and chairs back into the basement. When they are done with their chores, they all gather at the living area, move the coffee table aside and spend the rest of the night away doing their own things. Denki, Jirou and Momo sat together on the sofa and the two girls strum their guitars. The three of them sing as they perform in front of Izuku, Ochaco, Shouto, Tsuyu, Bakugo, Eliot and Melissa, who all clap along to the music they are currently playing. When they finished their performance, Jirou and Momo lower their guitars and they and Denki bow to everyone. Izuku, Ochaco and the others applauded in response.

"Thank you. Thank you. You're too kind." Denki said as he, Jirou and Momo look back up at Izuku, Ochaco, Tsuyu and Shouto who sat on their floor in front of them. Once their clapping died down, Bakugo, who has been lying lazily on the reclining chair, groans as he sits back up straight.

"Well, as much as I enjoy listening and clapping along to 'Datte Atashi no Hero', why don't we do something else to pass the night?" Bakugo suggested.

"Like what?" Ochaco asked.

"Anything you do in a sleepover besides singing, of course." Bakugo shrugged.

"Oh! I know! Let's tell a story!" Tsuyu said as she raised her hand.

"That's a great idea, Tsuyu!" Denki yelled as he pumps his fist into the air with a wide smile on his face, which disappears only a few seconds later. "Except does anyone have an interesting story to tell?"

Izuku rubs his chin and ponders for a moment before looking back up at everybody. "I know. How about-"

"If it's going to be a story straight from _The Amazing All Might_, I'm going to bed!" Bakugo yelled at Izuku. Izuku frowns and lowers his head dishearteningly.

"Yeah, forget about what I had in mind." Izuku bemoaned.

"I know!" Denki said before a sly grin takes form on his face. "How about a story from the adults?" All the children in the living area turn their heads to Eliot and Melissa who are sitting beside Bakugo on some chairs which they took from the dining area.

"Um, us?" Eliot said in confusion as he points a finger at himself.

"Oh come on, guys. I'm sure somewhere during your school life, you guys have…you know…" Denki said, grinning cheekily as he leans forward to them.

Jirou sighs and shakes her head. "Why am I not surprised to see this coming from a guy like you?" She muttered.

"Ooooohhh." Eliot slowly nodded as he finally understood what Denki said. However, he responded with a shrug. "Sorry. I've been single my whole life."

"Huh? You didn't even have a girlfriend during your high school years?" Denki asked questioningly.

"Well, there were plenty of girls who I do find attractive back in my high school in the States. But I never thought of trying to build any sort of romantic relationship back then." Eliot said. Izuku glances at Ochaco for a moment before he looked away and frowned sadly at the thought of what his friend had said.

"Wow. You're so boring, Eliot-san." Denki remarked, causing Eliot to look peeved at the boy. "What about you, Shield-"

"Don't even think about it." Melissa muttered, giving Denki a dark glare as she is reminded of her previous relationship with Derek. Denki froze in horror as all he could do is give a slight nervous chuckle.

"Oh…right…" Denki whimpered.

"Dumbass!" Jirou yelled furiously as she slaps the back of Denki's head.

"I-I'm sorry." Denki moaned as he kept his head down and rubs the area where his friend had slapped.

"What about you, Bakugo? Do you have any stories to tell?" Ochaco asked. Bakugo's teeth broke out into a devilish grin.

"Oh, I have a story to tell you all. If you got the guts to listen to it." Bakugo said. Izuku, Ochaco, Tsuyu, Momo, Jirou and Denki fell silent as they immediately feel uneasy in their stomachs. Shouto however remain calm as he stares blankly at him.

"G-Go on." Izuku said timidly.

Bakugo chuckled evilly as he begins telling his story. "It all started when a group of ten friends decided to stay together in a summer house to spend their holiday weekend. The summer house they are living in looked awfully similar as the one we are in right now. However, later that night, as they were preparing dinner, one of the girls realized that one of the boys is missing. So she goes to the basement to look for him. To her horror, the boy was found dead! His neck was tied up by a noose hanging onto the ceiling fan!"

Denki gulps as he rubs his neck nervously. "C-C-Continue."

"And before the girl could go back up to tell her friends, she gets killed herself by being stabbed on the back!" Bakugo yelled as he swings his fist down through the air. Ochaco, Tsuyu, Jirou and Momo squeal as they tremble in horror.

"Slowly, one by one, all of the occupants of the summer house were killed…until only one was left standing. It turns out he was the murderer who invited all of them into his summer house, just so that he can kill them. And the murderer…" Bakugo places his hand on his chest and proudly proclaimed, "…is ME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As Bakugo chortled maniacally, Izuku, Ochaco and the others sigh heavily as the intense fear they once built up inside them vanished instantly.

"That was lame." Shouto said flatly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Bakugo roared at him.

"Puh-lease." Tsuyu rolls her eyes. "I can tell a better horror story than that."

"Oh really?! Do you seriously think you can beat my story?!" Bakugo asked threateningly as he points a finger at Tsuyu. "Then come on! Show me what you got!" Tsuyu coughed and begins telling her story.

"Once upon a time, there was a boy named Tsuneo who moved into his new home with his parents. His new home is a normal house located in a quiet neighborhood far away from the city. Or should I say…too quiet?" Tsuyu said ominously with her fingers locked together. "For you see, Tsuneo and his parents wonder why nobody would live in this house they had just moved into for a very long time. Well, they are about to find out for themselves." As everyone silently stare at her, Tsuyu paused for a moment to suppress a chuckle. "Tsuneo and his parents realized that the house next to theirs looked very strange. It only has a single door on the front, and a single window on the side, which happens to be facing their new home. When they ring the doorbell to try and greet whoever lives there, there was no response. So they instead went to another neighbor who lived next to their home on the right. After introducing themselves to the old lady, they ask her if the person who lived in that strange house works during Saturday mornings. What the old lady said to them however would send shivers down Tsuneo's spine. According to her, nobody in the neighborhood ever knows how the owner of that house looked like. But there is a story that on the very spot where the strange house now stood, there used to be a wooden house built there a few centuries ago and was owned by a family of three. The parents were very abusive towards their daughter, to the point that one day, they went too far by throwing their oil lamp onto the poor girl. When the parents realized what they have done, it was too late, as not only the flames burnt the girl's face, but also spread throughout the entire house. Unsurprisingly, the family of three all die in the fire within minutes. Or did they?!"

Tsuyu widens her eyes and raised her voice during the last sentence, causing Izuku, Ochaco, Momo, Jirou, Denki, Eliot and Melissa to yelp in terror. Although, Shouto and Bakugo remain silent, they too are beginning to tremble as they listened to the story. Tsuyu giggled before she continued.

"Later that night, it rained heavily throughout the neighborhood. After finishing their dinner, Tsuneo went up to his room and passes his time by reading some books before going to bed. But suddenly, the lights in his room flickered. Tsuneo wondered why the light bulbs are now faulty all of the sudden, especially when it's brand new. Then, much to his surprise, he heard a sound. But it wasn't the clapping of thunder, but rather a soft voice calling out to his name. Hello? Hello?"

Momo and Jirou cling onto each other as they and Denki trembled. Denki tries to embrace Jirou, but the girl places her hand on his chest and pushes him away. Denki whimpers as he wraps his arms around himself instead.

"Tsuneo soon realized the voice came from the direction of his room's window…which happens to be facing the window of the strange house at the other side. Tsuneo takes a peek through the window, and although it was raining heavily, he could barely see a figure, probably a girl around his age, standing, and looking back at him at the other side. And when the lightning flash, Tsuneo immediately felt shivers going down his spine when he finally had a clear view of the girl's face. Probably because aside from having short and messy black hair, the girl's face was skinless, which exposes her black and red flesh. She had no eyes in her hollow sockets, and her teeth is yellowish and crooked. The girl called out to Tsuneo, this time asking him if he was well and inviting him to come over and have a little chat. After all, what girl wouldn't be attracted to a handsome young boy with such elegant dark blonde hair and bright red eyes?"

Bakugo looked side to side before staring back at Tsuyu with unease. "Okay?"

"Tsuneo immediately closes the curtains, not wanting to see the skinless girl for another second. But as he takes a minute to catch his breath, trying to comprehend what just happened and what he had saw, he heard a knock on the window." Tsuyu knocks on the coffee table behind her. "Tsuneo gasped! He walks back to the window and removes the curtains, realizing that the girl is now only a few inches away from him! How is that possible? That was when Tsuneo soon realized, the window of the girl's strange house had stretched and drew closer to his own home! The girl politely asked Tsuneo to open the window to let her in. But Tsuneo refused and remained silent. And it was no use. The girl reaches out her hand." Tsuyu grins malevolently as she holds out her hand, causing Izuku, Ochaco, Denki, Jirou and Momo to whimper. "Tsuneo was shocked to see the girl's hand…actually going through the glass windows of their houses! And her arm kept stretching…and stretching…until-"

"OKAY! LET'S ALL CALL IT A NIGHT AND GO TO BED!" Melissa suddenly screamed as she stood up from her chair and points her finger at the stairway.

"What?" Eliot said in confusion. "But she hasn't-"

"Let's all go to sleep so that we can wake up early and have fun in the beach tomorrow morning." Melissa said to Eliot with a forced smile as her body shook uncontrollably. Eliot sighs and turns to the others.

"Alright guys. I think we should all hit the hay now." Eliot said. Izuku, Ochaco, Tsuyu, Jirou, Denki, Momo and Bakugo groan, but obliged. When Izuku tries to get up, he realized that someone is clinging onto his left arm. He turns his head to the side and realized it was Ochaco. The two stare at each other for a moment before Ochaco finally releases his arm and rubs the back of her head.

"Sorry." Ochaco said apologetically, smiling sheepishly at him.

"Y-Yeah, it's okay." Izuku chuckled nervously as he looked away and rubs the back of his neck. The two get up from the floor and join their friends. Everyone goes over to their bags and carry them up before they go over to Melissa who has already picked up hers and standing in front of the staircase.

"Okay everyone." Melissa instructed the children and Eliot. "Let us all make our way up-"

However, as soon as Melissa turns around and looks up at the top of the stairs, she froze in horror, realizing that despite knowing what it looked like when she and the others were cleaning the house, the second floor is completely dark and has no idea what may come out from the shadows. Melissa quickly goes beside Ochaco and gestures her to go first.

"U-U-Uraraka, w-why don't you go first, s-since you're the student council president, r-right?" Melissa said timidly.

"Okay then." Ochaco said as she turns to her friends. "Everybody! Please made sure you have picked up all of your belongings and carefully walk up the stairs in an orderly fashion."

Everyone follows Ochaco up the stairs and make their way to the second floor. When she reached the top of the staircase, Ochaco flips up the switch on the wall to turn on the lights and everyone now has a good look at the top floor of Momo's summer house. Located at the left side of the second floor are three rooms, each with a wooden door. On the right side is a wide-open area with a two-seated sofa, a rectangular glass table in front of it and a bookshelf beside it and placed against the wall, filled with many hardcover books. Finally, beside the sofa on the left is the large pair of sliding glass doors that leads to the balcony.

"The room nearest to the stairs is my parents' bedroom. The room in the middle is another bathroom, while the one at the very end is my room." Momo explains to Izuku, Ochaco, Bakugo, Denki and Eliot, all who haven't visit the second floor of her summer home until now. "And don't worry about the size. Both bedrooms have enough floor space to fit five people. You all remember to bring your sleeping bags, right?" Izuku, Ochaco, Bakugo, Denki and Eliot nod their heads. "Good. The girls will sleep in my room while the boys will use my parents' room."

Everyone divides into two groups based on their gender. Izuku, Bakugo, Shouto, Denki and Eliot enter Momo's parents' bedroom and look around. On the right side of the room, there is a master bed placed in the middle and against the wall. On the left side and in front of the bed is an empty wardrobe, and on the wall at the back end of the room is a square-shaped window with a nice view of the beach at night. The boys place their bags at the back-left corner of the room beside the wardrobe and got out their sleeping bags. After neatly placing their sleeping bags on the floor, they take their toothbrush and toothpaste out from their bags and make their way to the bathroom where they rejoin the girls. When everyone had brushed their teeth, they turn off the lights in the second floor and head back to their respective rooms where they all go to sleep.

However, ten minutes later, Izuku felt thirsty and wanted to drink. He turns to his left where everyone's bags are placed right beside where he is lying. Izuku quietly gets out of his sleeping bag and unzips his bag to grab his water bottle. But when he did, he realized that the bottle is nearly empty. He groans as he now remembers that he had drank most of it after they had their barbeque dinner. Izuku quietly gets up and carefully makes his way to the door, not wanting to wake up or step onto any of his friends as he does so. He gently opens the door and makes his way to the bathroom. After refilling his bottle with tap water from the sink, Izuku steps out of the bathroom. But before he makes his way back to the bedroom, he noticed that Ochaco is standing outside the balcony through the sliding glass doors. Izuku sees that she appears to be staring into space while the cold wind blows through her hair. Out of curiosity, Izuku decides to go over to her.

Ochaco was startled upon hearing the glass doors slide open behind her, and she turned around to see Izuku.

"Oh, Izuku." Ochaco said softly.

"Hey there. Unable to sleep?" Izuku asked concernedly.

"I guess so." Ochaco replied. "What about you?"

"Well, I was heading back into my room after getting some water until I've noticed you." Izuku said as he sees Ochaco's soft eyes. "Is there something in your mind?"

Ochaco turns away from Izuku and looks down at the front yard of Momo's house as she grabs onto the railing. "Even though this is only the first day, I really had a lot of fun today. Do you?" She asked.

"Yeah, me too." Izuku replied as he continues staring at her.

Ochaco sighs heavily before she steps away from the railing and turns to Izuku. "It's a shame that the things that made you happy don't last forever." She said.

"Indeed." Izuku said sadly as he nods his head in agreement. Suddenly, to his surprise, Ochaco grabs his hand and holds it up. He felt her tightening her grip around his hand as a wide smile takes form on her face.

"So let's promise to each other that even when this trip is over, we will continue to seek happiness until the day we die." Ochaco said.

Izuku momentarily stares at her in silence before he pursed his lips and nods his head again. "I promise." He said solemnly. Ochaco lowers his hand and leans closer to him.

"Arigatou." Ochaco said softly to him before she turns and walks back to Momo's bedroom.

Izuku turns to the night sky and lets out a sigh, afraid to think of what he has gotten himself into. He almost wanted to say no to her. After all, you can't make promises that you can't keep. But seeing the smile on her face and realizing she had no one to rely on before moving into his home ultimately made him say otherwise. Despite knowing that he and his mother would be moving out of Tokyo by the end of the year, all he could do now is hope that things will turn out for the best.

* * *

Everyone in the summer house woke up when the morning sun rises up in the sky. Some of them are especially excited as today is finally the day that they get to set foot on the beach outside Momo's summer home. As soon as he changed into his yellow swim shorts, Denki slides open the doors and rushes over to the railing of the wooden staircase. He laughs ecstatically and throws his fists up into the air as he sees the wide and gorgeous view of the beach and ocean in front of him.

"Finally! I've been looking forward to this moment!" Denki whooped excitedly before he turns and runs down the stairs. As soon as he arrived at the bottom and set his foot onto the sand, Denki laughs as he runs straight at the water. He leaps into the air and creates a huge splash as he plummets into the ocean.

"Denki! Couldn't you at least wait for us so we can all go in together?! We haven't even set up the mat and umbrella yet!" Izuku shouted in frustration as he and Shouto also arrived the bottom of the stairs and step into the beach. He is currently dressed in teal swim shorts and an open-up sleeveless blue jacket with a white horizontal stripe that resembles All Might's superhero outfit while Shouto is simply wearing a pair of black swim shorts with white vertical stripes at both sides.

"It's alright, Izuku. Now that we have finished cleaning the house and settling down, Denki is allowed to be in his normal self again, right?" Shouto said with a small smile. "Besides, we got to enjoy as much as we can while it lasts, right?"

Izuku smiled back at him and replied, "Yeah, I guess you're right." Suddenly, much to his surprise, Bakugo wraps his arms around him and Shouto from behind.

"Hey guys! What are you two talking about?" Bakugo inquired with a grin.

"About how loud your snoring was last night?" Shouto replied flatly as he and Izuku noticed that Bakugo is currently wearing an open-up short sleeved light gray jacket and red swim shorts.

"HUH?! DID I?! I thought your snoring was louder than mine, Shouto-pig!" Bakugo shouted furiously at Shouto right in his face.

"Nope. Unlike you, I didn't snore at all. Because if I did, Denki and Eliot would be complaining about me as well right now, Boar-kugo." Shouto said nonchalantly.

"WHY YOU-"

"Hello everyone! What do you think of my swimsuit?" Ochaco asked as she approaches the three boys from behind. When they turn around, Izuku, Shouto and Bakugo gasp in awe as soon as they lay eyes on the girl, who is now dressed in a bikini with yellow, orange and lime green swirling patterns that exposes her midriff and a long orange beach skirt tied around her waist.

"I'm not good in buying swimsuits, so when I went to the shopping mall that day, I just bought what the saleswoman suggested me to wear. I hope it's not too embarrassing, is it?" Ochaco asked, smiling sheepishly at the boys as she places her hands behind her back.

Izuku gulps and manages to speak up, "I-It looks alright."

"Yeah. It's totally normal." Shouto said softly.

"Hot…I mean, I never thought the beach would be so hot right now!" Bakugo quickly corrects himself as he frantically flaps his hand at the side of his head.

"It's okay, Uraraka-senpai. There's nothing to be ashamed of." Momo said as she and Tsuyu approached Ochaco from behind. Everyone turned to them and see Momo is currently dressed in a red bikini that also exposes her midriff while Tsuyu wears a sleeveless swimsuit with light green and white vertical stripes that covers her torso and thighs. "I think it looks good on you!"

"I agree!" Tsuyu said, nodding her head.

"Really?" Ochaco chuckled at the girls. "Arigatou."

"Hey Shouto, don't you think Momo's swimsuit looks nice on her?" Bakugo whispered to Shouto.

"Why are you asking me?" Shouto replied softly.

"Because…I know you are secretly staring at her-" Before Bakugo could finish, Shouto cuts him off by throwing his fist into his abdomen, causing him to groan in pain. Tsuyu turns around and soon realizes that someone is missing.

"Um, where is Jirou? I thought she said she will be right behind us?" Tsuyu said as she looked around. Momo turns as well and sighs.

"One moment please." Momo said to everyone before she rushes back up to the top of the stairs and returns into her summer house. A while later, everyone looks up and sees Momo stepping out of her summer home again along with Jirou as she clings onto her arm. As Jirou turns her head away from the others in embarrassment, everyone back at the bottom of the beach could see her wearing a yellow bikini that also shows off her midriff and a yellow frilly skirt.

"Wow! You look beautiful, Jirou!" Ochaco commented as Momo and Jirou arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

"You think so? I kept telling my mother that I wanted to wear a swimsuit that covers my body, and yet she still insists of putting this one into my bag." Jirou murmured as she and Momo approach the others.

"I believe what I've said." Ochaco said with a wide smile. Jirou finally turns her head to Ochaco and the others and manages to crack a small smile.

"Hey kids! Are you all ready to play?" Eliot calls out to them as he walks over with a rolled-up mat in his left hand and a closed umbrella over his right shoulder. Everyone can see that he is now dressed in a pair of yellow shorts while still wearing his red band around his forehead.

"Where's Shield-sensei?" Izuku asked.

"Melissa will come down later. She is still trying to look for her ball." Eliot said. "At the meantime, we can all proceed to the ocean now."

"Hey guys! What are you all still standing over there for?! Come over here already! The water is great!" Denki shouted to them while his lower torso is submerged under the water.

"I see someone is already having fun without us." Momo said.

"Shouto! Let's race each other to see who can reach the water first! We'll see who the real pig is!" Bakugo yelled at Shouto.

"Sure." Shouto said before he and Bakugo stare at the ocean and get into their starting positions.

"Ready? GO!" Bakugo shouted and he and Shouto soon sprint over to the ocean. Izuku, Ochaco, Tsuyu, Momo and Jirou laugh cheerfully as they all dash their way towards the water as well.

As the children begin to play in the water, Eliot goes over to a flat area of the shore and lays the mat down. Afterwards, he opens the umbrella and sets it beside the mat.

"That's a nice spot you found, Eliot. Thanks!" Eliot heard Melissa talking to him.

"You're welcome, Melissa-" Eliot fell silent as soon as he turns around to Melissa. The man lost his ability to speak as he gazes at what the woman is currently wearing. She is not wearing her glasses, thus showing off a clearer view of her aqua blue eyes. Her blonde hair is tied to a long ponytail with a black ribbon and her attire consists of a dark blue bikini and a long white open skirt tied around her waist that still exposes her left leg.

"The weather sure is nice today, isn't it?" Melissa asked while holding her multi-colored beach ball against the right side of her hip.

"Hamana Hamana Hamana Hamana…" Eliot babbled as he continues at staring at her for a moment. He quickly sits down on the mat with his legs folded and turns his head away from her. "Y-Y-Yeah! It's amazing!"

Melissa giggled at him before she turns to the children. "Hey guys! Catch!"

"Okay, Shield-sensei!" Izuku responded to her before Melissa throws the ball up into the air. She jumps up and swings her hand down to slam the ball, sending it flying over to Izuku. As the ball landed on the surface of the water in front of him, he picks it up and turns to Ochaco, Shouto and Tsuyu.

"Here it comes!" Izuku said as he throws the ball high into the air and over to Ochaco. Ochaco turns to Shouto and hits the ball over to him, who later sends it over to Tsuyu and the four kept passing it around to each other. Denki chortled as he and a very annoyed Bakugo swipe their hands through the water and splash at each other while Momo also laugh uncontrollably as Jirou stood behind her and playfully tickles her belly.

Melissa sighs blissfully as she and Eliot sat beside each other on the mat under the shade and watch the children play.

"It's nice to see them having so much fun." Melissa said.

"Yeah, the spirit of youth." Eliot said.

"So, what brings you here to Japan?" Melissa inquired as she turns her head to Eliot.

"Huh?" Eliot replied, looking back at her.

"What made you decide to travel halfway round the world and move over here?" Melissa asked.

"Oh well, aside from being a fan of sports and comic books, I've also always love Japanese culture ever since I was a kid. Through watching anime and playing video games, I became fascinated with this country and I finally got to come here after growing up." Eliot said. "I know, sounds boring, right?"

"Don't worry." Melissa chuckled. "I have the same reason for moving here too."

"You mean you're an otaku too?!" Eliot asked with his eyes wide.

"Yes, I am!" Melissa replied, smiling cheerfully as she holds up a clenched fist. "Moon prism power make up!"

"Alright, awesome!" Eliot cried enthusiastically as he holds up his hand. Melissa laughs in response as she gave him a high-five. The two of them smile at each other for a moment before Eliot's lips curved downwards.

"But…there actually is another reason why I moved here." Eliot said as his eyes softened.

"Oh? What's that?" Melissa asked curiously.

"I don't have any friends back in school. I wasn't very social because I was so absorbed with my hobbies and obsessions. Even when I played baseball back in the day, I never hang out with my teammates outside the field. So, the only way I could get people's attention is by acting like an idiot. It was only after I've graduated from college did I finally realize that I've wasted my youth not making any connections with anyone. I felt depressed about it, and that's why I decided to leave the country and start anew in Japan. If I hadn't met Izuku and Shouto, I wouldn't feel right at home here in a different country." Eliot explained.

"Do you still think of California every once in a while?" Melissa asked.

"Sometimes. I do pay visits to my parents back in San Francisco once a year. But I still think of staying here." Eliot said.

Melissa looks back at the children in the water and lets out another sigh. "So do I. I've worked so hard throughout my life to live and work here. And seeing the smiles on my students' faces encourage me to continue doing what I love to do. I will never let anyone tell me otherwise." She said.

"You know, we seem to share a lot in common than I thought." Eliot said to her as a smirk crossed his face.

"You're right." Melissa said, smiling back at him. "And it's a shame we never went to the same school together." She extends her hand out to Eliot. "Come on, let's enjoy our lives while we still can."

"You got it." Eliot replied as he grabs her hand. The two adults get up from the mat and run over to the water to join the children.

"Hey! Pass the ball to me!" Melissa cried to Ochaco as she wades through the water and waves her hand at her.

"Okay!" Ochaco responded as she tosses the ball to her. Melissa clenches her hands together and hits the ball up into the air with them. The ball flies over to Izuku and he, Shouto, Tsuyu, Ochaco and Melissa continue passing it around to each other.

Meanwhile, as Denki continues splashing water at Bakugo, Eliot goes over to him from behind, wraps his arms around him and lifts him up.

"What?! Hey! Let go of me!" Denki yelled as he helplessly swings his legs around under the water while struggling to break free.

"Show him what you got, Bakugo!" Eliot cried to Bakugo.

"Arigatou, Eliot-san!" Bakugo yelled back at him with a huge grin before he proceeds to swipes his hands through the water continuously and kept throwing big surges of water at Denki.

"Hey! Let us join in!" Jirou said as she and Momo wade over to Bakugo and join him in splashing water at the helpless Denki.

"No! Stop! You can't do this to me!" Denki cried with his eyes closed before he, Eliot, Bakugo, Jirou and Momo burst out laughing. Everyone simply had fun playing with each other in the water for what seemed like a very long time, and they all laugh the entire time.

* * *

After playing at the beach for a few hours, everyone returns to the summer house to take a shower. After changing back into their normal clothes, Izuku, Bakugo, Tsuyu, Shouto, Denki and Jirou gathered around the living area while Eliot, Melissa, Ochaco and Momo are sitting together at the dining table.

Denki lies back on the reclining chair and plays with his handheld gaming device while Shouto sat beside him on the left side of the sofa and watch him play. Tsuyu and Jirou sat together on the center and right side of the sofa as they watch the television while Izuku and Bakugo sat on the floor conversing with each other. About fifteen minutes later, Eliot, Melissa, Ochaco and Momo walk over to them to make their announcement.

"Hey guys, we have finished discussing what we are going to do for the rest of the day." Eliot said to them as he places his hands at the sides of his hip. Jirou turns off the television and Denki paused his game before everyone at the living area look at them.

"We are going to take a trip to Mount Mihara, then visit the park zoo, and finally head to the town of Oshima where the summer festival will be held tonight." Ochaco explained.

"Did you all remember to bring your yukatas with you?" Momo asked.

"Yes!" Izuku said as he, Tsuyu, Jirou and Shouto nod their heads.

"Actually, I forgot." Denki said lamely as he cringed.

"I didn't have time to buy one for myself, so I don't have one either." Bakugo said.

"It's okay. The town does have a store that sells them." Momo said.

"Does everyone agree with our plan?" Melissa asked. After Izuku and the others nod their heads, Melissa claps her hands and smiles at them. "Good! Then grab whatever items you want to bring along with you before we head out."

* * *

Everyone steps out of the summer house thirty minutes later with their bags. Momo locks the main door and leads everyone to the bus stop back at the village. Her family car is too small to fit everyone in, so they will be travelling around the island by bus.

As they walk behind everybody else, Izuku notices Bakugo and Ochaco are already talking to each other as they stroll side by side. Izuku's heart sank again when he sees the two hanging out together. But a few seconds later, Izuku narrows his eyes and clenches his fists. As much as he respects Bakugo as his friend, he will not stay quiet and keep himself out of it anymore. The thoughts of him leaving Tokyo by the end of the year and what his mother would think about it doesn't matter to him at this point. All he cares is that he has strong feelings for Ochaco. And this time, he will seize the moment.

Izuku hastily walks over to Bakugo and Ochaco and interrupted their conversation. "Ochaco?"

Ochaco and Bakugo came to a halt and turn around to see Izuku staring boldly at them as he stood there.

"Um, yes?" Ochaco asked as she and Bakugo stare at him in confusion. Izuku takes a deep breath and extends his hand out to Ochaco, much to their surprise.

"Can I walk with you?" Izuku asked. Ochaco and Bakugo stare incredulously at him for a few moments.

"Izuku." Ochaco uttered. Eventually, a smile appears on her face as she grabs Izuku's hand and nods her head. "Of course."

Izuku and Ochaco turn to Bakugo and the boy bows his head to his friend.

"I'm sorry, Bakugo." Izuku said apologetically. Bakugo was silent for a few seconds before he responded to Izuku with a nod.

"It's okay. I understand." Bakugo replied. Izuku and Ochaco look back at each other as he tightens his grip around the girl's hand.

"Let's go." Izuku said to her before they walk off to rejoin the others.

As he watched them, Bakugo's eyes softened as he stuffs his hands into his pockets and sighs inwardly. "So, you actually do like her huh?"

* * *

**Sovereign64: I would like to thank AquaBluey, LayLay lives, AshPli, KahunaLagoona and Eramis8 for reviewing and SuperShadic2002 and hinphu7 for favoriting and following my story. Thanks guys!**

**With that, to all my readers and anyone who supports IzuOcha in general, I've set up a poll on my profile and I hope everyone can cast their vote and let me know what you want me to write next. It will only take a few seconds of your time, and you all have two weeks to vote. Thanks again, everyone!**

Chapter Revised on 26th February 2020


	19. Vacation, Part 4

_**Vacation, Part 4**_

Throughout the rest of the afternoon, Izuku, Ochaco and their friends spend their time visiting several landmarks in Izu Oshima. The first they visit is Mount Mihara, a tall volcano located at the centre of the island.

After getting off the bus and leaving the bus stop, Izuku, Ochaco and their friends could see the volcano in the distance. Having visited the volcano many times before with her parents, Momo escorts everyone on a lone pathway that goes through a large field of tall grass and lush greenery. As they walk through the field with their friends, Izuku and Ochaco took many pictures of the volcano and the nature around them with their phones. They would also spend their time together conversing and enjoying each other's company.

It took about 45 minutes for everyone to reach the base of Mount Mihara. Everyone clings onto the railing beside them as they carefully ascend the volcano together. As they make their way up to the summit, Tsuyu shares with everyone various facts about the volcano, which she learnt from the books she read, like a tour guide. Everybody enjoys listening to her. Even Momo, despite making many visits to Mount Mihara before, is intrigued to learn some new information about the volcano that she had never heard before.

When they arrive at the top of the mountain, everybody gazes at the gigantic crater in the middle of the peak of Mount Mihara in awe as they stood behind the railing. Usually, Denki would feel bored during sightseeing trips due to his obsessions with shopping and video games. But after putting away those thoughts after being scolded by Izuku yesterday, Denki is finally able to embrace the beauty of the outside world. Shouto also admires the view before him. He has rarely left the city throughout his life due to his serious upbringing, so being able to see what nature has to offer greatly astonishes him.

Everyone started taking pictures of themselves with the crater in the background. The children hand their phones to Eliot and Melissa who both help take pictures of them.

Eliot first takes a picture of Denki, Jirou and Momo together with a clear view of the crater behind them. After that, Melissa takes a picture of Ochaco and Tsuyu holding hands and standing beside each other as friends and fellow student council members. Next, Melissa takes a picture of Eliot, Shouto and Izuku. Bakugo looks peeved seeing the three standing together, so as soon as they are done, he hands Melissa his phone and demands Eliot and Shouto to leave, allowing him to stand beside Izuku alone.

After Melissa took a picture of them, Ochaco walks over to Bakugo and Izuku and places herself in the centre. She gives a huge grin to the camera as she wraps her arms around them. Izuku and Bakugo smile as well as Melissa snaps a shot of them. Afterwards, Bakugo asks Melissa to return his phone to him so that he can take a picture of Izuku and Ochaco by themselves, much to their surprise, but also to their delight. Izuku and Ochaco cling onto each other's hands as they smile for the camera. Bakugo takes a picture of them and sends the photo to Izuku and Ochaco's phones.

Finally, everyone huddles together and look up as Eliot holds up his phone and takes a group picture of all of them to end their trip to Mount Mihara.

* * *

It took an hour for them to climb down the volcano and return to the bus stop. They hop on a bus again and make their way to their next destination, the Oshima Park Zoo.

When they enter the zoo, Tsuyu had eyes likes saucers as she sees the huge map at the entrance which shows every animal that the facility houses. They are all animals that she had seen and learn about in books but only able to get up close and personal with them until now. Everyone head over to the nearest animal enclosure to the entrance which is a round area that has a few trees and a rocky mountain located in the centre. The Barbary sheep are walking along the base of the mountain, which is filled with many ring-tailed lemurs.

Tsuyu tells various facts about lemurs and Barbary sheep to her friends as they stood behind the barrier and watch the zookeepers feed the animals inside the enclosure. They laugh when they spot a group of lemurs hugging each other before they face them and spread out their arms.

Next, they visit an enclosure filled with capybaras, white-fronted wallabies and blue peafowls. Everyone happily watches the animals eat the food that the zookeepers laid on the ground earlier. One capybara walks over to the barrier and looks up at Izuku and Ochaco who are standing beside each other. Izuku and Ochaco both kneel to the capybara's level and look back at it through the gates. They both chuckle in amusement as the capybara sniffs them with its snout.

Later, they visit the tortoise enclosure which resembles a summer beach filled with a few small palm trees, some rocks and lots of sand. As they stand behind the barrier and watch the tortoises slowly move around within their enclosure, Eliot comments how much he loves them due to how relaxed and laid-back they are. Jirou and Bakugo suddenly yawn after hearing what he said.

After visiting the remaining parts of the zoo and looking at the other animals the facility has, everyone visits the ranch as the last stop of their trip. As they sat together on wooden benches outside the animal centre, everyone holds out the white towel in their hands and the zoo staff members hand each of them a rabbit or a guinea pig. Bakugo frowns as he gazes at his rabbit on his towel. Denki laughs cheerfully as he stares at his guinea pig and holds it up in the air. Tsuyu and Jirou rub the backs of their guinea pigs while Izuku, Ochaco, Eliot and Melissa talk to each other as they stroke the heads of their rabbits. Shouto smiles blissfully as he holds up the rabbit to his face and gazes at it. He places the rabbit on his lap when Momo, who sat beside him, asked him if they could exchange animals. Shouto agrees and he proceeds to pet the guinea pig on her lap while Momo strokes the back of his rabbit.

* * *

It is 4:30 pm by the time they leave the park and return to the bus stop. Everyone boards into a bus again and travel their way to the town of Oshima. When they arrived at a bus stop near the Town Hall, Momo tells everyone to grab their bags and step out of the bus. After alighting from the bus, Momo escorts everyone through the streets until they arrive at a lone road that is near the ocean. It is the same road where everyone took a bus upon leaving the ferry terminal yesterday. But now, the entire stretch of road from one end of the street to the other is closed to allow all visitors of the festival to roam around freely. Along the pavement at the right side of the road are many wooden stalls, and the vendors are preparing their food, setting up their game booths or displaying their merchandise before the festival officially begins in an hour.

"Alright everyone. We still have an hour before the festival begins. Let's go to the store I mentioned earlier today where we can put on our yukatas." Momo instructed her friends.

Everyone follows Momo over to a large gift store located between a motel and a restaurant. The store is filled with many traditional Japanese gifts including yukatas, fans, banners, tapestries, and wooden dolls. Momo asks the stall owner to allow them to leave their bags here and use the changing rooms to dress into their yukatas, which she agrees. As Momo asks Denki and Bakugo to follow her to the yukata section, Izuku, Ochaco, Shouto, Jirou, Tsuyu, Melissa and Eliot grab their own yukatas from their bags and head to the changing rooms to put them on. There are only two changing rooms in the store so Izuku, Ochaco and the others take turns to change their clothes.

Izuku and Eliot head inside the rooms first. After spending five minutes changing into their yukatas, they remove the curtains to reveal to Ochaco and the others what they are now wearing. They receive a smile from Shouto, a whistle from Jirou and gasps of awe from Ochaco, Tsuyu and Melissa. Izuku is now dressed in a black and seafoam green chequered yukata with a white sash while Eliot wore a light blue one with a purple sash.

"You look amazing, Izuku!" Ochaco commented.

"Yup. You totally look like a different person." Jirou said to Izuku with a smirk.

"You too, Eliot. You look surprisingly good in a yukata." Shouto said to Eliot. Izuku and Eliot chuckle sheepishly and rub the back of their heads as they hear the admiring comments from their friends.

Next, it is Ochaco and Melissa's turn. When they finished changing, they remove the curtains to reveal that Ochaco is now wearing a black yukata with a light purple sash, decorated with pink and yellow flower patterns, and Melissa is dressed in a pink yukata with white flower patterns and a yellow sash. Izuku, Shouto, Eliot, Jirou and Tsuyu widen their eyes at them in awe.

"You are so beautiful, Ochaco." Tsuyu said as she gazes at her friend.

"Yeah." Jirou added as she slowly nods her head.

"Arigatou." Ochaco said to Tsuyu and Jirou as she walks up to Izuku.

"You look good." Izuku whispered to her with a small smile.

"Arigatou." Ochaco replied softly, smiling back at him. Melissa walks up to Eliot as she strokes her hair.

"What do you think?" Melissa asked Eliot. Eliot took a gulp and gave a wide smile to her.

"You look gorgeous." Eliot responded. Melissa chuckled as she grabs his hand, causing his cheeks to blush.

As Tsuyu and Jirou step into the changing rooms and close the curtains behind them, Momo, Denki and Bakugo walk over and regroup with their friends after the two boys have picked their own yukatas. A few minutes later, Tsuyu and Jirou remove the curtains to show everyone that they are now dressed in light green yukata with a pink sash, and a light purple yukata with a white sash respectively.

Afterwards, it is Shouto and Momo's turn. The two spend a few minutes changing into their yukatas before they remove the curtains. Shouto's yukata is mainly navy blue with a red sash while Momo's yukata is red with yellow flower patterns with a black sash. The two turn their heads to each other.

"You look nice in it." Shouto said to her.

"Arigatou. You look good too." Momo replied to him.

The two of them move aside to allow Denki and Bakugo go inside the changing rooms. A few minutes later, Denki removes the curtains to show everyone that he is now dressed in a black and yellow striped yukata with a white sash.

"Not bad, Denki." Jirou said to Denki as she and the others smile at him.

"That's a nice yukata you choose to wear." Izuku commented while Ochaco nodded in agreement.

"Arigatou!" Denki replied to them with a huge grin. He steps out of the changing room and turns to the other room where Bakugo is still inside. "Yo, Bakugo, are you done?"

"Not yet! Don't rush me, you moron!" Bakugo yelled angrily from inside the room.

"Is everything okay in there?" Izuku asked his friend concernedly.

"I'M FINE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bakugo shouted back in response. Everyone fell silent for a few seconds. But eventually, Bakugo pokes his head through the curtain and asked sheepishly, "Um, can somebody please show me how to tie a sash around a yukata?"

Izuku sighs before he walks over to Bakugo. "Let me help you." He said as he enters the changing room and closes the curtain behind him. As they stood in front of each other, Izuku grabs both sides of Bakugo's orange sash. Bakugo hold up his arms to allow Izuku to wrap the sash around his hip and black yukata with orange outlines.

"You have to wrap the sash around your hip three times. Then, tie it into a knot the same way you tie your shoelaces." Izuku explained as he wraps the sash around his friend's body three times.

"I see." Bakugo said as he watches his friend attentively. "Izuku?"

"What is it?" Izuku asked, not looking back at him as he ties a knot in front of his hip.

"I really had a lot of fun here on this island." Bakugo admitted. "Rarely am I able to be a part of a group of people and go out with them on a trip."

When he is done, Izuku looks up and smiles at Bakugo. "So do I." He replied.

Izuku stood up and straightens the collar of Bakugo's yukata before they turn and remove the curtain. Ochaco and the others marvel at Bakugo, causing him to grin at them in satisfaction as he places his hands at the sides of his hip.

* * *

Everyone waited inside the store until dusk arrives. That is when the festival officially begins. When they step outside, everyone looks around the festival area in awe. Although the event had just started, the road is already crowded with lots of people, most of them dressed in yukatas. Many red and white lanterns are hung across the street to help illuminate the area with beautiful yellow lights that shine through the night.

"We can all go our separate ways for now. The fireworks display is scheduled at 9 o'clock." Momo said to everyone. "So let's just have fun for the next few hours!"

"Alright!" Denki whooped excitedly as he throws his fist into the air.

"Let's walk together, Jirou." Momo said to Jirou as she grabs her hand. Jirou nods her head to her before they walk off to their right to visit the stalls along the left side of the street.

"Come on, Eliot." Melissa said to Eliot as she holds out her arm. "I remember we passed by a shaved ice stall before we got here. I want to try some!"

"Sure! Whatever you say!" Eliot replied happily as he wraps his arm around hers. He allows Melissa to drag him along with her to the right side of the street.

As he watches Eliot and Melissa leave together, Izuku spots another couple holding hands as they walk along the festival area. He glances at Ochaco before he looks down at her free hand. As his cheeks blush, Izuku slowly reaches out for it. But to his surprise, Ochaco instantly grabs his hand. As the two look up at each other, Ochaco smiles back at Izuku.

"Come on Izuku. I'm craving for some candy apples. Do you?" Ochaco asked. Izuku smiled as well as he nods his head.

"Yeah." Izuku simply said.

"Well, you guys have fun." Tsuyu said to them with a wide smile. "The others and I are going to play some games."

"Oh! Sure!" Izuku said to Tsuyu in surprise.

Ochaco giggled and said cheerfully to Tsuyu, Bakugo, Shouto and Denki, "Enjoy yourselves!"

"See you later." Shouto said as he, Tsuyu, Denki and Bakugo go off to the left side of the street. Denki is already discussing what type of games should they play as they walk together. Izuku and Ochaco look back at each other for a moment before they walk towards the opposite direction.

When they arrive at the food section of the festival area, Izuku and Ochaco noticed Eliot and Melissa standing in the distance and in front of the shaved ice stall. The vendor just handed Melissa a cup of shaved ice covered with strawberry liquid. They watch them take a bite of their ice with their plastic spoons, and suddenly Eliot yelps as he grabs the side of his head. Melissa laughed and said to him, "Cold, isn't it?"

"It's nice seeing them getting along with each other." Ochaco commented.

"Yeah." Izuku replied half-heartedly. While he is happy that Eliot will still have Melissa in his life when he leaves Tokyo by the end of the year, Izuku couldn't help but feel sad at the same time.

"Oh! There's the candy apple stall right there!" Ochaco said enthusiastically, pointing her finger at the stall on the left beside the one that sells Takoyaki balls. Izuku manages to crack a smile again as the two make their way over. The stall has multiple apples with sticks displayed at front, each with a different topping and coating. The stall vendor is busy dipping a few apples into a container filled with sugar candy coating. Izuku and Ochaco discussed what type of apples they want to eat before the former calls out to the vendor.

"Sir, one candy apple with chocolate coating, and another one with rainbow sprinkles." Izuku said.

"Coming right up!" The vendor responded cheerfully. As he turns around, Izuku and Ochaco gasped when they have a clear view of the vendor's face.

"Togata-senpai?!" Izuku said aloud.

"Huh? How do you know my name?" The vendor said in confusion. Suddenly, he widens his eyes when he realized who the girl standing beside Izuku is. "Hey! Are you the student council president of Nerima Academia?"

"Yeah!" Ochaco replied laughing. "You're Mirio Togata, the captain of the school's volleyball team, right?"

"Yes, I am!" Mirio said happily. "Nice to see you here, senpai. And who is the lucky guy standing next to you?" Izuku chuckled nervously as he turns his head away for a moment.

"Oh, this is Izuku Midoriya, a fellow student in our school." Ochaco said, introducing Izuku to Mirio.

"Nice to meetcha, Midoriya." Mirio said, bowing his head to Izuku.

"Nice to meet you too." Izuku bows back to Mirio. "I know you because I saw you on stage during Presentation Day. What are you doing here, senpai?"

"My grandparents live here on Izu Oshima as retirees. My parents and I pay them a visit once every month, and now I'm currently working as a volunteer for the island's summer festival." Mirio explained.

"That's nice." Ochaco said.

"Sooooo, why are you two together?" Mirio asked with a playful smirk.

"Huh?!" Izuku widens his eyes, completely taken off guard by his question. "I-I-I was visiting here for the holiday b-b-but I happen to bump into her-"

Mirio interrupted Izuku with cheerful laughter. "I'm just pulling your leg." He said. "Anyways, I have to get back to work now."

Izuku and Ochaco watch Mirio places one of the candy apples into a tray of chocolate sauce on the desk in front of him and rolls it around. When he is done covering the apple up with chocolate, he hands it to Izuku and said, "Here you go! One candy apple with chocolate coating."

"Arigatou." Izuku responded, taking it from the vendor. Mirio now picks up some rainbow sprinkles from a small plastic box with a gloved hand and rains it all over the candy apple in his other hand. He leans forward and hands it to Ochaco.

"And one rainbow sprinkled candy apple for the president." Mirio said to Ochaco.

"Arigatou, Togata-san." Ochaco replied as she takes her candy apple from him. Izuku takes a few notes from his wallet and hands it to Mirio.

"Arigatou!" Mirio said as he takes the money from Izuku. "Enjoy the rest of the day."

"You too, senpai." Izuku said as he and Ochaco smile back at him. Mirio winks an eye at them.

"Nights like this are worth cherishing, don't you agree?" Mirio asked. While Ochaco giggled in response, Izuku stares back at his senior dumbfounded.

"Sure is, Togata-san." Ochaco said, clinging onto Izuku's hand. "Let's go, Izuku."

Izuku manages to flash a quick smile at Mirio before the two turn to their left and walk away. _'He is pulling my leg again, is he?'_

Izuku and Ochaco eat their apples and continue walking along the street until they arrive at the middle section of the festival area where the stalls are selling all sorts of Japanese gifts and toys.

"Oh right, I should buy something from here as a gift for my mom." Izuku said in realization.

"Then let's check out what they have." Ochaco said, dragging Izuku over to the nearest stall beside them. When they are in front of the stall, they look down and see all sorts of items displayed on the desk such as pouches, wooden dolls, daruma dolls and fortune cats. One item though immediately caught Izuku's eyes and he gasps.

"Is that All Might?" Izuku gushed, staring at a rectangular-shaped plastic keychain with a vertical bust-up picture of All Might in it.

"Yup, it is." Ochaco said, smiling sheepishly. Izuku is about to reach his hand out to grab the keychain, but he suddenly slaps himself across the face.

"No! Izuku Midoriya, you are supposed to spend your money wisely. A gift for your mother is more important right now." He murmured to himself.

"That's right." Ochaco said as she turns to Izuku. "So, what will you buy for your mom?"

"Hmm…" Izuku cups his chin. "The daruma dolls do look nice…but what will my mom and I do with it after we have fulfilled whatever wish we had? Fortune cats? I worry it will break inside my bag during our trip home. Wooden dolls? Not really sure if mom is a fan of them."

"How about omamoris?" Ochaco suggested as she looks at the amulets placed in front of the dolls and fortune cats. She picks up a red omamori with gold Japanese characters and flower patterns by its white string and holds it up in front of Izuku. "Omamoris are lucky charms that provide fortune and protection for you no matter where you go. I know how much hardships you and your mother experience over the years. So why not have one for her and yourself?"

"She's right." The vendor said as she stood in front of them and behind the desk. "My mother and I recently have two of these for ourselves when we visited a shrine last month, especially since I'll be flying off to America in January next year. When I leave Japan, I'll use my omamori as a memento of my mother. To remind me that even though I'm halfway round the world, a piece of my home and family will always be with me."

Izuku gazes at the vendor for a few moments before he turns his head to Ochaco and asked, "Which of these designs do you think looks nice?"

"Oh?" Ochaco said in confusion. She looks back at the omamoris on the desk and takes a moment to look through the various designs that are on display. Eventually, she places her finger on top of an omamori which is black and sown with yellow Japanese characters and pink and white flower patterns. "I like this one."

Izuku looks back at the vendor and said, "I'll take two of this black omamori, and two of the red one that my friend picked up." Ochaco looks back at Izuku in surprise.

"Excellent choice!" The vendor smiles and nods her head before she kneels and grabs the omamoris that Izuku had chosen from one of the plastic boxes placed underneath the desk.

"Izuku…" Ochaco said as Izuku turns to her.

"Ochaco…" Izuku said with soft eyes. "Consider it as a gift…to thank you for everything you have done for me."

Ochaco stares wordlessly at Izuku as she is overwhelmed with gratefulness towards him. She didn't realize that she had tears in her eyes until she felt one escapes from her right eye and rolls down her cheek.

"Oh." Ochaco said as she hastily wipes away her tears. With an uncharacteristic laugh, her lips form into a wide smile and Ochaco bows her head in response. "You're welcome, Izuku."

Izuku smiles back at Ochaco as he could feel fresh tears starting to form in his own eyes as well. For the next few moments, they both continue to stare at each other silently. But eventually, they finally snap out of their thoughts when they heard a gunshot coming from a shooting range stall in the distance. Izuku and Ochaco yelp and turn their heads to see Tsuyu whooping triumphantly as she manages to shoot down a frog plush toy from the shelves with a cork rifle.

"I did it!" Tsuyu squealed.

"Well done, Tsuyu." Shouto said nonchalantly, clapping his hands as he, Denki and Bakugo stood beside her.

"Great shot!" Denki added, giving Tsuyu a thumbs-up as he winks an eye. The vendor picks up the frog plush toy from the floor and hands it to Tsuyu.

"Here you go. Congratulations." The vendor said to her. Tsuyu takes the toy from him and smiles blissfully as she stares at it.

"Good job, Tsuyu. You killed that frog like a boss!" Bakugo cackled, causing the smile on Tsuyu's face to vanish instantly.

"I-I-I-I…k-killed it?" Tsuyu whimpered.

Izuku and Ochaco look back at each other and chuckle before they turn to the vendor who had been standing behind the desk of her stall the whole time.

"Here you go." The vendor said to Izuku as she holds out a small paper bag containing the four omamoris he had chosen to him.

"Arigatou." Izuku said to her before he temporarily hands his candy apple to Ochaco. He gets out his wallet and hands a few notes to the vendor.

"Arigatou!" The vendor said to him cheerfully as she takes the money. Izuku puts away his wallet and grabs the bag of omamoris. He takes his candy apple back from Ochaco and holds out the paper bag to her.

"Take one of the black ones." Izuku said. Ochaco inserts her hand into the paper bag and takes out a black omamori.

"I'll keep this one as my memento of you." Ochaco said as she holds it up to him. Izuku smiles briefly at her before she said to him, "Izuku, why don't you join Shouto and the others for a moment? Try playing some games with them."

"Oh. Okay then." Izuku replied before he walks past Ochaco and makes his way over to Shouto, Tsuyu, Denki and Bakugo. "That's a nice frog you have there, Tsuyu!"

After making sure Izuku is far away from her, Ochaco puts away her black omamori and turns back to the vendor. "I'll buy that keychain of All Might." She said as she points her finger at the All Might keychain.

"Oh, a secret gift for your friend, eh?" The vendor said, smiling playfully. "That's so adorable! And you're lucky too because that's the only one we have." The vendor picks the keychain from the desk and kneels for a moment to get a small empty envelope from underneath to put it inside.

"You said you're heading to America next year, right?" Ochaco asked the vendor.

"Yes, that's true." The vendor replied as she carefully places the keychain inside the envelope. She seals it before standing back up. "Even though I haven't graduated yet, my mother is already planning to help me apply for a few universities located in the American Midwest. She thinks it's best for me to leave Japan for a while, especially after what happen to us a few years ago." She paused for a moment. "But I'll stay strong. When I move to America, I'll going to work as hard as I can, so that I can see my mother smile again."

When the vendor hands her the envelope, Ochaco takes it from her hands and she introduces herself, "My name is Uraraka Ochaco. What's yours?"

The vendor pushes away a few strands of her orange-brown chestnut hair from her eyes before responding to Ochaco, "Yuuki. Yuuki Asuna."

Ochaco puts away the envelope and extends her hand out to her. "I wish you all the best in your future endeavours, Yuuki-san." She said to her with a smile.

"Arigatou." Asuna said, smiling back at her. She grabs her hand and they both shook. "I wish all the luck in the world for you and your friend too, Uraraka-san."

* * *

A few hours later, Izuku, Ochaco and the others regroup at the centre of the festival area where everyone is facing the direction of the ocean. They all chanted the countdown in unison.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…"

Everyone in the festival area erupted with loud cheers as fireworks began bursting in the night sky. Izuku, Ochaco, Bakugo, Shouto, Tsuyu, Denki, Momo, Jirou, Eliot and Melissa widen their eyes in a mixture of awe and excitement as they watch the beautiful display.

"It's so nice." Melissa uttered as she wraps her arm around Eliot's waist.

"We should totally come back here again sometime." Eliot said, hugging Melissa back by wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I agree!" Denki said enthusiastically.

"This is truly a great way to end my last summer vacation here." Momo said.

"Hey, you may not be able to stay in that house anymore. But that doesn't mean you can't set foot on this island again." Jirou said to her friend. "Like Eliot said, we should come here again someday. And whatever happens in the future, I'll be there for you." She and Momo smile at each other before looking back at the night sky.

Shouto lets out a bittersweet sigh as he watches the fireworks. Although he had lots of fun in Izu Oshima today, he also couldn't believe that their trip is almost coming to an end at the same time, and that would mean he will soon return to his miserable life in Tokyo.

'_Sometimes, I wish I have the power to turn back time.'_ Shouto thought sadly. He was soon interrupted when Bakugo gave a gentle nudge to his right arm.

"Hey! What's with the long face?" Bakugo asked, glaring at Shouto. "This festival ain't over yet, ya know? Enjoy yourself while we're still up!"

Shouto momentarily stares at Bakugo dumbfounded before he manages to form a wan smile on his face.

"Yeah, you're right." Shouto said before he and Bakugo continue watching the fireworks.

"I had so much fun today, Ochaco." Tsuyu said as she, Ochaco and Izuku kept their heads up.

"Me too, Tsuyu." Ochaco replied.

"So do I." Izuku added. As he and Ochaco kept watching the fireworks bursting in the sky, Izuku suddenly felt his hand inching over to hers, and he didn't stop himself from doing so.

Ochaco soon gave a soft gasp. She turns to her left and looks down to see Izuku grabbing onto her hand. But instead of saying anything to him, Ochaco's lips slowly curve up into a warm smile as she clings onto his hand. They both stare into each other's eyes as Izuku smiles back at her. And after a few moments of silence between the two, Izuku leans his head forward and whispers into her ear, "I…I like you, Ochaco."

Ochaco leans forward to Izuku's ear and softly replied, "I like you too, Izuku."

They both move away from each other before looking back up at the night sky. As Izuku continues watching the fireworks, his smile slowly distorts into a sad frown as his happiness fades.

'_If I can make wishes come true, I wish I can be with her…Forever.'_

* * *

**Sovereign: I would like to thank LayLay lives, AquaBluey, AshPli, GodDotMP3, Little Ansatsu, The Philosopher0, Frozen48, Solomons Nightmare, voidnogitsune17 and Nutmegger612 for reviewing, favoriting and following my story. Thank you everyone!**

**Also, thanks to everyone who voted in the poll on my profile, which is now closed. You guys can visit my profile page to see which choice had the most votes.**

**Can anyone spot the Demon Slayer reference in this chapter?**


	20. Vacation, Part 5

_**Vacation, Part 5**_

Izuku woke up in the morning when he could hear the pitter-patter of rain on the window. He rose up from his sleeping bag and briefly rubs his eyes before he looks around the bedroom. But to his surprise, nobody else is around.

"Shouto? Bakugo? Denki? Eliot-san?" Izuku calls out as he looked around in bewilderment. Where is everybody?

He gets up from the floor and walks over to the door. Upon leaving the room, he calls out the names of his roommates again as he looked around the second floor. When he still didn't get any sort of response, Izuku rushes over to the other bedroom, hoping to find Ochaco and the other girls inside. But when he opens the door, he realizes that Momo's bedroom is also completely empty as well, much to his shock.

"Guys! Hello! Anyone?!" Izuku cried again as he turns around and began to panic. _'Don't tell me that they left the island without me?!'_

He rushes over to the staircase and runs down to the first floor, hoping that the others are still downstairs-

"SURPRISE!"

As he arrived at the bottom of the staircase upon hearing his friends, Izuku turns to his left to find everyone standing between the living and dining areas. As she and the others smile at him, Ochaco stands in front of all of them as she holds up a chocolate cake with candles to Izuku.

"Happy birthday Izuku Midoriya!" Everyone cried in unison. Izuku almost went silent as he is completely taken off guard by their surprise.

"You guys knew today is my birthday?" Izuku asked stunned. "And you even made a cake for me?"

"I was the one who told everybody that July 15th is your birthday." Ochaco replied, smiling sheepishly at him.

"It's why I told you and the others to go home first while Ochaco, Momo, Jirou and I stay behind in town to buy the ingredients we need to bake your cake." Melissa added.

"When Ochaco and the others came back to the house, we made sure to keep you occupied in the room until we all went to sleep." Shouto said.

"And after you fell asleep, we stayed up almost all night to make it." Momo said as Jirou covers her mouth to suppress a yawn.

"It was totally worth it." Jirou said to Izuku with tired eyes and a goofy smile.

Izuku continued staring blankly at them for a few moments as he is unable to speak. But soon, he lets out a chuckle as he could feel his eyes brimmed with tears.

"You guys went through that much trouble to throw a birthday surprise for me at the last minute." Izuku said before he wipes away his tears. "Arigatou."

"No problem, Izuku. Treat it as our way of thanking you for helping us over the last seven months." Denki said to him with a grin.

Ochaco and Izuku smile and nod their heads at each other before everyone walks over to the dining area. Ochaco places the cake on the table and she moves aside to allow Izuku to walk over and stand in front of it. He stares at the cake for a moment before he lifts his head up and take a good look at everyone around him.

Izuku turns his head to the right side of the table where he sees Ochaco standing right beside him, along with Shouto, Eliot, Jirou and Momo. Afterwards, he looks to the left to see Denki, Tsuyu, Bakugo and Melissa all smiling back at him. To think that seven months ago, Izuku was still a hopeless social outcast who had his life greatly affected by a tragic incident two years ago. But now, thanks to the help of Ochaco, he is able to overcome his shyness, reconcile with Bakugo and made many new friends ever since.

"You guys…all of you…mean so much to me." Izuku said to everyone present in the dining area.

"You're welcome, Izuku." Eliot smiled at him with his hands placed at the sides of his hip. "Honestly, you're special to all of us too."

"We wouldn't trade you with anything else in the world." Tsuyu said as she smiles cheerfully at Izuku.

As Ochaco and the others nod their heads in agreement, Izuku flashes a wan smile at them as he couldn't help but have mixed feelings upon hearing it.

"Now then, let's all start singing and eat our cake!" Ochaco said to everyone enthusiastically.

"Oh wait!" Izuku suddenly cried in realization.

"What's wrong?" Ochaco asked as she and the others look back at him in confusion.

Izuku smiles sheepishly as he places his hand at the back of his head. "I haven't even brushed my teeth yet."

* * *

After they finished eating their cake, everybody heads up to the second floor to pack their bags. Momo reminded everyone that their ferry back to Tokyo will depart tonight at 6 pm, so they would have to do pack their stuff and leave the house about an hour before the departure time.

As time goes on however, the clouds in the sky turn dark and obscure the sun. The rain also grew heavier and it poured throughout the entire island of Izu Oshima. When they finished packing their bags, they turn on the lights in the house and decide to stay inside throughout the rest of the day, doing their own things to spend the time away and hoping the rain will die down before 5 o'clock.

After grabbing the last canned drinks that were left over from their barbeque dinner from the refridgerator, Izuku, Ochaco, Tsuyu, Melissa and Eliot go over to the living area to watch whatever is on television. Jirou is also at the living area, currently taking a nap as she lies back on the recliner.

Momo is sitting at the dining table polishing her guitar while Denki sighs heavily as he stood behind the sliding doors and see that the sand on the beautiful beach they set foot on yesterday is now soaked and covered with large puddles of water.

"Man, who would have thought we're literally having a wet Marine Day this year." Denki commented.

"Hopefully the rain doesn't get any worse than this." Momo said.

"At least we'll all be safe and comfortable inside this house." Tsuyu said as she, Ochaco and Izuku sat together at the three-seat sofa.

"I hope Togata-senpai and his family are alright." Izuku said to Ochaco in concern.

As Ochaco nods her head to Izuku, Bakugo walks down the stairs and yelled to everybody at the first floor in annoyance, "Hey guys! Shouto wouldn't want to come out of the room at all!"

"What?" Izuku said incredulously as everyone turn their heads to him.

"I realized that I left my comb in Momo's parents' bedroom, so I went back to get it. But I couldn't open the door because Shouto had locked himself inside." Bakugo explained.

"Why would he do that?" Eliot asked as he and Melissa get up from the floor.

"I don't know. But if there's something wrong with him, we have to do something." Melissa said concernedly.

"Shield-sensei is right. Come on, everyone." Ochaco said. Momo places her guitar down on the dining table before she and Denki join the others in going up to the second floor. They go over to the door of Momo's parents' bedroom and Izuku knocks on it.

"Shouto!" Izuku calls out to his friend. "Shouto, are you in there?"

After a few seconds of silence, Izuku knocks on the door again and Bakugo grits his teeth as he grew more annoyed.

"Shouto, please! Answer me!" Izuku cried to him.

"Yeah man! Stop joking around and let me get my comb already!" Bakugo roared.

Izuku continues knocking on the door a few more times before Shouto finally responded from the other side, "Go away!"

"Shouto?" Izuku asked, stunned by his response. He had always known Shouto to be a calm and quiet boy in school. He never expected to hear this much anger within his voice.

"Shouto, are you alright? Is there something wrong?" Ochaco asked in concern.

"Just leave me alone!" Shouto replied angrily. Everyone stared at the door for a moment.

"I have the keys to my parents' bedroom. I'll get it open." Momo said before she turns around and walks over to the bookshelf behind them.

"You know, Shouto did look down during the fireworks display last night." Bakugo said to everyone.

"And before we went into the ferry that day, Izuku and I notice that he had very sad eyes." Ochaco said. Everyone looks back at the door and Izuku knocks on it once more.

"Shouto, if you have any problems, why don't you share it with us?" Izuku asked.

"I said leave me alone!" Shouto shouted back at him.

"Stand back." Momo said firmly to Izuku as she walks over to the door with a key in her hand. She inserts the key into the hole of the doorknob and gave it a twist. But as soon as she turns the knob, she suddenly felt a great force pushing the door back from the other side, preventing her from entering the room.

"Hey!" Momo cried as she pushed herself against the door. For a brief moment, as Momo continues pushing, the others could barely see Shouto through the narrow vertical gap of the doorway as he pushes the door back from the other side.

"Shouto! Let us in!" Ochaco chided as she, Izuku and Bakugo immediately help Momo push against the door. The four now find themselves wrestling with Shouto in trying to overpower him to get inside the room.

"Yeah man! Stop being stubborn!" Bakugo yelled furiously.

"Come on Shouto! We're your friends!" Denki cried as he, Tsuyu, Eliot and Melissa stood behind them and watch.

"Shouto Todoroki, open the door right now!" Melissa scolded her student. Their cries fell into deaf ears however as Shouto continued pushing against the door relentlessly from the other side.

But eventually, with all their might, Izuku, Ochaco, Bakugo and Momo slowly manage to push the door back, sending Shouto's feet dragging through the floor backwards. When Shouto notices the gap between the doorway slowly widening, he lets out a yell as he uses all his remaining strength to push the door back.

Izuku suddenly inserts his hand through the gap and Shouto ends up slamming the door onto his palm, causing him to squeal in pain. Shouto widens his eyes as he quickly backs away, allowing Ochaco, Bakugo and Momo to finally push the door open and step into the room.

"Izuku! Are you alright?" Ochaco asked worriedly as she gently grabs Izuku's hand. Shouto could only stand there as he stares at his friend in horror.

"Izuku, what did you do that for?" Tsuyu asked as she and the others gathered around him.

"It is the only way I think of to stop Shouto from acting stubborn." Izuku replied, wincing as Ochaco began gently rubbing on the area of his hand where Shouto had slammed on.

"Don't do something like that again, man!" Eliot said concernedly.

"It's okay, really." Izuku chuckled. "I've been through worse."

As everyone now turn their attention to Shouto, Bakugo glares at him.

"The hell is wrong with you?!" Bakugo roared at Shouto.

"I…I just…I…" Unable to speak up, Shouto simply walks over to the bed and sits down in silence. He hangs his head and stares at the floor, feeling ashamed at what he has done. Izuku, Ochaco and the others walk over and stand in front of him.

"It's okay, Todoroki." Melissa said calmly as she places her hand on his shoulder. "Just tell us what is going through your head."

Shouto stayed silent for a few seconds before he looks back up at everyone with a sullen frown.

"I just wish I can turn back time." Shouto said morosely. "I can't believe it will only be a few hours from now before we all have to return back to Tokyo. But I don't want to go home. I want to stay here, with all of you."

"Shouto." Ochaco uttered.

"Hey, it's alright Shouto. We'll always see each other at school, right?" Izuku said.

"Yeah. And you and the others can always drop by at my store anytime." Eliot added.

"No." Shouto replied hoarsely. "It's not that. I…I don't want to see my father again!"

Everybody quietly stares at Shouto until Melissa said to him, "I get it. Your father is a member of the Diet, right? And his job and reputation are pressuring you and affecting your personal life, isn't it?"

"Yes!" Shouto yelled in frustration before looking down at the floor again. "The only things I ever hear from him every day is politics, lecturing me not to spend too much time with my friends, and reminding me to exceed his expectations. And I'm sick and tired of it! It's because of him, I can't live a normal life like the rest of you!"

"Shouto." Izuku said concernedly. But as soon as he took a step forward, Shouto looks back up at him with rage.

"You don't understand, Izuku!" Shouto cried at him and slams his fists on the bed before looking at everybody else in front of him. "None of you do! There are so many times when I envy all of you! You all get to live your lives normally because you have parents who understand how you feel and what you want. But me? I can't! And I wish I never had someone like Enji Todoroki as my father! I can't stand him anymore!"

Everybody just stared back at Shouto wordlessly until they hear a sudden crack of thunder outside. The lights in the house began flickering and everyone looked around.

"What's going on?" Denki asked worriedly. The lights soon went off and the entire house turned black.

"The power's out?" Momo said incredulously. "That's unexpected."

"Don't panic, guys. Give me a sec." Eliot said as he inserts his hand into his pocket for a moment. He gets out his smartphone and turns on the light. "Is everybody alright?"

"We're good." Izuku responded as he, Shouto, Ochaco and the others nod their heads to him. Eliot smiles back at them…for only a brief moment when he finally noticed that one particular person isn't with them the entire time.

"Where's Jirou?" Eliot asked. The others look around the room and realized that she isn't with them.

"She's probably still sleeping on the recliner downstairs." Momo said.

"Who knew she is such a heavy sleeper?" Bakugo remarked as he stuffs his hands into his pockets.

"She did stay up almost all night to bake Izuku's cake after all." Ochaco said to him.

"We should get the power back on. The power cabinets are located in the basement." Momo said.

"Then let's go get Jirou and head to the basement." Melissa said.

As the others make their way out of the room, Izuku and Shouto glance at each other. Shouto lowers his head and closes his eyelids as he felt an overwhelming sense of guilt and regret.

"Izuku…" Shouto said sadly. "I am so-"

"Don't apologise yet." Izuku replied flatly. Shouto looked back at him in pained confusion. "We'll continue our discussion after we fix the power."

Izuku extends his hand to Shouto, who reluctantly grabs it. He pulls his friend up from the bed and the two of them walk out of the room together. Only a second later, Bakugo rushes back into the room with his own smartphone in his hand. He shines his phone around and quickly finds his comb lying on the floor beside the bed. Bakugo grabs his comb, stuffs it into his pocket and whistles as he casually walks out of the room.

But when he goes over to the top of the staircase, he heard a concerned cry from Momo.

"Jirou? Where are you?"

Bakugo rushes down to the bottom of the stairs and sees that the others are frantically looking around the first floor.

"Yo, what's going on?" Bakugo asked.

"Jirou isn't at the recliner." Izuku replied to him as he points his finger at the reclining chair.

"She's nowhere to be found!" Denki cried from the kitchen. "Where on Earth could she have disappeared to?!"

"Calm down, Denki. I'm sure we'll find her." Ochaco said to him.

"She's right. This house isn't as big as a mansion, so how hard can it be to-" While Momo is walking over to Denki, she stops and cuts herself off when she felt her foot stepping onto what seems to be liquid. She looks down and takes a step back to discover that there is some water on the floor.

"Why is the floor wet?" Momo said. Izuku, Ochaco and the others look down at the floor as well to see a trail of water on the floor. They slowly turn their heads as they follow the trail, realizing that it starts from the sliding doors and goes all the way to the bathroom door.

Suddenly, there is a knock on the bathroom door, and everyone gasped.

"Hello?" A voice calls out from the other side of the door.

"J-Jirou?" Ochaco said, although she doubts it as the voice seems awfully different to how Jirou would usually sound. She walks over to the bathroom door and opens it. To the shock of everyone present in the first floor, there is a shadowy figure standing inside the bathroom, and despite not being able to see its face, they can tell it certainly doesn't resemble Jirou at all as the silhouette is slightly taller than Ochaco by a few inches and has short and fluffy hair.

When lightning strikes again to briefly lighten up the first floor, everyone is able to see how the person truly looked like for only a second before Ochaco and the others screamed in horror. As the first floor of the house turns dark again, the silhouette screams back at Ochaco with her eyes wide before she slams the bathroom door in front of her, runs over to Izuku and clings onto his arm.

"WHAT WAS THAT, MAN?!" Eliot screamed in terror as he and Melissa pull themselves into a tight embrace.

"I don't know! But it's definitely not Jirou!" Izuku cried as he and Ochaco cower in fear.

"W-W-What kind of person has pink skin and yellow horns?!" Ochaco cried.

"And pitch-black eyes that look like she had no eyeballs in her sockets?" Shouto added as he trembled, causing Tsuyu to gasp in realization.

"C-C-C-C-Could it b-b-be a m-m-monster?!" Denki stammered, shaking uncontrollably as he slowly places his hands on his head before pulling his hair. "A-A-And could it have taken Jirou too?!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Bakugo screamed at him with his eyes wide.

"He's right! Let's just calm ourselves down and analyse the situation, shall we?" Momo replied uneasily before standing up straight and blowing out a huge sigh. "Okay. We were all trying to relax until we had sort of a fight with Shouto. Then suddenly the power went out, possibly due to the thunderstorm. S-S-So we went down to try to fix the power…B-B-But we couldn't find Jirou…a-a-and there's someone inside the bathroom…a-a-and-"

"It is exactly like my story!" Tsuyu cried in horror. The others gasped as they look at her. "Like Tsuneo, we were trying to relax until something went wrong with the lights! A-a-and it's raining outside! And t-t-there is someone at the windows, or in the case, the sliding doors because she is trying to get in. B-B-But in this case, she's already in!"

"Come to think of it, you never finished telling your story last night. What happened to Tsuneo after the girl steps in?!" Izuku asked.

"He…h-h-he…h-h-he…" Tsuyu couldn't bring herself to answer his question when she knew how she was going to end her story that night.

"Spit it out already!" Bakugo shouted as he stomps his foot in frustration.

"He gets captured by the girl and forced to stay in her house with her until the day he dies?" Tsuyu cringed. Everyone stares at her in silence until another strike of lightning flashes and a crack of thunder booms in the distance.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What do we do?!" Melissa panicked.

"Block the bathroom door now!" Bakugo yelled as he points a shaking finger at it. Izuku, Shouto and Eliot quickly obliged. They rush over to the recliner and carries it over to the bathroom door.

"Now we should call the police!" Denki shouted as he slams his hands on the kitchen counter. After Izuku, Shouto and Eliot place the chair down in front of the door, everyone quickly took out their phones from their pockets but soon realize that they have no connection to the outside world.

"No! The power is down, so no wi-fi or any sort of mobile network!" Ochaco cried.

"Then let's just go down to the basement and fix the power already!" Shouto yelled to everyone. Izuku, Ochaco and the others nod their heads to him before they rush over to the stairway leading to the bottom of the house.

When they reach the bottom of the stairway however, everyone is surprised to see that the door is slightly opened.

"That's strange. I thought I made sure the basement door was shut." Momo said worriedly. Izuku gulps and closes his eyes as he places his hand on the door, preparing for the worst.

As soon as he pushes the door open and steps into the room, all the lights in the summer house are suddenly turned back on, much to everyone's surprise and relief. But what astonishes them the most is seeing who is standing in front of the power supply cabinets at the other end of the basement and closing them after bringing the electricity back on.

"Jirou?" Izuku uttered as the girl turns around to face everyone.

"Oh, hey guys. I thought I heard shouting from above. What's going on?" Jirou asked nonchalantly.

"JIROU!" Everyone cried in relief as they rush over to her, much to her confusion.

"H-hey! What's with the warm reception?" Jirou asked before Momo pulls her into a tight embrace.

"Oh Jirou! I'm so glad that you're alive and well!" Momo bawled.

"How do you know to fix the power?" Tsuyu asked.

"My dad teaches me how to perform electrical repairs in case my boomboxes and sound systems ever die on me." Jirou said as Momo backs away from her.

"That's why she's our technician in the music club." Denki said to Tsuyu.

"Jirou, we thought the monster got you!" Ochaco said.

"Um, monster?" Jirou said flatly, arching an eyebrow.

"That's right! Remember Tsuyu's horror story that night?! It came true!" Denki cried frantically.

"The girl has entered the house by going through the doors and now she is going to take us all away to wherever she comes from!" Izuku added.

"Huh?" Jirou said, staring back at her friends dumbfounded.

"It's all my fault! I cursed us all!" Tsuyu cried woefully as she clutches the sides of her head.

"But don't worry! We already trapped her inside the first-floor bathroom!" Eliot shouted.

"What?!" Jirou cried incredulously.

"So come on!" Melissa cried. "Let's get out of here and-"

"No! Wait! Stop! I was the one who let her into the house!" Jirou cried exasperatedly. Instantly, the sense of dread and horror everyone felt inside them is replaced with confusion as they all stare back at her blankly.

"What? Why?" Bakugo asked.

"Because she's not a monster." Jirou said reassuringly. "And her name is Ashido Mina."

Everyone stares at her silently as Ochaco slightly tilts her head to the side. "Ashido?"

* * *

After Izuku, Shouto and Eliot move the recliner out of the way, Ochaco opens the door and everyone takes a good look at the girl inside the bathroom again. Upon close inspection, the girl sure enough has light pink skin, pale yellow horns and black eyes with bright yellow irises. She also has short and fluffy dark pink hair and currently dressed in a purple singlet, pale blue shorts and light red shoes.

As Izuku, Ochaco and the others stare at her in a mixture of awe and confusion, the pink-haired girl smiles nervously at them and waves her hand as she greets them, "Hi?"

Everyone stare at her for a few more moments before Ochaco regains her composure and said, "If she really is a monster, she would have attack us by now." Izuku and the others sigh heavily in response.

"Everything is fine now, Ashido. Come on out." Jirou said tenderly to the pink-haired girl as she walks over to her and grabs her hand. She escorts her over to the three-seat sofa and sets Mina down on the centre. The others walk over and gather around Mina.

"We're sorry that we freaked out upon seeing you." Ochaco said apologetically as she, Jirou and Tsuyu stand in front of Mina. Everyone proceeds to bow their heads down to her.

"It's okay. It's only natural that you guys would react that way." Mina replied as Izuku and Shouto now sat beside her.

"So Jirou, what exactly happened and why did you let her in?" Shouto asked.

"Well, I was taking a nap on the recliner until I was woken up by a knock on the door. I looked around the first floor and realize you guys aren't around." Jirou said.

"We were at the second floor with Shouto at the time." Momo said to her as she, Denki, Bakugo, Eliot and Melissa stand behind the sofa.

"She didn't wake up to our yelling, but responded to a knock on the door?" Bakugo said. "She really is a heavy sleeper."

"Uh-huh." Jirou slowly nods her head. "Anyways, realizing that the knocking came from the sliding doors, I walk over to them and see Ashido standing outside. Admittedly, I was a little shocked upon seeing her for the first time too. But when I see her looking sad and getting soaked in the rain, I felt that I can't just leave her outside. So, I open the doors and let her in. I took her to the first-floor bathroom to dry her up with a towel. But suddenly, the power went out. I remember the power supply cabinets are in the basement when we were cleaning the house that day, so I told Ashido to stay inside the bathroom while I go fix the electricity."

"I was feeling a little impatient waiting inside the bathroom until I heard all of your voices. So I politely knocked on the door before I wanted to step out of the room. However, one of your friends open the door before I could do so and that's when…you all know what happens next." Mina finished with a shrug.

"Don't mind if I asked a few questions?" Izuku asked. Mina nods her head to him. "Who exactly are you? And where do you come from?"

"Are you an alien?" Denki asked. Bakugo immediately jabs his right arm with his elbow and Denki winced in pain. "Ow!"

"No, I'm not an alien." Mina said, pouting at Denki as he rubs the area on his arm where Bakugo had hit. She turns her head back to the front and smiled. "I'm a human, just like all of you. Or at least I used to look like one. And like most of you, I was born and raised in Japan. Chiba Prefecture to be precise. Many years ago, and by many, I meant two, I used to be a very playful, carefree and even stubborn girl who only thinks about having fun and not caring about her studies." Denki gave a nervous chuckle as he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I never took life seriously, and the only thing I ever care about is dancing and daydreaming of performing in front of millions of people one day." Mina said as her smile slowly began to fade. "Because I was so absorbed in having fun, I was very poor in my studies. My relationship with my parents suffered to the point that they think I am completely hopeless. That's why one day, I decided to run away from everything." Shouto frowns and lowers his head.

"How did you end up looking like what you are now?" Ochaco asked.

"Well, after running away from home, because I was arrogant and stupid at the time, I got myself a job as a dancer in a nightclub. Don't worry guys, it's not THAT kind of nightclub." Mina quickly reassured with a chuckle. "And while I was working there, a man approached me, claiming that he is a talent-seeking manager who thinks I'm a very amazing dancer, and he offers me to work for him in an entertainment agency. I was a complete idiot and still wanting to follow my dreams, so I made a deal with him in a heartbeat. I followed him to the back of the nightclub where he parked his van. When the man opens the back of the van, another man suddenly grabs me and places a cloth onto my mouth until I passed out. And um…this is where things get really creepy, so strap in."

Mina paused for a moment to look down at her hands. "When I regain consciousness, I was incredulous to find myself inside a tank with a breathing mask on my mouth. I see the scientists in front of me were gazing at me for a really long time. I look down at my hands and sure enough…something was unusual about me. My skin, my face, my eyes…everything about me is different now." After curling her fingers into fists, Mina looks back up at everyone. "Most of the other kidnapped teenagers still look normal, but I am not one of them. The scientists kept all of us inside that strange building for months. Until one day, we were suddenly woken up from our sleep by a group of people who broke into the building. They told us that they're here to free us, and all of us quickly escape before things get worse for us. Many of us including myself managed to get out of the building, and we all went our separate ways. I chose to return back here to Japan when I remembered about my parents and previous life. So, I travel all the way to a port, snuck into a cargo ship heading for Japan via the Arctic Ocean, and that's how I got here."

Everyone remained speechless for a few moments as they try to comprehend Mina's explanation.

"Did you get to see your parents again?" Tsuyu asked.

"No." Mina said sadly. "During my journey back to Japan, I do have conflicting thoughts inside my head. I wondered how my parents would react when they see me. Will they cry and say that they miss me? Or will they tell me to go away because they don't recognize me or have since disowned me as their child. Sadly, I'll never know because when I return to my apartment in Chiba, I was greeted by a woman I never met before and we both scream as soon as we see each other before I ran off. I don't have my phone with me so I couldn't remember my parents' phone numbers. And because I felt no human would ever look at me the same way before I was kidnapped again, I exiled myself here on this island, hiding myself from society. Every day I would lament over what happened between me and my parents. Sometimes I wish I have the power to turn back time, stop myself from making the wrong decisions and took my life seriously. Instead, I wasted every opportunity I had." Mina pursed her lips as she tries to fight back the urge to cry. "And I have no one to blame but myself."

"I understand now." Shouto said to Mina grimly. "You chose to run away from your parents because you want to run away from your problems. Instead, you never found peace and happiness in doing so. And to think a while ago, I was considering of doing the exact same thing as you."

Mina wipes away her tears and responded to him, "I don't know what problems you had with your family. But if I were you, I would rather continue staying with the ones you know rather than entering a world full of strangers all by yourself. If you have a problem with your family, you gotta have the courage to stand up to them, make them realize what is going through your head rather than keeping things to yourself. And even if you don't get along with your family, I'm sure there will always be people out there who cares about you, like your friends. Something that I completely forgot when I made that stupid decision."

"You're right." Shouto nodded. "Dealing with your problems can be hard. But running away from them is harder."

"Shouto." Izuku said, smiling at his friend.

Mina gets up from the sofa and extends her hand out to Shouto. They smile at each other as Shouto grabs her hand and Mina pulls him up into a warm embrace. Shouto hugs her back and they rest on each other's shoulders. They pull away from each other a few moments later and everybody gather around Mina to cheer her up.

Everyone converses and laughs with Mina for the next few hours and before they knew it, the rain had stopped and the clouds disperse, allowing the sun to shine brightly down on Izu Oshima again.

Sometime later, everyone grabs their bags and leave the summer house. Momo takes one last good look at the interior of her summer house before she steps out and locks the main door for the final time. After putting the key into her pocket, Momo turns around to face her friends.

"Let's go." Momo said solemnly to them.

"Everyone, I'm really sorry for the way I behaved earlier." Shouto said apologetically to everyone around him.

"It's okay. We know you didn't mean to." Izuku said as he places his hand on his shoulder.

"When I get back home, I'll try…no. I will stand up to my father." Shouto said solemnly. "I'll tell him that I don't need him to create my path in life for me. I'll do that, by myself."

"That's the spirit!" Ochaco said to him enthusiastically.

"You can do it, Shouto." Izuku said.

"Yeah! Act like a real man!" Bakugo yelled with a wide grin.

Shouto smiled at everyone and bows his head. "Arigatou minna."

"Kaminari? Something wrong?" Melissa asked, noticing the frown on Denki's face.

"Shield-sensei…" Denki said as he turns his head to her. "I've been thinking about what Mina said and…I promise when we get back to Tokyo, I'll fully dedicate myself to my studies and work a lot harder in the next term."

"It's still not too late to do that, Kaminari. I look forward to seeing your next report card." Melissa said encouragingly as she places her hand on Denki's shoulder. Denki grins sheepishly at her.

Jirou fails to suppress her laughter and said to Denki, "Seriously? You focusing on your studies? Good luck with that."

"Just watch me, Jirou!" Denki yelled at his friend before looking at everybody else. "In fact, I'll show all of you! So keep laughing while you can!"

Everyone smiled at Denki for a moment before they walk away from the summer house and walk over to the pathway through the trees.

"Goodbye everyone!" Mina calls out as she stands in front of the garage door and waves her hand at them. Everyone stopped and turned to her.

"Goodbye Mina!" Ochaco replied as they all wave back at her.

"Take good care of yourself!" Jirou added with a warm smile.

"And don't give up! Keep moving forward and I'm sure you'll find happiness again in the future!" Izuku said encouragingly. Mina stares blankly at them for a moment before her teeth breaks out into a cheerful grin. Everybody smiled back at Mina for a moment before they all turn and continue walking down the pathway.

Izuku, Ochaco and their friends have made lots of wonderful memories together over the weekend. But now, they are finally going back home to Tokyo.

* * *

_**One Month Later…**_

As summer vacation in Japan came to an end, the students return to school the following day. In the hallways and classrooms of Nerima Academia, the students reunite with their friends and discuss what they have done during the summer break with each other.

Izuku, Shouto and Jirou walk into their classroom together and they are all surprised to see Denki already sitting at his desk, reading his science textbook early in the morning.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Jirou asked Izuku and Shouto.

"Nope, not at all." Izuku replied, smiling at Denki before he, Shouto and Jirou walk over to their desks. When the school bell rings, the students hurriedly go over to their desks and sit down. Aizawa enters the classroom a few minutes later and everybody stand up from their seats.

"Good morning, Aizawa-sensei." Everyone greeted in unison as they bow down to him.

"Good morning, everyone. Please be seated." Aizawa responded and the students obliged. "Before we start today's lesson, Midoriya Izuku has a very important announcement to make."

"Izuku?" Shouto said as he and the other students stare at him in confusion. Izuku remains silent as he gets up and walks over to the front of the classroom. After placing himself beside Aizawa, Izuku turns around and face the class with a solemn frown.

As they make their way home from Takeshiba Ferry Terminal that night, Izuku admits to Ochaco that after contemplating over what Mina had told them, he wished to tell everyone in school about his departure from Tokyo by the end of the year. Ochaco had admittedly forgotten about their current situation after living with Izuku and Inko for the last seven months, and she agreed that it is best for him to tell everyone the truth before he unintentionally hurt more people in the process.

Izuku takes a deep breath. There is no turning back now.

"Everyone…" Izuku proclaimed. "By the first week of December, my mother and I will be moving out of Tokyo."

* * *

**Sovereign: I would like to thank Shonaku, Crow's Apprentice, KahunaLagoona, Axlexington, LayLay lives, AshPli, AquaBluey, Eramis8, Ultimarum456, Alulain P, difrancescotony518, FanFicFan2017 and NeoGamer93 for reviewing, favoriting and following my story. Thank you everyone!**

**With that, I am now putting this story on hiatus. Why? Because my other story, _Dawn of Arcadia_, is about to enter its final story arcs, and I wish to put my full attention into it.**

**Now, I don't want to sound like I am stopping work on this story. No. Of course not. I still love writing this story and everything _My Hero Academia_ in general, and I hate leaving my stories unfinished. It's just that I've been working on two stories at the same time for so long that it is starting to take a toll on me. And since _Dawn of Arcadia_ is nearing its conclusion, I feel it's best that I put one of my stories on hold for now so that I can focus on finishing the other. Of course, as soon as I'm done with _Dawn of Arcadia_, I will quickly get back to writing this story. I hope all of you can understand and thank you so much for your continued support. Finally, take good care of yourselves and stay safe and healthy from the Coronavirus.**

**Until next time, read and review!**


	21. Separation

_**Separation**_

When the final school bell ring, the students of Class 2-B stand up from their seats and bow to Melissa.

"Arigatou, Shield-sensei." The students said in unison.

"Arigatou, minna. Please study hard for next month's exams." Melissa said.

The students pack their bags and make their way out of the classroom. As Denki walks over to her desk, Melissa smiled at Denki and said encouragingly to him, "Do your best for the upcoming exams, Kaminari!"

"I won't let you down, sensei!" Denki responded with a salute. After Denki leaves, Melissa sees Izuku and Shouto walking past her.

"Study hard tonight, Midoriya, Todoroki." Melissa said to both boys.

"Yeah." Shouto replied flatly as he and Izuku kept walking.

"Yes, sensei." Izuku responded dully. Melissa watched them in concern and confusion as they leave the classroom.

Izuku and Shouto remain silent as they walk down the hallway. The former sighs inwardly and turns to his friend.

"Shouto, how are-"

"My dad is picking me up today, so you can go on home without me." Shouto said flatly.

"Oh…alright." Izuku said sadly as he looks back to the front. The two of them walk out of the main building of the school together and head to the open gateway where they see Enji's car pulling up to the curb of the sidewalk.

"Goodbye." Shouto said to Izuku.

"Goodbye." Izuku replied. But by then, Shouto had hastily walk away from him and head over to his father's car. Izuku watched as he opens the door and takes a seat. Shouto did not even give a final look at Izuku as he closes the door and the car drives off.

Izuku sadly lowers his head for a moment before he turns and walks his way to the convenience store. It has been a month since Izuku confessed to the entire class that he is leaving Tokyo by the end of the year. The reaction from his classmates was unsurprisingly a mixture of shock and confusion, and Shouto was hit the hardest by the news. After school that day, Izuku explains further in detail to Shouto, Denki, Jirou, Momo, Tsuyu and Eliot on why he and his mother made the decision to leave Tokyo. He also told the truth to Bakugo the following day. It took quite some time afterwards for everyone to comprehend what he had said, and Izuku felt guilty for not telling them sooner. Ochaco reassured him again that what he did was the right thing to do, but he still could not help that he had hurt his friends' feelings. So, Izuku spent the last four weeks hanging out with Denki, Jirou, Momo, Tsuyu, Eliot and Bakugo until they eventually feel a lot better.

Unfortunately, the only friend whom Izuku still had not been able to talk to is Shouto, who is still clearly hurt by his confession. Although Shouto has been able to gradually open up to his father on how he honestly feel about their situation during the last two months since they return from Izu Oshima, which slowly improved his personal life, he is still saddened by the fact that his closest friend is leaving by the end of the year.

Before he knew it, Izuku arrived near the entrance to the convenience store. After moving away from the entrance and turns himself around, Izuku stood there in painful silence, contemplating over how much damage he had brought onto his relationship with Shouto. About ten minutes later, Ochaco arrives at the convenience store and greeted him.

"Hey Izuku!" Ochaco said cheerfully as she waves her hand at him.

"Oh. Hey Ochaco." Izuku replied sadly as he lifts his head up. The smile on Ochaco's face soon disappears as she looks into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ochaco asked. Izuku did not say a word as he continues staring blankly at her. Ochaco places her hand on his shoulder. "Come on. Let's walk our way home."

Both Izuku and Ochaco walk down the pavement together and make their way to their apartment. After ten minutes of awkward silence between the two, Izuku blows out a heavy sigh and turns to Ochaco.

"Ochaco…I know I did the right thing by not hiding the truth from everyone any longer. Yet at the same time, I feel bad for hurting Shouto. It just…It feels like what happened between me and Bakugo all over again." Izuku said dejectedly.

"Give him some time, Izuku." Ochaco said. "The difference between the two is that Bakugo was too frustrated to understand why you did it at the time, while Shouto is at least calmer and quieter in handling the truth."

"But why do I still feel doubtful?" Izuku asked worriedly. "I'm sorry, Ochaco. I really am concerned for Shouto. Unlike Denki, Tsuyu and the others, he does feel hurt the most. And I have to know what is going through his mind."

"Then let's form a meeting this Saturday!" Ochaco said gleefully, causing Izuku to look back at her incredulously. "I'll request Shouto to meet up with us for you. And once again, we will discuss with each other where we want to go later tonight."

Izuku frowns and nods his head. Ochaco smiled warmly at him as she grabs his hand.

"Don't worry." Ochaco said reassuringly. "We'll sort things out together."

* * *

When Saturday came, Izuku and Ochaco woke up early in the morning and make their way to the meeting location by train. After arriving at Shinjuku-gyoemmae Station, Izuku and Ochaco pass through the barrier gates and walk up the stairs where the exit is located above. They got out of the station and wait for Shouto's arrival.

Two nights ago, in his bedroom, Ochaco gave a phone call to Shouto and asks him if he would like to meet up with her and Izuku at Shinjuku-Gyoen this Saturday. There were a few moments of silence between her and Shouto afterwards, causing Izuku to feel nervous. But to his surprise, Shouto eventually agreed to Ochaco's request.

The following day was uneventful though as Izuku and Shouto did not exchange a single word with each other in school. There were a few times when Izuku wanted to say something to him, but soon decided to go against it at the last minute as he does not wish to bring the situation up to Shouto right now. But sooner or later, Izuku knows he is about to find out the unabridged truth that is going through his friend's mind.

Izuku and Ochaco stood outside the station exit for about fifteen minutes until they finally notice Shouto walking up the stairs. To their surprise, they also see Momo walking alongside him as they hold each other's hands.

"Shouto! Momo!" Ochaco cried as she waves her hand at them. Shouto and Momo look up at her and Izuku as they are about to reach the top of the stairs. They step out of the station and walk over to them.

"Good morning, Shouto, Momo." Izuku greeted them.

"Hello." Shouto replied softly as he and Momo release each other's hands.

"Good morning to you two, Izuku, Ochaco." Momo said.

"What are you doing here, Momo?" Izuku asked curiously.

"Shouto and I are hanging out today because we promised each other that we would study for the exams together." Momo said, clinging onto the strap of her backpack over her shoulder.

"Besides, if there's anything you and Ochaco want to say to me, she can listen too." Shouto said to Izuku.

Izuku pursed his lips and nods his head. "I understand."

Wanting to break the tense silence between Izuku and Shouto as soon as possible, Ochaco claps her hands and said cheerfully to everyone, "Alright! Since we are all here, let us make our way to the park. Shall we?"

Izuku and Shouto glance at each other again before looking back at Ochaco and giving her a nod.

* * *

After buying their tickets, Izuku, Ochaco, Shouto and Momo walk through the gates and enter Shinjuku-Gyoen National Garden. It is a huge park filled with several clear lakes, lush greenery, tall trees, and beautiful flowers, and it is located within the heart of Shinjuku. As they walk on a pathway through the trees, Izuku, Ochaco and Momo happily converse with each other as they and Shouto see the birds singing in the trees and the occasional squirrel scurrying across the ground. Izuku tried to share their conversation with Shouto, but he stayed silent as he walked alongside Momo. Izuku felt his heart sank as he turns his head away from him.

They eventually arrived at the other side of the park and found an empty wooden shelter located beside a small lake. The four of them decided to take a rest and do their studies over there.

After Ochaco sits down on one of the benches, Izuku goes over to her but she holds up her arm in front of him.

"Sorry Izuku, but I'm thinking of letting Momo sit next to me instead. Why don't you sit next to Shouto instead?" Ochaco asked before giving Izuku a crafty wink. Izuku glances at Shouto who sat down on the other bench besides hers.

"Very well." Izuku said as he looks back at her. Ochaco gave him a gentle pat on his arm before he turns around and walks over to the empty space beside Shouto.

After taking their seats, the four of them read their textbooks and study together as they all sit under the wooden shelter. Ochaco and Momo gave aid to Izuku with whatever information from their textbooks he is confused with. Shouto however stayed silent during the entire time.

When ninety minutes have passed, Ochaco and Momo decide to take a break from their studies and converse with each other. Izuku relaxed as well as he puts down his textbook and turns his head to Shouto.

"Shouto, can we talk?" Izuku asked.

"Not now, Izuku." Shouto said flatly, his eyes still fixated on his math textbook.

"Shouto, you should give your eyes a rest every once-"

"I said…not now." Shouto interrupted again.

"Shouto, if you have something in your-"

"Izuku, this is important. Our exams are only a month away."

"I know, but-"

"I need to study."

Izuku narrows his eyes and clenches his fists as he felt he had been reached to his limit. He furiously gets up from the bench and stands in front of Shouto.

"Shouto, stop this right now." Izuku scolded his friend. Ochaco and Momo brought their conversation to a halt as they sat idly and watch.

"I'm busy." Shouto said to Izuku in the same emotionless tone again.

"Enough!" Izuku shouted as he suddenly snatches the textbook from his hands. Shouto looks up and glares at Izuku.

"Give me back my book, Izuku." Shouto said icily.

"No! I want you to talk to me!"

"Talk about what?"

"What is going through your mind right now!" Izuku implored. There was a moment of silence between the two, occasionally broken by Izuku's heavy breathing. "I'm worried about you, Shouto. Ever since I confessed that I'm moving away from Tokyo, you have been awfully quiet to everyone. Especially me! I just want to know what your true and honest feelings about the whole situation is. As a friend. That's all!"

Shouto continues glaring at Izuku for a few seconds before getting up from the bench. Suddenly without warning, Shouto delivers a swift punch across Izuku's left cheek, sending him falling to the ground on his face.

"Izuku!" Ochaco cried in horror as she and Momo get up from the bench.

"Shouto!" Momo yelled furiously at him. Shouto ignores her as he hastily walks out of the shelter and makes his way over to the lake. Ochaco and Momo quickly go over to Izuku and try to help him, but he holds up his hand in front of them.

Izuku gets himself up from the ground and turns around to see Shouto standing under a smaller wooden shelter beside the small lake, not caring about the fresh bruise that is now appearing on his cheek.

"I'll talk to him alone." Izuku said to the girls. He walks out of the shelter and makes his way over to his friend. Ochaco and Momo briefly look at each other before following Izuku from behind.

The two girls stood several meters away from them as Izuku goes over to the edge of the lake and stood beside Shouto.

"Shouto, you have every right to be angry with me. I'm sorry I haven't been an entirely good friend. And I'm sorry that I never told you about it sooner." Izuku said as he and Shouto kept staring at the lake.

"That's what frustrates me the most." Shouto said morosely. "I thought you were my best friend. So why would you hide something so important from me for so long? And when were you originally going to tell me? On the day you actually leave?!"

"I was scared of telling you the truth back then. I was scared of seeing you upset. And I thought by hiding the truth, I was helping you. But now I've realized that I was only helping myself." Izuku said regretfully. Shouto bites down on his lower lip as he clenches his fists.

"Izuku…if you go, what will I do?" Shouto said bitterly. "Sure, Eliot and everybody else in school are fun to hang out with…but you are still the closest friend I ever had. Before any of this, we could only rely on each other. And I didn't expect things between us are going to end so soon."

Izuku turns his head to him with a heavy heart.

"Shouto, I'll still call you, and write messages to you. I'll always check up on you every now and then to see how you are doing. I'm aware how hard it is to maintain a long-distance relationship, but we can't be pessimistic." Izuku said. Shouto frowns back at him.

"Please…promise me you will always keep in touch with me. I can't imagine my life without you." Shouto said with his voice shaking. Izuku gave him a solemn nod.

"So do I." Izuku replied. As the two boys turn to each other, they place their hands on each other's shoulders before they pull themselves into a warm embrace, and Shouto could feel a few stray tears flowing down his cheeks.

Ochaco and Momo smiled as they continued watching them from a distance. They turn to each other and Ochaco said, "Nothing is more important than the people you have in your life."

"Indeed." Momo nods her head.

* * *

Later that evening, Izuku, Ochaco, Shouto and Momo took a train back to Nerima. When they arrive there, they bid farewell to each other before Shouto and Momo part ways with Izuku and Ochaco. Izuku sees Shouto flashing a weak smile at him before he looks back to the front and holds hands with Momo. After watching them leave, Izuku and Ochaco turn around and walk down the pavement, making their way to their apartment.

"I am very proud of you, Izuku." Ochaco said.

"What?" Izuku said in confusion. Both of them came to a halt and turn to each other.

"Today, you confronted and reasoned with Shouto all by yourself. It really shows how far you have come." Ochaco said. Izuku stares silently at Ochaco for a few moments to reminisce everything that had happened to him ever since she moved into his apartment.

"You're right." Izuku said softly with weak smile. "Back then, I was a complete outcast. I was so shy and afraid to open up to others, to the point that I feel like I'm completely hopeless."

"But you're not that kind of person anymore. You have grown stronger and made so many new friends along the way." Ochaco said.

"And I couldn't have done it without you." Izuku said.

Ochaco smiled as she holds up her hand and proclaimed, "With that, I officially declare my mission to help you rebuild your social skills and opening up to others again…a tremendous success!" Izuku's smile widens as he holds up his hand as well.

"Heck yeah!" Izuku said enthusiastically. He and Ochaco give each other a high-five and burst into gleeful laughter. They stare at each other for a few more seconds until Ochaco widens her eyes in realization.

"Oh! Right! I want you to have something." Ochaco said as she opens the cover of her schoolbag. She digs through the contents inside her bag until she pulls out an envelope and holds it in front of Izuku. "Take it."

Izuku takes the envelope off from Ochaco's hand and opens it. He lets out a gasp as he discovers what is inside.

"Is that…" Izuku looks up at Ochaco, who gave him a nod. He looks back into the envelope and pulls out a rectangular-shaped plastic keychain with a vertical bust-up picture of All Might in it.

"It was the same keychain that caught your attention back at Oshima." Ochaco said. "I originally thought of giving it to you on your birthday, but later I felt it would be more rewarding on the day I completed my mission. And hey, treat it as my payback for the omamori you got for me."

Izuku smiled again as he puts the keychain back into the envelope and places it safely into his schoolbag. "Arigatou." He said to her before they bow their heads to each other.

"Come on. Let us not keep your mother waiting." Ochaco said. Izuku nodded and they both continue walking down the pavement.

As they walk together, Izuku could not help but feel a surreal mixture of joy and sadness. He looks down at his hand which he used to give a high-five to Ochaco earlier. They have done it. He and Ochaco have succeeded in their mission in helping him regain his courage and self-esteem. He is finally able to open up to others without hesitation again thanks to her.

'_So why do I still feel sad?'_

* * *

**Sovereign: I would like to thank LayLay lives, AquaBluey, AshPli, Besat5, Naham Garcia, chuunibyou otaku-kun, StrFri, 0-Legion-0, Wolf579, noeeeee, ExiledCatalyst, TheAnimeStar, earthdragoon, Jam11297 and myKiwiGoose for reviewing, favoriting and following this story. Thank you very much everyone!**

**Are you surprised that I've posted a new chapter to this story? Me too. I just wanted to take a short break from my other story to write this chapter. And even though it is short, I do feel it is necessary to set up for what is to come. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and until next time, read and review!**


	22. The School Festival

_**The School Festival**_

"Great work with the haunted house, Class 2-C. You're good to go." Ochaco said to Neito and Itsuka as she and the rest of the student council stood in front of them.

"Thank you so much! I'm glad all our efforts paid off." Itsuka smiled while wearing a black hood and robes.

"We hope to give you all a Spooktacular time this Saturday!" Neito added as he dresses up as a vampire with fake sharp fangs. Ochaco and the other council members nod their heads to them before they turn and walk down the hallway.

"Alright, next is Class 2-B with their butler and maid café." Tenya said to Ochaco, staring at the clipboard in his hand as he walks alongside her.

"That's right." Ochaco responded. "And since Class 2-A is doing a stage performance this year, we allowed them to use their classroom as their kitchen."

Today is the first of November, and there is only a day left before the annual School Festival. For the last two weeks since the end of the Second Final exams, the students have been staying behind after school hours to rehearse for their performance or transform their classroom into a cultural venue. And for yesterday and today, there are no lessons at all so that the students are given more time to make their final preparations. The student council is currently visiting every classroom to review their progress and confirm if they are truly ready for the festival.

As they make their way to the door to Class 2-B, Ochaco and the others can see a huge banner that says _'Nerima Academia Café'_ being hung on the walls. They soon find themselves standing in front of the door and Ochaco knocks on it. They waited for a few seconds before the door opens to reveal a boy with chin-length black hair.

"Good morning, senpais. I'm Hanta Sero. Welcome to Class 2-B." The student said as he bows his head. Instead of wearing their usual school uniform, the boy is dressed in a black tuxedo and black pants.

"Good morning, Sero-san." Ochaco replied as she and the rest of the student council bow back to him. "Would you like to show us what you and your class have done?"

"Sure!" Hanta winks an eye. He turns to the side and gestures the student council to the interior of the classroom. "Come on in!"

Ochaco, Tenya, Tsuyu, Hado, Amajiki, Shiozaki and Tsuburaba step inside and see Izuku, Shouto, Denki, Jirou, Kirishima and eight other students standing around the classroom. The boys are dressed in the same black tuxedos as Hanta while the girls are dressed in black blouses, black skirts, white headdresses, and white aprons.

"Good morning, senpais! Welcome to Nerima Academia Café!" Everyone greeted the student council as they all bow their heads to them. As everyone looks back up at them, Izuku smiled at Ochaco. The student council president flashes a quick smile at him before she and the other student council members look around. They see that the tables are no longer arranged in vertical rows. Instead, some of them are put against the wall of the left side of the classroom for single customers while the others are placed next to each other for more than one person. On the right side of the classroom, there are letters placed above the windows that read _'Welcome to the café'_ and some pictures of cups of coffee, omelet rice and Takoyaki balls.

As they do so, Jirou trembles as she struggles to keep her grin on her face. A female student standing beside her whispers into her ear, "Come on Jirou, there's nothing to be ashamed of since we are all wearing the same outfits as you."

"I'm still struggling to realize why this theme had to win by just one vote." Jirou replied softly through her gritted teeth.

"What do you think of the design of our café?" Hanta asked the student council.

"The presentation looks great. But just make sure there is enough space for customers and waiters to move around." Ochaco said to him.

"Sure. Would you like to see the menu?" Hanta asked.

"Of course." Ochaco said.

"Here you go, Uraraka-senpai." A female student said as she steps forward and hands the student council president a list of food. Ochaco takes it from her hand and she and the other student council members look at it.

"Rikido Sato is the one who suggested all of these items, which is why we appointed him to be the head chef. He and five other students are currently in the next room where he is teaching them how to prepare the food and drinks." Hanta explained.

"Try not to put too many items in your menu. If you do, it will only provide more work for the kitchen staff. And when they do, the customers would have to wait longer for their orders to arrive." Tsuyu suggested.

"That's a good suggestion there, Asui-san." Ochaco said as she and Tsuyu smile at each other.

"Arigatou, Asui-san!" Hanta said, nodding his head to her. "We'll keep that in mind."

"Good job with the dining area overall, Class 2-B. Now, we would like to see the kitchen please." Tenya said to Hanta.

"Of course. Right this way." Hanta said before he escorts the student council out and to the next classroom. When the door closes, the remaining students cheered.

"Well done guys! We pass the presentation of the dining area! And once Sato and the others impress the council with their culinary skills, we'll be given the all-clear!" Kirishima said enthusiastically.

"What a relief. Now we can enjoy ourselves for tomorrow's festival." A female student said smiling.

"You said it, Setsuna." A male student responded to her. Izuku smiles at the happiness his fellow students are currently displaying before Shouto places his hand on his shoulder.

"Izuku, let's give our all tomorrow." Shouto said to him.

"Yeah, let's do it." Izuku nods his head to his friend.

"That's right." Denki said. Izuku turns his head and sees him, Jirou, Kirishima and all the other students looking back at him with a mixture of excitement and sadness on their faces. "Tomorrow is going to be your last school festival here in Tokyo, Izuku. So, let us all work hard to make it the most memorable one you ever had."

Izuku briefly looks back at Shouto, who gives him a nod. He turns back to the other students with his lips now curved into a sad smile.

"Arigatou, minna." Izuku said. "Tomorrow, we are going to cherish our time in the festival as much as we can."

* * *

When the school bell rang, the students temporarily leave their classrooms to have their lunch. The students of Class 2-B go to the classroom next door where Sato and the others have already prepared food for them. Jirou takes a bite of some omelet rice and looks back at Sato with her eyes wide.

"Your food tastes so good as always, Sato!" Jirou remarked.

"Arigatou, Jirou!" Sato replied with a wide smile. "The student council think so too, which is why they easily approve our food and confirm that we are ready for tomorrow's festival."

"I knew we can count on you, Sato!" Hanta said happily to him.

The students continue eating their food and conversing with each other for the next ten minutes. And when they are done, they throw their empty plastic plates and cups into a trash bag.

"So, what are you planning to do now, Shouto?" Izuku asked his friend.

"Well, I promise to meet up with Momo. She and her class are probably done with their rehearsals and lunch by now." Shouto said to him.

"I see. I'll see you later then. Bye." Izuku said as he waves his hand at Shouto.

"Bye." Shouto waves back at him before they leave the classroom and go their separate ways.

Izuku casually walks through the hallway, thinking he will just spend the time away going around the school until their break is over. That was his intention at least. Instead, when he got near the stairs, he sees Ochaco, Hado and Tenya walking down. Izuku quickly came to a halt while the three student council members turn their heads to him.

"Good afternoon, Oc-Uraraka-senpai." Izuku greeted, bowing his head to Ochaco.

"Good afternoon. You were one of the students in Class 2-B, right?" Ochaco asked.

"Yes, I am." Izuku said.

"Great work with the café. I'll see you tomorrow." Ochaco said.

"Likewise, senpai." Izuku replied. As he watches her leave, along with Hado and Tenya, his lips soon curve downwards.

Ever since when Ochaco passes him his lunch and adjusts his tie in front of everyone in school that day, they made a vow that they would never act like they know each other in front of the students again, with the exception of their friends. He used to feel extremely ashamed and embarrassed if the rest of the school were to know that he is living with the student council president. But after realizing that he does have feelings for her, it is hard for him to believe he would think that way now. And despite admitting that he liked her back in Oshima, he still had no idea what Ochaco actually meant with her response to him. Did she just like him as a normal friend, or was it more than just admiration? He cursed himself for still letting something inside his mind stopped him from using the right word back then.

Izuku sighs heavily before he walks up the stairs and makes his way to the rooftop. Hopefully, some fresh air and a nice scenery of the school and neighborhood would help clear his mind.

* * *

When Izuku reaches the top of the stairs, he opens the door to the rooftop. But as soon as he took a step through the doorway, he sees a familiar figure standing in the distance and stares blankly through the metal fences installed on the parapet.

"Shigaraki!" Izuku gasped in shock before he quickly took a few steps back and closes the door. But after a few seconds, Izuku opens the door and takes another look at him. To his surprise, gone was the cold and intimidating look on his face whenever he had the desire to pick on a helpless victim. Also, he was no longer wearing his white mask, revealing a sad frown and the despondent eyes on his face. Curious to know what is going through his mind, Izuku builds up the courage to open the door wider and step into the rooftop.

"Shigaraki?" Izuku asked as he walks over to him. Tomura snaps out of his thoughts and turns his head to him.

"Midoriya?" Tomura asked in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Izuku said as he now stands beside him. But he soon notices that Tomura is inching away from him.

"A-Are you okay standing next to me?" Tomura asked worriedly.

"I won't bite." Izuku chuckled. Tomura stares at him dumbfounded for a few seconds before he moves back to his original position and turn his head back to the front. Izuku looks to the front too as he joins him in staring out the scenery before them. "So, what's going on? Why the sad look on your face?"

"I…I don't know if I can get along with anyone in this year's school festival." Tomura replied.

"Why not? Don't you have your friends to accompany you? You know, Himiko, Dabi and Kai?"

"Himiko and I are still friends. But…I've since cut ties with Dabi and Kai." Tomura said sadly.

"What happened?" Izuku asked as he turns to Tomura with his eyes widened.

"Ever since that fight with you and your friend at the alley, Dabi and Kai start to have doubts with me. They no longer seem to think that I'm the strong leader they always believe I am. In fact, after the fight, I…just don't feel like the same person I used to be anymore. I lost the interest to pick on people and act tough in front of others. So Dabi and Kai lost their respect for me. And eventually, they just don't want to hang out with me anymore." Tomura explained.

"I'm sorry." Izuku said apologetically, feeling some sympathy for Tomura as he knows how it feels to lose a friend.

"No. Don't be. After everything I've done to you, I truly deserved it." Tomura said dejectedly. "And after all my thoughts in wanting to be the toughest man are completely gone, only now did I start to realize that this will be my final year in high school…and I have actually done nothing productive here for the last three years. It's painful when you take your life and time for granted…and never realize how precious they are until it's too late."

Izuku stares at Tomura for a moment before he blows out a sigh and turns his body to him.

"Yeah. You're right. Time waits for no one." Izuku said grimly. "So, you should try to cherish whatever time you have left here by hanging out with your schoolmates, especially during tomorrow's festival."

"How do you know?" Tomura asked curiously as he turns his head to him.

"I know how it's like to lose something and someone in our lives too. But let's just say some new friends I've made during the last eleven months finally made me realize that no matter how awful things may seem, we still need to move forward and live our lives to the fullest." Izuku said. "And I think you can start doing so by working along with your classmates on whatever theme you all have planned for tomorrow."

"But…so many people here in this school distrust me. Why would they ever want to hang out with me after everything I've done? How can I even make up for it?" Tomura asked.

"Just show them what kind of person you can truly be. You'll never know unless you try. And even if your time here is nearing its end, don't just think of it as the end of a journey, but also the beginning of a new one. And until you can find your footing again…" Izuku smiled at Tomura as he extends a hand to him. "I wish you all the best."

Tomura blankly stares at Izuku's hand for a few moments before he grabs it. Izuku could feel his body tremble as they shook hands with each other.

"Arigatou…Midoriya…" Tomura said barely above a whisper.

* * *

_**The next day…**_

Everyone outside the school's main building cheered as a few fireworks burst in the sky to signal the start of the annual school festival. While the students get ready to manage their stalls and cultural venues, Ochaco and the rest of the student council are standing near the gates and hold a final meeting.

"Alright everyone! The school festival has officially begun! It's up to us to make sure every student is in their best behavior, so we can show the public our school's image in its purest form!" Tenya said to the other student council members as he and Ochaco stand in front of them.

"Yes, Iida-senpai!" Tsuyu, Hado, Amajiki, Shiozaki and Tsuburaba all responded in unison.

"Let's give our all!" Ochaco said with a wide smile.

"Yes, Uraraka-senpai!" They said in unison again.

A few minutes later, the security guards open the gates, allowing members of the public to enter the school grounds. The area outside the school's main building is filled with many food and gift stalls, all lined up in vertical rows on both sides.

"Welcome to our school festival! We hope you have a wonderful time!" Tsuyu greeted the visitors as she and Tsuburaba gave pamphlets to them while standing at both sides of the gateway.

"Experience everything that our school has to offer!" Tsuburaba said.

Meanwhile, Ochaco and Amajiki observed Mirio Togata managing a candy apple stall near the entrance of the school's main building. When he finished making two candy apples, he hands them to a couple standing in front of him.

"Enjoy your apples and the rest of the festival!" Mirio said to them with a grin.

"Arigatou!" The couple said to him as they grab their apples and walk inside the school. Mirio turns and waves his hand at Ochaco and Amajiki. "Good morning, senpais!"

"Good morning!" Ochaco and Amajiki both said as they wave back at him.

"Why don't you and your friend have a candy apple from me later today, Uraraka-senpai?" Mirio said as he winks an eye at her. Ochaco laughed cheerfully in response.

"I'll take that to consideration." Ochaco replied.

"Um, what?" Amajiki said puzzled.

"It's a long story." Ochaco said to him as she and Amajiki walk away.

"Welcome to Nerima Academia. Check out our art museum at Class 3-D." A girl said as she passes a pamphlet to a visitor. She turns around and extends another pamphlet to Ochaco and Amajiki, who both happen to walk by her. "Hello there um-"

Ochaco and Amajiki came to a halt and turn their heads to the girl, who worriedly stares back at the student council president.

"Hello Toga." Ochaco greeted her.

"G-G-Good morning…Uraraka-senpai." Himiko said nervously as she hands her the pamphlet. Ochaco takes it and stares briefly at it before looking back at her with a warm smile.

"An art museum in your class? I'll be sure to drop by later." Ochaco said.

"A-Arigatou." Himiko said, managing to crack a small smile before she turns and walks away. Ochaco kept smiling as she and Amajiki watch her leave.

When Ochaco and Amajiki look back to the front, the two of them walk over to Shiozaki who is observing the students managing the food and gift stalls at the center of the area.

"How's everything so far, Shiozaki-san?" Ochaco inquired.

"So far so good, Uraraka-senpai." Shiozaki replied with a nod.

When Ochaco turns her head to the gateway, she sees two familiar figures entering the school grounds and a huge smile appears on her face.

"Bakugo! Eliot-san!" Ochaco calls out to them as she raised her hand. As soon as they heard her voice, Bakugo and Eliot slightly turn to their left and spotted her with Shiozaki and Amajiki.

"Yo, Ochaco." Bakugo said as he and Eliot wave their hands at her.

"Good morning, Ochaco!" Eliot greeted cheerfully.

"Shiozaki, Amajiki, would it be alright if you can continue patrolling this area for me?" Ochaco asked politely to her fellow council members.

"Sure. You can count on us." Shiozaki said as she and Amajiki bow their heads to her.

"Arigatou." Ochaco said gratefully, bowing back to them before she rushes over to Bakugo and Eliot. "Hello, I'm glad you two can make it."

"Eh, I got nothing better to do today. So, I decided to drop by and see how Izuku's school looks like." Bakugo said.

"Me too. I'm eager to see what Izuku is doing for this festival." Eliot said enthusiastically.

"Well, let me take you to him then." A familiar voice said to Eliot. The man instantly perks up.

"Good morning, Melissa! How are you today?" Eliot greeted joyfully as he, Ochaco and Bakugo see her walking over to them.

"I'm perfectly fine, Eliot. I'm happy to see you here." Melissa responded, smiling cheerfully at him with her hands placed behind her back. The two adults briefly smile at each other until they could hear Eliot's stomach rumbling. "Have you taken your breakfast yet?"

"Ahahaha, no. I sure haven't." Eliot said, grinning nervously as he rubs the back of his head.

"Well, you are in luck because my class is currently operating as a café for this year's festival!" Melissa said before she grabs Eliot's hand. "Come on! I'll show you the way!"

"Thanks, Melissa!" Eliot replied, allowing Melissa to drag him along with her.

"Enjoy the festival, Eliot-san!" Ochaco calls out to him.

"I sure will!" Eliot responded, waving his hand back at her.

"Now then, shall I give you the grand tour of our school?" Ochaco asked Bakugo.

"Sure thing." Bakugo said to her with a warm smile. "Lead the way, miss president."

* * *

"Here you go. Two plates of omelet rice and two cups of coffee. Just like you ordered." Izuku said politely to two adults as he carefully takes the food and drinks out from the tray in his other hand and places them on the table.

"Arigatou." The man said as he and his girlfriend bow their heads to him.

"You're welcome." Izuku replied to them. He turns his head to Jirou who just placed a plate of yakisoba noodles in front of a customer sitting in front of the wall at the left side of the classroom.

"W-We hope…you enjoy your food, m-ma'am." Jirou said, bowing to the woman.

"Arigatou." The woman said to her. Jirou briefly smiled back at her before she turns to see Izuku walking over to her.

"Not bad with your first customer, Jirou." Izuku said to her.

"Yeah. I guess after watching how the other girls interact with the customers, I decided to try it for myself. Maybe if I interact with a few more people, I may finally get used to it." Jirou said. "It's ironic that on the day you wanted to hang out with me after school when my other friends are unavailable, you were the one who is acting all shy and awkward. And now, our positions have completely switched, huh?"

"Sure is." Izuku said before the two of them simply chuckled.

"Izuku, no matter what happens to us in the future, I'm really thankful that you asked me if you could go with me to the mall that day." Jirou said to him. Izuku silently nods his head to her before the door slides open.

"Good morning, class!" Melissa greeted all her students who are currently in the 'dining area'.

"Good morning, Shield-sensei!" Izuku, Jirou, Shouto, Denki and the other students responded as they all bow down to her.

"Is there a spare table for me and my friend, Midoriya?" Melissa asked Izuku as she and Eliot walk over to him.

"Yes we do, Shield-sensei. Right this way." Izuku replied. As he escorts Melissa and Eliot to their table, the latter could see the other students glancing at him and murmuring to themselves. He supposed his looks and the fact that their teacher just referred him as her friend are what made the students fascinated by him.

When they arrived at an empty table, Izuku moves aside and gestures Melissa and Eliot to take their seats. After the adults sit down, Denki walks over to the table and hands each of them a menu.

"Take a look at what we have, Shield-sensei. Sato makes the best." Denki said to his teacher.

"Thanks, Kaminari-san." Melissa said as she stares at Denki for a moment. "You sure look like a completely different person in that outfit."

As Denki smiles sheepishly at his teacher, he places his hands behind his back and bows his head to her. "Arigatou, Shield-sensei."

"The omelet rice sounds delish." Eliot said. He puts the menu down and turns to Kirishima, who is standing beside him with a notepad in his hand. "I'll take one, along with a cup of coffee."

"Sure thing!" Kirishima said as he writes on his notepad.

"I'll take the curry rice, a cup of tea and some Takoyaki balls as our side dish." Melissa said to Kirishima as she hands the menu back to Denki.

"Of course, Shield-sensei. Coming right up!" Kirishima said, writing down his teacher's order. "Please wait for your food to arrive."

"We hope you enjoy your time here." Izuku said as Kirishima makes his way out of the classroom.

"Arigatou, Midoriya." Melissa said as she and Eliot secretly wink an eye at him. Izuku winks back at them before he and Denki casually walk away to attend other customers.

Melissa and Eliot look around the classroom as they patiently wait for their food to arrive. While Melissa looked at the decorations that her students have hung up, Eliot sees a couple sitting near them at another table. He sees the man and woman smiling blissfully at each other as he places his hand on top of hers. Eliot frowns as he observes them.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Melissa asked. Eliot looks back at her and Melissa gestures him to say something.

"Well…I really am lucky to be your friend, Melissa. I'm glad that we share the same interests, and you have been so much fun to talk with." Eliot said nervously to her.

"I think the same way about you too, Eliot." Melissa smiled at him.

Eliot nods his head before he continued, "But at the same time, I'm worried about how our future together would be like."

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked.

"The thing is…you're a teacher. While I am just an owner of a comic bookstore. I don't know if I am truly good enough for you." Eliot said worriedly. As Izuku stood beside a customer, he stops whatever he was writing on his notepad and turns his head to his friend. "I'm sorry…but these are just thoughts that have been lingering in my mind for a while."

Melissa chortled in response. "What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, much to Eliot's surprise, Melissa places her hand above his while keeping a wide smile on her face.

"Eliot…I don't care what our professions are." Melissa said. "All I care is that I have a friend here in Tokyo. And that is already the greatest gift you have given me."

"So…you accept me for who I am?" Eliot asked with his eyes widened. Melissa eagerly nods her head. "That's great!"

As Eliot's cheerful outburst now attracts the attention of everyone currently inside the 'dining area', Melissa looks at all her students.

"Everyone, I know you are already wondering who he really is as soon as you see him, and all I can say is…you're right." Melissa said before she gestures Eliot to stand up with her. The two adults stand up from their seats and Melissa wraps an arm around Eliot's upper torso. "He is my boyfriend."

The students and customers stare blankly at them for a moment before Izuku, Shouto, Denki and Jirou began clapping their hands. The other students and customers followed suit and everyone in the room cheered and hooted. As Eliot hugs Melissa back, the two adults turn their heads to each other and smiled fondly.

"I like you, Melissa." Eliot said.

"I like you too, Eliot." Melissa replied.

Izuku smiled at them until the customer beside him asked in annoyance, "Um, excuse me sir?"

"Oh!" Izuku snaps out of his thoughts, turns back to the customer, and bows his head apologetically. "Sorry!"

* * *

After Eliot and Melissa finished eating their food, Izuku escorts them to the classroom door. He slides open the door for them and moves aside.

"Thank you for dropping by, Shield-sensei. I'm glad the both of you loved our food." Izuku said to them.

"Give our regards to Sato for us. He will be a great chef one day." Melissa said to Izuku.

"I will." Izuku said smiling.

"Keep up the good work, buddy." Eliot said, winking his eye at Izuku again.

"Arigatou." Izuku bows his head to them before they step out of the classroom. When Izuku closes the door, he gazed at it as he began thinking about what had happened between Melissa and Eliot earlier.

Eliot was able to confess his true and honest thoughts to his teacher. And despite their different backgrounds, Melissa still sees him more than her friend, and wholeheartedly accepts him into her life. Izuku slowly curls his fingers into fists as his brows furrowed. He still doesn't fully understand what Ochaco really meant with her response back in Oshima. But what he does understand is that he had to know while he still has the chance. And if he had the courage to tell his friends that he and his mother are moving out of Tokyo by the end of the year, why couldn't he do the same with his roommate?

"Ochaco…" Izuku murmured. Suddenly, the door in front of him slides open, revealing Hanta holding a plate of Takoyaki balls.

"Midoriya? What are you doing just standing there?" Hanta asked in confusion. Izuku briefly looks back at him and bows his head apologetically.

"Sorry Sero. Can you please tell Sato and the others that I would like to take a short break? There's something I had to do." Izuku said.

Without saying another word, Izuku hastily walks past Hanta and rushes down the hallway, leaving his classmate standing there to wonder what had just happened.

* * *

Izuku steps out of the school's main building and frantically looks around the crowded area. A few seconds later, he laid his eyes on Shiozaki and Amajiki who are both observing a shaved ice stall while standing a few meters away from it. Recognizing them from the student council, Izuku quickly rushes over to them, apologizing to anybody he bumped into along the way.

"Shiozaki-san! Amajiki-senpai!" Izuku cried to them. The two student council members puzzledly turn their heads to the right and see the green-haired boy dressed in a black tuxedo running over to them.

"Umm, can we help you?" Amajiki asked Izuku.

After catching his breath, Izuku looks back at them and replied, "I'm sorry to disturb but the both of you are in the student council, right?"

"Yes." Shiozaki replied. "What is-"

"May I know where the student council president is?" Izuku abruptly asked.

"Uraraka-senpai? We last saw her escorting a friend of hers into the school." Amajiki replied.

"Bakugo." Izuku whispered to himself, remembering that his friend told him he would be visiting his school today.

"If I'm not wrong…" Shiozaki added as she looks down at her watch. "The stage performances started fifteen minutes ago. She is probably at the backstage of the auditorium with Hado-san right-"

"Arigatou!" Izuku cuts Shiozaki off again as he bows down to her and Amajiki. The two council members watch as Izuku whirls about and runs his way back into the main building.

"That was…weird." Amajiki remarked.

* * *

At the school auditorium, Momo and her class are almost done with their choir performance in front of an audience consisting of students and visitors. Bakugo sat among them ever since Ochaco escorted him to the auditorium and suggest him to enjoy watching a few performances.

When the students of Class 2-A finished singing, Bakugo and the rest of the audience stood up and applaud. Momo and her classmates hold each other's hands and bow down to them.

As the performers turn and leave, Ochaco comes on stage and speaks to the audience with a microphone in her hand, "Once again, that is Class 2-A with their choir performances of 'Sakura Sakura' and 'You Raise Me Up'. Up next, give a round of applause for Class 2-D with their traditional Japanese dance and musical instrument performance!"

Ochaco returns to the backstage as the audience clap their hands. She reunites with Hado who is watching the students of 2-D entering the stage. All of them are dressed in black and blue kimonos while carrying fans, flutes, drums and kotos.

"Please enter the stage in an orderly fashion and be careful with the instruments. They are delicate school property." Hado advised the performers before turning her head to Ochaco. "Everything is going smoothly, Uraraka-senpai."

"Uraraka-senpai!" Izuku suddenly cried, much to their surprise.

"Midoriya?" Ochaco said incredulously as she and Hado see him going over to them.

"What the-who are you?! Are you one of the performers?" Hado furiously asked Izuku.

"Sorry, Hado-senpai. I'm not." Izuku said apologetically, bowing his head to her.

"Then you can't just barge right in here. Please leave the auditorium now." Hado reprimanded.

"But I just wanted to talk to the president." Izuku said, staring pleadingly at Ochaco.

"But you can't just-" Hado gets cut off when Uraraka gently holds her arm up in front of her.

"Hado-san, would you please temporarily take over in supervising the school performances?" Ochaco asked politely.

"Um…if you say so, Uraraka-senpai." Hado said with a nod.

"Arigatou." Ochaco briefly smiled at her before she follows Izuku to the backdoor of the auditorium.

* * *

"Izuku, where exactly are we going?" Ochaco asked as she continued following Izuku up the stairs.

"We're almost there." Izuku replied. When they reach the top of the stairs, Izuku opens the door and the two enter the rooftop. Izuku looks around the area for a moment as Ochaco closes the door behind her. "Alright, just the two of us here."

"Izuku, what is going on?" Ochaco asked.

"I just want to tell you something. That is all." Izuku said.

"Seriously? And do we really have to talk now?" Ochaco asked in bewilderment.

"Yes." Izuku said solemnly. Ochaco gazed at Izuku for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"Alright. What is it?" Ochaco inquired.

"Ochaco, remember when I said that I like you back in Oshima?" Izuku asked.

"Yes." Ochaco nods her head.

"And then you said the same thing to me." Izuku said. "Tell me…what do you mean when you said that you like me?"

Ochaco gasped. As both stood quietly and gazed at each other for the next thirty seconds, Izuku waited in anticipation, hoping that she will give him the response he hoped for. Soon, Ochaco's lips began to move, causing Izuku to widen his eyes and gapes his mouth slightly open.

"I like you…for how far you have come." Ochaco said, finishing it with a tender smile. As Izuku continued staring at her, his face slowly distorts into a disappointed frown. "When I first moved into your apartment, I dedicate myself in helping you rebuild your social skills and opening up to others again. And by the time we went on that vacation together, I am already impressed with how many friends you have made and reconciled with along the way. That…was what I meant when I said that."

After gazing at her for a few more seconds, Izuku pursed his lips as he fights back the urge to cry.

"Izuku?" Ochaco asked concernedly.

Izuku did not reply. Instead, he makes his way closer to Ochaco. And when they now find themselves standing just a few inches away from each other, Izuku gets down on a knee and gently grabs her hand. When he looks up at her, Ochaco gasped again as she sees tears brimming in his eyes.

"O-Ochaco…" Izuku struggled to say. "I…I'm really grateful…that fate has brought the two of us together. You made me rediscover…how wonderful life can truly be. So…thank you…for everything you have done for me…and I hope…I will find another person like you in my life."

Izuku gave one last gentle pat on Ochaco's hand before he gets up and walks away. He was wrong all along. He was a fool for thinking that the student council president of Nerima Academia would ever fall for a normal student like him. Ochaco deserves someone better, and it would be selfish of him to try and convince her to fall for him instead. But at least he finally got to know the unabridged truth behind her response, and at the end of the day, that is all that matters to him. Izuku soon reaches the door and places his hand on the handlebar. He would have to think of a reason why his eyes are red when he reunites with his classmates at the-

"IZUKU!"

Izuku gasped as he releases his hand from the handlebar. As soon as he turns around to see what is happening now, Ochaco mindlessly runs over and wraps her arms around him. And to his shock, as Ochaco pulls him into a tight hug, she plants her lips against his.

For a few moments, Izuku tries to comprehend what is going on right now. But eventually, he closes his eyes and finds himself kissing her back. Izuku wraps his arms around her and the two stayed in their warm embrace for what seemed like a long time.

Izuku and Ochaco later break away from their kiss and stare into each other's eyes.

"I…I don't understand…" Izuku said softly.

"I…I'm sorry, Izuku…" Ochaco managed to choke out as tears began forming in her own eyes. "I…I do love you…"

"Really?" Izuku said with his eyes widened.

"Yes!" Ochaco nods her head. "The moment…you gave me the omamori as a gift…it was when…I've realized how much you truly cared for me…all the times when we hang out together…helping others together…we really are more than just friends…but at the same time…I was afraid…of telling you how I truly feel…because of the fact…that you are moving away…and I…I'm sorry that I only ended up hurting you!" She finished by letting out a loud wail and burying her face onto his shoulder.

After hearing what she had to say, Izuku pursed his lips and rests his chin on her shoulder as he pulls her closer to him. He rubs her back every time he felt her tremble, and they both stayed in their embrace for another few minutes until Ochaco finally managed to bring her sobs to an end.

Izuku and Ochaco both pull themselves away from their hug and wipe whatever tears that remained in their red puffy eyes. When they are done, they stare at each other again until they manage to give each other a weak smile.

"Izuku…" Ochaco uttered. "How I wish…we can keep staying together like this…"

"Me too." Izuku said quietly. With that, he and Ochaco lean towards each other and share another kiss. It was at this moment that Izuku didn't care about the fact that he and his mother are leaving soon, or anything else in the world right now. All that mattered is that he and Ochaco are finally together, and he could not be happier.

* * *

Eventually, Izuku returns to his classroom to resume his duties as a waiter while Ochaco goes back to the auditorium to supervise the school performances. From then on, everybody in school enjoyed the rest of the festival.

When the performances came to an end, Ochaco escorts Bakugo to Class 2-B where they have a meal together. Izuku was there to personally hand Ochaco and Bakugo the bowl of udon noodles and the plate of curry rice which they ordered. Izuku, Ochaco, and the other students watch in a mixture of amusement and bewilderment as Bakugo wildly eats his curry rice, mainly because of how much he enjoys Sato's cooking. After finishing their food, Ochaco thanked Izuku and the rest of the class and she continues escorting Bakugo around the school.

When afternoon came, Izuku, Shouto, Denki and Jirou change shifts with their classmates and they get to leave the café to experience the festival for themselves.

Eliot and Melissa scream as they rush out from the exit of Class 2-C's haunted house. They take a few moments to catch their breaths before they look at each other and laugh gleefully.

Izuku, Ochaco, Shouto and Bakugo visited Class 3-D where Himiko, Tomura and their classmates are holding an exhibition of all the artwork that they have done for the festival. Himiko introduced Ochaco her oil canvas painting of a rainy street, which is placed neatly on an easel, and the student council president is utterly impressed by it. Himiko gave additional information about her painting to Ochaco, which eventually leads them to having a friendly conversation with each other.

At the right end corner of the classroom, Tomura sat in front of a rotating pottery machine, which they kindly borrow from the school's design and technology room, and gave a live demonstration of creating a clay pot with his bare hands in front of Izuku, Shouto, Bakugo and a few other visitors. Afterwards, he invites Izuku to sit in front of the pottery machine. For the next thirty minutes, Izuku enjoys himself in sculpting his own clay pot, with Tomura guiding him along the way.

When Izuku, Shouto and Bakugo leave the school's main building, they meet up with Denki, Jirou, Momo, Neito and Itsuka at the game stalls. Izuku, Denki, Jirou and Momo played some darts while the others stood behind them and watch. In the end, both Jirou and Momo each won a keychain as their prize after managing to pop at least one balloon while Izuku and Denki each earned a pellet drum. Both boys wrap their arms around their shoulders as they celebrate their victory.

Meanwhile, Ochaco meets up with Tsuyu and Tsuburaba and the president allows them to take a break. She, Tsuyu, Tenya and the other council members bought their food from the stalls and they happily converse with each other as they eat.

Finally, everyone ends the day by heading to the school field where they are holding a relay race. The spectators including Izuku, Ochaco and their friends cheer loudly as they stood at the sides of the field. After a member of the volleyball club passes the baton to his captain, Mirio firmly grabs it and sprints his way towards the finish line, leading the other three competing school clubs by a long margin. As soon as Mirio crosses over the line, the spectators whoop and clap louder than before. Mirio later goes over to three of his fellow volleyball club members and they cheer triumphantly as they pull themselves into an embrace and throw their fists into the air.

After the race is over, the sun begins to set, and the visitors are starting to leave the school grounds. Izuku, Ochaco, Shouto, Tsuyu, Denki, Momo, Jirou and Melissa bid farewell to Eliot and Bakugo. The two of them wave goodbye to them before they turn to the gateway and make their departure.

Later that night, the students head to the school field again to celebrate the success of the festival. The school staff set up a large bonfire at the center of the field and everyone sang together.

Izuku, Denki, Shouto, Kirishima and Hanta sing in unison as they hold hands and sway side to side. At the other side of the field, Ochaco, Tsuyu, Tenya and the other council members clap their hands as they sing along with the rest of the school as well.

When they finish singing their song, everyone cheered wildly before they proceed to do their own things. Denki requests Sato to take a picture of him, Izuku and Shouto together with his phone. After doing so, Sato returns the phone to Denki and sends the photo to Izuku and Shouto.

Izuku briefly smiles at the photo in his phone before Denki goes beside him and wraps an arm around his shoulders.

"What a wonderful day we had today, huh?" Denki asked.

"We sure did." Izuku chuckled.

"We certainly had lots of fun today. But to think that this will also be the last festival for a lot of people here to experience before they enter society." Shouto said.

After listening to his friend, Izuku looked around the school field. He spotted Mirio and his fellow volleyball club members bursting into tears, knowing that this will be their captain's final festival before his graduation. He also sees some third-year students crying in front of their teachers, who try their best to comfort them. Finally, he also noticed Ochaco, Tsuyu, Tenya, Tsuburaba and Shiozaki giving tearful hugs to Hado and Amajiki as both are leaving the school by the end of the year as well.

"Yeah…you're right." Izuku murmured sadly.

"Izuku, this festival will also be your last as well so…" Denki sniffed as he tries to fight back his tears. "No matter where you go, promise me that you will never forget us."

"Of course not." Izuku said to him with a wan smile as he gently places his hand on his shoulder.

"Arigatou." Denki managed to choke out as he wipes away his tears.

"Izuku Midoriya."

Izuku, Denki and Shouto turn to see Tomura walking over to them. Shouto narrows his eyes, believing that Tomura is going to pick on his friend again. But to his surprise, Tomura gave a weak smile to Izuku as he extends his hand to him.

"Arigatou. I had a great time today with my classmates because of your advice." Tomura said.

Izuku smiled back at the older student as he grabs his hand. "You're welcome. Again, I wish you all the best for your future, Shigaraki."

* * *

An hour later, the students leave the school and make their way home. As usual, Izuku makes his way to the convenience store where Ochaco is waiting for him outside the entrance. The two of them happily wave their hands at each other as Izuku walks over to her.

"Look what I got for us." Ochaco said as she opens the paper bag in her hands for Izuku to see.

"Togata's candy apples!" Izuku said enthusiastically.

"Yup! I couldn't have the other students see us eating together at the festival today. So I asked Togata to make two of them for us to enjoy after our dinner." Ochaco said.

"Speaking of dinner, we really should go home now. We can't keep my mother waiting." Izuku said. Ochaco nods her head in agreement before the two began walking down the pavement together. As they do, Izuku could vividly remember what Tomura said to him.

_It's painful when you take your life and time for granted…and never realize how precious they are until it's too late._

With that in mind, Izuku suddenly grabs her hand. Ochaco briefly stares down at their hands before she and Izuku look at each other and smile. They both look back to the front and enjoy the rest of their journey home together.

When they arrive at their apartment, Izuku and Ochaco use the elevator to make their way up to their household. They later find themselves standing in front of the main door and they smile at each other again.

"I had a great time today, Izuku." Ochaco said to him.

"So do I." Izuku replied before turning the knob. He opens the door and began to greet his mother warmly, "Mom, we're-"

"WELCOME BACK, OUR SWEET OCHACO!"

Izuku and Ochaco fell silent as soon as they are welcomed by a couple, who both spread their arms out ecstatically upon laying their eyes on the student council president. Inko stood behind and not too far away from them.

Izuku stares at the couple dumbfounded, having no idea who they are and what are they doing inside his household. But Ochaco does. When she finally regains enough control of her vocal cords, Ochaco manages to utter,

"Mom? Dad?"

* * *

**Sovereign: I would like to thank LayLay lives, AquaBluey, AshPli, Eramis8, Lucifer, Guest, Deku902, fishboi21, martez0899, 3ldr4g0n. k1m3r4, TheRandomMangaGuy, DarkMobius213, kyash3025, Skaxis, kataangboomerangorangatang, DMavo, TrimusicaDrag00n90, XTernal-Bishop and Infinity Wizard for reviewing, favoriting and following my story. Thank you so much everyone!**

**It is great to be back!**


	23. Far Apart, Part 1

_**Far Apart, Part 1**_

After dinner, Izuku and Inko sat across the table from Ochaco and her parents. The Midoriyas see that her father is a tall man with short dark tan hair while her mother has the same bob brown hair as their daughter but much longer.

"Thank you so much for taking good care of our daughter while we are gone." Mr. Uraraka said as he and his wife bow to Izuku and Inko with gratitude.

"You're welcome, Uraraka-san." Inko replied as she and her son bow back to them.

"Things were very hectic over at our company's branch in America, and my husband and I never expect it would take us more than half a year to help them settle down." Mrs. Uraraka added as everyone look back at each other.

"Why didn't you contact me that the both of you are returning home?" Ochaco asked her parents.

"Because we had some things to take care of as soon as we return to Tokyo. And after we're done, we decided that we wanted to surprise you by coming down here and wait for your return." Mr. Uraraka said.

"Besides, we wanted to take a look at our new home anyway, and Miss Midoriya was kind enough to give us a tour." Mrs. Uraraka added.

"So, you two are the ones who are going to move into this apartment along with Ochaco later this year?" Izuku asked.

"That's right." Mrs. Uraraka replied.

"Your daughter told me all about you. But may I ask, if you are all so rich, why do you still prefer living in a small apartment like this?" Izuku inquired.

"To save money, of course!" Her mother smiled at him.

"Yup. It's like what my father always told me. It is easy to spend money, but hard to earn it. And because Ochaco is becoming an adult soon, we want our daughter to have as much money as possible when she enters society." Her father explained.

"Not to mention, this house is a lot nearer to our workplace in Shinjuku." Mrs. Uraraka added. Ochaco lets out a sigh. Even after returning home and not seeing their daughter for nearly a year, her parents still see their work as their utmost priority.

"Speaking of the house, Ochaco, we have-" Her father is suddenly interrupted by the ringing of his smartphone. He bows his head to Inko and Izuku as he said apologetically, "Please excuse me."

As Mr. Uraraka stands up from the chair and gets his phone out of his pocket, he said to his wife, "Dear, can you tell Ochaco about the transfer for me?"

"Transfer?" Izuku and Ochaco uttered as her father now answers his phone.

"Hello, Sagawa-san." Mr. Uraraka greeted his caller as he makes his way out of the Midoriya household. After watching him temporarily leaving their home, Izuku and Inko look back at Mrs. Uraraka.

"Ochaco, what your father was trying to say is that we and Miss Midoriya had a discussion earlier today, and we have decided on the date of transfer to this household, which is the 23rd of November." Mrs. Uraraka said to her daughter.

"What?" Izuku and Ochaco both said incredulously.

"It's true. And I have also informed our agent that we'll be moving into our new home by the 22nd of November." Inko said to Izuku.

"That's only three weeks away." Izuku said to his mother.

"But I thought you said we will move by the end of the year?" Ochaco said to her mother in bewilderment.

"Doesn't necessarily had to be in December, right?" Mrs. Uraraka asked, oblivious to her daughter's look of shock. "Anyways, you should start packing your stuff now too. Your father and I will be coming back here tomorrow morning to pick you up."

"Tomorrow…morning?" Ochaco murmured.

"Just wait till you see the gifts that your father and I have bought for you from Boston." Mrs. Uraraka said to her. "Oh, that reminds me. Miss Midoriya…"

As Inko and Mrs. Uraraka continue their conversation, Izuku and Ochaco momentarily gaze at each other. Everything is happening so fast right now that both are unsure of what to say. Izuku never expect he would be leaving Tokyo sooner than expected, and as much as Ochaco wanted to stay with him a little longer, she just…could not do a thing. She could not bring herself to say no to her parents. She knew full well that they are too busy to listen to anything she had to say anyway. And even if she does get them to listen to her, they will just come up with a long-winded explanation why they cannot give into her demands at all. No matter how much she wants to object and fight it, she knows it will be hopeless.

"Izuku, Ochaco, is there something wrong?" Inko asked as she and Mrs. Uraraka noticed the frowns on their faces.

Izuku closes his eyes for a moment before he manages to give a broad smile to his mother when he turns his head to her.

"It's okay. Everything is fine." Izuku said.

"Yeah." Ochaco chuckled as she lifts her head back up with a forced smile. "You don't have to worry about us at all."

"That's nice to hear, dear." Mrs. Uraraka said as she places her hand on Ochaco's shoulder. "Your father and I look forward to live with you again after all these months."

Just then, Mr. Uraraka returns into the apartment and walks over to his wife and daughter. "Is everything good?" He asked.

"It's all good." Ochaco replied to him.

"Great. Then we better get going, honey. Sagawa-san has some more things for us to do." Mr. Uraraka said to his wife.

"Understood." Mrs. Uraraka said.

"Well, I guess I better start packing so that I can wake up early in the morning without any problems." Ochaco said to her parents with fake enthusiasm as everyone get up from their chairs.

"That's right, my girl." Mr. Uraraka smirks and winks an eye at her. Everyone leaves the dining area and while Ochaco walks into Izuku's bedroom, the others go over to the main door. Izuku and Inko stand at the doorway as they watch Ochaco's parents step out of the house and put on their shoes.

"Thank you so much again for the dinner." Mr. Uraraka said as he and his wife bow to the Midoriyas.

"It is our pleasure." Inko said as she and Izuku bow to them again. They watch the Urarakas leave for a moment before they close the main door to their apartment. Inko turns to her son and sees him frowning again.

"What's wrong?" She asked in concern.

"Nothing." Izuku said softly to her with a weak smile. "I'll go check on Ochaco."

As Inko walks back to her room, Izuku heads over to his own. He stands right in front of the door for a few seconds before he slowly turns the knob. When he opens the door, he finds Ochaco sitting down on his bed with her head lowered.

"Ochaco?" Izuku asked apprehensively. However, his roommate did not respond as she kept staring down at the floor. Izuku closes the door behind him and walks over to his bed to sit beside her.

"Ochaco?" He asked again gently as he turns his head to her.

"Izuku…what should I do?" Ochaco asked morosely. Sniffling, she looks back at Izuku as tears start to form in her eyes. "It…It doesn't seem right. Once…Once I leave this place tomorrow morning…e-everything will go back the way it is again…"

Izuku could feel her words tore furiously through his heart as he stares wordlessly at her. The two of them continue staring at each other before Ochaco suddenly throws her face onto Izuku's left shoulder and sob uncontrollably.

"Izuku…I don't want to leave you…but I can't…" Ochaco whimpered.

As his body shook, Izuku slowly wraps his arms around her in a futile attempt to comfort her. But as he grits his teeth, Izuku soon felt tears forming in his own eyes. The pair stayed in their miserable embrace, lamenting how helpless they are to stand up against their parents and how things are going to return the way they are before Ochaco moved into this household again.

"O-Ochaco…" Izuku choked out as he fails to fight back the urge to cry. He closes his eyelids and allows his tears to flow freely down his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry…I'm s-sorry…"

* * *

After some time has passed, Izuku and Ochaco manage to stop crying and they proceed to help each other put her stuff back into her silver luggage. When they are done, Ochaco closes the luggage and brings it up into an upright position. She pulls up the handle and drags it out of the room. Izuku opens the door for her and Ochaco makes her way to the living area. After placing it in front of the couch, she and Izuku head to the bathroom to take turns to brush their teeth. When they are done, they return to the room and Izuku closes the door. He turns around to see Ochaco flashing a weak smile at him.

"This brings back some memories, doesn't it?" Ochaco asked.

"Yeah." Izuku replied softly. "I was really embarrassed of showing you my room back then, as well as sharing it with a girl. But…I've really gotten used to having you around."

"Me too." Ochaco said. "I was unsure of having to leave my old room for nearly a year, but I've grown attached to this household ever since. But even if I moved here again later this month...it doesn't seem right not having you around."

Izuku frowns as he lowers his head in shame. "To think…if you haven't come into my life…I would never feel the same way as well." He said.

Ochaco also looks down at the floor as the two of them stood there in a moment of dead silence. Izuku eventually looks back up at Ochaco, walks over to her and pulls her into another embrace. Ochaco rests the side of her head against his shoulder as she hugs him back.

"I love you, Izuku." Ochaco said softly.

"I love you too, Ochaco." Izuku replied. The two of them pull away from their hug a few seconds later. "Goodnight, Ochaco."

"Goodnight, Izuku." Ochaco responded before she turns to his bed and lies down on it. Izuku goes over to his futon and lies himself underneath its sheets. It would take nearly an hour for them to fall asleep as both were thinking that this would be their last night sharing the same room together.

* * *

The next morning, Izuku, Inko and Ochaco quietly ate their breakfast and waited until they heard the doorbell. Inko goes over to the main door and opens it to reveal Ochaco's parents who have return to take their daughter home. Izuku follows Ochaco as she grabs the handle of her luggage and drags it over to the doorway.

When she finds herself standing in front of her parents, Ochaco looks down at her feet for a moment. She lets out a heavy sigh before she steps out of the Midoriya household to put on her shoes. After doing so, she turns around to face Izuku and Inko. She stood between her parents and they all gave the Midoriyas a solemn bow.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Ochaco and her parents said in unison.

"You're welcome." Izuku and Inko both responded as they bow back to them.

When everybody stand back up, Mr. Uraraka places his hand on Ochaco's shoulder and gestures her to the elevator. "Let's go home, dear." He said.

Ochaco nodded to her father before looking back at the Midoriyas. "Take care, Izuku, Inko." She said.

"Take care, Ochaco." Inko said, smiling sadly at her.

"Take care…Uraraka-senpai." Izuku said dishearteningly to her. Ochaco widens her eyes for a brief moment before she dejectedly lowers her head.

"Let's move." Mrs. Uraraka said gently to Ochaco.

"Yeah." Ochaco replied dully before she turns away from Izuku and Inko. She drags her luggage along with her and follows her parents to the elevator. As the Urarakas make their departure, Inko finally closes the main door.

"I'm really going to miss her. She is such a nice person." Inko said to her son.

"Yes. She is." Izuku replied flatly. Before his mother could question him, Izuku briskly walks over to his room and closes the door behind him.

Izuku took a moment to look around his room before he lands his vision on his bed, which is neatly tidied by Ochaco before she leaves his room for the last time. He clenches his fists as he remembers how awkward he originally felt having to sleep on the floor while the student council president takes over his bed. But he had gotten used to it over time, and he did not mind Ochaco sleeping warmly on his bed as long as she feels comfortable living in his home. But now that he has regained possession of it after her departure, it just does not seem right to him anymore. He walks over to the side of his bed and gets down on his knees. And after slamming his fists on the mattress, Izuku buries his face onto it and began sobbing in sorrow and frustration.

"This isn't right…" Izuku whimpered, his sobs muffled by his bed. "It's not right at all…It's not…Ochaco…I miss you…"

Izuku spent an hour crying in his room, grieving over the departure of his roommate and the tragic future that lies ahead of him. No matter how much he cried, the intense amount of pain could never leave him. Izuku knows that there is no turning back, and he could do nothing but accept the sad reality.

Ochaco has left. And soon, so will he.

* * *

Later that day, Izuku ate lunch with Inko at the dining table. It was awfully silent as Izuku never said a single word or look back at his mother for even a second. It was as if with Ochaco gone, so does a part of Izuku and the Midoriya household.

Inko could not help but feel worried over the current state of her son. For the past eleven months, she was happy to see how much her son's behavior had greatly improved. But now, it seems as if he is starting to act the same way he did before Ochaco came into their lives all over again. She temporarily places her bowl of rice down on the table and asked, "Izuku, are you alright?"

"I'm alright." Izuku replied flatly as he kept eating his food.

"Are you sure? You have been acting like this ever since Ochaco left." Inko said concernedly.

"Mom, I really am fine." Izuku said half-heartedly.

"Izuku…" Inko said.

"I'm fine!" Izuku bellowed as he slams his bowl onto the table. His sudden outburst caused Inko to widen her eyes as she stares back at her son in shock and pained confusion. Izuku's frustration quickly vanished a moment later when he realized what he has done. He frowns and lowers his head in shame as he said apologetically to his mother with his voice softened, "I'm sorry."

"Izuku, I really miss her too." Inko said gently as she places her hand on his shoulder. "But no matter what happens, if you ever need anything, I'm still here for you."

Izuku stayed silent as he finishes eating the last bits of his food and gently removes Inko's hand from his shoulder.

"Mom, I'll help you buy the groceries today." Izuku said to her as he gets up from his chair.

Inko sighs heavily as she lowers her head. "Alright."

* * *

After buying the groceries his mother wanted, Izuku slowly makes his way home, drooping his shoulders as he carries the bags in his hands. As he walks down the streets of Nerima, he remembered all the times he and Ochaco went to the grocery store together, each buy a popsicle with the extra money his mother gave them, and eat them as they make their way back to the apartment. Although Ochaco did not had to go out of her way to help him because she is the student council president, he was incredibly grateful towards her every time she wanted to do so. Those were good times, and it gave Izuku another reason to cry again.

As Izuku could feel tears forming in his eyes again, he came to a halt and lean his back against the lamppost beside him. With his head lowered, Izuku spends a few minutes weeping and wiping away his tears. Without the presence of Ochaco, and soon everyone he had made a connection with in Nerima, Izuku is starting to lose his will to continue moving forward, and he could not help but hate himself right now.

Despite vowing to himself that he will be a better person back in the Skytree, it seems now it is a promise that he could not keep. Ochaco is back with her parents where she is once again being ignored by them and have no one to accompany her. And when he leaves Tokyo, he would probably rely heavily on his mother for help and happiness all over again. Have all the times when Ochaco helped him build up the courage to open to others and confessing the truth to Shouto, Eliot and all the other friends he made during the last eleven months been for nothing then? Izuku could not help but feel he has been going through a circle all along, and everything will go back the way it is again when he moves to his new home.

Izuku felt ashamed of himself. He truly is hopeless after all. And with Ochaco gone, there does not seem to be anyone who can help him anymore.

"Izuku?"

When Izuku heard the familiar voice, he manages to regain control of himself, turns his head and look up to the person who is standing only a meter away from him, stuffing his hands in his pockets and staring at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Bakugo?" He murmured.

"Dude, you look like crap." Bakugo said. Izuku could not bring himself to give some sort of response to him as he looks away and sadly lowers his head again. Bakugo walks up to him and places his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, tell me what happened."

* * *

**Sovereign: I would like to thank LayLay lives, Guest, AshPli, AquaBluey, RaudomGny, bobbyman910, Altair the Black Dragon, Willbear43 and puppyslipers for reviewing, favoriting, and following my story. Thanks everyone!**


	24. Far Apart, Part 2

_**Far Apart, Part 2**_

After buying two cans of coke from the vending machine, Bakugo takes them out and walks over to the bench where Izuku is sitting there with his head still down.

"Yo, take it." Bakugo said as he holds up a can to Izuku. His friend quietly turns his head to the can and takes it from his hand. Bakugo sits beside him with his own coke in his hand and they both open their cans to take a sip.

"I'm really sorry to hear what happen between you and Ochaco." Bakugo said as both friends stare down at their drinks.

"I knew the time for us to go our separate ways is inevitable." Izuku said grimly. "But I was never fully prepared for it. And maybe I would have…if I hadn't brought myself closer to her."

Izuku momentarily puts his can down on the bench and turns his head to his friend.

"Bakugo, you have to promise me one thing." Izuku said with a sad frown. "When I leave Tokyo, I want you to take good care of her. By then, she will need you more than ever."

Bakugo stares blankly at Izuku for a few moments, stunned by what he had heard from his friend.

"I…I…" Bakugo stuttered for a moment as he slowly regains his ability to speak. And soon, his look of shock instantly turns into one of rage and frustration. "You know I can't do that!"

Izuku widens his eyes and gapes his mouth open in response.

"What?" Izuku said dumbfounded. Bakugo slams his can of coke down on the bench before he stands up and glares at Izuku with his fists clenched.

"Izuku! I do care about Ochaco. But even if I am there for her, she would still be grieving over your absence no matter what! She will continue feeling sad over how she couldn't do anything back then, the same way I did when we couldn't do anything back in junior high!" Bakugo shouted. Izuku gave a soft gasp. "I know months ago, I said I wanted to get along with Ochaco. But that was when I still thought you only saw her as a friend! And why do you think back at Mount Mihara, I took a picture of just the two of you alone?! Because I know you have feelings for her, Izuku!"

Izuku could only stare wordlessly at Bakugo as he contemplates what his friend had said to him. Bakugo grits his teeth and said icily to him, "Izuku…if you make Ochaco upset for the rest of her life…I will never truly forgive you."

As Bakugo walks up to him, Izuku closes his eyes tightly, expecting a hard punch from him. But to his surprise, Bakugo places his hand firmly on his shoulder. Izuku looks back at him and sees the solemn frown on his face.

"Please make the right decision before it's too late." Bakugo said. With that, he gave a pat on Izuku's shoulder before he grabs his can from the bench and walks away.

After watching his friend leave, Izuku turns to the entrance of Toshimaen, remembering his trip inside the amusement park with Ochaco and Bakugo. It was the day when Izuku regained his courage and was able to look forward to the future again after confronting his past. But now, his entire future is in jeopardy again after the departure of his now former roommate.

Izuku knows Bakugo is right. If he does not do anything now, he would not only lose Ochaco forever, but also Bakugo, his other friends and everything he had ever accomplished until now. He would be letting everyone around down all over again, and Izuku had vowed to himself to never repeat the same mistake again.

'_But how?'_ Izuku thought somberly. _'How can I make my mother upset?'_

* * *

Sometime later, Izuku continues walking down the pavement and makes his way home while carrying the grocery bags in his hands. He eventually finds himself arriving back at his apartment, and he lets out a sigh as he lowers his head and makes a turn. Although his eyes had dried up by now, the pain inside him never left. But just as he is about to reach the entrance to the building, a calm voice calls out to him.

"Midoriya?"

Izuku came to a halt as he lifts his head up. He turns around to see a man standing just a few meters behind him on the pavement. Although his head is covered by the hood of his dark blue sweatshirt and his eyes are concealed by a pair of sunglasses, Izuku knew full well who it is just by hearing his voice.

"Good afternoon, Yagi-san." Izuku greeted dully as he simply nods his head to him.

Yagi removes his hood and sunglasses, revealing the concerned look on his face. "Why the long face, Midoriya?" He asked.

"It's a long story." Izuku replied.

"Where is your friend, Uraraka?" Yagi asked as he walks up to him.

"Again. Long story." Izuku said flatly. Yagi places his hand on his shoulder and gave him a warm smile.

"It's alright. I got all the time in the world." Yagi said. "Why don't you come inside my apartment for a while?"

* * *

Shortly after inviting Izuku into his home, Yagi tells him to take a seat at the dining area while he goes to the kitchen to prepare some tea for them. Izuku walks over to a chair at the side of the table and puts the grocery bags down on the other chair beside him. He sits down and quietly waits until Yagi emerges from the kitchen, holding two warm cups of green tea in his hands. He gently places the cup in his left hand down on the table in front of Izuku.

"Arigatou." Izuku said softly. Yagi places the other cup down before sitting down on his own chair at the end of the table. The two of them quietly take a sip of their tea and Yagi manages to persuade Izuku to tell him everything that happened between him and Ochaco last night. As he explained, Izuku also reveals the truth to Yagi that he and Inko will be leaving Tokyo within three weeks from now, and how he realized he had developed feelings for Ochaco a few days after making Yagi understand what it meant to play his most iconic role of All Might.

"I see." Yagi said as he nods his head. "Uraraka has since return back to her own home, while you and your mother will be leaving this place soon."

"Yeah." Izuku said softly, still staring at the cup of tea in front of him.

"But the problem is…you love Uraraka, and you are sad to be separated from her forever." Yagi said.

"Yes." Izuku said with pain and sorrow in his voice. "Even if we can still keep in touch with each other through our phones or computers, it just wouldn't be the same."

Yagi sighs before he moves his cup aside and places his arms on the table. "I know how you feel, kid. I know what it's like to lose someone who has helped you become the person you are today." He said.

"You do?" Izuku asked as he turns his head to his idol.

Yagi nodded and explained, "I used to have a special person in my life whom I can rely on. I can even say that it is because of him, I was able to find a job and a place in Tokyo in the first place. We were both friends ever since university, and we share the same dream of starting a life in the big city. I aspire to be an actor while he aspires to be an architect. You already know that I was still a struggling actor back then. I was doing a series of odd jobs outside of my career just so that I can continue staying here in Tokyo. There were times that I actually thought of quitting because I thought our situation was getting bad. But it was thanks to him that I decided to stay in the entertainment industry a little longer. And eventually, my dream came true when I got my chance to play as All Might in his first ever live action television series. But as the show was reaching the peak of its popularity, my relationship with my friend began to decline. I was so focus on working on the next scene and episode of the show every day until I stop caring about my friend with whatever problems he was experiencing at his own job. It's ironic that he was helping me with my problems, but I did nothing to help him in return. And eventually, we went our separate ways without having a proper farewell. And also eventually, the show ended, and my life became a wreck from there."

"So losing him was another reason why you detest your role as All Might." Izuku said. Yagi nods his head again.

"And I would have continued living my life with self-hatred if you and Uraraka hadn't shown up. It is thanks to you two, I learn to accept what had happened and move on with my life. But sometimes, I still wonder what the relationship between me and my former friend could have been now if we had continue keeping in touch with each other." Yagi said grimly. He places his hand on Izuku's shoulder and gave him a wan smile. "Izuku, I made many mistakes during my career as an actor that caused our relationship to collapse. I hope you will not make the same mistakes as I did while you still have the chance."

"So what should I do?" Izuku asked.

"Tell your mother that you are against moving away from Uraraka." Yagi said.

"But…I can't bear to make my mother upset." Izuku said frowning.

"You are only making your mother upset if you don't tell her the truth." Yagi said firmly, causing Izuku to widen his eyes. Yagi's lips formed into a broad smile. "Even if you think it's impossible, you will live your life with regret for many years to come if you don't do anything now. So go after her, before it's too late. Have faith, Izuku. I know you can do it."

* * *

Izuku heads back to his own home after leaving Yagi's apartment. When he unlocks the door and opens it, he sees his mother cleaning the floor of the living area with a vacuum cleaner. Inko lifts her head up to see her son stepping into their home and closing the door behind him.

"Izuku, what took you so long? I was beginning to think you were lost." Inko said worriedly as she turns off her vacuum cleaner and temporarily puts it aside.

"I'm sorry, mom. Here are the groceries." Izuku said as he walks over to his mother and gave all the plastic bags in his hands over to her, except one.

"Thanks." Inko said before noticing the last bag in Izuku's hand. "What's that?"

"Oh, something I got for myself." Izuku said to her, causing Inko to look at him with an arched eyebrow. "Hey, don't worry. I bought it with my own money." He chuckled and plants a kiss on Inko's cheek before they stare into each other's eyes.

"What is it?" Inko asked.

"Nothing." Izuku replied, sighing inwardly. He wanted to tell her the truth, but he still could not bring himself to do it. He turns around and makes his way into his room while Inko resumes her cleaning.

After closing the door behind him, Izuku takes out what was really inside the plastic bag in his hand and stares at it for a few moments. It is a horizontal wooden picture frame with a photo that he and Yagi took together after their conversation earlier. Inside the photo, Yagi is giving a wide and cheerful grin as he and Izuku sat together on the sofa and wrap their arms around each other's shoulders. Izuku, despite the pain and sorrow still lingering inside him, manages to give a wide smile for the sake of Yagi and the camera in front of them. And shortly after the camera took a shot of this golden moment of the two together, Yagi not only signs his autograph at the bottom half of the picture, but also a brief but heart-warming message that says, _'Stay strong and go beyond! Plus Ultra!'_

Izuku smiles blissfully at the picture for a moment before he walks over to his left bookshelf and places the wooden picture frame neatly in front of the row of All Might manga books.

He turns around and sees his bed again where Ochaco originally slept. He gazes at it for a few seconds before he walks over to the area of the floor where he originally laid his futon on. He sits down on the floor with his legs crossed and stares at the bed again. As he sat where he is, a fond memory immediately came into his mind.

He vividly remembers the moment when Ochaco bows down to him with gratitude after giving up his bed to her. Afterwards, they sat in front of each other like this and talk for a while. It did not last long though due to his poor social skills back then. But Ochaco, knowing that he is a huge fan of All Might, solves the issue quickly by asking him to show her his stuff. Izuku decides to share the latest issue of _The Amazing All Might_ he had back then with her, and they read the comic book together. As they read and converse with each other, Izuku felt like he was having the most decent moment with someone else, besides Shouto, Eliot and his mother, in an awfully long time. And after they finish reading, Izuku was able to reveal a little bit more about himself and his past to Ochaco. Afterwards, that was when Ochaco stood up from his bed and declares her mission to help him open up to others again. He never forgot the image of the determined smile she had on her face back then.

Izuku began remembering all the moments they had together after that night. Such as working together to help Jirou and Momo reconcile with each other, helping Denki overcome his writer's block, improving Tsuyu's toughness and self-confidence, reconciling with Bakugo, helping Melissa stand up against her abusive ex-boyfriend, making Yagi realize the importance of his role as All Might and moving forward with his life, and helping Shouto stand up to his strict father. Finally, her mission came to an end when he was able to confront and reason with Shouto all by himself.

Izuku wipes a small tear from his eye as he finished reminiscing all the times that he and Ochaco spent with each other, and how he loved seeing the cheerful smile she had on her face every time they accomplish something together. Not only was he happy every time they did so, but so was she.

Izuku closes his eyes and lowers his head for a moment, reminding himself of the same question he thought in his head earlier today again. Has everything he and Ochaco done together to help him open up to others again have been for nothing? Is he truly hopeless without her or anyone's help? Had he not truly changed at all?

'_Hmm, Deku. It kinda sounds like 'Dekiru', doesn't it?'_

'_Dekiru?'_

'_Yup, which means 'able to achieve anything'.'_

As Izuku opens his eyes and slowly lifts his head up, his look of sorrow is now replaced of one with determination. No. That is not true. Ochaco's mission never would have ended if Izuku was not able to confront and reason with Shouto by himself that day. And if he could do that, why couldn't he do the same thing again right now? Why is he suddenly letting her down now after everything they have been through? With her parents constantly busy with their jobs, Izuku knows that he is the only person who can make Ochaco happy right now. She has helped him regain his happiness, and now it is time for him to do the same for her.

He gets himself up from the floor and walks over to the side of his bed. His eyes softened as he gently places his hand on it and slides it across the sheets.

"Wait for me, Ochaco." Izuku said softly. "I won't let you down."

* * *

Later that night, after preparing dinner, Inko places all the food she cooked on the dining table. She turns her head to the direction of Izuku's room and calls out to her son, "Izuku! Dinner is ready!"

As Inko sits down on her usual chair, Izuku opens the door to his room. Inko turns her head and is relieved to see her son finally coming out of his room after all this time. But as Izuku walks over to her, Inko notices the solemn frown on his face, causing her to look back at him in confusion.

"Izuku?" Inko asked, looking flustered as her son now stands right beside her.

"Mom…" Izuku said firmly. "I don't want to leave Tokyo anymore."

* * *

**Sovereign: I would like to thank AquaBluey, LayLay lives, BoiledMeat, HAIL KING DELIRIOUS, Spindash13, YellowBeetle123, Dan13l-182 and mdionekirk for reviewing, favoriting and following my story. Thanks everyone!**


	25. Far Apart, Part 3

_**Far Apart, Part 3**_

Inko stares blankly at her son for a few seconds before she asked incredulously, "What? Why?"

"Because I have changed my mind." Izuku said.

"But I thought you said staying in Tokyo-"

"Made me upset and uncomfortable, yes." Izuku finished for her. "But not anymore. I've since changed my opinion of this place."

"But Izuku, don't you think that moving out of here will be better for-"

"No, it won't!" Izuku protested. He places his hands on Inko's shoulders and they look straight into each other's eyes. "Mom, don't you get it? I'm no longer the same person as I was eleven months ago."

"Eleven months ago?" Inko murmured before widening her eyes. "Wait, you mean ever since Uraraka-"

"Yes." Izuku nods his head as he cuts his mother off once again. "Ochaco changed me, and I'll always be grateful towards her for what she has done for me." He paused for a moment before he finally builds up the courage to tell her the truth. "And honestly…we have fallen in love with each other."

"What?" Inko said incredulously.

"Yes, mother. I do love Ochaco, and she too loved me in return." Izuku sniffled as he could feel tears forming in his eyes again. "And that…that is why…it breaks my heart…that we may never see each other again…when we moved out of this city."

As Izuku began trembling, he removes his hands from Inko's shoulders and collapses onto his knees in front of her.

"I know we only have three weeks left…and it will be troublesome for us…to find an alternative in such a short time…" Izuku whimpered between his sobs. "But please, mother…I don't want to leave this city anymore…I don't want to leave my friends…especially her…Ochaco needs me…and I need her too…" He finished by burying his face onto his mother's skirt and continues his weeping.

Inko stares wordlessly at her heartbroken child for a few seconds before she frowns and gently places her hand on top of Izuku's head. She could feel her heart aching as she watches her son giving her the awfully similar display of inconsolable grief. She wished she never had to see this, but it is happening all over again.

As Inko recalled, Izuku did not enjoyed his first year in Nerima Academia at all. Although he was still good in his studies, Inko noticed the drastic change in her son's behaviour every time he returned from school as time goes on. The chuckles and cheerful grins that she used to see frequently from her son whenever he is reunited with her after school during his elementary and junior high years are gone. And as the year went on, Izuku slowly became less than a remnant of the confident and energetic boy he once was. It became obvious that whatever Izuku is going through in school is utterly traumatizing for him, and Inko hated seeing what her son had slowly turn into.

Eventually, when his first year at his new senior high school came to an end, Izuku finally broke down and confessed to her how much he grew to despise living in Tokyo, and Inko, wanting nothing more but to see her son's old self again, quickly thought that the best solution for them was to leave the city and begin their lives anew somewhere else.

But then, as she reflects on what had happened during the last eleven months, Inko finally began to realize something. She did not need to do that anymore. Ever since Ochaco moved into their household, Izuku was smiling again. All the times they had meals or did housework together, during their time in the Skytree, and that three-day long weekend they spent together on Izu Oshima with their friends, Izuku had found his happiness again. And with Ochaco gone, he was back into his sad and depressed state once more.

"Izuku…" Inko murmured sadly before she closes her eyes and tries to remember a day from her past. "If only you are here right now, Hisashi…"

* * *

_**17 Years And 2 Months Ago…**_

After crossing another day off with her red marker, Inko turns away from the calendar on the wall and walks back to the sofa in the living area, where her husband had been watching her. She carefully places herself down on the sofa and her husband gently wraps his arm around her shoulders. Inko lets out an anxious sigh before they rest their heads against each other.

"Only sixty more days, Hisashi." Inko said as she pulls up her shirt to exposed her enlarged belly and gently rubs her hand around it.

"It's okay, dear. When the day comes, everything will be fine, because I'm here for you." Hisashi said to her soothingly.

"I know, honey." Inko replied before she and Hisashi look at each other. "But every day, I still keep worrying to myself, what if we're not good enough? What if we end up failing as parents?" Inko frowns concernedly at her husband.

"Hey, it's alright." Hisashi said to Inko with a warm smile as he gently pushes a strand of hair away from her eyes. "We won't fail. I promise."

Despite the reassuring tone of his voice, Inko continued staring worriedly at her husband. Realizing that his words did little to calm her down, Hisashi leans his head closer to her.

"Look, I completely get how you are feeling right now. I too have no idea what the future will hold for us. But you have to stop doubting yourself. Worrying too much will only make things worse for us." Hisashi said. "And know this, even if…I'm not there for you…" He paused for a moment as he gently places his hand above Inko's hand which she put on top of her belly. "No matter what, you must always keep our child happy. Do it for him…and for me…"

Inko took a gulp before slowly nodding her head.

"I…I will." Inko responded nervously as they continued gazing at each other.

"Arigatou." Hisashi said. And just a few seconds later, his teeth break out into a cheerful grin. "And with that…" Hisashi suddenly removes Inko's hand from her belly and gently lies the side of his head on top of it. Inko finds herself laughing as she could feel his hair tickling her while he rubs the side of his head against her stomach. "Ooooohhh, my dear boy. I sure can't wait to see how you look like."

"S-Stop it!" Inko struggled to speak through her incessant giggling. "Your h-hair is t-tickling me!"

Hisashi ignores her pleas by continuing to rub the side of his head around her belly, causing his wife to laugh harder.

"Cootchie cootchie coo!" Hisashi replied.

"Ahahahahaha! P-please! Stop! Stop it!" Inko cried.

"Okay, okay! I'm done." Hisashi chuckled as he sits back up straight on the sofa. Inko catches her breath before smiling back at her husband. "I love you, dear."

"I love you too." Inko replied before they lean towards each other and share a tender kiss on the lips.

* * *

Inko opens her eyes and wipes away a few fresh tears after remembering what her late husband said to her all those years ago. Now knowing what she had to do, she looks down at her son and said softly to him, "Izuku…"

When he heard his mother's voice, Izuku manages to bring his sobs to a halt and slowly looks up at Inko with tearstained eyes. Inko pursed her lips for a moment before she said soothingly to him.

"Everything will be alright."

* * *

_**20 Days Later…**_

"Ochaco, we're here!"

Ochaco groggily opens her eyes upon hearing her mother calling out to her. She sits up straight on the backseat of their car and looks out the window to see that they have arrived at a public carpark near to their new apartment building. She gets out of the vehicle and moans as she stretches out her arms while her parents close the doors of the car for her.

While her parents go to the back of their car to take out their luggage, Ochaco turns to the apartment building where the Midoriyas originally lived and sadly gazes at it from where she is standing.

"Izuku…" Ochaco murmured as she gently places her hand on her chest.

"Come on Ochaco. Grab your stuff so we can head into our new home." Mr. Uraraka said to her as he closes the trunk of his car. Ochaco momentarily closes her eyes to get herself out of her thoughts before she turns to her parents with a wan smile.

"Yeah, of course." Ochaco walks over to her parents and grabs the handle of her silver luggage which they had already placed down on the road for her. She pulls it up and drags it along with her. After leaving the carpark with their luggage, Ochaco and her parents carefully cross over to the other side of the road and arrive at the apartment building. When they reach the top of the small stairway, her father takes out his card which they all receive a few days earlier and scans it on the security panel at the side of the entrance.

The Urarakas take an elevator up to the sixth floor and walk to the end of the hallway. They soon find themselves standing in front of the familiar apartment and Ochaco lets out a heavy sigh as she gazes at the door. Her father unlocks the door with a key and they all step inside to see their furniture placed neatly inside their new home.

"Oh, this is absolutely gorgeous." Mrs. Uraraka said as she and her husband smile blissfully.

"We've just moved here, but it already feels like home." Mr. Uraraka said as he wraps an arm around his wife's shoulders.

Ochaco looks around the apartment as all the memories of her stay with Izuku and Inko soon came flooding into her mind. She lowers her head and said softly, "Yeah."

"Now then, let's get to work." Mr. Uraraka said to his wife. Mrs. Uraraka nods her head to him before they turn around to face Ochaco.

"Ochaco, you can go to your room now and start unpacking your stuff." Mrs. Uraraka said to her daughter.

"Okay." Ochaco simply said with a nod. With that, her parents briskly go their separate ways, with her mother going to the kitchen to prepare lunch while her father grabs his and her luggage and head into the bedroom which originally belongs to Inko.

Ochaco turns to the door of the room formerly belonged to Izuku and walks over to it. She opens the door and steps inside to see her bed placed beside the right side of the room. As much as she enjoys sleeping on it, she still missed the warmth and comfort of Izuku's bed. Her bookshelves, working desk and computer set are placed at the left side of the room, but she is also painfully reminded of Izuku's own shelves of comics, action figures and posters of All Might, which she had grew accustomed to during her days of being his roommate. To her parents, it feels like home for them. But to Ochaco, this place is filled with memories that are tainted by the day she and Izuku are separated.

Yesterday, Ochaco and her parents took a day off from school and work to focus on moving their furniture into their new household, which was actually good for the student council president as she needed the time to get her mind off of her duties. But she never stops thinking of Izuku and how heartbroken she was that they have stopped communicating with each other for the last twenty days.

Ever since she left the Midoriya household, she and Izuku never spoke to each other in school. And every time they do see each other, Izuku never bothered to say a word to her, and rather stay quiet with a look of hopelessness on his face, as if he had already accepted his defeat to fate. Not even any of Izuku's classmates, Melissa, Momo and Tsuyu could tell her what is going on with him. One time, she even pays a visit to Eliot's comic book shop to ask him how Izuku is doing. But to her dismay, he explained to her that Izuku had not been visiting his shop lately either and recently cancelled his monthly comic subscriptions with him, mainly because he and his mother are preparing to leave Tokyo. As much as it hurts that he may never see his friend and regular customer again, Eliot is already prepared for Izuku's departure as well.

Since last week, Ochaco was conflicted with herself. On one hand, she told herself that she should forget about Izuku and move on with her life, like what Shouto, Eliot and probably everyone else had already did. But on the other, she blames herself for not being able to stand up to her parents that she never wanted to stop living with Izuku, as well as admitting her true feelings for him. And because of her guilt, she could never stop thinking of him no matter how hard she tried to.

Eventually, the 22nd of November came. By the time they return to the former Midoriya household yesterday, it was completely emptied, and both Izuku and Inko were nowhere in sight, probably because they already had the movers carry all their furniture out the previous day, and they both left very early in the morning. This obviously made Ochaco more despondent as they could not have a proper farewell before the Midoriyas leave Tokyo, and she spent the rest of that day quietly helping her parents move their furniture into the household, neither of them noticing the tears that are furiously trying to pour out from her eyes.

Suddenly, tears began rolling down her cheeks freely like tiny rivers. Knowing that she cannot fight them back any longer, Ochaco releases her hand from the handle of her luggage, rushes over to her bed and throws herself on top of the mattress. Ochaco howled in anguish as she buries her face into her pillow and weeps. She just could not bear any more pain. First, she and Izuku were separated. Then, they have cut off all forms of communication with each other. And now, Izuku has left Tokyo and probably at the other side of Japan by now. Despite being the tough and vigilant student council president of Nerima Academia, she still could not handle the loss of someone close to her, and she will probably never find another person to replace Izuku in her heart and mind.

Ochaco adjusts herself to the side and stares at the area of the floor where Izuku originally slept. Curling up in her bed, she closes her eyes and begins to remember all the times they had together.

"Izuku…" Ochaco managed to choke out. "I miss you…"

* * *

The rest of the day was relatively uneventful. After letting out her sorrows, Ochaco removes all her clothes from her luggage and arrange them neatly in the wardrobe. Afterwards, she spends the rest of the day as she normally would, though the pain of the loss of Izuku never left her.

The next morning, Ochaco slowly opens her eyes as soon as sunlight began shining brightly through the windows of her room. She gets out from her bed, grabs a new set of clothes from the wardrobe and makes her way to the bathroom. After putting on her clothes and brushing her teeth, she makes her way to the dining table to have breakfast with her parents.

"Good morning, Ochaco." Her father greeted her at the other end of the table with his eyes still glued to the newspaper in front of him.

"Good morning, dad." Ochaco replied flatly just as her mother steps out of the kitchen holding a tray with three cups of orange juice and three plates of scrambled eggs and bacon. "Good morning, mom."

"Good morning, dear. Here you go." Mrs. Uraraka said as she places one of the cups and plates in front of her daughter. After placing down the other two cups and plates down on the table for themselves, her father puts away his newspaper while her mother sits down on her own chair across Ochaco.

"Itadakimasu." All three of them said before they begin eating their food.

"So Ochaco, what are you planning to do today?" Mr. Uraraka asked.

"Nothing." Ochaco said sadly.

"Okay." Mr. Uraraka said bluntly as he resumes his eating.

"What about you two? Would it be okay if we can go out together later?" Ochaco asked.

"Sorry, we have work to do." Mrs. Uraraka replied.

"That's true." Mr. Uraraka added. Ochaco groans miserably before she takes a sip of her orange juice. How she missed Inko's overconcern towards her and Izuku.

When they finished eating their breakfast, Ochaco quietly hands her now empty plate over to Mrs. Uraraka. As her mother heads to the kitchen, Ochaco gets up from her chair and briskly makes her way to her room where she would resume her sulking for the rest of the day.

But suddenly, she snaps out of her depressed thoughts and stops right in front of the door to her room when the radio on the wall suddenly rang. She turns her head to the radio and sees her father hastily walking over to it and pressing the button.

"Hello?" Mr. Uraraka asked.

"Hi. Is this the Uraraka residence?" A voice responded from the other side of the radio. Ochaco gasped upon recognizing the voice.

"Yes, it is. Who is this?" Mr. Uraraka inquired questioningly.

"My name is Asui Tsuyu. I'm a friend of Uraraka Ochaco." The voice replied.

"Yes, it's true. She is a friend of mine in school." Ochaco said to her father. Mr. Uraraka nods his head to her before turning back to the radio.

"I see. Are you looking for her?" Mr. Uraraka asked.

"Yes. I was wondering if she would like to go for a walk with me." Tsuyu said. Mr. Uraraka turns back to his daughter who gives him a wan smile.

"Of course." Ochaco nodded.

* * *

Tsuyu patiently waits outside the apartment building until she sees Ochaco stepping out through the door, now dressed in a brown long-sleeved jacket, black pants, brown shoes, and a red scarf wrapped snuggly around her neck.

"Hello Ochaco!" Tsuyu greeted as she waves her hand to her friend.

"Hi Tsuyu!" Ochaco replied as she makes her way over to her. "I'm actually rather surprised that you dropped by today."

Tsuyu smiles at her for a moment before looking up at the apartment building before her. "So, you are actually living in Izuku's old apartment now." She said sadly, causing the smile on Ochaco's face to quickly disappear.

"That's right." Ochaco replied dejectedly. "I can't believe he's gone."

"Me too." Tsuyu replied as she looks back at her. "Do you miss him?"

"More than anything." Ochaco said softly with a slow nod. Tsuyu gently grabs her hands and held onto them.

"If I hadn't met Izuku at the library that day, I never would have become who I am today." Tsuyu said frowning. "So, to hear him say that he is leaving Tokyo that day really breaks my heart."

"It's my fault. I was the one who encouraged him to tell you all the truth." Ochaco said sadly as she lowers her head.

"Don't blame yourself, Ochaco. Even if we had not known, there is nothing we can do to stop him from changing his mind, right?" Tsuyu said.

"Yeah…" Ochaco murmured.

"Ochaco, whatever happens, I'm still here for you." Tsuyu said reassuringly. Ochaco briefly looks back up at Tsuyu before she wraps her arms around her friend, pulling her into a warm hug. Tsuyu closes her eyes as she hugs Ochaco back.

"Arigatou." Ochaco whispered sadly into her ear. The two friends break away from their hug a few seconds later and Ochaco lets out a heavy sigh. She strokes the side of her hair as her lips form into a forced smile. "So, where exactly are we going today?"

"You'll see." Tsuyu said as she places her hands behind her back and playfully winks an eye at Ochaco. Her friend chuckled in response.

"Alright. I'll go along with you for now." Ochaco said as she extends her hand out to her. Tsuyu grabs her hand and they both walk down the pavement together.

The two friends travel through the streets of Nerima for the next fifteen minutes, and Ochaco soon realize they are entering a different part of the ward that she had never seen or visited before. It is a quiet neighbourhood area about a mile away from her new home, and three and a half miles away from her school. The buildings in the area mostly consists of two-storey terrace houses of various designs and built closely to each other. But there are also several small stores, cafes, a playground, and a few small apartment buildings similar to the one she is now living in.

"Tsuyu, why are we here?" Ochaco asked in confusion.

"Oh, I just wanted to stroll through here for a nice, relaxing walk. That's all." Tsuyu replied.

"Can't we just do that in the park?" Ochaco asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Even a park still has plenty of people. But rarely do we see any people walking around in these parts, right?" Tsuyu said to her with a smirk.

"I guess…" Ochaco said in bewilderment.

Before Ochaco knew it, they find themselves standing in front of a small, rectangular-shaped redbrick building. It is about three storeys tall, complete with a small parking lot for a few cars and a small metal shelter for several bicycles located at the left side of the building. At the right side of it is the entrance which is a pair of glass sliding doors and has a security panel mounted on the wall beside it, like the one at her own apartment building.

"Okay, seriously. Why did you take me here?" Ochaco asked her friend with her arms folded.

"You'll see." Tsuyu said as she removes a card from her pocket. She walks over to the security panel and places her card in front of it. She and Ochaco soon heard a click as the entrance unlocks itself. Tsuyu goes over to the door, slides it open and turns her head to Ochaco. "Come on in."

Ochaco sighs before she walks over to Tsuyu and said, "Okay, I get it now. This is where you live, right? I didn't realize you live quite far away from the school."

"Nope. This isn't my home." Tsuyu said with a wide smile.

"Oh? Then whose house is it?" Ochaco asked as she starts to get anxious.

"Just get inside and you'll soon find out." Tsuyu said, trying to hold back her laughter as she gently places her hand on Ochaco's back and escorts her into the building. They walk over to the staircase in front of them and make their way up to the third and highest floor. When they arrive, Tsuyu escorts her to the end of the hallway and they find themselves standing in front of a wooden door. Ochaco stares at it in confusion for a few seconds before Tsuyu places her hand on her shoulder. She turns to her friend as Tsuyu gestures her to press the doorbell.

"Go ahead." Tsuyu said.

Ochaco looks back at the door with a slight frown. She still has no idea why Tsuyu had brought her all the way here to a mysterious apartment building she had never seen before and located at the other side of Nerima. But eventually, she takes a deep breath and presses the doorbell, preparing to face whatever is coming for her next.

A few seconds later, Ochaco could hear the knob being unlocked from the other side of the door. The door soon opens, revealing the mysterious occupant who lives in this household.

Instantly, Ochaco's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in complete shock. And for the next few seconds, Ochaco takes a closer look at the person standing before her. No. It couldn't be. Is her mind playing tricks with her?

No. It isn't. The messy dark green hair. Those gentle dark green eyes. Ochaco bites down on her lower lip as tears pour down her eyes unchecked, while the boy standing inside the household smiled tenderly at her.

"Good day, Ochaco."

"IZUKU!" Ochaco screamed in unbridled joy as she immediately jumps briefly in the air and throws her arms around him. Izuku quickly grabs Ochaco and they pull themselves into a tight embrace as he turns around and brings her inside his new apartment. He gently places Ochaco's feet down on the floor and the student council president looks up at him with tears continuing to cascade down her cheeks.

"I-It's you. I-It's really you." Ochaco stammered and ends the sentence with a sniffle. Even as tears began forming in his own eyes, Izuku kept smiling at her as he places his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes. It's me." Izuku said as Tsuyu steps into the apartment.

"B-B-But I thought you left Tokyo yesterday." Ochaco said.

"No. He did not."

Ochaco briefly widens her eyes upon hearing Shouto's voice. She whirls about and looked surprised to see Shouto and Momo sitting together on the sofa in the living area, as well as Jirou, Denki, Bakugo, Eliot and Melissa sitting and standing around the dining area.

"Guys!" Ochaco cried. "What's going on here?"

Momo giggled and replied, "It was all Izuku's plan."

"That's right." Izuku added. Ochaco turns around to face him and Tsuyu. "Three weeks ago, after you left the apartment, I told my mother that I didn't want to leave Tokyo anymore. And despite only having nineteen days before the time comes, we were able to cancel our moving arrangements to our previous new home outside of Tokyo and find another one located right here in Nerima. And even though it's an additional mile away from our school, at least we are still in the same ward, right?" He finished by giving a cheerful grin to Ochaco.

"And remember that we told you we have no idea what is going on with Izuku for the last twenty days? Guess what, we lied!" Denki said, shrugging his shoulders as he smiles sheepishly at Ochaco.

"Yup. While Izuku and his mother were busy finding a new home here in Nerima, he wanted to keep the whole thing a secret from you until they did so, and all of us agreed to play along with him when he told us his intentions. That is why every time you tried to get information about him from us, we pretended not to know a thing." Jirou explained as she stood behind the sofa.

"Sorry we kept you sad and confused for the last three weeks." Tsuyu said to Ochaco apologetically. The student council president chuckled at her.

"It doesn't matter." Ochaco said before looking back at Izuku. "I'm just so happy to see you again."

"Me too." Izuku said as he and Ochaco gaze at each other with tears freely rolling down their cheeks.

"You actually did all of this for me." Ochaco said softly to him. "Arigatou."

"You're welcome." Izuku responded before they wrap their arms around each other and pull themselves into another warm embrace.

All their friends inside the household smiled blissfully at them as they stayed in their hug for a few quiet and peaceful moments. When Izuku and Ochaco finally break away from their embrace and briefly smile at each other, Melissa lets out a chuckle as she stands up from the dining chair.

"Alright you two, aren't you forgetting about us?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah man! We're so delighted that you're staying here in Tokyo after all, Izuku!" Eliot cried enthusiastically as he, Melissa, Shouto, Momo, Denki, Jirou and Bakugo make their way over to Izuku. Meanwhile, Tsuyu goes in front of Izuku and wraps her arms around him.

"Thank you so much, Izuku." Tsuyu whimpered happily as she rests her chin on his shoulder and sheds tears of joy. Izuku closes his eyes as he hugs her back.

"You're welcome, Tsuyu." Izuku replied. As Tsuyu backs away from him, Izuku looks up to see Bakugo walking over, and he places his hand on his shoulder.

"Well done, Izuku. I knew you had it in you." Bakugo said to him with a smirk. Izuku chuckled and they both bump their fists against each other. Bakugo moves aside to allow Shouto to walk up to Izuku.

"It's good to have you back, Izuku." Shouto said as his eyes are brimmed with tears of happiness. Izuku nods his head to him before they give each other a warm embrace. He gives a pat on Shouto's back before they break away from their hug.

"IZUKU!" Denki sobbed as he rushes over to Izuku and gives him a crushing bear hug, causing him to wince. "I'm so happy that you changed your mind about moving out! I don't know how I could possibly continue on my life without you!" He cried melodramatically.

"Y-You're welcome…D-Denki." Izuku responded as he struggles to breathe. Denki quickly realizes his blunder and removes his arms around him.

"Sorry." Denki chuckled sheepishly at him before his lips form into a warm smile. "Arigatou."

Izuku smiled back at Denki for a moment before he turns to Jirou, Momo, Eliot and Melissa.

"Welcome back." Jirou said as she wipes a tear away from her eye.

"I'm glad you made the right decision." Momo added, nodding her head to him.

"Thanks buddy." Eliot smiled at Izuku as he and Melissa wrap an arm around each other.

"I'm happy to have you back in my class, Midoriya." Melissa said cheerfully.

"You're welcome." Izuku bows solemnly to everyone around him before he stands back up with another wide smile on his face. "All of you."

Suddenly, the door to the kitchen slides open and Inko steps out while carrying two plates of pieces of fried chicken stacked neatly into small piles.

"Alright everyone! The chicken karaage is ready!" Inko calls out to everybody in her household as she makes her way over to the dining table. Ochaco gasped upon seeing her.

"Inko!" Ochaco squealed as she rushes over to her.

"Hello Ochaco!" Inko greeted happily as she places the plates of chicken karaage down on the table before she and Ochaco give each other a warm hug.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again." Ochaco said.

"Likewise." Inko replied before the two back away from each other.

"Thank you so much for deciding to stay here." Ochaco said to her.

"Don't thank me. Thank my son. He is the one who convinced me to change my mind after all. And I'm glad I did." Inko said with a wide smile.

Izuku walks over to Ochaco's side and they both smile at each other again. They later turn around to face Shouto, Bakugo, and the others, and Izuku said to them, "Come on everyone! Let's have a bite!"

Everyone soon gathers around the dining table and both Izuku and Ochaco took the first bites by each picking up a piece of chicken karaage with their forks and place them into each other's mouths. They widen their eyes as they love the taste of Inko's food, and they both look at each other and titter. The others soon join in on eating the food, and they all spend the rest of the day celebrating the joyous occasion of Izuku's return to Tokyo.

And both Izuku and Ochaco could not be happier.

* * *

**Sovereign: I would like to thank KahunaLagoona, AshPli, LayLay lives, AquaBluey, Fenrir83, Ghost470 and Sesshoru for reviewing, favoriting and following this story. Thanks everyone! **

**Stay tune everyone! There is still one last chapter to go.**


	26. By Your Side

_**By Your Side**_

For the next four weeks, the temperature in Tokyo had significantly gone down. The streets, roads and trees are now enveloped in white snow, and the lakes and rivers are frozen in solid ice. Right now, even at night, the busy residents of Tokyo are braving through the freezing temperatures by wearing thick and warm clothes and carrying umbrellas above their heads as they walk around the city to do their last minute shopping before one of the most important holidays of the year arrives in just a few more hours.

But for Izuku, Ochaco, Shouto and many of their friends, they do not worry too much during the final hours before the holiday, as they are spending the night of Christmas Eve having dinner and resting snuggly in the warmth of Shouto's home.

While Shouto and his siblings are inside the kitchen, busy preparing the last of the food for tonight's dinner, Izuku, Ochaco and all the guests he had invited are gathered inside the large and wide living room located at the right side of his home. At the back end of the room, there are a few tables placed next to each other in a horizontal row. Several metal trays filled with all sorts of food are placed on top of them and there are two dispensers placed at the left end of the tables.

As the guests patiently wait for dinner to begin, Denki, Jirou, Momo, Neito and Itsuka gather around Izuku at the center of the living room, welcoming the newest member of the music club.

"Welcome to the school's music club, Midoriya." Itsuka said, shaking hands with Izuku with a cordial smile.

"We're happy to have another member in our band." Neito said to Izuku as he stood beside Itsuka.

"Arigatou. Even though I have never played the guitar before, I look forward to learning how to from the best musicians in the school." Izuku said.

"Don't worry, Izuku. You're going to love playing it." Jirou said, winking an eye at Izuku as she places her hand on his shoulder.

"Whoo!" Denki suddenly squeals as he throws his fists into the air. "Now that we have three guitarists in the group, we have finally become the _Iron Maiden _of Japan!"

"_Iron Maiden_?" Izuku said with a chuckle.

"It's a famous heavy metal band with three guitarists." Momo said.

"Yup. And who knows? If we can recruit one more guitarist and another vocalist next year, we'll be just like _Slipknot_." Denki said to Izuku.

"Does this mean we'll have to wear clown masks too?" Neito asked.

"What?" Izuku said in bewilderment.

"No, of course not." Denki said, waving his hands at Neito. Jirou laughed as she walks over to him.

"Okay, Denki. Don't get too excited now, especially in someone else's home." Jirou said as she grabs his hand. Denki lets out a sigh before he turns to Jirou and tightens his grip on her hand.

"Alright." Denki said as he and Jirou smile at each other. Izuku and Momo smile at the two before they are interrupted by Mirio.

"Hello Izuku." Mirio greeted as he walks over.

"Hello, Togata-senpai!" Izuku replied to his senior as he and the other members of the music club turn to him.

"Nah, don't need to refer me that anymore since I've graduated." Mirio said as he waves his hand at Izuku. "Anyways, I just wanted to give my final gift to you."

Mirio holds up his other hand, revealing what he had been hiding behind his back. Izuku perks up as he sees his senior holding up a paper bag in front of him.

"Candy apples?" Izuku asked.

"Yup! Here you go!" Mirio laughed.

"Arigatou!" Izuku said as he takes the paper bag from Mirio's hand and looks inside.

"This may be my last time making them for you before I start focusing on pursuing my dream career next year. But I will still be at Izu Oshima every summer to visit my grandparents and volunteer at the festival. So, if you and any of your friends are thinking of visiting the island again in July, you can still find me there." Mirio said, finishing with a wink of an eye.

Izuku nods his head. "Good luck in your university, Togata. I'm sure you will go far."

"Likewise, Midoriya." Mirio said as he extends a hand to him. Izuku grabs his hand and they both shook.

Meanwhile, at the left front-end corner of the living room where there is a large black piano, Ochaco had just finished her briefing with Tenya and Tsuyu. Both of them look surprised for a moment after hearing from Ochaco that after two years, she will be retiring from the student council, and will hand over her presidential duties to Tenya Iida.

"Are you really sure you want to step down as student council president?" Tsuyu asked.

"Yes." Ochaco nodded. "I believe serving as both president and vice president for the last two years is good enough for me. Besides, after spending time with all the friends I have made throughout the year, I've realized how much I miss being a normal student."

"I respect your decision, Ochaco." Tenya said as he adjusts his glasses. He places his hands behind his back as a wide smile now plasters across his face. "I promise, as the next student council president, I will not let you down."

"Arigatou, Tenya." Ochaco said before she turns to Tsuyu and places her hand on her shoulder. "And make me proud too, vice president Asui."

Tsuyu nods her head as she smiles confidently at her friend. "You can count on me, Ochaco."

As Ochaco releases her hand, Tsuyu and Tenya turn to each other. "I look forward to working with you." Tenya said to her.

"Me too." Tsuyu said as they give each other a solemn bow.

Meanwhile, Izuku walks over to the right side of the living room, where he sees his classmates Hanta, Sato and Setsuna sitting on the sectional sofa together and watching whatever is on the widescreen television in front of them. The three of them turn their heads and wave their hands at him.

"Merry Christmas, Izuku!" The three said to him in unison.

"Merry Christmas to all of you too!" Izuku smiled and waves back as he walks past them. He looks back to the front and heads over to Eliot and Melissa who are both standing behind the large glass window, just in time to see them planting a kiss on each other's lips.

After breaking away from each other, Eliot and Melissa turn around to see Izuku. They gasped as they see him staring blankly at them as he stood there.

"Oh! Midoriya!" Melissa said, adjusting her glasses while Eliot rubs the back of his head. "What are you doing here?"

Izuku shakes his head and chuckled. "Nothing, Shield-sensei. I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas, and I look forward to having you as my English teacher again next year." He said.

"Yes, I look forward to it too." Melissa smiled cheerfully at her student. "And Izuku, thank you so much for everything you and your friends have done for me this year."

"You're welcome, Shield-sensei." Izuku nods his head to her before turning to Eliot. "And Eliot-san, you look a lot happier now."

"Yeah. I'm still feeling a little bummed over how _The Rise of Skywalker_ turned out." Eliot said, frowning for a moment until it is quickly replaced with a wide smile as he wraps an arm around Melissa's waist and pulls her closer to him. "Until Melissa cheer me up by telling me we can finally go on our first actual date together in Sapporo during the New Year!"

"Really? That's great! Have fun over there, you two!" Izuku said happily to them.

"We sure will." Melissa said as she wraps her arm around Eliot's shoulders.

"Oh, and before I forget, Merry Christmas Eliot-san." Izuku said to his friend.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Izuku." Eliot replied while giving him a salute. Izuku smiled at him before he turns around and walks away, leaving the couple to continue spending time together.

Izuku walks over to the right back end corner of the living room where Bakugo is talking with Kirishima.

"Wow, you're amazing, Bakugo!" Kirishima said in awe while Bakugo smirks as he rubs his nose.

"Hey guys." Izuku said.

"Oh, hey Izuku." Bakugo said as both boys turn to him.

"You two seem to be getting along well." Izuku said.

"Yeah. I was just sharing with Kirishima about my days in our middle school's karate club." Bakugo said.

"And I shared with him my experience in our high school's judo club. I never knew we have so much in common! You have such a manly friend, Izuku!" Kirishima said to Izuku with a grin, causing him to laugh in response. He looks back at Bakugo and said, "Dude, we totally gotta meetup after school some time."

"Sounds good to me. I can show you some of my moves." Bakugo said.

"Awesome! And I can show you the art of Judo in return!" Kirishima said excitedly before both boys shake hands with each other.

"I'm glad you've made a new friend, Bakugo." Izuku said to Bakugo.

"Arigatou." Bakugo replied with a small smirk. "And I hope you and Ochaco will continue to be happy together for years to come."

"Arigatou, Bakugo." Izuku smiled sheepishly for a moment as he rubs the back of his head. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too." Bakugo said as he and Izuku shook each other's hands. They both wave to each other before Izuku turns around and walks over to Ochaco, who is now talking with Tomura and Himiko at the center of the living room.

"Are you sure we'll be alright in vocational school?" Himiko asked Ochaco worriedly.

"You know how low our grades were, right?" Tomura added.

"You'll be fine." Ochaco said, smiling reassuringly at them. "Even if you two aren't going to a prestigious school, that doesn't mean it is the end for you."

"She's right." Izuku said as he walks over to them. "Just remember that you are still a great artist, Himiko. Continue focusing on your talent and I'm sure you'll go far."

Himiko smiled at Izuku and nods her head. "Okay!" She said cheerfully.

"And Tomura, you said your parents need you to help them in their family company in the future, right? Don't let them down. Make use of your time in vocational school to improve your skills and prove to them that you can still be a worthy successor." Izuku said to Tomura.

Tomura stares at Izuku for a moment before he manages to give him a wan smile. "Alright. I'll do my best." He said before extending his hand to him. "Thank you for believing in us."

"You're welcome. Good luck in your future endeavors, you two." Izuku said as he shakes Tomura's hand.

"And remember, if you guys still need anything, you can always find us, right?" Ochaco smiled. Himiko and Tomura nod their heads to her.

"Come on now. Let us have a good time, shall we? It's Christmas Eve." Izuku said as he gets out his phone. The four of them huddle close to each other and they all smile at Izuku's phone before he takes a picture of this golden moment of their lives.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Fuyumi puts on her gloves before she kneels down and carefully removes a metal tray of chicken wings out from the oven. She stands up and turns to Shouto.

"Here you go." Fuyumi said as she hands the tray over to her younger brother.

"Arigatou, Fuyumi. We'll definitely save some for you later." Shouto said as he takes the tray from her with his gloved hands.

"Thanks." Fuyumi smiled back at him.

"Are you ready to go, Shouto?" A young adult man with white spiky hair and gray eyes asked Shouto while holding two bottles of coke and orange soda which he just took out from the fridge.

"Yeah. Let's go, Natsuo." Shouto said as he and the man walked out of the kitchen together. Fuyumi turns around and joins the two servants of the Todoroki household in making the desserts for the guests.

"I'm relieved that you return back from your work in Australia just in time to celebrate the holiday season with us, nii-san." Shouto said to his older brother.

"Me too. Australia is great but I still prefer being with my family here in Japan." Natsuo replied to Shouto with a small smirk.

"Shouto, can I have a word with you?"

Just as they arrive at the foyer of their home, Shouto and Natsuo came to a halt and turn to see their father standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Go to the living room. I'll join you later." Shouto said to Natsuo.

"Sure." Natsuo responded before he turns to his left and walks away. Shouto goes over to Enji while still holding the tray of chicken wings in his hands.

"What is it?" Shouto asked.

"Listen, while I'm relieved that you've passed your final exams, I've just finished having a call with the president of the University of Tokyo and he has agreed to enroll you into their school in 2021." Enji explained. "So I was thinking if this Saturday, we can pay a visit to the school-"

"No thanks." Shouto replied as he turns away from his father.

"What?" Enji replied incredulously. "Shouto, this is your future we are talking about!"

Shouto sighs and looks back at his father. "Dad, I appreciate what you have done for me. But I still have my senior year to go before I could even think about university, right? We can always pay them a visit in the summer next year." He said.

"But Shouto-"

"Dad, please. It's Christmas Eve. You should be relaxing like everybody else." Shouto said firmly to Enji. His father could only stare blankly at him as Shouto turns away again and makes his way to the living room.

"What's wrong, dear?" Rei asked as she walks down the stairs and stands behind her husband. Enji turns to his wife and sighs heavily as he droops his shoulders.

"It just feels so surreal to be lectured by my own offspring." Enji said.

"I thought you always wanted Shouto to become like you?" Rei asked with a smirk, causing Enji to groan in frustration. Rei chortled in response as she places her hand on his shoulder and escorts him up the stairs. "Come on, dear. Just let our children have their fun."

Meanwhile, Shouto arrived at the living room with the tray of chicken wings in his hands and he calls out to everyone happily, "Sorry for the wait but the chicken wings are here at last!"

"Alright!" Denki said enthusiastically as he, Izuku, Ochaco and everyone else in the living room make their way to the back end of the room. Shouto places the tray of chicken wings down on the tables alongside the other food while Natsuo pours the bottles of drinks into the dispensers. The guests go to the right end of the tables to grab a plastic plate. They queue up in an orderly fashion and slowly walk their way to the other end of the tables as they pick whichever food they wish to eat and place them on their plates. When they reach the other end, Natsuo passes each of them a plastic cup and pour whichever drink they want into them from the dispensers.

After everyone have pick their food, they stand around the living room again as they eat their dinner and talk to each other. Eliot and Melissa are discussing what things they plan to do and places they wish to visit when they are in Sapporo.

Denki, Jirou, Neito and Itsuka are talking about what they plan to play at next year's presentation day. Although Denki is a little nervous in trying to think of another original song again, Jirou reassures him that this time, she will have his back.

Kirishima introduce Bakugo to Hanta, Sato and Setsuna and they are all having a good time conversing and getting to know each other. Bakugo also has his arm wrapped around Tomura who is standing beside him and listening into their conversation. Tomura looked nervous as he vividly remembers his last encounter with Bakugo. But for now, he is doing fine and seems to be getting along with Bakugo and the others.

Natsuo introduces himself to Tsuyu, Tenya, Himiko and Mirio and shares with them about his life in Australia and many memorable moments he had over there.

Finally, Izuku, Ochaco, Momo and Shouto are standing together at the left front-end corner of the living room, where the latter is sharing them the latest news he just received from his father.

"So, my dad just told me that he has negotiated with the president of the University of Tokyo to enroll me into that school in 2021." Shouto said to them.

"Seriously? That is the most prestigious school in all of Japan!" Izuku said as he, Ochaco and Momo stare at him in awe.

"Well, that's the privilege of being a child of a National Diet member." Shouto shrugged. "Izuku, I'm glad that you are staying here in Tokyo. But there is a possibility that after our senior year in Nerima Academia comes to an end, we may have to go our separate ways."

"Yeah, that's true." Ochaco said grimly as she lowers her head.

"Come on guys. Cheer up." Izuku said to everyone. Ochaco lifts her head back up as she, Shouto and Momo stare at him in bewilderment. Izuku kept a wide smile on his face as he wraps an arm around Ochaco's shoulder.

"At least all of us will still be here in Tokyo, right? And even if we don't see each other much like we used to, we'll just find a way to keep in touch. Because we'll always be friends." Izuku said. As Ochaco, Shouto and Momo remain silent, Izuku's cheeks blush as he turns his head away. "S-Sorry if I sound kinda dramatic."

But suddenly, Ochaco, Shouto and Momo burst into laughter, causing Izuku to look back at them. Shouto smiled at him as he places his hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Izuku." Shouto chuckled. "Like you said. We can't be pessimistic, right?"

Izuku smiles back at Shouto and nods his head in agreement. "Hai."

After Shouto removes his hand from Izuku's shoulder, Momo grabs it and they both look at each other. "Even if we end up in different universities, we'll always stay in touch." She said to Shouto.

"Thanks Momo." Shouto said before he plants a kiss on Momo's cheek. Izuku and Ochaco smile at each other for a moment before they, Shouto and Momo walk over to the other guests in the living room and continue conversing with them for the next half an hour.

* * *

Later that night, when everybody had finished eating their dinner, Fuyumi and her servants walk into the living room to give each of the guests a cup of parfait. While Fuyumi goes to the sofa and eats her dinner which Shouto and Natsuo have saved for her, the others are amazed at how delicious the parfaits were.

Izuku and Ochaco both share their parfaits by scooping a piece of them and place their spoons into each other's mouths. After removing them, they smile at each other until Ochaco notices something.

"Izuku, there's a piece of parfait on your cheek." Ochaco said.

"Oh? Which cheek? Here?" Izuku asked as he rubs his hand on his left cheek.

"Nope. Here." Ochaco said before she suddenly leans forward and plants a kiss on Izuku's right cheek. Izuku, completely taken off guard by this, just stares blankly at Ochaco before they both burst into cheerful laughter.

When all the guests have finished eating their parfaits, the servants go around and collect their empty cups. After the servants leave, Fuyumi instructs all the guests to come over to the left front-end corner of the living room. As most of the guests gather and stand behind her, Fuyumi sits down and plays the piano as she sings the first Christmas carol of the night. Natsuo and Shouto sing along with her to encourage the guests to join in as well.

While everybody else is now holding hands together and singing along with the Todorokis, Izuku and Ochaco are both at the right front-end corner of the living room where they are standing behind the large glass window and clinging onto each other's hands. They watch their friends sing for a moment before they turn their heads to each other.

"Merry Christmas, Izuku." Ochaco said to him.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Ochaco." Izuku said. "And I look forward to seeing you in school again next year."

Ochaco giggled in response, but her smile later turns into a worried frown.

"What's wrong?" Izuku asked concernedly.

"Izuku, I know you're right when you say that we'll always keep in touch even as we go our separate ways. But for me, I want to stay by your side, always." Ochaco said.

"Me too. And we will." Izuku said firmly to her. "I swear we will never be separated again, even after our senior year and graduation. No matter where we go next, we'll always find a way to stay together by each other's side."

"You seem confident about our future." Ochaco said.

"Because I'm not afraid anymore." Izuku said as his lips form into a wide smile. "And it's because I've learnt from the best."

Ochaco smiled back at Izuku before the two lean towards each other and share a kiss on each other's lips.

They break away from each other a few seconds later and Ochaco said softly to Izuku, "I love you, Izuku."

"I love you too, Ochaco." Izuku said.

"Come on, you two! You're missing out on the fun!" Bakugo calls out to them while holding onto Tsuyu's hand.

"Coming!" Izuku replied to Bakugo before he looks back at Ochaco. They flash a smile at each other before they go over to everybody else at the left front-end corner of the living room. Izuku grabs Bakugo's left hand and they, Ochaco, Shouto, Denki, Jirou, Momo, Tsuyu, Eliot and Melissa all momentarily smile at each other before Fuyumi began playing the next Christmas carol on the piano. Everyone sang along with her and enjoy each other's company for the rest of the night.

It was a moment for all of them to remember.

* * *

_**6**__**th**__** January 2020**_

Izuku groans as his alarm clock rang early in the morning, and sooner than usual too now that he is living further from his school. He gets up from his bed and spends the next fifteen minutes taking a shower, brushing his teeth, and wearing into his school uniform. He steps out of the bathroom to see his mother already placing their breakfast onto the dining table.

"Good morning, mom." Izuku said to Inko as he walks over to the table.

"Morning, Izuku." Inko replied before they sit down and clap their hands together.

"Itadakimasu!" They cheered before they quietly eat their breakfast. When Izuku finished eating, he gets up from his chair and goes back into his bedroom to grab his schoolbag. After putting on the straps over his shoulders, he steps out of his room and turned to see his mother walking over to him with his lunchbox and scarf in her hands.

"Thanks mom." Izuku said as he takes his scarf from her hand and wraps it around his neck.

"Enjoy your first day in school, Izuku. And always be happy." Inko said, smiling at her son.

"I will." Izuku smiled back at her before he leans forward and plants a kiss on Inko's cheek. He takes his lunchbox from her hands before he stands back up. "Goodbye mom."

"Goodbye Izuku." Inko said. They wave their hands at each other as Izuku steps out of his home and closes the main door behind him.

* * *

In the Uraraka household, Ochaco steps out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth and putting on her school uniform. She turns and sees her parents placing their breakfast on the dining table before taking their seats.

"Good morning, mom. Good morning, dad." Ochaco greeted them as she walks over to the table.

"Good morning, Ochaco." Her parents replied in unison as Ochaco sits down on her own chair.

They all clap their hands and said together, "Itadakimasu."

Ochaco begins eating her breakfast faster than usual, causing her parents to look at her in confusion for a moment. It is as if their daughter is now feeling spry and enthusiastic than before. When she finished eating her breakfast, Ochaco gets up from her chair and bows to her parents.

"Thanks for the food, mom and dad!" Ochaco said before she turns around and goes over to her scarf and schoolbag which she had placed next to the door to the bathroom.

"Ochaco, wait!" Her mother calls out to her. After putting on her scarf and schoolbag, Ochaco turns around and sees her parents walking over to her.

"What is it?" Ochaco asked. Mr. Uraraka places his hand on her shoulder.

"Ochaco, we just want to let you know that even if we don't show it to you as much as before, we really still love you as our daughter." Mr. Uraraka said to her.

"We are very proud of you, Ochaco. Keep up the good work and always be happy." Mrs. Uraraka added.

Ochaco smiled back at her parents. "I love you too, mom, dad." She said before she steps forward and wraps her arms around them. Her parents smile as they hug their daughter back.

After breaking away from their warm embrace, Ochaco goes over to the main door and opens it. She turns back to her parents and waves her hand at them.

"Goodbye mom. Goodbye dad." Ochaco said.

"Goodbye honey!" Mrs. Uraraka said as she and her husband wave back at her.

"Be home before dinner!" Mr. Uraraka added. Ochaco nods her head before she steps out of her home and closes the door. As she makes her way to the elevators, Yagi opens the door to his household and sees her walking by.

"Good morning, Ochaco." Yagi greeted her with a smile. Ochaco stops and waves her hand at him.

"Good morning, Yagi-san!" Ochaco responded as she notices him dressed in his sweatshirt and track pants. "Going for your morning exercise?"

"About to. And you, going on your first day of school?" Yagi asked.

"Hai!" Ochaco nods her head.

"Take care of yourself then. And say hello to him for me, will ya?" Yagi asked with a smirk.

"I sure will." Ochaco said, smiling back at him before she continues walking her way to the elevators and makes her way down.

* * *

Ochaco later arrived at a crossroad, and she came to a halt at the edge of the pavement when she sees the pedestrian light showing red in the distance. As she stood there and watched a few cars drive by, she contemplates over what she might expect when she arrives at Nerima Academia. Although some people she knew including Hado and Himiko have left the school, at least she can look forward to seeing Tsuyu, Shouto, Melissa and all the new friends she has made last year again. But if only there is someone who can make her first day of senior year more memorable…

"Good morning, Ochaco."

Ochaco perks up and turns to her left to see Izuku walking over to her with a wide smile on his face.

"Good morning, Izuku!" Ochaco greeted happily.

Izuku stands beside Ochaco and extends his hand to her. Ochaco firmly grabs onto it and they both stare into each other's eyes until the pedestrian light turns green. They look to the front and cross the road together.

Izuku and Ochaco have no idea how their senior year will go, and how the other students of Nerima Academia would react when they learn the identity of the former student council president's boyfriend for the first time. But no matter what happens, Izuku and Ochaco are eager to face the future together.

As both have learnt from their experiences in sharing the same room together, things will always turn out good when you keep moving forward.

_The End_

* * *

**Song Suggestion:**

_Heroes by Brian the Sun_ **(After you have finished reading this story)**

* * *

**Sovereign: I would like to thank KahunaLagoona, Axlexington, LayLay lives, AquaBluey, AshPli, arkhamknight72, hchoi101, Totem-Mimikyu, bige1218, mermaidprincess123, AZNMAGICMAN, migueleto10, Liverpool27102000, MexicanADHD and iiAlpha for reviewing, favoriting and following this story.**

**And with that, after nearly 14 months, I have finally finished writing **_**My Presidential Roommate**_**. I am incredibly happy to have completed yet another story and I am very thankful to everyone who has ever reviewed, favorited, and followed it. I never would have gotten the motivation to keep writing this story to the end if it weren't for all of you. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**I promised you all that there will be another IzuOcha story after this, which I will start writing after I am done with my other story **_**Dawn of Arcadia**_**. And speaking of my stories, you can check out my profile to see what other stories I have written that may interest you. Until then, thank you to everyone again for reading this, and I hope to see you all again soon.**


End file.
